Solsticio
by Axpe
Summary: Tres años después del encuentro con los Vulturi, Bella y Edward tendrán que dejar que Reneesme parta junto a una comunidad de brujos, y luego entrenar para la batalla final con el clan italiano. Pero esta vez con humanos sobrenaturales en su ejército.
1. Chapter 1

Solsticio

We danced in graveyards  
with vampires till dawn  
we laughed in the faces of kings  
never afraid to burn  
and I hate  
and I hate  
and I hate  
and I hate disintegration  
watching us wither  
black winged roses  
that safely changed their color.

_Little Earthquakes, _Tori Amos.

- ¡Mamá!

Me escondí debajo de las sábanas instintivamente al escuchar el sonido de Reneesme en el primer piso. Debían ser las ocho de la mañana. El sol se colaba implacable entre las cortinas de mi habitación.

- ¡Mamá vamos a llegar tarde!

Di un par de vueltas más en la cama antes de que el golpeteo de los pasos de mi marido llegara a mis oídos, inmovilizándome. Venía subiendo la escalera rapidísimo, estaría junto a mí en una fracción de segundo para sacarme de mi letargo.

El verano había recién comenzado. Eran los primeros días de junio, y el calor se estaba haciendo sentir fuerte, como nunca antes. A pesar de estar confinados en Forks, un pueblo donde la lluvia es el estado común del cielo, el sol veraniego se había instalado en nuestra zona por más tiempo del acostumbrado. Causando altos grados de temperatura, que desde la primavera, nos habían sorprendido a todos.

Por supuesto, mi piel no era sensible a este cambio climático. De haber sido humana, hubiera transpirado como un cerdo todos los días. Me habría visto obligada a andar ligera de ropa, tal vez con un abanico en mano, retocándome el desodorante dos veces al día, y escondiéndome bajo la sombra para protegerme de los rayos ultravioleta. Pero no, mi realidad estaba lejos de la de los humanos.

Al contrario, yo no era capaz de _sentir_ el cambio en las nuevas temperaturas veraniegas del mismo modo que una persona normal, aunque estaba más conciente de ello que la mayoría de los humanos. De hecho, en esa ocasión, temprano por la mañana, ya podía respirar en el aire una densidad distinta, más espesa. Mis sentidos funcionaban a un nivel más avanzado, por lo que si abría mis ojos, me daba la sensación de estar realmente viendo el calor. Si movía mis manos, mis dedos en el aire, podía palpar la humedad del ambiente.

No transpiraba, no me sentía ahogada por la temperatura, pero veía cómo el entorno natural reaccionaba frente a esta nueva circunstancia.

Es el calentamiento global –intentó explicarnos una vez Carlisle, que por cierto se había involucrado de pies a cabeza en el tema del reciclaje y la ecología. Había propiciado la instalación de basureros especializados en la escuela y en el hospital; también estaba haciendo charlas, dictando talleres de ahorro de energía, e incluso se había involucrado –anónimamente –en un grupo que apoyaba económicamente a los científicos que estudiaban este fenómeno –No creo que haya mucho que hacer a estas alturas, pero peor es sentarnos a ver como el planeta se consume por nuestra culpa –explicó la primera vez que nos obligó a cargar basureros de reciclaje.

Tal vez el hecho de que pudiéramos experimentar más sensorialmente los cambios que ocurrían en la naturaleza, nos hicieron más concientes del daño que hacíamos a nuestro planeta.

O a lo mejor, simplemente estábamos aburridos.

-¿Creen que, si es que el mundo se vuelve un infierno caluroso, a nosotros nos afectaría? –Emmet, como siempre, burlándose de las situaciones serias. No se tomó a pecho el tema de la ecología y el calentamiento global, por supuesto. Para él era solo un snobismo más, un tipo de publicidad indirecta, propaganda política.

-Si se mueren las plantas se mueren los herbívoros. Si no hay pequeños animalitos, tampoco hay grandes animalotes. Y si no hay de esos, ¿qué pretendes comer? –Y Rosalie lo obligaba a ponerse serio.

-Nos veríamos forzados a comer humanos –se burló -¿Están seguros que quieren prevenir el calentamiento global?

Edward subía las escaleras y yo me quedaba inmóvil como una estatua ante su inminente entrada en nuestra habitación. Debajo de las sábanas, yo seguía usando un pijama azul marino, de shorts y polera sin mangas. Él en cambio, ya estaba vestido: el olor de sus jeans se mezclaba con el de su piel, creando una esencia inconfundible que fluía a través de la casa y hasta mis narices. En realidad, le conocía tan profundamente, que podía reconocer su figura aún sin verlo ni escucharlo.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, probablemente con los brazos cruzados.

Contuve la respiración mientras me observaba.

-¿No vas a venir?

Estaba intentando poner su voz de reproche, pero no le resultaba. En cambio, la entonación de cada palabra escondía una pequeña burla, síntoma de lo divertida que le parecía mi figura, camuflada entre las sábanas como un niño que no quiere ir a la escuela.

No contesté y el no se movió, ni insistió.

-¡Mamá! –Nessie había subido los primeros dos escalones y ahora gritaba hacia el segundo piso –.Por favor, ¡Jacob está esperando!

-Jacob está esperando –dijo Edward haciendo eco de las palabras de Reneesme pero cambiando el entusiasmo por una agónica insistencia – ¿Vas a venir o no?

Ese día comenzaba la excursión que Jacob y Carlisle prepararon durante la primavera. La idea era, por supuesto, complacer a Reneesme. Mi hija había crecido muchísimo, más de lo que nos esperábamos. Es decir, sabíamos que su crecimiento era acelerado y que al cumplir los siete años de vida, su cuerpo reflejaría la madurez de una mujer de veinticinco. Nos suponíamos preparados para su corta niñez, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra vivirlo.

Habían pasado tres años desde su nacimiento y ya parecía una niña de quince años. Era más alta que yo y aproximadamente diez centímetros más baja que su padre. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, que había mutado desde los hermosos rulos dorados que tenía a los pocos días de haber nacido, para convertirse en una hermosa cabellera café claro, que con amplias ondas le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Sin duda era preciosa. Si hubiera querido, podría haber trabajado como modelo, o haciendo comerciales. Pero eso no le interesaba.

A decir verdad, no sabíamos con exactitud si podía o no sentirse atraída hacia alguna profesión u oficio, pues tiempo después del casi fatídico encuentro con los Vulturi, una vez que ya conocíamos el límite del acelerado crecimiento de Reneesme, decidimos posponer todo tipo de instrucción escolar. Primero por las razones obvias: no podría ser parte de ningún grupo de estudiantes, pues crecería mucho más rápido que sus compañeros, levantando sospechas. Pero la decisión también se tomó debido a que queríamos que ella desarrollara sus propios intereses al margen de lo que la sociedad pudiera imponerle.

Por supuesto, suena bastante utópico, querer que Reneesme se auto educara y se mantuviera alejada durante su etapa de desarrollo de los conocimientos humanos; de hecho, Carlisle no estaba muy de acuerdo con nuestra decisión, pero queríamos aprovechar el hecho de que fuera mitad humana, para que ella misma encontrara la forma de entender esa parte de su naturaleza, sin necesidad de recurrir a escuelas o institutrices, alejándola de imposiciones ajenas, donde se imponía el razonamiento lógico, desvalorizando los sentimientos y las intuiciones.

Si algo había aprendido con mi paso a la inmortalidad, es a que aquello que llevamos dentro, más allá de la piel y del cerebro, es de vital importancia para poder existir en el mundo. Desde esa reflexión, preferimos que la niña aprendiera jugando, mirando a sus tíos y a sus abuelos, preguntando si se sentía inquieta con respecto a algo, o pidiendo que se le enseñaran las cosas que le llamaban la atención. Así fue como sucedió, por ejemplo, con la jardinería. Una mañana, viendo a Esme mientras podaba las flores del jardín, se interesó por el crecimiento de las plantas y el cuidado necesario para que florecieran tan hermosas como las que había en casa de Carlisle. Esme le explicó lo necesario, y desde ese día la instruyó en jardinería. Actualmente, el jardín de mi casa estaba florecido de pies a cabeza; Reneesme había plantado tulipanes en la entrada principal; en la parte trasera de nuestra pequeña cabaña, había sembrado menta, manzanilla, lavanda, matico, boldo y todo tipo de plantas para infusiones.

Intentábamos adaptar nuestros ideales sobre como criar a un niño, a las limitaciones que nos imponía el acelerado crecimiento de Reneesme. Y lo hacíamos bien, ella se veía contenta.

Lo único que fallaba en nuestra forma de criarla, era el tema de los amigos. Desde el momento en que nació, estuvo siempre rodeada de vampiros adultos. Pero no tenía amigos propios. No podía tenerlos tampoco, pues el exponer su propia naturaleza a los humanos era un riesgo que no queríamos correr: exponer el secreto y alertar a los Vulturi era una situación extrema, principal prioridad en la tabla de prohibiciones. Por lo tanto, Reneesme se veía obligada a compartir solo con nuestra familia, Charlie y Jacob.

De pequeña esa limitación no le molestaba; probablemente porque nosotros éramos todo su mundo y satisfacíamos todas sus necesidades. Pero llegada a la supuesta adolescencia, Reneesme comenzó a sentir, primero como curiosidad y luego como necesidad, el deseo de conocer a otros como ella, de su edad, que tuvieran sus mismos intereses e inquietudes. Veía películas, escuchaba música, leía libros y revistas, y en cada cosa había quinceañeros bailando, conversando, divirtiéndose, besándose. A medida que crecía, se iba sintiendo cada vez más sola, ni nuestra familia ni Jacob éramos suficientes para ella.

No nos lo va a decir –me explicó Edward a principio de año –pero se siente miserable. Creo que es la típica angustia adolescente, sentir que no encaja, que no pertenece. Si fuera una adolescente cualquiera, no me preocuparía, pero no es el caso. Ella sí es extraña, casi única en su especie, y eso le está creando una gran pena, lo escucho todos los días.

Supongo que realmente no pertenece a ningún grupo –pensé en voz alta.

-No digas tonterías Bella –Jacob se irritaba cuando no podía contentar a Nessie. Aún ahora, cuando todos nos veíamos de manos atadas, él intentaba ver todo por el lado amable –.Ella pertenece a esta familia, es un Cullen, es un Swan, es un Black.

-Eso lo sabemos Jacob –interrumpió Esme –pero ella no lo ve de la misma forma.

-Se siente sola –agregó Edward frustrado y torciendo las cejas.

Hablarlo no solucionaba el problema. Y si hubiera estado yo sola enfrentándome a esta situación, no hubiera llegado a ninguna solución, pues desde mi punto de vista, ella no tenía más remedio que el de aceptar su condición y esperar con paciencia hasta cumplir siete años, cuando por fin su crecimiento cesara y pudiera compartir con humanos de su edad. O mejor dicho, de su tamaño.

Pero el resto de mis familiares quería hacerle la espera menos angustiosa. Aunque no había manera alguna de que ella pudiera hacer amigos por su cuenta, por lo que todo lo que se hiciera no era más que una solución parche.

Fue idea de Jacob, finalmente, la de salir de excursión. Propuso inventar una salida al aire libre, para poder contemplar la naturaleza, conocer los alrededores, quizás escalar, quizás jugar a la pelota, quizás hacer una fogata y contar historias. Una especie de campamento de verano, pero sólo para conocidos y familiares con poderes sobrenaturales.

Carlisle fue el más entusiasta de todos, pues quería aprovechar la salida para observar el medioambiente e intentar ayudar limpiando algunas zonas que los humanos ocupaban para acampar, y que estaban mal cuidadas. El resto de nosotros no se sintió tan motivado con la excursión, pero vimos en esta una nueva forma de sociabilizar para Reneesme.

Podía ser una buena idea.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo quieres ir Jacob? –le preguntó Nessie a su licántropo cuando este le propuso la salida.

-Eh… –titubeó él al reconocer el poco entusiasmo en la voz de ella –no lo sabemos aún.

Edward estaba observando la conversación, escuchando la reacción de su hija ante la propuesta de Jacob. Sus labios se tensaron al entender que no era para nada la solución que estábamos buscando.

-¿Quiénes irían? –Nessie fingió interés. Muy mala actriz, por cierto.

-Eh…-Jacob dio una mirada de auxilio a Edward.

-Todos nosotros, por supuesto –contestó él.

-Está bien – levantó los hombros sin interés.

La idea era que la excursión fuera distinta, novedosa para ella. Pero la estaban invitando a hacer lo mismo de siempre: salir de viaje con la familia, solo que en un paisaje distinto y sin las comodidades de las que acostumbrábamos rodearnos.

¡Era un sinsentido¡

Me vi forzada a interrumpir.

- Jacob quería invitar a la manada también, y a sus novias. No estaba seguro si pedírtelo o no, porque no sabía si te gustaría salir con ellos también.

Nessie puso dos ojos de plato y quedó levemente boquiabierta. Miró con asombro a su pseudo novio, que a su vez me miró a mí, luego a Edward y nuevamente a ella, alternándose entre nosotros rápidamente, sin entender del todo mis intenciones.

-Eh…si, bueno. Eh…

-¡Me parece una buenísima idea Jacob! –saltó Nessie.

_¡Eureka! _Me regocijé internamente de mi éxito. Edward se volteó para guiñarme un ojo.

-¿Estás segura que no te molesta? –Jacob la abrazó con fuerza y por sobre su cabeza me hizo muecas y gestos groseros.

"_Qué mierda estás pensando"_, leí en el movimiento que hizo con sus labios.

La manada de Jacob era pequeña. Contaba con los hermanos Clearwather, Seth y Leah, y con sus dos mejores amigos, Quil y Embry. De ellos, solo Embry había imprimado, pero su novia tenía cinco años. Leah seguía tan amargada como siempre, no había encontrado novio ni parecía tener intenciones de buscar uno. Seth y Quil salían esporádicamente con algunas chicas, pero no tenían nada serio aún. Tampoco habían experimentado la imprimación. El único que tenía novia era Jacob, el macho alfa, y era muy receloso de ella. No le gustaba juntarlos a todos en un grupo, pues era sobre protector y no quería exponer a Reneesme. Creía que si ella se encontraba muy cerca cuando alguno entrara en fase, podía salir mal herida. Además, no había otras chicas en la manada, por lo que a vista de Jacob, no tenía sentido.

Ella no había manifestado ningún interés en conocerlos más de cerca, pero si lo que queríamos era darle la posibilidad de tener amigos, ellos eran los únicos que podían actuar como tales. Si Jacob estaba tan interesado en hacer feliz a Reneesme, tendría que pasar por sobre sus propias reglas y permitirle crear lazos con ellos.

Esa mañana, partiríamos hacia la reserva y desde ahí, nos embarcaríamos hacia los bosques del sur.

Reneesme intentaba apurarme y Edward observaba, desde el canto de nuestra pieza, como me escondía entre las sábanas para no ir.

Desde un principio me mostré poco interesada en salir de excursión. No sentía aberración por la naturaleza, ni por los campamentos, pero me parecía que no era una muy buena idea acompañarla en este viaje, pues ella debía experimentarlo sola.

- No podemos dejarla ir sola –me reclamó Rosalie en cuanto propuse mantenernos al margen de la excursión –Tú confías en los licántropos, pero esa es una tontería tuya. Además, qué pasaría si…

- No pasará nada – replicó Jacob.

- Estaré de acuerdo con Rose esta vez –Edward no solía contradecirme. Al apoyar a su hermana, estaba pasando sobre mi autoridad como madre. Pero si a él le incomodaba mandar a nuestra hija acompañada sólo por la manada, tampoco yo podía obligarlo a lo contrario.

Estar ahora escondida debajo de la cama, era la forma de reclamar que yo tenía. Pero la ansiedad en Reneesme, el entusiasmo ante la idea de salir con otros jóvenes a acampar… no podía quitarle eso.

Me senté sobre la cama y miré a Edward fijamente. Los dos parecíamos estatuas, inmóviles, pálidos, ojerosos, hermosos. Intenté comunicarle mis intenciones de no ir, pero él se cruzó de brazos, haciéndome saber que tampoco él pensaba ceder.

Entonces levanté mi escudo, aquella lámina invisible que protegía mi cerebro y mi cuerpo de los poderes de otros vampiros. Aquella habilidad que mantenía mis pensamientos ocultos para Edward. La levanté, la saqué, me mostré vulnerable para que él pudiera entender mis razones sin necesidad de que Nessie nos escuchara debatir.

_Escucha, Edward. No hago esto para ir en contra tuya o de Jacob. Pero piénsalo bien, no querrás que Nessie termine aburriéndose de nosotros y escapando de casa a la primera ocasión que vea. _

Él levantó una ceja.

_Déjame terminar. Si tanto te incomoda que la niña vaya sola de excursión con la manada, a pesar de que ya los conoces y de que ambos confiamos en Jacob, no me opongo a que alguno de nosotros los acompañe. Carlisle está muy entusiasmado, y Rosalie no quiere dejarla sola. Deja que ellos, y seguramente también Emmet, vayan con los chicos. Nosotros quedémonos acá. Somos sus padres Edward, seguro que no querrá que la acompañemos. Nadie quiere salir de paseo con sus amigos Y con sus padres. _

_Por favor, hazlo por ella. _

Edward reflexionó unos segundos. Cerró los ojos, dejó caer los brazos y luego llamó a Reneesme.

-Sube al segundo piso Nessie -ordenó en seco.

Ella llegó casi inmediatamente. Estaba vestida con una polera y jeans. Llevaba en la espalda una mochila de excursión, desde el cuál se podía ver el saco de dormir y una botella con agua. A pesar de lo rudimentaria de su vestimenta, se veía despampanante.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con tono de súplica.

-Hemos tomado una decisión de último minuto –le comunicó Edward.

Reneesme no contestó. Se quedó mirándome con miedo. Seguro que pensaba que no le permitiríamos ir.

-Por favor, confíen en mí. No hay razón para no ir…

-Sí vas a ir –interrumpí antes de que se pusiera más histérica aún.

-Nosotros somos los que no iremos –sentenció Edward.

-¿Qué? –la expresión de Nessie fue de sorpresa, si. Pero también de alivio.

Sonreí cautelosamente, contenta de haber acertado: ella no quería ir con nosotros.

-Ya lo sabía –contestó él ante mi sonrisa.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, ¡podía leer su mente!

-No entiendo nada –Nessie apoyó la mochila en el piso.

-Hija –me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta ella –confiamos en ti. Confiamos también en Jake. Queremos que vayas sola y que puedas compartir con la manada sin tener que preocuparte por nosotros.

-Aunque no podemos encerrar a Rose ni a Carlisle –se burló Edward.

-Gracias, muchas gracias a los dos –me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

_Pueden aprovechar para tener una segunda luna de miel_, me dijo cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel.

-Esa no es una mala idea –Edward tomó la mochila y la colgó sobre uno de sus hombros –Ahora vámonos, que Jacob está esperándote.

Ambos me besaron para despedirse, y luego partieron hacia la reserva.

Los observé desde la ventana.

A Nessie le encantaba encaramarse sobre nosotros mientras corríamos. Era desde pequeña una amante de la velocidad, al igual que su padre y sus tíos. Con Edward, tenían la hermosa tradición de viajar de esa forma siempre que estuvieran los dos solos. Ahora mismo, mientras desaparecían entre los árboles del bosque, Nessie estaba aferrada a los hombros de su padre.

La casa había quedado vacía.

_¿Y ahora qué?_, pensé antes de decidirme por un baño de tina.

* * *

**TERAPIA**

Descarté sumergirme en burbujas.

En uno de los muebles del baño, teníamos guardados todos los implementos de aseo con los que solíamos bañar a Reneesme cuando era aún una niña.

Desde pequeña mi hija tuvo una verdadera relación amorosa con la tina del baño. Le encantaba que la acompañáramos cuando se bañaba.

Cuando su tamaño era el de una niña de cuatro años, llevaba todo tipo de juguetes y los sumergía en la bañera, pretendiendo ser la reina soberana del mar, que era la tina. Nos pedía que le enjuagáramos el cabello, que le masajeáramos la espalda. A veces incluso me invitaba para que nos bañáramos juntas. Yo, obviamente, no necesitaba bañarme para estar limpia. De hecho, nunca me ensuciaba, ningún vampiro lo hace. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiéramos disfrutar de las delicadezas del agua.

Busqué en el mueble la espuma de baño, parte de los implementos que compró Reneesme cuando pasó a la segunda etapa en su relación con la tina del baño: un lugar de relajación y meditación.

Tenía distintas esencias, sales de baño, espumas y esponjas, con las que se deleitaba durante horas, en silencio, para después irse a dormir. Pero cuando descubrió las bondades de la jardinería, cambió todos los productos cosmetológicos por baños en pétalos de rosa y en distintas hierbas que ella misma cosechaba en nuestro jardín. Las espumas y las sales de baño estaban ahora olvidadas en el fondo más oscuro del mueble del baño.

"Alóe Vera". De eso estaba hecho el primer frasco que tomé. Medité brevemente sobre darme un baño de burbujas, _buen olor, divertido_.

Pero no, no era eso lo que estaba buscando.

Abrí la llave de la tina y mientras se llenaba, devolví la espuma de baño a su rincón y ordené un poco el baño, las toallas que Reneesme había dejado tiradas en el piso.

Me saqué el pijama y caminé desnuda hacia la habitación principal, donde Edward y yo pretendíamos dormir todas las noches. Guardé la polera y el pantaloncillo en su lugar, debajo de mi almohada. Luego abrí las cortinas y las ventanas para ventilar. Durante unos minutos, contemplé el paisaje que se veía a través de nuestro diminuto balcón: el sol había salido completamente desde su escondite; los árboles estaban inmóviles, no corría ni siquiera una pequeña brisa. El día iba a ser tan caluroso como todos los demás.

Edward debía haber llegado ya a la reserva. Seguro estaba dando indicaciones a Jacob y a los vampiros que acompañarían a la manada en la excursión. Calculé que probablemente se quedaría hasta que partieran; si considerábamos algunas tardanzas típicas de los viajes, organización, equipaje, despedidas, recomendaciones (amenazas tal vez) y algún otro imprevisto, podía aventurarme a predecir el regreso de Edward dentro de una hora. Tiempo más que necesario para disfrutar del baño de tina en soledad.

Volví al baño y me sumergí en el agua caliente. Estaba hirviendo. Si bien mi piel no era sensible a las temperaturas extremas, sí era capaz de identificarlas al contacto. ¿Cuánto me demoraría en entibiar el agua? No lo sabía. ¿Se pondría tan helada como mi piel? Mis conocimientos sobre física eran más que básicos, se limitaban a las enseñanzas que había tenido durante mi época colegial, pero eran lo suficientemente sólidos como para que supiera que el calor se traspasa entre la materia. Por lo que supuse que sí, el agua imitaría la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

El vapor inundaba todo el baño. El espejo estaba empañado. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la cerámica. No había ningún sonido, el agua estaba tranquila, quieta, muerta: yo no me movía.

Levanté una pierna. El agua cayó en muchas gotitas y mi piel quedó completamente seca en pocos segundos. Mi cuerpo no absorbía el agua, no la necesitaba.

Me sumergí completamente. Mi cabello flotaba alrededor de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos y miré el techo. Normalmente, los cambios de luz en el ambiente no suponían una alteración en mi capacidad visual: podía ver tan bien de noche como durante el día. Pero con la capa de agua interponiéndose entre mis pupilas y la realidad, las imágenes se me hacían ligeramente borrosas. Podía perfectamente ver el vapor que salía de la bañera y como iba lentamente disminuyendo sobre mi cabeza, pero si no hubiera estado bajo el agua, podría haberlo visto con más detalle.

Mientras seguía sin respirar, con el cuerpo escondido bajo el humeante cúmulo de agua caliente en la bañera, me di cuenta que poco sabía sobre mi propia naturaleza. Continué mirando a través del agua y pensé en que nunca antes me había sumergido de cuerpo entero en una piscina, o en el mar, desde mi transformación. Sabía que Edward lo había hecho, pues estaba con él cuando buceábamos juntos en las playas de Isla Esme. Pero nunca sentí curiosidad en experimentarlo por mi misma.

En realidad, había vivido tanto tiempo en compañía de vampiros experimentados, adultos centenarios como Carlisle que habían experimentado con sus propios límites durante siglos, que no tenía más que preguntar para saber cómo reaccionaría mi cuerpo ante ciertos eventos. Como por ejemplo, caer de un precipicio. Eso no nos mataba: Carlisle había intentado suicidarse de esa forma. Y de muchas otras por cierto.

Yo había nacido en esta nueva vida con un manual de instrucciones bajo el brazo, y con el raciocinio suficiente para aprender rápido y no tener que experimentar.

Pero en realidad, no lo sabíamos todo sobre nuestra naturaleza. De haber sido así, no habría quedado embarazada, probablemente hubiera usado un preservativo.

La idea me hizo sonreír. Luego escuché un portazo.

Debía haber pasado mucho rato debajo del agua, reflexionando sobre mi misma, que no me había percatado sobre la hora. Fijé los ojos en el exterior, no salía vapor desde la tina. Si, llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición, tanto que el agua estaba helada.

Dudé un segundo, ¿Me salía del baño para recibir a mi marido? Tal vez podía invitarlo a sumergirse conmigo.

_No, me quedo aquí_.

Edward subió las escaleras inmediatamente. Divisé su cara rompiendo la monotonía del techo sobre mi cabeza. Lo veía ligeramente borroso a través del agua, como si fuera un sueño o una visión. Se había encaramado sobre los bordes de la tina. Con los brazos se aferraba a la cerámica para inclinarse hacia mi cara, esbozando una hermosa y delicada sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta, pero permanecí quieta y sumergida. Luego se enderezó para sacarse la polera. _¿Quieres compañía?_ Me dijo volviéndose a inclinar sobre mí. El sonido de su voz también era borroso al escucharlo desde el agua. Entendí perfectamente la frase, pero era como si estuviera hablando a través de un micrófono especial: sonaba con el mismo volumen, pero con una pequeña y nueva distorsión.

Levanté mis brazos desde el fondo de la bañera, y tomándolo por la cintura le obligué a caer sobre mi cuerpo. El agua se movió bruscamente cuando Edward entró conmigo, derramándose sobre la cerámica del baño.

Nos besamos intensamente bajo el agua. No nos dijimos nada.

Él llevaba aún puestos sus jeans. Hábilmente me deshice de ellos, desabrochándolos con las manos y luego arrastrándolos desde sus muslos, para quitárselos con los pies.

Hicimos el amor debajo del agua. Aprovechando que no necesitábamos oxígeno, no sacamos la cabeza hacia la superficie en ningún momento. Bueno, en realidad al momento del clímax, nos vimos forzados a respirar, por lo que cambiamos de posición y yo quedé sobre él para terminar-nos.

Después nos quedamos abrazados. Lo tenía rodeado completamente, con todas mis extremidades. El me acariciaba la espalda y me daba tierno besos sobre los hombros.

-Algo te sucede –susurró mientras descendía con los dedos por mi espalda, siguiendo el camino de mi columna vertebral –.No necesito ser telepático para saberlo.

-Buen esposo –le contesté sonriendo, para luego besarlo tiernamente sobre los labios.

Algo me sucedía, era verdad. Estaba sufriendo de melancolía, pero no tenía muy claro desde donde provenía. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si estuviera perdiéndome de algo. Como si hubiera algo que debía estar haciendo. Edward, que se las pasaba merodeando entre Reneesme y yo, satisfaciendo cualquier necesidad que tuviéramos, había notado mi inquietud.

Pero ni yo misma tenía muy claro qué era lo que me estaba faltando, no podía preocuparlo por nada.

-¿No me quieres contar?

No contesté. Él se impacientó y me agarró la cara con las manos mojadas. Me obligó a mirarle directo a los ojos, como si de ellos pudiera obtener alguna respuesta.

Mi silencio lo torturaba, lo supe en cuanto noté la desesperación en su cara.

Estaba siendo egoísta.

-No hay ningún problema Edward –contesté sin lograr sonar ni un poquito convincente.

-Edward –repitió –.Suena extraño. Me estás mintiendo –dijo en tono de afirmación, no de pregunta –.Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Él se pasaba el día perfeccionando cada detalle de mi existencia, haciendo de mi vida un paraíso tan hermoso, que si Cenicienta hubiera sabido de él, se hubiera divorciado del príncipe sin pensarlo, demandándolo por diferencias irreconciliables. Pero yo, ¿qué hacía yo por él? O por cualquier persona en ese caso.

Había pospuesto cualquier tipo de estudio universitario para dedicarme a Reneesme. Habíamos decidido esperar a que nuestra hija creciera para cambiarnos de casa e ir a la universidad. Ahora solo tenía estudios escolares, no sabía nada y en realidad tampoco sentía una vocación definida; lo único que realmente me motivaba, era la maternidad. Y eso no me molestaba para nada, era mi opción. Además, tenía toda la eternidad para elegir y experimentar todas las profesiones si lo deseaba.

Pero no, no era eso lo que me molestaba. No era la rutina, no era mi matrimonio. Tampoco mi familia. En realidad, era todo perfecto, tal y como lo había deseado desde el día en que me enamoré de él.

-No sé que me sucede –estaba tan molesta conmigo misma en ese minuto, que me levanté de la bañera y me cubrí el cuerpo con una toalla. No quería hacerlo sufrir con mi crisis existencial. No quería estar tan cerca de él con esta sensación en el cuerpo.

Edward se levantó lentamente, dejando que el agua corriera sobre el piso del baño, sin buscar una toalla para secarse. Yo volví a nuestra habitación y entré en el armario gigante que Alice había construido para nosotros cuatro años antes, cuando nos regalaron la cabaña. Dejé caer la toalla al piso y busqué mi ropa interior. Sabía que Edward estaba en la puerta, observándome sin decir palabra.

Me volteé hacia él, y busqué en mi interior alguna palabra para confortarlo.

Creo que…-pero me mordí los labios. No _creía_ nada, no tenía frases para continuar.

Crees que… –me incentivó.

Me infundé un par de jeans y una polera.

Por alguna razón me siento incómoda.

Él no contestó. Entrecerró los ojos y me observó detenidamente. Su mirada me puso nerviosa, no quería darle una impresión errónea sobre lo que me sucedía.

Busqué sus jeans entre la perfecta organización de nuestra ropa. Un mero pretexto para no mirarlo mirarme.

Le lancé un par y él los agarró en el aire sin desviar su atención de mi cara.

-Amo mi vida. Te amo a ti, amo a nuestra hija –y lo dije con tal convicción que el alivio se materializó en sus ojos de inmediato. Se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura, aún concentrado en lo que le estaba diciendo –.Pero siento como si debiera estar haciendo algo. Nuestra vida es perfecta mi amor, no tiene fallas. Pero creo que estamos demasiado inmóviles.

-Estamos criando una niña, necesitamos sentar cabeza –me dijo intentado sonar burlesco, pero en realidad hablaba en serio –.No podemos seguir todos los años estando al borde de la muerte.

-Ja, Ja, que divertido –repliqué con sarcasmo -¿Crees que me hace falta un poco de adrenalina?

Ahora sí, se rió genuinamente.

-Bueno, ya llevamos cuatro años sin tener que enfrentarnos a nadie. No hemos asesinado vampiros desde… ¿Victoria?

-Tienes una esposa sicópata, ¿eso estás diciendo? –me hice la enfadada y le alcancé una polera, lanzándosela sobre la cabeza.

Pero tal vez sí, tal vez era eso lo que me molestaba. No lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que tenía claro, era que una punzada extraña me oprimía el pecho. Tal vez melancolía, monotonía o simple crisis existencial.

-No creo que seas sicópata –contestó mientras se vestía –pero bueno, siempre puedes estar desarrollando una patología.

-Idiota –caminé de vuelta hacia la habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

Él me siguió, se sentó sobre mi espalda y comenzó a hacerme un masaje.

No lo sé. No sé que me sucede. Pero últimamente tengo la sensación de que todo se me ha dado en bandeja.

-Ah si. El nacimiento de Reneesme por ejemplo, pan comido.

Le concedí una corta risa ante su chiste. El cumpleaños de mi hija coincidía con el día de mi muerte. Era hasta poético.

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir… a mí misma. No he experimentado nada porque todo me lo han explicado.

-Ese es el problema con la evolución –definitivamente no me estaba tomando en serio.

-Está bien, no me estoy dando a explicar. Cuando lo tenga más resuelto volveré a hablar contigo. No perdamos más el tiempo con esta conversación.

-Me encanta conversar contigo, eres una mujer fascinante.

-Si, si, claro.

-Lo digo en serio. Me enamoré de ti por eso.

-Y por ser el bocado perfecto, la manzana prohibida.

-Ah si, por eso también –se recostó sobre mi espalda y me besó el cuello.

Nos quedamos quietos. Su peso sobre mi cuerpo, el calor que emanaba de su piel, el aroma. Me sentí mejor. Con él, el resto importaba poco. Era durante su ausencia que me transformaba a la melancolía.

-Tengo una idea –se levantó y se puso delante de mis ojos.

-¿Es pervertida?

-Tal vez.

-Dispara.

-Psicología.

-Levanté una ceja, desilusionada e incrédula.

-Podríamos intentar develar el misterio de tu mente –dijo imitando una voz tétrica.

-¿Lavado de cerebro? ¿Me quieres abrir el cráneo, eso es? –me ignoró y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Conversemos un rato sobre lo que sientes.

-Eh…

-Pero tienes que dejarme leer tus pensamientos. Así, cada vez que te haga una pregunta y tú busques una respuesta, tal vez pueda encontrar en tu cabeza, cosas que ni siquiera tú entiendes.

-Quieres jugar a ser Freud.

Él miró rodó los ojos hacia el techo.

-Puede funcionar, no perdemos nada.

-No lo sé, Edward.

-Mira, nuestra mente no funciona como la de los humanos. Ellos tienen divisiones en su interior: conciente, inconciente, subconsciente. Nosotros no. Los vampiros tenemos todo junto.

-Eso es algo nuevo.

Edward me acarició la mejilla.

Sí lo sabías, solo que no con esos nombres.

"Cuando por ejemplo, te das un baño de tina, mantienes una línea de pensamiento, ¿no es así? Bien, al mismo tiempo, estás absolutamente conciente de lo que está pasando a tú alrededor: de los movimientos más mínimos en el aire, de los autos que están pasando por la carretera a kilómetros de distancia, de la temperatura del agua. Estás al mismo tiempo, sintiendo cosas con respecto a lo que sucedió durante la mañana; incluso estás pensando sobre lo que sucedió ayer, todo simultáneamente.

Lo que sucede, es que tenemos tanto espacio, es tan amplia nuestra mente, que podemos dividir nuestra atención en muchos puntos; tal vez por eso es tan difícil sorprendernos".

-¿De donde sacas estas ideas? –le creía, entendía perfectamente lo que me estaba explicando, ya que lo experimentaba día a día. Fue una de las primeras cosas de las que me percaté el primer día, cómo podía pensar, experimentar y sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Y también la facilidad con la que cambiaba mi atención entre todos los estímulos que era capaz de percibir simultáneamente.

-No es que haya hecho un estudio al respecto –dijo con tono satisfactorio –es solo que noté esa diferencia al momento de escuchar el pensamiento de los demás. Cuando estaba inmerso en la mente de un humano, escuchaba o veía una sola imagen, una sola frase. Desde ahí establecí que la diferencia de voces en la cabeza de un vampiro, se debía, probablemente, al hecho de no dormir, de no descansar la conciencia como los humanos. Nosotros experimentamos las tres partes de la razón, todas en el mismo lugar.

-Entonces, ¿lo que me estás proponiendo es que te permita escuchar lo que pienso, para que logres deducir, desde las voces a las que no estoy prestando atención, qué es lo que me tiene incómoda?

-Exacto.

-¿Y vas a sacar tus propias conclusiones a partir de cosas de las que no soy siquiera conciente?

-Algo así.

-¿Con qué autoridad?

-Con la autoridad del psíquico.

-Suenas presumido, Edward Cullen.

-Lo estoy siendo. Pero Bella, amor, lo que yo diga tal vez no sea necesariamente cierto; pretendo compartirlo contigo, desgranar tus incomodidades junto a ti.

Si era un juego, no perdía nada con intentar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos levante la lámina de mi cabeza.

_Soy toda tuya, _pensé para que me escuchara.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso.

-Deja ponerme cómoda –me moví en la cama matrimonial para quedar con la cabeza dirigida hacia él, reposándola sobre su regazo -¿Ahora qué? ¿Jugamos a la asociación libre?

-No seas niña –con el dedo índice, comenzó a recorrer mis clavículas, desde el centro de mi pecho, hasta el final de mis hombros –No seas caliente.

-No seas estimulante –le tiré un beso.

-Entonces, ¿dices que te sientes incómoda?

Ahí vamos.

-Si. ¿Por qué? No lo tengo claro.

-¿Y desde cuando te has sentido así?

No lo sabía, no lo sabía. Pero a mi mente vino el recuerdo de mi propia imagen en el espejo, mientras me sacaba del cuello la gargantilla de oro que me había regalado Aro como obsequio de boda.

Los Vulturi… Si, me había sentido incómoda ese día en el claro. Tenía la boca llena de veneno, ansias de impartir mi propia justicia, rabia, angustia, desesperación. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos enfrentados a los ancianos y a la enorme guardia que los defendía ese día –y los defiende hasta el día de hoy- me estuve sintiendo incómoda, si, pero mucho más que eso.

Al mismo tiempo que sentía la necesidad de proteger la vida de mi hija, prácticamente recién nacida, y que por la incapacidad de hacerlo, no solo me sentía vulnerable, sino que también impotente, experimentaba por primera vez la totalidad de mi poder, la habilidad protectora con la que había despertado. Me había sentido bien en ese momento, cuando inundé el lugar con mi tela invisible. Estaba orgullosa de mi misma, experimenté el poder y el egocentrismo, aunque por muy poco tiempo. Estaba protegiendo a todos los seres que amaba, los estaba resguardando de las torturas que nuestros enemigos tenían programadas para nosotros. Pero las posibilidades de victoria era aún así, tan débiles, que la angustia volvía a cada segundo, sin permitirme ningún otro sentir por mucho tiempo.

Pero esos tiempos habían pasado. Ese día habíamos regresado todos, enteros, felices y victoriosos. Quitarme la gargantilla del cuello fue lo primero que hice cuando volví a mi casa. El peso de la guillotina sobre nuestra familia, se había extinguido en el momento exacto en que la cadena de oro se perdió en uno de los inmensos rincones del armario. Aquellos problemas ya no existían.

Entonces no, los Vulturi no me hacían sentir incómoda. Era otra cosa…

-No lo sé. Tal vez desde el día en que me hablaste de los problemas de Nessie.

Eso era cierto. No me gustaba que mi hija se sintiera angustiada. Sabía que era en parte, un proceso normal de adolescencia, pero fundamentado en un asunto para el cuál no teníamos ninguna ayuda que brindarle. La mayoría de mis preocupaciones diarias se movían entorno a ella. En cómo ayudarla, en qué hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero no tenía mucho con qué aportar. En un año más, ella sería más grande que yo. Viviría cosas para las que yo no tenía consejos. Había solo una parte con la que la podía ayudar: todo lo que involucraba la parte vampírica de su vida. En el otro cincuenta por ciento, estaba al aire, sola.

Que sus angustias no tuvieran solución, eso me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Pero tú fuiste humana. Sabes lo que eso implica –Edward estaba en mi cabeza. Que poco acostumbrada estaba a eso.

-Pero nunca he tenido la crisis de los cincuenta. Nunca he tenido la menopausia, nunca he engordado después del embarazo, nunca he tenido resaca.

-No todo lo que ella experimente en su vida, tiene que ser vivido por ti también.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Para algunas cosas, como el alcohol y la resaca por ejemplo, no intentará buscar ayuda en nosotros. Para eso tendrá a Jacob.

-Oh bueno, eso me incomoda –y me enojaba también, deduciendo por mi tono de voz.

-¿Por qué? –su postura de siquiatra también comenzaba a molestarme.

-Bueno, porque es muy poco el tiempo que se nos ha concedido para estar con ella.

-Nació, estaba creciendo y sería completamente independiente de nosotros, todo en un plazo de siete años. Nuestro tiempo como padres, como núcleo de nuestra hija, era cortísimo en comparación con el de los humanos, que en el mejor – o peor caso, para algunos –duraba hasta los treinta años. Nosotros, vampiros inmortales, nos veíamos esclavizados por el tiempo.

-Eso es ver el vaso medio vacío. Los humanos viven mucho menos. Nosotros, hasta donde sabemos, viviremos para siempre junto a Nessie.

-¡Si pero por cuánto tiempo! –ella tal vez querrá irse a estudiar la cultura hindú o japonesa, que se yo, y con Jacob se marcharán a otro continente para siempre. La veríamos de vez en cuándo, limitados por…

-¿Su propia vida?

-¡Qué mierda! Tenerlo en mis pensamientos era más molesto de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo vivía el resto de nuestros hermanos, teniendo que aceptar que Edward leyera sus pensamientos todo el tiempo?

-Se acabó –y ¡BAM! Cerré mi escudo de un portazo –.Sal de mi cabeza, no resultó tu experimento.

-Pero mi amor… –intentó darme un beso, pero sus labios estaban reprimiendo una sonrisa, así que alejé mi cabeza rechazándolo -¿Qué te molestó?

Ahora sí se puso serio. Nada como el poder del rechazo.

-Me estabas manipulando.

-No te estaba manipulando.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero de que era molesto, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura. Estabas poniendo tonos de voz.

Sus cejas se curvaron, haciendo como que no me entendía

- Sentí que me estabas juzgando.

-Intentaba entenderte Bella, nada más.

-Bueno, no funcionó. Ni yo me entiendo a mi misma, así que mejor olvidemos este jueguito.

-¿No quieres al menos saber qué logré entender?

-Probablemente algún problema de infancia relacionado con mi madre, frustraciones antiguas, miedo a la muerte, o cualquiera de esas imbecilidades que dicen los psicólogos.

De todas formas, quería saber. Me crucé de brazos y le hice una señal con el mentón. Él volvió a inclinarse para alcanzar mis labios, y esta vez le permití besarme. Tenía que aceptarlo, no podía resistirme a sus encantos por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, tengo la impresión –ahí estaba ese tono otra vez, el engreído –y espero equivocarme –estaba seguro de tener razón, ni siquiera se detuvo ante mi expresión de desaprobación, tan ensimismado estaba en sus teorías –de que sientes que estás viviendo una mentira.

¿Eso era todo? ¡Ja! Si quería dedicarse a la psicología, tendría que estudiar un poco más. Edward era muy talentoso en todo lo que se proponía, pero la psicología, seguro no era un don natural en él.

Lo digo porque no había que ser telepático para entender que de alguna manera, claro que me sentía viviendo una mentira. Pero una maravillosa, de cuento de hadas. Si no fuéramos vampiros, asesinos en potencia, probablemente Disney hubiera comprado los derechos de nuestra historia.

Si, a veces sentía que todo terminaría de golpe.

-Bella.

-¿Qué?

-No he terminado.

-Adelante –y acompañé mi disgusto con un movimiento de manos.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que sientes que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Por supuesto que también sientes que esta vida es demasiado perfecta para ser real, y te esfuerzas en encontrarle errores, pero ese no es el problema principal.

-¿No lo es?

-No. No sé con exactitud si es porque te acostumbraste a vivir enfrentada a un peligro de muerte inminente –ese chiste, entre más lo repetía, menos divertido me parecía –o es por que de verdad, sientes que está todo por terminar.

-¿Terminar? ¿Cómo si de pronto te decidieras por intentarlo con Tanya? –ese chiste sí era divertido. No creía que nuestra hermosísima prima fuera una amenaza real. Además, de verdad le molestaba cuando ponía en duda su amor por mí.

-Bella, escúchame. Tú crees que te estás mintiendo, a ti y a todos, por no estar preparándote para un contraataque de los Vulturi. Sientes que no estás siendo buena madre con Reneesme, por no otorgarle una vida sin peligros, sin amenazas.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? –me levanté de la cama y le observé con un poco de miedo, envarada, produciendo veneno en mi boca, desde la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Te sientes incómoda, desde el momento en que decidiste que los Vulturi no eran más una amenaza. Sientes que estás siendo una mala persona, solo por el hecho de ignorarlos.

"Cuando guardaste la gargantilla, cuando diste por terminado el conflicto, decidiendo creer que tu vida continuaría tranquila, para ti y para todos nosotros, optaste por bloquear la ansiedad que ellos te provocaban".

La gargantilla…

¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién sería tan idiota para creer que Aro se marcharía con las manos vacías? ¿Realmente Carlisle, Edward, Alice, realmente todos nosotros creíamos que ellos no volverían a vengarse por haberlos derrotado bajo sus propias leyes?

Yo era una amenaza para Aro, para los ancianos. Mi poder les impedía ejercer el terror entre nuestra raza. Era su talón de Aquiles. Creer que no volverían por mí, por mi familia, era una ingenuidad extrema que rayaba en la ignorancia.

¡Por supuesto! Llevaba ya cuatro años convenciéndome de que ellos no estaban interesados en nosotros. Le permitía a Reneesme tener una vida lo más normal posible. Buscaba soluciones a sus problemáticas, pero pasando por alto lo más importante, su seguridad. Vivía cada día con un miedo reprimido, temía que en cualquier minuto Alice nos advertiría de la llegada de la guardia.

Eso me hacía sentir incómoda, la negación. Lo veía tan claro ahora, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Salté sobre la cama y aferré con fuerza las manos de Edward.

-Los Vulturi –siseé.

-Bella, no sucederá nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Ya hubieran venido. Estuvimos bajo alerta durante todo el primer año. Alice los tenía bajo la mira, pero no obtenía ninguna visión que nos pusiera en peligro.

-Tal vez estaban armando una estrategia.

-Cariño, ya no vinieron.

-Edward, no te engañes, los años no significan nada para los ancianos. Ellos ven el tiempo de otra forma. Tal vez están esperando a que bajemos la guardia.

-No lo creo. Bella, Reneesme también es mi hija. Me preocupa su seguridad tanto como a ti. Pero créeme, los Vulturi no esperan tanto para ejercer su justicia. Los conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, sabemos como actúan.

Alzó los brazos para abrazarme y yo me dejé caer sobre él. De hecho, lo necesitaba. Había perdido la calma por un instante demasiado largo.

Ahora, acurrucada entre sus brazos, la ansiedad se desvanecía lentamente.

Probablemente tenía razón. Confiaba en él con mi vida. No tenía por qué temer.

Pero lo que me molestaba de verdad, no era solo que los Vulturi pudieran estar por atacarnos a nosotros. Era también que ellos estaban por atacar a cualquiera.

Habíamos visto, junto a una decena de otros vampiros, cómo los italianos ejercían su propia lectura de la ley. Presenciamos el injusto asesinato de Irina, y nos quedamos sin hacer nada. Tuvimos que justificar la existencia de Reneesme, tuvimos que permitirle el paso a Aro, mostrándole todo lo que éramos, nuestra intimidad, nuestros pensamientos más oscuros.

Incluso antes del encuentro en el claro, ellos me sentenciaron a muerte solo por estar enamorada de un inmortal. Por haber sido una mujer humana que conocía el secreto. ¿Qué ley es tan ciega que no puede ver excepciones? Si yo no hubiera querido transformarme, si hubiera preferido morir siendo una anciana, ¿habría tenido que condenar a Edward como mi asesino, solo porque los Vulturi así lo habían decidido?

Estábamos en calma ahora. No había guerra, ni amenazas. Reneesme había crecido bien, estaba contenta, paseando por algún lugar del país junto a su novio, sus tíos y sus amigos. Ahora mismo, Edward me sostenía entre sus brazos. Estábamos bien, tranquilos, felices. Pero viviendo en una burbuja. ¿A quién estarán ajusticiando ahora los Vulturi? ¿A quién estarán injustamente sentenciando a la inmortalidad, solo por poseer algún poder apetitoso para la guardia?

No lo sabíamos, porque no nos podíamos involucrar. Aún si quisiéramos poner fin a las injusticias, no podíamos contra el poder de los italianos. Los rumanos llevaban milenios esperando una oportunidad para derrocar el reinado de los Vulturi, y probablemente seguirían así por mucho tiempo más. Eran demasiado poderosos, aún si es que yo participaba para detenerlos, las posibilidades eran bajas en contra de su armada.

Alguna vez Edward me había dicho que yo los veía como los malos de la película, pero que ellos se encargaban de mantener el equilibrio entre los de nuestra raza, y eso era algo bueno. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Y quién los controlaba a ellos? Ellos protegían el secreto, impartían justicia. Se preocupaban de silenciar sus errores y de magnificar sus aciertos. Manipulaban su imagen, de modo que nadie se atrevía a ponerlos en duda. Pero nosotros los habíamos visto abusar de su poder. Lo habíamos visto, y nos encontrábamos de manos atadas.

Nuestro mundo estaba enfermo, y no podíamos hacer nada para sanarlo.

-Que injusto –susurré con la cabeza aún sumergida en el firme abrazo de Edward.

-Lo sé.

* * *

**REGRESOS Y APARICIONES**

Reneesme volvería a tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Hasta entonces, teníamos la libertad de funcionar como una pareja sin hijos. Éramos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos, sin preocuparnos por ella. La casa estaba vacía.

Mis temores me impidieron relajarme durante los primeros días sin Nessie. Insistía en hablar del tema con Edward, y él seguía repitiéndome que estaba todo bien, que los Vulturi no volverían a atacarnos.

Pero yo no estuve del todo segura, hasta que le confesé mis temores a Alice. Ella se mantuvo al tanto de lo que sucedía en Volterra durante el año siguiente a nuestro encontrón con los italianos. Sus visiones nos habían permitido estar preparados ante cualquier amenaza, tanto de los Vulturi, como de cualquier otro vampiro que quisiera atacarnos.

Si ella no notaba nada extraño en Aro o en Cayo, si era capaz de jurarme que no sucedería nada, entonces me tranquilizaría, permitiéndome disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

-No sucede nada en Volterra, cariño –me había contestado ella antes de que pudiera hacerle la pregunta.

-¿No has visto nada en estos tres años?

-Nada. Cualquier decisión que estén tomando por allá, no nos involucra a nosotros.

Edward tenía razón: si Alice no veía nada, entonces no tenía nada por qué temer. Pero aún así me parecía extraño… No concordaba con el comportamiento normal de Aro. Darse por vencido sin lograr lo que quiere, no era algo que se hubiera visto forzado a hacer antes.

-Me parece tan extraño –le confesé –me cuesta aceptar que de verdad les ganamos.

-Bella, no seas dramática. No sucedió nada porque teníamos la razón. Deja de preocuparte por estupideces y mejor aprovechemos este tiempo que tenemos.

Tal vez tenía razón. Tanta preocupación innecesaria me estaba quitando tiempo con mi marido y con Alice. La casa de Carlisle estaría vacía durante casi un mes. Solo nosotros cuatro, Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo, nos habíamos quedado en Forks.

-¿Qué tienes planeado? –preguntó Jasper sentándose en el regazo de Alice.

-No lo sé. Si los padres se van de casa, los hijos deberían aprovechar para hacer las cosas que no pueden hacer normalmente.

-¿Quieres hacer una fiesta? –se burló Edward entrando al living de la casa de Carlisle -¿Y a quién quieres invitar, a Paris Hilton?

-No quiero hacer una fiesta –contestó Alice sacándole la lengua –eso lo hago siempre.

-No es mala idea salir a bailar –dije yo, y todos me miraron como si les estuviera tomando el pelo -¿Qué? Nunca he dicho que no me gusta bailar. Que no _podía_ bailar, lo cual es muy distinto.

-A eso me refiero –dijo Alice indicándose la sien con el dedo –_iremos_ a una fiesta, no _daremos_ una fiesta.

-¿De verdad quieres ir a bailar? –me preguntó Edward sorprendido.

-No lo he intentado desde que soy un vampiro. La última vez que bailé fue para nuestro matrimonio. Podríamos ver cómo funciona ahora.

-Es una gran idea –exclamó Jasper –.Cuenten conmigo.

Quería intentarlo porque no sabía si realmente esa parte de mi coordinación había mejorado con la inmortalidad. Pero también porque sería algo que descubriría sola, sin la recomendación de nadie. Aprendería a moverme con gracia, aprovechando mis nuevas destrezas, experimentando conmigo misma.

-Entonces tenemos un plan, saldremos a bailar hoy mismo.

-Pero eso es lo que Bella quiere hacer –interrumpió Jasper –sería bueno que cada uno eligiera algo, y todos lo acompañemos en hacerlo.

-Que cabecita más creativa la tuya –le felicitó Alice con entusiasmo, inclinándose hacia un lado para mirarlo hacia arriba, pues él seguía sentado sobre sus piernas.

-A mí me gustaría ir a un concierto –confesó Edward.

-Pero eso puedes hacerlo cuando quieras –dijo Jasper.

-Pero no lo hago. Además, si ustedes me acompañaran sería distinto.

-¿Qué tipo de concierto?

-Uno estruendoso. Donde la gente nos aplaste y podamos gritar, cantar, saltar con la masa de gente.

-Pearl Jam Edward, ¿en serio? –Alice tenía los ojos perdidos. Se notaba que estaba teniendo una visión, y que en ella nos veía en un concierto de grunge.

-Tengo un gusto musical muy amplio hermana –Edward se reclinó hacia atrás en el sillón blanco, satisfecho por haber logrado arrastrarnos a un concierto.

Intenté imaginarnos entre un tumulto de gente, luchando para poder tener una mejor visión del escenario. Supuse que sería muy fácil llegar a las rejas, en primera fila. La idea me entusiasmó. Además, Pearl Jam me gustaba lo suficiente como para ir a uno de sus conciertos.

Por un breve instante, todos nos quedamos imaginándonos en distintas circunstancias. Edward sonreía y movía el pie al ritmo de un compás inexistente, Alice tenía la mirada perdida en alguna visión sobre nuestro futuro cercano, y Jasper, el pobre de Jasper, tenía una mirada que daba terror.

Escaneé mi memoria para intentar dar con el motivo de su miedo, y no me tomó un segundo entero recordar que a él siempre le había costado más que al resto de nosotros, esto de vivir de sangre animal. Seguro que temía a su propia sed, al descontrol al encontrarse entre tanta gente.

-¿Es seguro ir a un concierto? –pregunté para cerciorarme de que era una buena idea.

-Si –contestaron Edward y Alice al unísono –.No sucederá nada, ya revisé –explicó ella –.No tienes de qué preocuparte mi amor, has avanzado mucho en el último tiempo.

Jasper le acarició las manos a Alice, que se unían alrededor de su cinturón.

-Bueno, si todos ustedes tienen algo en mente. Yo ya sé lo que quiero que hagamos –dijo desviando el tema. Luego hizo una pausa esperando a que le preguntáramos que quería.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Jasper? –le preguntó Edward en tono de exasperación. Él sonrió satisfecho.

-Quisiera ir a la playa a tomar sol.

Debía ser una broma.

-¿Quieres broncearte? –me burlé, aunque después dudé sobre si éramos o no capaces de cambiar el tono de nuestra piel.

-No es eso. Me gustaría sentirme libre de preocupaciones, al menos por un rato corto. Tirarme al sol sin estar pendiente sobre si es que hay humanos viéndonos, por ejemplo.

-¿Y eso quieres hacerlo en una playa? En el mar hay decenas de personas. No creo que sea la mejor idea.

-Iremos a isla Esme –concluyó Alice –Será nuestra última parada.

-Qué cabecita más creativa la tuya, bruja –Jasper se reacomodó al lado de ella, abrazándola con cariño. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¡Que divertido! –exclamé yo poniéndome de pie -¿Cuándo partimos? –la idea de volver a Isla Esme me había hipnotizado las hormonas. Tiempo a solas con Edward, en la habitación blanca, o en la azul. O en el mar, en la playa, en Júpiter, en Marte, daba lo mismo. Era tiempo con él.

Quería partir ya.

-Alto ahí, cowboy –Alice me señaló con el dedo, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Faltaba su petición, y tomando en cuenta las estadísticas, no me iba a gustar nada.

-¿No podrías ser más creativa Alice? –Edward ya sabía lo que se venía, y a él tampoco le hacia gracia.

-Yo iría a un concierto de Tori Amos, pero iremos a ver lo que tú quieras. Así que, déjame hacer lo que yo quiero –en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa –Mi petición, es que para ir a bailar, al concierto y a la playa, me dejarán vestirlos como yo quiera.

Me vi a mi misma vestida como Britney Spears, bailando semi desnuda. Usando una tanga en la playa y ropa gótica en el concierto. Casi se me ahogaron todas las ganas de salir.

- Pero Alice –intenté protestar.

- Nada de peros, es un trato.

Busqué los ojos de Edward, pero él levantó los hombros, avisándome que no teníamos opción.

-Ahora iré de compras, para tener todo lo necesario. Mientras tanto, Edward, tú compra los pasajes para Nueva York y arregla todo lo necesario para Isla Esme.

-¿Nueva York? –ahora sí, no me importaba si Alice me iba a vestir como uno de los Village People. Nunca había ido a la gran manzana, y me moría de ganas de conocerla.

-Si, allá iremos a bailar. Al día siguiente será el concierto de Pearl Jam. Y estamos de suerte, pues tendremos dos días nublados para pasear.

-¡Vamos a Nueva York! –exclamé y salté sobre Edward. Él me agarró con destreza entre sus brazos.

Tres días después, nos fuimos de viaje.

Llegamos a Nueva York y todo era tal como me había imaginado. Rascacielos impresionantes, tiendas de todo tipo y tamaño. La gente caminaba sin verte de verdad. Si hubiéramos caminado a pleno sol, no se habrían percatado que nuestra piel brillaba. De cierto modo, era una ciudad de vampiros.

Nos alojamos, para burla de Edward, en el hotel Hilton. Durante el día hicimos turismo, y en la noche salimos a bailar.

Por supuesto, Alice no había comprado nuestra ropa en Forks. Cuando dijo "comprar lo necesario", no se refería a la ropa, sino que a cámaras de foto y de video para inmortalizar nuestra salida.

Posando para una fotografía en la estatua de la libertad, me acordé de Reneesme, cuando mencionó la idea de una segunda luna de miel. De cierta forma, este viaje se le parecía mucho. Estábamos alojados en un hotel de lujo, paseando por una ciudad maravillosa, camuflándonos entre la gente y divirtiéndonos sin preocupaciones. Incluso tuvimos tiempo para ir a ver _El rey León_ a Broadway.

Pero duró muy poco. Odié mi propia idea de salir a bailar, pues cuando nos vimos obligados por Alice a salir del hotel para ir a una disco, vestidos con ropas de diseñadores y maquillados como para una sesión de fotos, lamenté de corazón no poder quedarme disfrutando de la comodidad del hotel, con una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad.

Pero había que respetar el trato. Y Alice había preparado todo para que fuera una salida digna de celebridades. Arrendó una limusina y nos paseamos por distintos locales nocturnos. En la mayoría nos sentábamos y conversábamos, fingiendo beber vino, o vodka, o lo que fuera que ordenáramos para guardar las apariencias. La decisión de bailar tenía que tomarla yo: si el lugar no me gustaba, podía elegir salir hacia otro lado, hasta que encontrara una música con la que quisiera experimentar el baile.

Fue como a las tres de la mañana que me decidí por una salsoteca perfecta para mi debut. Sentía una gran atracción por la música latina. Toda la preparación que tuve durante los días previos a nuestro viaje, fue viendo videos de reggaeton por youtube. Estaba preparada para mover mis caderas al ritmo de los tambores.

Fue fenomenal. Mis movimientos no parecían los de una mujer torpe, sin sentido de la coordinación. Atrás quedaron mis vergonzosos intentos por ser una joven normal, ahora me lucía como si en mi sangre corriera el ritmo de unos bien dotados ancestros latinoamericanos.

Por supuesto, ninguno de mis tres acompañantes tenía ni un esbozo de idea sobre como bailar reggaeton. Pero les bastó una hojeada a las parejas que se movían a nuestro alrededor y un par de consejos de "Bella, la bailarina", para darle en el clavo con los movimientos.

La pasamos increíble. No nos percatamos de la hora hasta que nos pidieron que abandonáramos el lugar, pues debían cerrar. Nos fuimos a regañadientes, pero luego nos olvidamos de todo en la limusina, donde enchufamos una radio latina, y seguimos cantando en español por la ventana.

-Estas letras son un poco vulgares –me tradujo Edward, que obviamente, sabía hablar español a la perfección.

-¿Importa? –le dije señalando el jopo que Alice había armado en mi cabeza –Estoy vestida como Gwen Stefani, la letra de la canción es solo un detalle más.

Y esperamos el amanecer en la terraza del hotel.

Al día siguiente recorrimos Central Park y el MAC, a pedido de Edward. Luego nos fuimos de compras con Alice, mientras los hombres iban a un partido de béisbol. A pesar de mi poco interés por las grandes tiendas, la ropa de marca, la tecnología de punta, o cualquier cosa que ameritara un gasto innecesario de dinero, los lugares de compra eran tan maravillosamente atractivos, que me vi seducida por las vitrinas. A Reneesme le compré un Ipod y un par de zapatos Sergio Rossi (Alice le compró tantas cosas que era vergonzoso). Yo me compré un juego de sábanas egipcias, ropa interior de Victoria's Secret y libros, muchos libros.

En la noche nos preparamos para el concierto de Pearl Jam. Edward estaba demasiado ansioso, nos comenzó a apurar, insistiendo en que toda la gente llegaba adelantada para obtener mejores posiciones, que finalmente le dimos el gusto y salimos una hora antes del previsto.

La cantidad de gente era impresionante. Se veían algunos con camisas a cuadros, como en la época de oro del grunge. Pero la mayoría de los asistentes iban con ropas normales. Nosotros (si, nosotros), íbamos como si fuéramos estrellas de rock. Jasper llevaba jeans y una chaqueta de cuero. Edward parecía un chico Indie vestido con pitillos y una polera negra. Alice parecía una chica pin up y yo, para variar, era una triste copia de Gwen Stefani.

Allá nadie nos prestó atención, menos mal. En cuanto comenzó la música, la gente parecía dejar de notar al resto. Solo existían las luces y los sonidos que provenían del escenario. Se aplastaban mutuamente buscando llegar un poco más adelante. Entre todos, estaban tan comprimidos que el tumulto te obligaba a saltar a pesar de que no quisieras.

Edward cantaba todas las canciones. El resto de nosotros, solo tarareábamos las más conocidas. Cuando fue el momento de _Do the Evolution, _Edward me besó como si fuéramos quinceañeros y luego, en contra de mi voluntad y sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, me subió sobre sus hombros. Desde lo alto, se veía todo distinto. La gente era una gran masa eufórica y sudorosa. Eddie Vedder se comía el micrófono mientras el público coreaba su canción.

De pronto, en una de las pantallas gigantes, mi pintoresca imagen se reflejó a vista de todos. Me vi nuevamente con el jopo, sobre los hombros de alguien a quien apenas se le veía el cabello. Me tomó tan de sorpresa, que durante dos segundos, en la pantalla se mostraba cómo yo me veía a mi misma, sin moverme más de lo que Edward me obligaba con sus movimientos. Era tan snob, mi yo impactada, vestida como de pasarela, que me obligué a corear la canción, a saltar y gritar y levantar los brazos hacia el escenario, fingiendo éxtasis por Pearl Jam, para verme un poco más normal. Después Alice se encaramó sobre Jasper, y ambas nos quedamos así hasta el final del concierto.

Cinco horas después, íbamos volando a isla Esme.

Como todas las cosas que experimentaba por segunda vez, después de haberlo hecho primero como humana, la isla me pareció completamente distinta, renovada.

La casa era más grande y más hermosa que la de mis recuerdos. La playa era más tibia, la arena era más suave. Los colores, que alguna vez me habían parecido tan brillantes, ahora se reflejaban en mis ojos como espectaculares creaciones de la naturaleza.

Nos quedamos allá por dos semanas. Durante el día tomábamos sol, como Jasper había pedido. También intentamos jugar volleyball de playa, en parejas, pero era imposible. En un equipo estaba Alice, que sabía la jugada que haríamos. Y en el mío estaba Edward, que leía en la mente de los otros, la jugada que tenían planeada. Al final fue tan poco divertido, que no lo volvimos a intentar.

Cada vez que nos tendíamos sobre las toallas para recibir el baño del sol, agradecía en pensamientos a Jasper por su iniciativa. Pues sentirme liberada, brillando como un diamante, sin preocuparme de que algún humano nos viera… no había nada mejor que eso.

O bueno, tal vez sí. Disfrutar del cuerpo de Edward en la pieza blanca, la que nos habíamos auto asignado, esta vez sin el miedo de romper respaldos o destrozar almohadas, era de seguro lo mejor de todas las vacaciones.

La primera noche, cuando cerramos la puerta de la habitación y nos disponíamos a iniciar nuestra "sesión", Edward de pronto frunció el ceño con disgusto, poniendo atención a algo que yo no escuchaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté nerviosa, pensando en que nuestras vacaciones habrían de terminar abruptamente por alguna mala noticia.

-Los puedo escuchar –me explicó señalando su cabeza y sentándose en la cama con cara de concentración, intentando bloquearlos.

Que disgusto para él hacer el amor escuchando el pensamiento de sus hermanos, mientras ellos lo hacían.

Se me ocurrió entonces que yo podía ayudar. No sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban, pero de seguro estaban dentro de la casa. Así que expandí mi escudo fuera de la habitación, dejándome a mi misma atrás. Cubrí cada rincón de la gran casona, protegiéndolos, donde fuese que estaban haciendo de las suyas, bloqueándole a Edward el accesos a sus pensamientos.

Edward levantó la vista hacia mí, sorprendido, contrariado y contento, pero aún sin creer que yo fuera capaz de cubrir un espacio tan grande.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? ¿Cómo?

_-It's Evolution, Baby_ –le respondí con un poco de petulancia, y nunca más tuvimos ese problema durante el resto de nuestra maravillosa segunda luna de miel.

Volvimos a tiempo para organizar la recepción de Reneesme, que desembarcaba en la reserva el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Alice nos adelantó que había invitado a la manada a comer un pedazo de pastel.

Organizamos todo para unas quince personas. En realidad, eran solo cinco licántropos y Reneesme, pero mejor era prevenir que curar, pues los chicos comían mucho más de lo acostumbrado. Así que compramos el triple. Charlie y Sue Clearwater también estaban invitados.

Cuando llegaron todos a la casa ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Edward y yo salimos a recibirlos al principio del camino. A penas los divisamos, corrimos hacia ellos, como si no los hubiéramos visto en siglos. Abrazamos a Reneesme hasta ahogarla, jurándole que la habíamos echado de menos y felicitándola ciento veinte mil veces por su cuarto cumpleaños. Junto a ella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jacob y la manada, venían todos con caras de satisfacción, felices, un poco cansados, pero contentos. La excursión había sido un éxito.

En el living de la casa, habíamos dispuesto velas por todos lados. Había bebidas y aperitivos para los adultos, dispuestos en mesillas orilladas cerca de las paredes. En la mesa del comedor, un gran pastel con la forma de una niña montada sobre un lobo blanco se robó la atención de los invitados al principio de la fiesta.

Todos se sacaron fotos con el pastel y luego cantamos cumpleaños feliz. Mientras los humanos comían un pedazo de torta, llegó el momento de los regalos.

Obviamente, ninguno de los vampiros que habían participado en la excursión, tenían regalos para Nessie. Pero Alice, que había previsto la situación, desembolsó el container de regalos que había comprado en Nueva York, asegurando que eran encargos que había comprado en nombre de los otros.

Nessie estaba fascinada. Nunca pasó por su cabeza el gasto que Alice había hecho. Era mucho más materialista que Edward y yo. Había obtenido esa parte de su tía Rosalie.

Varias horas después, a eso de las diez de la noche, la manada, Charlie y Sue, se despidieron. Jacob se quedó con nosotros, pues le pedimos que nos contara sus impresiones sobre el paseo.

Reneesme, a pesar de lo interesada que estaba en quedarse a charlar con nosotros y con su novio, sucumbió ante el cansancio, y se fue a dormir a una de las piezas en el segundo piso de la casa.

-Fue una idea brillante –dijo Jacob en cuanto Edward nos dio la señal que esperábamos, indicándonos que Nessie ya se había dormido –De verdad, ella estaba fascinada.

-Nos pasábamos las noches en fogatas, contando leyendas Quileutes –nos contó Carlisle, que parecía tan entusiasmado como un adolescente.

-Tus historias de vampiros medievales no eran malas tampoco –admitió Jacob –Nunca pensé que lo habías pasado tan mal.

-Pero esas son historias pasadas –interrumpió Esme –lo importante es el presente. Y lo que sucede ahora, es que Nessie por fin se siente más integrada. Hizo muy buenos amigos, incluso con Leah.

-¿Con Leah? –pregunté yo incrédula –La obligaste, seguro.

-Nada –contestó Jacob. Siempre intentaba evitar dar órdenes como alfa –Todo fluyó naturalmente.

Si Leah Clearwater, con toda su amargura y resentimiento hacia cualquier cosa, había cedido a ser amiga con Reneesme, quería decir que de verdad había sido un viaje próspero para cultivar amistades.

-¿De dónde sacaste tantas cosas Alice? –preguntó Rosalie con cara de sospecha.

No era normal que compráramos tantas cosas. Además, obtener tales obsequios en Forks era imposible. Nos descubrirían, seguro.

-Qué más da. Ya lo intuyen –contestó Edward –mejor se lo decimos de una, sin más.

-¿Estás seguro Edward? –vi como Jasper le guiñaba un ojo en secreto a mi marido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Emmet puso cara de desesperación -¿Hicieron cosas divertidas en nuestra ausencia?

-No te ofusques Emmet –dijo Jasper con aire forzadamente despreocupado.

-Cazaron cocodrilos. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que harían cosas entretenidas sin mí.

-¿Cocodrilos Emmet, en serio? –se burló Rosalie -¿En qué tienda compras un Ipod mientras cazas cocodrilos?

-¡No lo sé! Pero Australia es un lugar bizarro, por ejemplo.

-Fuimos a Nueva York –confesé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y a Isla Esme.

-Y a un concierto de Pearl Jam.

-Y bailamos reggaeton.

Mientras nosotros cuatro sonreíamos satisfechos por nuestras hazañas veraniegas, el resto nos miraba con la boca abierta.

Rosalie se puso de pie y nos señaló con el dedo.

-Yo… -dijo con rabia fingida -¡Ya no los quiero nada!

Explotamos en risas y nos perdonaron por habernos escapado sin ellos. Nos quedamos un buen rato conversando sobre nuestros viajes. Vimos fotos y videos, mientras que Jacob nos ponía al tanto de cada cosa que había sucedido durante la excursión.

Mi amigo licántropo estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba y me di cuenta de que eran casi las doce de la noche. Le dije que se podía ir a casa o dormir en alguna de las camas en desuso que había en el segundo piso.

Aceptó quedarse a dormir con la pobre excusa de que ya era demasiado tarde para volver a casa, cuando en realidad sabíamos que era porque le costaba un mundo mantenerse lejos de Nessie. Con Edward ya lo habíamos aceptado, Jacob pasaba más tiempo durmiendo en nuestra casa o en la de Carlisle que en la de su padre.

Se despidió de nosotros y caminó hacia la escalera. Pero no alcanzó a subir un peldaño, pues se congeló ante el sonido del timbre.

Si, sonó el timbre por primera vez en casa de Carlisle. Nunca lo habíamos escuchado antes, aunque sabíamos que existía uno. No lo necesitábamos, pues Edward podía escuchar los pensamientos de cualquier persona, humana o vampiro, que se acercara a la casa. Y si él no estaba cerca, cualquiera de nosotros escuchaba los pasos, los latidos, la respiración o las conversaciones de quién se encaminara hacia la casa. Nunca antes alguien había necesitado tocar el timbre para anunciar su llegada, pues siempre alguno de nosotros se adelantaba hacia la puerta para recibir a los invitados.

Pero ahora había sonado el timbre, y ninguno de nosotros había sentido a alguien acercándose.

La sangre se me congeló en las venas. Nadie se atrevió a moverse.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS BRUJAS**

-¿Edward? –susurró Carlisle en un movimiento de labios casi imperceptible.

Él se mantuvo quieto, entornando los ojos hacia la puerta. Sus labios tiritaban, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra por intentar leer el pensamiento de quién se encontraba frente a nuestra puerta.

Nada. No logro escuchar nada.

Jacob, ve donde Reneesme. No la despiertes: quédate cerca por si hay que sacarla rápido de aquí –sentencié de inmediato. El impacto se había desvanecido y ahora era capaz de tomar decisiones, anticipándome a cualquier cosa que nos estuviera esperando afuera. Lo principal era, como siempre, proteger a mi hija.

Emmet, entendiendo mi postura defensiva, se agazapó frente a la puerta para bloquear el paso hacia el segundo piso.

No creo que haya que tomar tantas precauciones –dijo Alice en voz baja –si quisiera alguien atacarnos, no tocaría el timbre –se dirigía a Carlisle, pues de él esperábamos indicaciones para proceder.

¿No habías visto que esto sucediera? –le preguntó Rosalie a Alice, que se había unido a Emmet en el hall principal.

No, esto me ha tomado de sorpresa tanto a mí a como a ustedes.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez con dos campanadas.

¿Carlisle? –Preguntó Edward -¿Conoces algo que pueda estar bloqueándonos así?

El doctor tenía la mirada perdida hacia la puerta.

Los Hijos de la Luna pueden esconder sus pisadas y sus latidos –su voz continuaba sonando muy baja. Parecía más estar sacando conclusiones para sí mismo que explicándonos sus teorías –Pero no pueden bloquear poderes, como tu telepatía o la clarividencia de Alice.

Voy a abrir la puerta –Esme se movió decidida hacia el hall, pero fue interceptada por Jasper y Carlisle, que se interpusieron entre ella y la puerta principal.

No te apresures Esme –le dijo Jasper con voz de mando, dejando al descubierto la enseñanza militar que había obtenido cuando era humano –.Tenemos que actuar con cautela.

No creo que sea alguien que nos quiera hacer daño –espetó la maternal voz de Esme –Estoy de acuerdo con Alice. Deberíamos ver quién es y qué quiere.

Está bien, pero primero que alguien vea quién es por la ventana del segundo piso.

Yo voy –saltó Alice y luego corrió escalera arriba.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward y yo nos apeamos a un metro de distancia de Emmet y Rosalie, creando una barrera más, en el caso de que hubiera que pelear. Jasper se puso tras Esme, que a su vez, escoltaba a Carlisle muy de cerca, mientras se prestaba a abrir la puerta en cuánto Alice lo indicara.

A modo de precaución, desplegué mi escudo protegiendo toda la casa, desde el hall hacia atrás, para así cubrirlos a todos, dejando a los desconocidos fuera de mi protección.

_No hay nadie, volvamos mañana,_ una voz femenina se escuchó desde afuera. Había sonado como un susurro, pero todos habíamos sido capaces de escucharla.

_¿No sientes que alguien haya abierto una barrera dentro de la casa?, _contestó otra voz, también femenina, pero que sonaba con más fuerza. Esta mujer, al contrario de la otra, parecía más confiada. Su manera de hablar coincidía con la voz de una mujer adulta.

_¿Una barrera? Si, la puedo sentir. ¿Magia?, _la primera mujer parecía sorprendida.

Parecía imposible, pero estaba sucediendo prácticamente bajo mis narices: dos desconocidas habían detectado mi habilidad, sin siquiera ponerla a prueba.

_Sentir, _esa era la palabra clave. Ellas habían _sentido_ una barrera mágica al interior de la casa. Sabían que había desplegado mi escudo protector. Extrañamente, en vez de verme amenazada, deseé que no fueran enemigas, pues sentí una gran curiosidad por saber cómo habían detectado mi habilidad sin siquiera verme.

Son dos mujeres –Alice volvió al primer piso y nos comunicaba lo que había visto desde el balcón –Se ven inofensivas.

¿Vampiras? –pregunté.

No, son humanas. Carlisle, abre la puerta, no hay peligro.

Levanté mi posición defensiva, enderezándome.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de par en par.

De pie en el porche de la casa, dos jóvenes mujeres sonreían a Carlisle desinhibidamente.

Hola. Lamentamos interrumpir tan tarde, pero no pudimos llegar antes. Tú debes ser Carlisle, ¿no es así?

Era una mujer bajita, de contextura delgada, muy parecida a Alice físicamente. Tenía una larga cabellera roja, llena de rulos, desde la raíz hasta las puntas. Sonreía, sí, pero su rostro no era de burla, más bien era acogedor, nos invitaba a aceptarla, a no temerle.

A su lado, otra mujer, más alta que ella, y tan bella (o incluso más), sonreía burlescamente, un tanto temerosa, pero absolutamente divertida por la situación. También de contextura delgada, la chica debía ser más joven, rodeando la veintena. Su cabello, largo, liso, de un negro azabache hermoso y brillante, llamaba inmediatamente la atención.

Disculpen la indiscreción, pero no recuerdo conocerlas –Carlisle mantenía el tono acogedor, a pesar de estar completamente tenso frente a las dos humanas.

Discúlpanos a nosotras –contestó la del pelo rojo; parecía ser la voz de mando –.En realidad, no nos conoces. Pero nosotras sabemos mucho sobre ti, y sobre tu familia. Si nos dan solo dos minutos para explicar lo que tenemos que decir, tal vez puedan entendernos mejor.

Parecían humanas, de seguro no eran vampiresas. Pero a nuestros sentidos y habilidades, no parecían comportarse como tales. Las teníamos en frente pero no podíamos distinguir ningún latido, ninguna respiración, mucho menos aroma. De hecho, no olían a nada, no eran apetitosas. No había forma de catalogarlas. Eran simples imágenes, la recreación de dos mujeres que en realidad no están ahí.

Eso era lo que más me asustaba. No entenderlas. Ellas no manifestaban ninguna agresividad; al contrario, estaban siendo humildes, pidiéndonos por favor que las escucháramos. Pero a pesar de eso, y de la fuerte curiosidad que despertaban en mí, les temía con cada una de mis neuronas.

¿Cómo podríamos haberlas invitado a entrar, si es que no sabíamos qué eran? Tal vez, una vez sentadas en el sofá, se transformarían en mutantes asesinos del planeta XX o algo por el estilo.

Había riesgos que no podíamos tomar.

Lo siento –me adelanté –Quisiera escuchar lo que tienen que decir, pero desconfío de invitarlas a entrar. Las veo humanas, pero no parecen funcionar normalmente. No son vampiras tampoco. Desconfío de ustedes, de sus orígenes y de sus intenciones.

La chica alta, de pelo negro, miró a la otra de reojo, como esperando una reacción de su parte. En respuesta, la pelirroja dio un paso hacia mí, estirando las manos delante de su cuerpo, en postura receptiva.

Tú debes ser Bella. Es un honor conocerte. Disculpa que te hagamos sentir insegura, pero te prometo que no corren ningún riesgo. Nuestras intenciones no son de hacerles daño. Puedes recoger tu escudo si quieres, con nosotras no están en peligro. Al contrario, tu casa se ha transformado en el lugar más seguro del planeta.

¿Sabes mi nombre, conoces mis habilidades? –pregunté sorprendida.

Sabemos muchas cosas de ustedes. Hemos estado escuchando sobre vuestra familia durante años.

¿Son humanas?

¿Parecemos otra cosa? –interrumpió la chica del pelo negro con una sonrisa complacida.

No hemos podido escucharlas venir. Entenderán que es un poco extraño para nosotros, el ser sorprendidos, no haberlas sentido –se disculpó Carlisle.

Bueno… -murmuró la más alta –Eso es porque somos brujas.

El mundo dio vueltas a mí alrededor, la gravedad se perdió, mis pensamientos volaron por el espacio, mis manos se tensaron y relajaron en una fracción de segundo.

¿Brujas? Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Mi nombre es Amanda –se presentó la pequeña pelirroja –Esta es mi hermana menor, Olivia. Venimos a hablar con ustedes de asuntos vitalmente importantes. Hemos venido de muy lejos, solo para contarles nuestros secretos… Si es que están dispuestos a escucharlos.

Estamos escuchando –replicó Jasper fastidiado por la incógnita.

Jacob bajó al primer piso. Su latido era lo único que podía escuchar, mientras las brujas se miraban entre ellas, tal vez decidiendo qué debían decir primero.

Olivia, la hermana pequeña, pero más alta, comenzó.

Tal vez sea una buena idea que nos tomemos las cosas con calma…

Es Reneesme –interrumpió Amanda a su hermana.

El nombre de mi hija, como el gatillo de una pistola, detonó la sospecha sobre todos los que estábamos frente a las brujas. Los vampiros nos agazapamos hacia el suelo, Jacob volvió al principio de la escalera, incluso Carlisle retrocedió un par de pasos.

Todos nos prestamos a defenderla, de las brujas, de los magos, de las hadas, zombies, espíritus, duendes, de toda criatura –existente o imaginaria -que amenazara su inocencia.

Curvé mis labios y proferí un fuerte rugido para amenazar a las brujas. El veneno fluyó por mi lengua, mis dedos se curvaron en forma de garras.

Nadie amenazaría a mi hija de nuevo. No. Ya había tenido suficientes temores.

- Estamos aquí por ella –sonrió Amanda directamente hacia mis ojos –No hagas eso. Su existencia no nos molesta, es parte de la tierra, es un elemento del todo. Su corazón late, como el mío, como el de mi hermana, como todo lo que tiene vida. Su sangre fluye, sus pulmones se expanden. La vida que corre en sus venas, genera colores alrededor de su figura. Su aura. Su existencia no nos molesta. Al contrario, venimos a protegerla.

¿A protegerla? No necesita protección, nos tiene a nosotros, su familia – sentencié aún sin soltar mi posición defensiva.

Tú entiendes tu propia naturaleza, que es la de aquellos a quienes reconoces como tu familia. Pero hay una parte de tu hija que por más que recuerdes, no puedes entender. Nosotros hemos venido aquí a enseñarle.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, hablaba con autoridad. A pesar de ser humana, daba la sensación de que se sostenía al piso con tanta fuerza como lo hace un vampiro. No había dudas ni en su forma de hablar, ni en su manera de moverse, o mejor dicho, de mantenerse inmóvil, de que estaba completamente segura de lo que decía.

Si hablamos de naturaleza humana, yo estoy aquí. La he acompañado desde que nació y la podré ayudar a entender cómo funcionamos los humanos – interrumpió Jacob adelantándose y quedando a pocos pasos de las brujas- yo soy responsable de _su vida_, de su parte humana.

No es eso a lo que se refiere – le interrumpió Edward, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarnos. Mantenía los ojos pegados a los de Amanda, que a su vez no temía en mirarlo de vuelta.

Claro, verdad que tu puedes entender mejor las cosas – respondió Jacob, asumiendo que Edward podría leerlas, ahora que las tenía en frente – Aprovechemos la ventaja e ilústranos, ¿Qué están pensando?

No puedo –siseó –No puedo leerlas, a ninguna de las dos

Además del bloqueo natural que mi cerebro impuso sobre la habilidad de Edward desde la primera vez que él intentó leer mis pensamientos, nunca antes se había encontrado con otra persona que pudiera bloquearlo. No estaba acostumbrado al silencio, se sentía incómodo, amenazado. Y eso quedaba más que claro con solo mirarlo, tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo que denotaba su rostro, mientras seguía intentando penetrar la barrera desconocida que las brujas le estaban imponiendo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Probablemente Edward podía escucharlos a todos hacerse preguntas, pero yo no podía permitirme perder el tiempo en reflexionar, necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Ellas son como yo? – Pregunté ansiosa.

Tal vez podían bloquear los poderes especiales de algunos vampiros, tal como lo hacía yo, inconcientemente, cuando era humana.

Edward no respondió, seguía mirando fijo a los ojos de la pelirroja.

Los dos se concentraron mutuamente en el otro, ella con serenidad, él con un semblante impotente, agresivo. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

Rompiendo el asqueroso silencio, la otra mujer, la de larga cabellera negra, miró a Amanda con un gesto de impaciencia, luego dirigió los ojos al cielo.

- ¡Ya! Digamos las cosas como son de una vez. Entre más te demoras en explicarte, más desconfían de nosotras – su voz era más fuerte y aguda, impaciente.

Nos miró rápidamente uno a uno y luego se dirigió hacia Jacob.

– Disculpa a mi hermana. A veces le da por hablar con palabras complicadas, creyendo que todos entendemos – sonrió con dulzura, haciéndonos cómplices de su comentario - .Mejor yo les explico qué hacemos aquí.

"Los vampiros han existido siempre. Ustedes tienen sus reglas, bases para poder sobrevivir en este mundo, entre humanos. Pero a pesar de lo concientes que son del sistema predador-presa, ¿no creerán de verdad que nosotros no sabemos nada sobre vuestra existencia?"

Di una ojeada rápida a mí alrededor y ninguno parecía sorprendido con las palabras de Olivia. Estaban todos atentos a lo que ella decía, mientras que en mi cabeza las preguntas explotaban como fuegos artificiales de año nuevo. ¿Hay humanos que saben de nosotros? ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo no lo sabía y era una adolescente del siglo XXI! Mis padres no lo sabían, ni siquiera Jacob creía que los vampiros fueran más que un mito, antes de transformarse en licántropo.

Ok. Ya fue suficiente. ¿Creen que somos idiotas acaso? Yo sigo siendo humano, mi familia es humana, mortal: nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y luego nos morimos. Y lo hacemos sin saber que los vampiros son reales. Yo soy una excepción, claramente, pero les aseguro que ningún ser humano, fuera de La Push, siquiera sospecha que los vampiros sean más que un mito.

Oh bueno, la ignorancia es un problema de los norteamericanos, no de la humanidad –se burló Olivia –Ustedes creen que lo real es lo que ven en la televisión. Tan ingenuos. Nosotros y muchos más, sabemos tanto de los vampiros como ustedes de los humanos.

¿Lo han sabido siempre y no han hecho nada al respecto?- interrumpió Carlisle, descolocado. Al parecer, que algunos humanos tuvieran conciencia de nuestra existencia y que no intentaran tirarnos bombas atómicas para destruirnos, estaba fuera de la naturaleza humana que Carlisle conocía.

Bueno, es muy largo de explicar – respondió Olivia.

El conocimiento ha sido traspasado por generaciones, da la misma manera en que lo han obtenido y otorgado ustedes a lo largo de su existencia – volvió a hablar Amanda, finalmente dejando libre la mirada de Edward y dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos verdes hacia Carlisle. – Ahora venimos aquí para enseñar a Reneesme – Edward bajó la mirada y se masajeó el tabique con los dedos, como si le doliera la cabeza tras un gran esfuerzo mental.

Hay una guerra en camino, y esta vez no podemos hacernos los desentendidos. Nos estamos preparando. Y tu familia, Carlisle, es parte clave de lo que está sucediendo en el mundo. Cuando el conflicto llegue a cobrar vidas, ustedes sabrán defenderse. Pero la pequeña tiene que aprender muchas cosas aún, sobre su lado humano. Ella es el eslabón débil aquí, a pesar de ser la razón del conflicto. Necesita estar preparada.

¿Eslabón débil?- interrumpió Jacob sarcásticamente – ocho vampiros y un licántropo me parecen mejor armados que dos mujeres humanas.

Sorpresivamente, un calor comenzó a surgir desde las mujeres. Una fuerza calórica invisible, que se expandía rápidamente entre nosotros y a lo largo de toda la habitación. Amanda mantenía la mirada fija en Jacob mientras que el suave calor alcanzó cada rincón del primer piso. Luego su mentón se inclinó ligeramente en 45 grados, y sus labios se curvaron en una extraña sonrisa. De pronto, algunos de los objetos que había en el lugar comenzaron a vibrar, produciendo un leve tintineo. Medio segundo después, nuestras cosas flotaban a nuestro alrededor.

Olivia observaba quieta, sonriendo satisfecha ante nuestras caras de pánico y concertación. Luego las luces comenzaron a parpadear, como si fuera a hacerse un cortocircuito, mientras el sofá, las lámparas, las figuras en la mesa de centro, cuadros, todo flotaba entre nosotros, como si de repente la fuerza de gravedad hubiera desaparecido de Forks. Las brujas habían levitado la mitad de nuestros muebles, y ninguno de nosotros reaccionó. Nos quedamos atónitos, observando como los floreros pasaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

Cuando comenzábamos a maravillarnos por el poder de Amanda y ya no temíamos por nuestra integridad, la situación se puso más bizarra aún. De pronto, Jacob y Emmet lanzaron gritos desesperados mientras sus pies se despegaban del piso. Daban manotazos al aire, pidiendo y luego suplicando a las brujas que los bajaran. Sus cabezas chocaban contra el techo, mientras ambos buscaban mantener un equilibro que estaba totalmente perdido: nada tenía pies ni cabeza, ni arriba ni abajo, ni techo ni suelo, estaban flotando en el aire, junto a los objetos.

Al ver a Emmet desesperado, Rosalie gruñó y mostró los dientes a Olivia, dando un paso amenazador hacia ellas. Carlisle la tranquilizó tomándola del brazo y mirándola directo a los ojos, pidiéndole que se controlara. Los objetos que levitaban en la habitación volvieron rápidamente a su lugar, como tirados por una fuerza invisible; pero Jacob y Emmet continuaron en el aire.

Amanda miró a su hermana –_ya basta, ha sido suficiente_ –le dijo con voz de mando.

Olivia asintió y los dejó caer. Ambos aterrizaron de pie.

- Podemos defendernos, a pesar de ser mujeres. No nos vuelvas a menospreciar de esa forma – sentenció Olivia.

¡Brujas! – les gritó Emmet enrabiado.

A no, qué lata – se burló Olivia, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Ahora que han visto que somos capaces de defendernos, ¿van a escuchar lo que tenemos que decir? – preguntó Amanda mirando a Carlisle.

Sean bienvenidas – la voz de Esme interrumpió la indecisión del grupo, sonando calmada y hogareña como siempre- ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? Deben de estar hambrientas.

Una taza de té estaría bien – respondió Olivia, aceptando la invitación sin recelo, y de paso ignorando la posición de ataque de Rosalie, los brazos cruzados de Emmet y la mirada desconfiada de Jacob.

Rose, ayúdame con las cosas por favor – pidió Esme con su dulzura típica, pero esta vez marcada por esa extraña autoridad de madre que tenía sobre todos nosotros.

Rosalie gruñó ligeramente, sin despegar los ojos de Olivia, que seguía sonriendo sin mirarla. Luego en dos pasos ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Por favor, disculpen el comportamiento de mis hijos –dijo Carlisle indicándole a las brujas que entraran a la casa –Nos sentimos un poco consternados tanto por sus habilidades como por sus intenciones. Aunque aún así creo que merecen ser escuchadas, si lo que dicen es cierto. Tomen asiento por favor.

Las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron sobre el sofá blanco, que hacía dos minutos atrás volaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

A pesar del obvio recelo que todos sentíamos, ellas parecían cómodas. Las dos cruzaron sus piernas y apoyaron la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

Se quedaron en silencio, tal vez esperando a que nosotros reestableciéramos la conversación. Pero de nuestra parte no hubo movimiento alguno. Incluso Carlisle se mantuvo quieto. Ni siquiera fuimos capaces de sentarnos.

En realidad, ninguno sabía cómo actuar frente a estas dos mujeres. ¿Humanas, Brujas?

Tras casi medio minuto de silencio inmóvil y de miradas incómodas, Alice reaccionó rápidamente, moviéndose con su ligereza habitual, para sentarse en una silla justo al frente de las hermanas.

Si todos nos quedamos así mirándolas, parece como si fuéramos a interrogarlas con torturas vietnamitas. No sean groseros y siéntense para escuchar lo que tengan que decir.

La obvia intervención de Alice fue respaldad por Esme, que venía entrando con una bandeja armada para servir el té. El resto seguíamos de pie, mirándonos inquietos sin saber qué hacer.

Finalmente tomé una silla y la puse junto a la de Alice; el resto de mi familia se acomodó en distintos asientos. Solo Jacob se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta. Parecía no creer en nada a las hermanas y obviamente desaprobaba la decisión de Carlisle y Esme.

Se sirvió el té, las miradas tensas y el silencio volvieron a crecer entre nosotros y hacia ellas.

Finalmente, Amanda dejó de revolver su taza, se irguió en su asiento y habló:

"Ustedes son depredadores, nosotros somos sus presas. La naturaleza lo quiso así. Es parte del infalible diseño al que todos hemos sido sometidos. Pero en la sabiduría de _La Madre, _no hemos sido abandonados."

"El león se come a la gacela, tiene garras imparables y dientes preparados para despedazar, la desventaja es obvia. Pero la gacela puede correr mucho más rápido, puede esconderse, puede _luchar. _Los seres humanos hemos sido dotados de distintas maneras para poder defendernos de nuestros depredadores. Muchos creen que esa herramienta es la razón, la inteligencia que nos separa del resto de los animales, y que nos permite perfeccionar nuestras formas de vida con la tecnología, y destruirla con las armas. En este frenesí del conocimiento nos hemos olvidado de las otras habilidades, enfocándonos en obtener el poder _creador_, el poder absoluto, llegando a competir unos contra otros, eliminándonos en guerras sin sentido, con el único objetivo de ser más fuertes y tener la supremacía. Sólo nos preocupa tener el control de lo que nos rodea, poder manejar nuestro entorno, alterándolo para nuestro beneficio. Así hemos ido lentamente destruyendo la naturaleza, aniquilándonos unos con otros y no sólo perdiendo el resto de las habilidades, si no que también menospreciando todo lo que no provenga de nuestro intelecto. Es así como la tradición de la intuición, de los sentimientos y de la fe, las herramientas que se nos dieron para poder vivir a pesar de los peligros, fueron quedando obsoletas."

"Ustedes vampiros también están dotados con la razón. Piensan, razonan. La mayoría se deja llevar por la sed animal que vive dentro de sus _almas_, y por eso tienen una vida pobre, sin sentido. Si todos se empeñaran en llegar a tener conciencia de sus actos, haciéndose responsables de su entorno y valorando el amor, como ustedes lo han hecho, no sería tan difícil para los vampiros tener una familia, construir algo sólido."

"Ustedes han superado obstáculos grandísimos, y los hemos alabado desde que supimos de la existencia de clanes como el vuestro. Ustedes han comprobado que no son sólo animales, sino que también son capaces de sentir, de amar, de sacrificarse por el bien común".

Muchas gracias por el reconocimiento – interrumpió Carlisle – nunca pensé que íbamos a recibir tanta comprensión por parte de seres humanos. Incluso los vampiros nos juzgan, no nos comprenden.

Somos humanas, pero también somos brujas. Nuestro estilo de vida también es mirado con extrañeza por aquellos que no lo comparten.

¿Entonces ustedes tienen poderes especiales, como nosotros? – preguntó Alice.

Sí. En realidad, todos podrían hacerlo, es fácil de entender. La clarividencia que hay en ti Alice, por ejemplo, te acompañó desde el momento en que naciste. Tus padres no sabían lo que era, y por eso te encerraron, temiendo que fueras peligrosa. Nunca pudiste poner tus habilidades a prueba, no alcanzaste a descubrir otros poderes. Cuando pasaste a la inmortalidad, mantuviste el que ya conocías, e incluso lo fuiste perfeccionando. La clarividencia era parte de ti, por lo que no te podía abandonar. Ustedes son un clan poderoso – dijo cambiando la mirada hacia Edward – son temidos por muchos. Lo importante es que entiendan que todas estas habilidades de las que gozan, no son propias de los vampiros. Si ese fuera el caso, todos los de su especie las tendrían. Pero ustedes mismos han podido comprobar que son únicos, ¿no es así?

La bruja se refería a Eleazar, a Kate, Zafrina. A todos los vampiros que conocíamos y que tenían poderes increíbles, como la electricidad. Pero también Alec y Jane, los gemelos torturadores, tenían habilidades. Sentí un escozor en el cuello de solo recordar a los Vulturi y a todos esos poderosos vampiros que conformaban su ejército y que intentaron masacrarnos hace casi cuatro años.

Todos los humanos tenemos habilidades. Entre nosotros estamos conectados. El latido de nuestro corazón nos permite seguir viviendo, es un motor que nos da energía, calor. Emanamos esa fuerza y a través de ella nos contactamos con la naturaleza y potenciamos nuestras habilidades. Solo hay que saberlo y entender el potencial, para poder trabajarlo, aprehenderlo y luego emanarlo. Las habilidades que ustedes tienen, son gracias a la humanidad de la que alguna vez gozaron, no de la inmortalidad. Estos dones se originan desde la vida, de la energía de nuestra existencia, de nuestra aura.

¿Es desde el aura que surgió el calor que sentimos cuando levitaron las cosas? – preguntó Jasper, que se había mantenido callado durante toda la reunión.

Si, es el aura. Sus ojos pueden ver muy lejos, no son sensibles a la oscuridad, están hechos para aventajar a sus presas. Pero a pesar de esas grandes cualidades visuales, no pueden ver nuestro potencial, no pueden ver nuestras auras, nuestra energía. Si nos tocan sienten calor, pues así se siente la vida. Un don precioso, que muchos de ustedes quisieran volver a tener, y que nosotros estamos dispuestos a proteger por sobre todas las cosas. La naturaleza es sabia, y nos dotó de esta fuerza, de esta vida, y nos dio la razón para que supiéramos encontrar en ella, la manera de defenderla.

La vida se protege con la vida – susurró Edward, como entendiendo todo.

Exactamente –continuó Amanda ensimismada en su discurso -A través de nuestra energía, de nuestra aura, establecemos la conexión con la _Madre Tierra___y podemos usar sus herramientas para sobreponernos a la fuerza de los depredadores. Si ustedes pueden escuchar nuestras palpitaciones a distancia o vernos a lo lejos a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, nosotros podemos sentir la advertencia que nos hace la tierra, que nos anticipa de su llegada, del peligro. En ella encontramos las armas para combatirlos.

Pero eso no explica la telekinesia – dijo Esme.

Escuchar a la _madre_ es el primer paso – contestó Olivia – después de eso, pudimos escucharnos a nosotros mismo. Entendimos que nuestros cerebros podían más. Que estaban mejor equipados. Ahora podemos mover las cosas, podemos ver el futuro, leer el pensamiento e incluso bloquear sus habilidades – Edward se acomodó en su silla – la verdad es que somos tan peligrosos como ustedes.

Si son tan poderosos, ¿por qué no nos han matado aún? - preguntó Rosalie con desdén.

Nosotros no intervenimos en el proceso natural. Ya les dije, predador-presa. Ustedes siguen existiendo, nosotros seguimos muriendo. Es parte del ciclo de la vida que _La Madre _ diseñó, nosotros no vamos contra eso – contestó Amanda.

Hasta ahora – dijo Olivia subiendo la voz e inclinándose hacia delante para hablarnos más de cerca – La guerra es inevitable.

¿Qué guerra? ¿Hombres contra Hombres, Vampiros contra Vampiros, todos contra todos? – pregunté nerviosa.

Los Vulturi – me contestó Amanda con calma.

La densidad del aire pareció espesarse. Nadie se movió, nadie respiró. Jacob dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y empuñó sus manos. El nombre de nuestros enemigos nos envolvió en un halo de terror y sadismo, que hacía pulular veneno inmediatamente en nuestras lenguas.

Los Vulturi – repetí entre dientes.

El sonido de su nombre sonó como una alarma en mis oídos. Sentí la necesidad de ir a ver a Nessie, comprobar que estaba en su cama, durmiendo y soñando, completamente fuera de peligro.

Me tensé en la silla, Edward me miró para calmarme y susurró: _Está bien, está soñando con Jacob. _No logré calmarme del todo, pero escuchar lo que las brujas tenían que decir sobre los ancianos italianos me pareció la mejor opción en aquellas circunstancias.

Desde su último encuentro con los Vulturi, las cosas han cambiado radicalmente. La situación está en grados extremos a estas alturas y no podemos seguir de manos cruzadas. Pelearemos, pero si es que perdemos, no sólo nuestros conocimientos perecerán con nosotros, sino que sería el fin para la raza humana como la conocemos. Por eso los necesitamos de nuestro lado, a ustedes y a todos quienes quieran acompañarnos.

¿Acompañarlos? – dijo Alice con sorpresa.

Esta guerra la empezaremos nosotros – dijo Amanda con decisión – vamos a terminar con la Era de los Vulturi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Esclavos de Volterra**

Todos los que estábamos en la habitación contuvimos el aliento al escuchar el plan de las mujeres. Jacob dejó caer su mandíbula un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para verse ridículo. Esme se tapó la boca, Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, desaprobándolas definitivamente, mientras que Alice, Edward y Carlisle se mantuvieron estáticos con expresiones de terror.

-Están locas – sentenció Emmet sarcásticamente, riéndose de lo Amanda.

Desafiar a los Vulturi era una locura incluso para los inmortales. Todos los vampiros del mundo hemos sido advertidos de las reglas de nuestra especie, y de los castigos que vienen al quebrantarlas. La condena a muerte, en ese caso, es lo que menos importa: si los Vulturi te ejecuta es una cosa sencilla, un trámite que no toma más de un par de minutos realizar, y que termina con tu cercenado cuerpo ardiendo en una hoguera. Lo que hace a los Vulturi más terroríficos que el poder de ejecutar los castigos, es todo lo que pueden lograr _antes_ de poner fin a tu existencia. Torturas mentales como las que te pueden infligir Jane y Alec, unos gemelos que con sus habilidades especiales, son capaces de torturar con la mente a grupos enteros, reduciéndolos a tal punto de desear la propia muerte. Ese es el elemento más temido de la guardia italiana.

Si alguien dice conocer el mundo de los vampiros, sus características, capacidades, sentimientos, e incluso se considera conocedor del pasado, presente y futuro de los inmortales, entonces debe de saber que el poder que los Vulturi han detentado por milenios, no tiene opuesto en ninguna parte del mundo, por lo que derrocarlos en un conflicto armado es una idea de dementes.

La opción de que estas dos mujeres estuvieran locas, como decía Emmet, se cruzó por mi cabeza por un momento. Pero la mirada que sostenía Edward sobre Amanda, y como ella – por el esfuerzo que denotaba la cara de él- seguía bloqueando su telepatía, la levitación de los objetos, el vuelo de Jacob y Emmet por la habitación, y sobre todo la ferviente intención que tenían ellas de _ayudar _a mi hija, hicieron que toda duda sobre sus intenciones se evaporaran rápidamente.

-Esto es más grande de lo que me es posible imaginar – admitió Carlisle – un grupo de humanos amenazando los muros de Volterra para enfrentarse en combate con el ejército de vampiros más poderoso del mundo, con la absoluta intención de derrocarlos.

-Suena divertido, ¿no? – respondió risueña Olivia.

El comentario no fue bien recibido por Amanda, que la miró de reojo con desaprobación. Al otro lado de la sala, Emmet sonrió a la joven trigueña y ella le contestó guiñándole un ojo. Él, seguramente sorprendido por el extraño coqueteo de la chica, se tensó inmediatamente y dirigió su mirada a Rosalie, que – gracias a Dios –no estaba prestando atención.

-Déjame escuchar – pidió Edward seriamente.

Tal vez siempre supo que un enfrentamiento con los Vulturi debía venir en algún momento, pero el impacto de la palabra _guerra _saliendode la voz de dos hermosas mujeres _completamente humanas, _le hacía dudar considerarlas genuinas. Lo que necesitaba era poder escuchar la verdad. Leer los pensamientos de Amanda para descubrirla, a ella y sus motivaciones: qué era lo que realmente quería lograr con todo esto, con Reneesme y con una guerra que hasta ahora no tenía sentido.

Él quería _escuchar _de verdad_. _

-Sabemos que esto es difícil de comprender, pero por favor, déjenos explicarnos a nuestra manera. Si no funciona, entonces los desbloquearemos a todos y podrán mirar con los ojos que quieran.

La bruja se inclinó hacia nosotros, tomando aire, mirándonos directamente a los ojos, seria y solemnemente.

-Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que mostrarles de nuestra realidad para que la puedan creer. Hay veces que las palabras no alcanzan para describir ciertas cosas, sin que suenen exageradas – explicó Amanda –nosotros podemos también ver el futuro. Para ser más exactos, recibimos cierta información, como si tuviéramos una división de inteligencia. Gracias a este… método, vemos a veces lo que está sucediendo, el presente. A veces obtenemos solo las consecuencias o los orígenes. Eso no depende de nosotros. El caso es que desde hace ya dos años hemos estado concentrados en Volterra.

-En los Vulturi – interrumpió Olivia.

-¡Ya sabemos! – contestaron con irritación Jacob y Emmet al unísono.

Una ola de secuestros comenzó a atacar pequeños pueblos de Italia.

"Desapariciones de mujeres a lo largo de todo el país alertaron nuestros sentidos. No hubiera sido la primera vez que un asesino en serie arrasa con una alta cantidad de personas, es cierto. Pero las advertencias que recibimos de _La Madre_ nunca deben de ser ignoradas, por lo que nos mantuvimos altera. Estas mujeres eran normalmente solitarias, seres que no serían extrañados por muchos. Ese era el único patrón"

"Tras un par de meses, las desapariciones se expandieron por toda Europa. Las vibras comenzaron a ser extrañas, la humanidad estaba resentida por estas pérdidas, aunque no lo notáramos conscientemente. Finalmente, tras casi un año entero de estar alerta, sin obtener ninguna pista que nos mostrara lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo, pasamos a la etapa de la vigilancia"

"Nos establecimos en las montañas alrededor de la sede de los Vulturi, buscando un método para poder ingresar y ver qué estaba pasando dentro de las grandes murallas que resguardaban el interior de la ciudad".

-¿Entraron a Volterra? –preguntó Carlisle con terror.

"No, eso no fue necesario –los ojos de Amanda se apagaron tiernamente, súbitamente presos por un velo de tristeza -Una madrugada, uno de nuestros compañeros entró en trance mientras dormía. Todos aquéllos que en ese mismo minuto también estábamos en el estado necesario para poder conectarnos, lo acompañamos mentalmente, viendo lo que él veía, sintiendo lo mismo, estando con él, dentro de él, desde nuestros sueños. La fuerza de _La Madre_ lo guió a través del bosque en las montañas, donde a más de 20 kilómetros desde donde dormíamos, una gran reja cercaba una extraña instalación moderna, basada en containers, los cuáles estaban perfectamente ordenados de tal forma que se tapaban entre ellos, generando una especie de fortaleza secreta y cerrada, retapizada por alambres".

"Todo era gris. La muerte se expandía desde el interior de la instalación, llevando a los alrededores del lugar, los aires de putrefacción que delataban el crimen que se llevaba a cabo ahí dentro."

"Siguiendo sus instintos, nuestro compañero entró a la fortaleza. Su vida alcanzó a durar lo suficiente para mostrarnos lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que tenían entre manos los Vulturi, la razón de nuestra batalla, el dolor de la tierra".

-¿Tú viste lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ese lugar? – preguntó Alice inquieta.

-Y será imposible que vuelva a estar en paz hasta que esa realidad ya no exista en nuestro mundo.

Los Vulturi estaban cometiendo un crimen. No podía sonarnos extraño que Aro o Cayo estuvieran abusando de su poder para lograr cualquier cosa que se les haya ocurrido. Nosotros mismos lo vivimos. Ellos manejaban la ley a su antojo, adaptándola a sus propias ambiciones. Aunque de seguro, que hubieran construido un lugar entre las montañas era muy extraño. ¿Qué sería tan terrible, incluso ante los ojos de los vampiros, para que quisieran esconderlo?

Y si estas hermanas dicen saber que siempre han sido el bocadillo de lo sobrenatural, entonces ¿qué es lo que los Vulturi están haciendo, que desequilibra el perfecto balance que estas mujeres tanto protegen y que ahora están dispuestas a traspasar?

"Cuando Aro decidió dejarlos a ustedes libres –prosiguió la pelirroja –tenía más en la cabeza que tan solo un pacto pacífico. Sus intenciones siempre fueron derrocarlos, ya que debido a la nueva forma de vida que proponen para los vampiros y a los poderes que protegen la unión de su familia, se transformaron en una amenaza latente para el dominio de los Vulturi. Cuando se fue, pidiéndoles perdón por dudar de vuestra hija, su intención estuvo siempre puesta en volver a cobrarles por la humillación".

"Al no tener cómo eliminarlos sin perder su imagen misericordiosa y justa, se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de meses, planeando el ataque definitivo. Pero para su sorpresa, le surgió un inconveniente que nunca pensó le iba a jugar en contra: su esposa".

"Las mujeres de los vampiros –como ya saben –no pueden procrear, por lo que saber que los machos sí pueden hacerlo, siempre que sea con una mujer humana, despertó en las esposas de Cayo y Aro, la necesidad de tener un híbrido a quién cuidar.

"La esposa de Aro era la más empecinada en obtener una cría, por lo que insistió a su esposo con su deseo, hasta que este no tuvo más remedio que otorgarle lo que quería: Sulspicia eligió a la mujer, basándose en las características físicas, cuidando que se asemejaran en algo a lo que ella solía ser cuando era humana".

"Ese fue el principio de todo. Al hijo que nació de la unión de Aro con la mujer, le llamaron Giove, el príncipe de los Vulturi. El problema fue que los vampiros que servían a Aro, se rehusaban a servir a este engendro, ya que no lo consideraban digno, lo veían como inferior, les molestaba tener que someterse a un ser que físicamente no tenía poder alguno sobre ellos. Aro, en respuesta, masacró a todos quienes se negaron a servir a su hijo, lo cuál a su vez le trajo más y más problemas. La solución surgió naturalmente. Comenzó a crear híbridos para que sirvieran a su hijo, creo esclavos".

"El secuestro de las mujeres en Europa se masificó. Eran usadas sólo para procrear, cuando morían en el parto, sus cadáveres eran incinerados en secreto. Los hijos de los vampiros eran alistados en distintos grupos de esclavos. Estos comenzaron sirviendo a los herederos, pero luego pasaron a servir a toda la corte. Eran torturados desde pequeños para que aprendieran a someterse a la voluntad de sus amos. Sólo los que eran creados como crías de las esposas de la corte eran tratados igualmente.

"Actualmente hay decenas de esclavos. Algunos son asesinados cuando Aro considera que son potencialmente revolucionarios. A los que no componen ninguna amenaza, se los mantiene con vida, pero en condiciones precarias, humillados, maltratados y torturados. Y son sólo niños. ¡Los más grandes son solo meses más pequeños que Reneesme!".

"Esa es la razón de nuestro enojo. No podemos permitir que esto siga ocurriendo. Que las mujeres desaparezcan para ser usadas como vasijas y luego desechadas como basura. Que existan seres que viven como esclavos. Seres que tienen derecho a vivir como humanos o como vampiros, que tienen el libre albedrío que todos los que habitamos en esta tierra merecemos, por el mero hecho de existir."

"El accionar de los Vulturi y de Aro en particular, debe de ser detenido lo antes posible. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a morir por obtener la libertad de los que ahora son esclavos y devolver el equilibrio a nuestro mundo."

"Sabemos que a ustedes les compete este conflicto. Porque los Vulturi los quieren muertos, y apenas logren estabilizar el proceso de esclavización de la raza de Reneesme, rearmaran su ejército para venir a eliminarlos del mapa. Y también porque debido a la conciencia que han desarrollado –al amor que se tienen los unos a los otros –esta situación seguramente les molesta tanto como a nosotros. Sobre todo porque a vuestra hija, le podría pasar lo mismo si no estuviera tan bien protegida".

- Pero lo más importante de todo, es que también los necesitamos para esta guerra –interrumpió Olivia.

-Me parecen lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder ganar esta guerra solos – arremetió Rosalie con desdén.

-Podemos dar la batalla, pero no ganar. Si ustedes y sus aliados se alinearan con nuestra causa, las posibilidades de ganar aumentan a nuestro favor. Nosotros podemos darles batalla, asustarlos con nuestras habilidades y anular sus ataques. Pero si llegaran a poner una sola mano sobre nuestra piel, la batalla estaría perdida. En un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, seguimos siendo inferiores, nos aniquilarían sin problema. Ustedes serían nuestra infantería.

-Pero sobre todo, necesitamos a Reneesme –Amanda esperó a mi reacción antes de seguir explicándose.

-¡No! Mi hija no se acercará de nuevo a los Vulturi, menos si están reclutando esclavos.

-Ella es la única opción. Ella es hija de vampiros y goza de libertad. Tiene poderes extraordinarios y puede desarrollar muchos más.

-¿En qué puede ayudar Nessie en esta batalla? No lo entiendo. Es casi tan débil como ustedes.

-Para el momento de la batalla, los híbridos se habrán multiplicado. Pero como han vivido en cautiverio toda su existencia, no osarán alzarse contra sus amos, menos frente a Giove, el príncipe Vulturi. Él los guiará a la batalla en el nombre de su padre. Necesitamos a Reneesme para que les muestre el camino a la libertad, para que sea el líder que ellos necesitan, que los incentive a luchar y a alzarse en contra de sus opresores.

-Es demasiado vulnerable, yo no le permitiré ponerse en peligro – replicó Jacob.

-No soy tan débil Jake – la voz de Reneesme nos tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Desde hace cuánto rato estás escuchando? – preguntó Jacob con una mezcla de enojo y nerviosismo.

-Sabe lo suficiente – Edward ya había revisado los pensamientos de nuestra hija. Había leído lo que sabía, lo que pensaba y lo que planeaba hacer al respecto.

- Cuenten conmigo – dijo Reneesme haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a las hermanas sentadas en el sofá blanco.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTRATEGIAS Y PÉRDIDAS**

Rosalie se puso de pie, dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá. Miró a Nessie con expresión de angustia, pero la furia que transmitían sus labios, fuertemente apretados, alejaba la humanidad de su semblante para dar paso al animal furioso que escondía detrás de la máscara. Reneesme la miró directo a los ojos, con una determinación que me hicieron caer en cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

La vampira se acercó dos pasos hacia ella antes de que esta levantara la mano a la altura de su pecho, indicándole que no se acercara más. Reneesme no tenía intenciones de escuchar excusas, estaba determinada.

Con firmeza caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a la bruja, le tomó la mano y dijo, "Quiero verlo todo".

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Edward se mantuvo atento a la escena durante unos segundos, pero luego se levantó con tanta fuerza que dejó caer la silla donde estaba sentado. "¡Maldita sea!", gruño entre dientes, mientras en dos pasos se alejó de la sala para ir al comedor. Rosalie y Jacob seguían de pie cerca de la puerta, mirando con cara de pánico el intercambio silencioso que ocurría entre Amanda y Nessie.

Mi atención iba desde mi hija a mi marido, y luego de vuelta.

El silencio se hacía imposible de soportar. No se escuchaba a nadie respirar, solo cuatro latidos interrumpían mis oídos.

Olivia, sentada a la derecha de Amanda, tenía un brazo apoyado en la manga del sofá; con los ojos cerrados, había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su mano. Su posición era relajada, casi indolente, pero pude intuir que estaba siendo partícipe de la conversación entre su hermana y mi hija, debido a que no se le movía ningún músculo; incluso el pecho lo tenía casi inmóvil, solo subía y bajaba levemente cuando respiraba, lo cuál sucedía en un intervalo más largo de lo común .

Después de unos minutos, supe que la conversación había terminado porque Edward volvió de un salto al living, dando a Reneesme una mirada de desaprobación mezclada con dolor, que ella pareció ignorar mientras se ponía de pie y volvía al lado de Jacob.

Este la examinó de pies a cabeza, luego le puso la mano sobre la frente, le acomodó los rulos que caían sobre sus clavículas detrás de la espalda, la tomó de los hombros con firmeza y frunciendo el ceño le dijo: "¿Te volviste loca?". Pero Reneesme no contestó. Se soltó de sus brazos para poder acercarse a él y rodearlo de la cintura, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

De nuevo estábamos atónitos. La entrada de Reneesme había sido repentina para todos, y ahora su actitud nos era incomprensible, ¿cómo podía abrazarlo así, después de haber dicho que iría a una guerra que no le incumbía, para salvar a gente a la que no conocía, arriesgando su vida de esa forma? Peor aún, ¿cómo no decía nada? ¿Qué había visto? ¿Qué le había mostrado la bruja? ¿Nos estaba tomando el pelo con ese abrazo que pretendía ser un acto cotidiano y casual?

Sentí una rabia crecer desde mi pecho y luego subir por mis pulmones, para finalmente salir convertido en un gruñido de exasperación por mi boca. Me puse de pie en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba sentada, esperando una reacción de mi hija hacia la amenaza que le había recién hecho.

Por supuesto, reaccionó como de costumbre: soltó rápidamente a Jacob y se giró para enfrentarme. Sus ojos volvieron a ser dulces, como de niña. Abrió lentamente la boca, dudando de las palabras que iba a ocupar, seguramente para convencerme de que esto era lo que quería hacer. Pero yo no iba a escuchar. Cualquier cosa que me dijera, tuviera razón o no, simplemente yo era su madre y podía prohibirle cosas sin motivo aparente. Nunca pensé en ejercer esa herramienta con ella, siendo tan comprensiva como se había mostrado hasta ahora, pero la situación era grave y conociéndola, sería difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Cualquier cosa que ella hubiera estado dispuesta a decir, no alcanzó a hacerlo, porque Edward lo escuchó primero en sus pensamientos y respondió antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca:

Sabes que no tienes razón – inquirió.

No me presiones papá, la decisión está tomada – la dulzura de su mirada se volvía a perder. Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó su peso hacia su pierna derecha, tomando una posición de adolescente mimada. –Ahora que puedes ver lo que está sucediendo, ¿puedes quedarte sin hacer nada?

Encontraremos una manera de ayudar a los híbridos, sin necesidad de que te conviertas en una paramilitar al estilo Che Guevara – contesté con la mayor calma que me era posible juntar; la verdad es que mi tono de voz salió más alto de lo acostumbrado: para evitar sonar dominante tuve que susurrar las últimas palabras.

He visto a los Vulturi. Vi la ejecución de Irina cuando tenía tres meses de vida…

Ahora sólo tienes tres años – contestó Rosalie de inmediato, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Los parámetros no son los mismos, y lo sabes.

Nessie, aunque ese fuera el camino correcto y lograras estar preparada para hacerlo bien, convertirse en guerrera no es una cosa que pase de un día para otro – arremetió Jacob con dulzura.

Cuando se trataba de Reneesme, él y Rose solían estar siempre en la misma frecuencia, nunca se contradecían, teniendo una visión de lo apropiado y peligroso que siempre coincidía. Esta no fue la excepción: ninguno de los dos quería a Nessie en medio de una guerra e iban a hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo. Aunque llegado el momento, si ella no cambiaba de opinión, preferirían hacerla feliz acompañándola a la batalla, que encerrándola a gritos y llantos con tal de mantenerla con vida.

Desde mi punto de vista, Nessie los tenía comiendo desde la palma de su mano.

Tomará alrededor de un año – explicó Olivia a Jacob. Su voz seguía calmada, y su cara mostraba una serenidad muy controlada, a pesar de proyectar una autoridad impecable. Se había re acomodado en el sofá, ahora sus piernas estaban cruzadas a lo indio sobre el cuero blanco –. En un ser humano normal, el aprendizaje puede ser lento y tomar décadas. Pero considerando la energía que emana, la determinación de su mente y las habilidades de vampiro que corren por su sangre, creo que seis meses de preparación energética y seis meses para que se familiarice con su arma serán más que suficientes.

Un gruñido salió sin barreras de mi boca y tuvo eco en Rosalie y Edward, que me acompañaron con el gesto casi como si fuéramos un coro. Carlisle parecía haber dejado de escuchar hacía mucho rato, pero aún así se reacomodó en su asiento al escuchar las palabras de Olivia; Alice, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y los dedos masajeando sus sienes como intentando ver el futuro, rompió su concentración y abrió los ojos con expresión de pánico, fijando la mirada en la pequeña figura de la bruja sentada en el sofá. Emmet cambió el gesto, ahora la dureza de su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de desaprobación y sorpresa.

Con un singular tono de alarma en su voz, Esme interpretó la reacción del grupo y preguntó a las hermanas:

¿Un arma? ¿De qué pueden servir las balas en una guerra como esta? Sin contar que Nessie es solo una niña y _esas cosas_ no son simples de usar.

Podemos parecer muy poderosos, pero como les dijo antes mi hermana, si no logramos bloquear el paso de un vampiro y este nos alcanza, nuestras posibilidades físicas contra él son prácticamente nulas. Nuestra única opción es la rapidez y saber ocupar con destreza las herramientas que tenemos – le contestó Olivia con una actitud de mucho respeto. Sus palabras habían sido más lentas de lo normal, como tratando de no sonar confusa.

Tomó un respiro para seguir explicando, pero fue interrumpida por el vozarrón de Emmet:

Las balas no pueden con nosotros, mujer. Ya me estabas convenciendo de que no estabas loca, pero lo que acabas de decir simplemente suena tonto.

Se escuchó una risita entre dientes de Rosalie e instintivamente Emmet se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano. Olivia vio el gesto y lo analizó detenidamente por una fracción de segundo, entrecerrando ligeramente los párpados. Luego se volvió hacia Esme, dando la espalda a la pareja, y continuó:

Por supuesto que no ocupamos balas. Nosotros nos defendemos con armas cortopunzantes. Los vampiros solo pueden ser eliminados así – sus manos hicieron un gesto que simulaba picar fruta. Jasper levantó una ceja-. Por lo mismo, esas son las armas que desarrollamos para protegernos en caso de contacto físico.

¿Tendré una espada entonces? – exclamó Reneesme con entusiasmo

A su lado, Jacob ahogó una mueca de desaprobación que prefirió esconder para no contradecirla.

Una espada tal vez no. Muy pocos usan espadas. Por su peso y su largo son poco recomendables contra vampiros: el control que hay que tener para moverla sin presentar flancos débiles es una habilidad de pocos; normalmente hombres. Si tengo que ser específica… – Arrugó la cara y levantó los ojos hacia la izquierda, escaneando en su memoria –…de hecho no, no conozco ninguna mujer que use espada. Es una cosa bien difícil eh, no tiene nada que ver con ser machistas.

Cuando se ha avanzado lo suficiente en el control de la mente y la recepción de la energía- interrumpió Amanda- se puede realizar el rito de la iniciación, mediante el cuál _La Madre_ se comunica con nosotros y muestra al recién llegado el arma que mejor se adapta a su mente.

A pesar de que Amanda explicaba las cosas con más precisión, la soltura de Olivia me hacía sentir más cómoda. Tal vez se debía a que su semblante recordaba menos a una sacerdotisa, y su adolescencia seguía aún manifestándose en su forma de mirar. Amanda en cambio, tenía una voz casi susurrada, por lo que transmitía calma y serenidad, dos cosas que en ese minuto me eran muy ajenas.

Reneesme enderezó su postura, respirando hondo para alzar el pecho. Por el suspiro de Edward supuse que estaba imaginándose como una guerrera al estilo de los súper héroes o algo así. Mientras tanto yo no sabía qué decir. No quería arruinar las posibilidades de convencerla sin tener buenos argumentos. Preferí mantenerme en silencio para después poder hablar con Edward y Alice sobre el asunto y profundizar con las humanas sobre los Vulturi, la guerra, los híbridos, la brujería, las armas y Nessie "Guevara "Cullen. Después armaría un buen discurso para convencerla. Si no funcionaba, simplemente la iba a castigar. Sentí un alivio tras vislumbrar esa posibilidad, por lo que mi cuerpo se destensó y volví a sentarme.

Edward me miró con incredulidad, de la manera en que lo hacía cada vez que no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba pensando y mis reacciones lo sorprendían.

Es hora de que nos vayamos Olivia – dijo sorpresivamente Amanda poniéndose de pie e incitando a su hermana a que la imitara.

Tuve unos segundos para analizar su cuerpo. Era realmente bella. Sus amplios rulos rojos caían suaves sobre su espalda, sus ojos eran grandes y almendrados, de un suave color verde agua, tan bellos que para un humano hubieran parecido casi transparentes.

Olivia, como siempre más reticente, se puso de pie a su lado haciendo una mueca con la nariz. Ella era más oscura que su hermana, tenía el cabello largo y negro, sin ningún rulo. Llevaba un vestido blanco y se notaba más juvenil en sus movimientos. Había una inquietud en su mirada, sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la expresión de su hermana, como dudando de la decisión de irse.

Amanda, la miró calmadamente y respondió a la pregunta que esta nunca alcanzó a hacer: "Tienen que discutir toda la información que les dimos hoy, debemos dejarlos para que lo piensen. Ya habrá más tiempo, hermana".

- Si tú lo dices…- murmuró Olivia.

- Las dejaré en la puerta – por fin Carlisle abrió la boca.

Ágilmente se puso de pie y alargó el brazo, indicándoles a las hermanas que se acercaran a la puerta principal. Ambas caminaron tranquilas hacia la salida, mientras el resto de nosotros las seguimos impacientes.

Antes de irse se giraron hacia el grupo, hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y agradecieron la hospitalidad. Ya bajaban por las escaleras de entrada cuando Olivia se volteó repentinamente, como si hubiera dejado algo en la casa y tuviera que volver. La impaciencia de su gesto me puso rígida, ya estaba pensando que la extraña reunión se había terminado, no las quería más en la casa confundiendo a mi familia.

Una vez más, las palabras de Olivia no calmaron mi inquietud:

¿A qué hora quieres que vengamos mañana, Nessie? – una sonrisa acogedora se dibujó en sus labios.

Le habló a mi hija como si hubieran sido grandes amigas, refiriéndose a ella por su apodo y no por su nombre. Eso me fue más molesto aún. El corazón de Reneesme latió un poco más rápido por la emoción de la invitación que estaba recibiendo en las palabras de Olivia.

Le contestó con una sonrisa: "Suelo despertar a eso de las 9, pasen por aquí a la hora que quieran. Yo las estaré esperando".

Cuando se fueron, volvimos a la casa y nos reinstalamos en el living. Reneesme se sentó en medio del sofá blanco, donde antes estaban las mujeres, lista para recibir reprimendas, advertencias, amenazas, retos y seguramente más de un gruñido. Parecía tranquila, lo cuál me descolocó un poco, ya que su actitud indicaba que probablemente tendría que recurrir a la persuasión del castigo. Lo cuál no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Emmet se acercó a la ventana sigilosamente, para observar por dónde y cómo se marchaban las mujeres. Luego exclamó exasperado:

Brujas. Ningún humano normal desaparece así de la nada – caminó hacia Rosalie frente al sofá.

Esto no es una buena idea – comenzó Edward ignorando a Emmet y buscando en Carlisle una voz de apoyo.

Sabes que no soy fanático de la guerra hijo – dijo Carlisle en su sólito tono paternal – pero los Vulturi tienen que ser detenidos. Además, tarde o temprano volverán por nosotros. Esta alianza no me parece tan mala idea después de todo.

¿Cómo confías en ellas Carlisle? – interrumpió Rosalie – no podemos saber si dicen o no la verdad. Son solo brujas comunes y corrientes, con sueños de grandeza y seguramente bastante locas, si pretenden eliminar a los Vulturi prendiendo inciensos y velas.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

Estas comunidades de humanos han sido una leyenda desde que el hombre es hombre. Actualmente son un mito para todos, humanos y vampiros. Seguramente serían llamadas brujas, de la misma forma en que Jacob es confundido con un hombre lobo – Jacob soltó un bramido – pero me parece que sus intenciones son honestas.

Lo que dices no tiene sentido – dijo Edward – ir a desenmascarar a Aro y pretender salir con vida es un sueño insensato. Si nos involucramos en esto, la guerra será inevitable, habrán pérdidas.

Si le demostramos a Aro y a Cayo lo fuerte que es nuestra alianza, tal vez se vean vencidos y desistan de estos experimentos macabros. Saben que no pueden con nosotros.

Si Aro de verdad tiene tantos híbridos como para armar un ejército en potencia, no dudará en usarlos. Los considerará parte de su ofensiva, por lo que no cederá ante nuestras exigencias – Jasper habló con dureza. Su conocimiento de estrategia en los conflictos físicos entre vampiros era de muchos años, las marcas en sus brazos eran la evidencia del combate con neófitos y lo hacían un buen referente cuando se discutía sobre psicología de guerra –. Las mujeres tienen razón cuando proponen a Reneesme como una herramienta para poner a los híbridos de nuestro lado y así desarmar a los Vulturi. Sin ese cambio de bando, la guerra sería una masacre, con bajas, lamentablemente, numerosas. Edward tiene razón, es una mala idea.

Yo cumpliré con mi parte – dijo Reneesme –. No hablen del futuro como si yo no estuviera en él.

Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado – gruñó Edward entre dientes.

Papá…-

No lo voy a repetir.

No solo el débil gruñido que Edward profirió a Nessie nos desconcertó, también su voz sonó muy dura, tanto incluso que ni yo supe cómo reaccionar. Todos lo miramos impactados, pero él ni se percató de nosotros. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su hija, con tanta furia que por un momento temí que fuera a lanzarse sobre ella. Seguramente Rosalie pensó lo mismo, porque comenzó a gruñir amenazante, doblando los muslos para tomar posición de ataque, dejándole claro a Edward que no podía tocar a Reneesme.

Contuve el aire dentro de mis pulmones por un segundo, hasta darme cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo para disolver el ambiente.

"Edward…" susurré.

Soltó la mirada de Nessie para tomar la mía y la niña aprovechó la instancia para salir corriendo de la casa, llorando a mares.

"¡Fantástico!", le dije con rabia y dejando caer los brazos con exasperación, "Esa es la mejor manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión".

Le di la espalda y salí detrás de Reneesme.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVELACIONES**

Salí corriendo de la casa para tratar de alcanzarla, pero su figura ya no estaba ni remotamente a la vista. Nessie no era un vampiro, pero tenía una gran parte de sus habilidades humanas mejoradas por la herencia de Edward, así que corría más rápido que cualquier ser vivo. En los pocos segundos que demoró mi reacción, ya había desaparecido del campo visual. No verla era un obstáculo prácticamente nulo para mí, ya que me era muy fácil distinguir su olor en el bosque y rastrear su trayectoria mientras corría, obviamente casi al doble de su velocidad.

En menos de diez segundos ya la había alcanzado, ahora marchaba a su lado.

Decidí no decirle nada y esperar a que fuera ella misma la que se abriera para conversar conmigo o para decirme que no quería hablar.

Seguí corriendo a su lado durante dos largos minutos, que pusieron a prueba toda la paciencia y determinación mental que había desarrollado en mi vida inmortal, para combatir la sed que sentía día a día y que nunca podría llegar a saciar.

Finalmente Reneesme se detuvo. Jadeaba cansada tras la larga carrera, tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, donde caían intermitentemente lágrimas desde sus mejillas. Deseé poder leer la mente como Edward, para poder hablar con las palabras indicadas y no ahuyentarla de mí, pero como esa no era parte de las opciones, la única forma que me quedaba para llegar a ella, era tratando de ser lo menos agresiva y dejándole claro que yo estaba abierta al diálogo. Caminé tres pasos hacia ella, dudando qué decir, y finalmente opté por quedarme callada y sentarme cerca, apoyando mi espalda contra uno de los tantos árboles que nos rodeaban.

Cuando su respiración se calmó, también lo hizo su llanto. Sin mirarme se acercó a donde yo estaba y se sentó silenciosa a mi lado. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el tronco del árbol. Respiró hondo y luego me tomó la mano. Yo estaba bastante tensa, quería poder convencerla, explicarle tanto la reacción de su padre y como la de todos los que la queríamos; el calor de su mano y la suavidad de su piel, tan parecida a la de Edward, calmaron levemente mis angustias.

Sin mirarme me susurró suavemente, "Lo siento mamá".

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – pregunté, aún sin mirarla, intentando que mi voz no sonara fuerte ni inquisidora.

-Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, su respiración se ahogó en un gemido de tristeza –…por favor.

Ella siempre había logrado lo que quería. Su dulzura, su belleza, toda su forma de ser hacía que para el resto nos fuera imposible no darle todo lo que quería. Yo estaba conciente de su encanto y de que eventualmente querría evitar todas sus penas, pero esto iba más allá de toda comprensión. No podía poner en riesgo su vida, menos dejarla liderar una batalla contra vampiros, en las que se vería forzada a ocupar armas.

No, eso no era posible. Pero para convencerla de lo contrario, primero tenía que conocer sus argumentos.

-Explícame bien qué es lo que estás pensando.

-Yo sé que ustedes siempre estarán para protegerme. Tú, papá, Jacob, todos. Pero hay veces en que me siento vulnerable, en que me gustaría poder ser más que un adorno, ser útil. Así como lo son las visiones de Alice, o tu habilidad. Poder expresarme sin hablar no es la gran cosa, ¿sabes?

-Si quieres aprender a defenderte, Emmet y Jacob son los mejores profesores. Ellos te mostrarán las estrategias, las cosas que hay que evitar. No tienes por qué mezclarte con brujas para lograrlo.

-No digas "brujas" como si fuera una grosería. Además tú no eres bruja pero tienes una habilidad asombrosa. El poder que ellas tienen, yo también lo puedo tener. Quiero desarrollarme completamente, saber de qué soy capaz.

-¿Pero por qué poner tu vida en peligro?

-Los esclavos de los Vulturi… Ellos son como yo, pero están sufriendo. No podemos ignorarlos. Ya escuchaste a Jasper, si yo no ayudo, la batalla estará perdida. Quiero poder mostrarles lo feliz que soy con la vida que llevo, enseñarles lo que pueden obtener si luchan.

-Eso lo puede hacer otro por ti. Llamaremos a los mapuches, ellos son muchos más, pueden liderar un grupo grande.

Ese era el mejor argumento, no había dudas. Contra eso, Reneesme ya no tenía palabras. La discusión estaba zanjada.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Soltó mi mano y se tapó la cara con los dedos. Luego escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, como yo solía hacerlo cuando me sentía superada y no tenía las habilidades sobrenaturales para reaccionar. La única diferencia era que Nessie no estaba sollozando, ni respirando entrecortadamente como yo lo hacía en esas circunstancias. Parecía estar pensando, como recogiendo información en su cerebro, apoyándolo en sus propias piernas. Tras unos segundos en esa posición se puso de pie y luego se acuclilló frente a mí. Me miró con fuerza a los ojos y tomó mis manos.

En mi cabeza se proyectó la misma imagen que acababa de ver: mi hija triste con la cabeza entre las piernas. Luego su figura cambió y se transformó en la mía; era yo en mi forma humana llorando de la misma manera, rodeada de vampiros que luchaban y gruñían, mientras Aro y Cayo me miraban desde la oscuridad, con esos mantos negros que los identificaban en mis sueños y sonriendo gustosos de verme desprotegida y desesperada.

Reneesme me estaba mostrando mi propia historia.

Una angustia familiar se arraigó en mi pecho. Esa impotencia que me invadía cuando veía a Edward y a su familia pelear por mí, poniéndose en peligro frente a vampiros neófitos, a licántropos y por supuesto a los Vulturi. Recordé cuánto deseaba pelear, poder defenderme sola. Luego se proyectó en mi cabeza el claro donde habíamos estado peleando contra Victoria. Vi a Edward en posición de ataque y a Seth Clearwater tirado en el piso en su figura de lobo. Luego vi mi rostro, pálido y asustado, mientras cortaba mi brazo con una piedra filosa, para lograr captar la atención de los vampiros que nos atacaban.

Qué patético había sido eso. Verlo me hizo recordar la historia de la tercera esposa, que se había sacrificado para salvar a su marido, y cómo, al escucharla por primera vez, había hecho nacer en mí esas ganas de marcar la diferencia, de aportar con algo en la batalla, dejando de ser sólo una víctima. En ese momento no sabía lo inservible que era que me cortase el brazo, pero me había hecho sentir útil por una fracción de segundo, cuando Victoria dejó de atacar a Edward y se dirigió hambrienta hacia mí.

Reneesme cambió el recuerdo: seguía viéndome como humana, hace más de cuatro años atrás, de pie, medio desorientada en medio del claro donde habían tenido lugar casi todos los conflictos. Pero no todo era igual a como había sido en el pasado: ahora una muchacha caminaba hacia mí desde el bosque, una mujer que no había sido parte de los eventos. Esta se movía firme, segura. Una energía la rodeaba tenuemente, como si estuviera a contraluz. Su pelo era claro, sus rizos suaves. Sus facciones eran hermosas, sus ojos, cafés chocolate. Nessie se había hecho parte del recuerdo y ahora se ponía frente a mi figura mortal y sangrante. Me tomó las manos y miró mi herida; luego susurró, _"¿Qué habrías hecho si alguien te hubiera propuesto enseñarte a luchar?"._

Tenía razón: en su lugar hubiera corrido donde las brujas. No hubiera dudado un segundo en poder aprender a defender a mi familia, a mis amigos y a mí misma. Hubiera querido hacer frente a los peligros que me amenazaban constantemente desde que me había enamorado de Edward. Las imágenes que Reneesme proyectó en mi cabeza, tocaron justo las emociones enterradas que yo había dejado escondidas en mi mortalidad. Esa sensación de impotencia, ese creer ser un estorbo, un obstáculo incómodo y peligroso que pesaba sobre la espalda de la familia Cullen. Una sensación que desapareció en cuanto me transformé en vampiro.

Abrí los ojos. Ella me miraba expectante, dudando de mi reacción. Quería con tantas ganas poder trabajar con las brujas que esperaba convencerme con esas imágenes. Y lo había hecho. Recordarme a mi misma frente a esos peligros, a pesar de saber que mis amigos me protegerían con su vida, me habían hecho sentir siempre impotente. Tal vez Amanda y Olivia podrían ayudar a Reneesme con sus conocimientos, pero aún así yo no la quería en medio de una guerra.

Esto estaba siendo tan confuso. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hablar con Edward, con Alice. No podía llegar y decirle a mi hija que sí, si luego siete vampiros y un licántropo la encerrarían en un sótano en contra de su voluntad para mantenerla con vida.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Su olor se convirtió en sabor en mi boca, la dulzura de su sangre inundó mi cuerpo. Su vida, que yo había protegido con la mía, palpitaba con todos sus movimientos, exhalando vitalidad.

Tenía todo un futuro por delante…

Ahora yo estaba confundida, no sabía qué era lo correcto. Las dudas se reflejaron en mi cara, mis cejas estaban torcidas, mis dientes mordían con fuerza mi labio inferior. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Me friccioné la cara con las manos, como tratando de crear una respuesta con el movimiento.

Luego la miré fijo, "no lo sé, tengo que conversarlo con los otros".

Mi duda le sonó más a una victoria, porque en su cara se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa inmediatamente después de escuchar mis palabras. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me apretó muy fuerte, aunque obviamente su fuerza no me era asfixiante. La abracé de vuelta cuidadosamente. Casi sin voz, mientras reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro, me susurró al oído, "gracias".

Yo me solté rápido de sus brazos, la tomé de los hombros y le dije con firmeza: "No te des por ganada eh, esto no está decidido aún. Tengo que hablar con el resto primero. Volvamos a la casa y les explicamos, ¿OK?".

Su cara cambió nuevamente de expresión. Se puso de pie frente a mí y tensó sus labios hacia delante, arrugando la boca como si quisiera dar un beso deforme, pero con tanto enojo en su mirada que esa opción ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Yo no pienso volver –sentenció.

Su malestar adolescente era tan ridículo que enrolé los ojos hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué no?

-No volveré hasta que papá se disculpe por gruñirme.

-No quiso hacerlo, se le escapó. No siempre podemos mantener la compostura cuando estamos bajo presión. Intenta ser más comprensiva por favor.

-No. Hoy no vuelvo. Mañana temprano estaré en la casa. Olivia llegará a las 9, así que tengo que estar para recibirla. Tal vez hable con papá en ese momento.

-¿Y dónde pretendes ir?

-Donde Jacob.

-¡Ja! Olvídalo – la sola imagen de mi hija durmiendo en la misma cama con Jacob me ponía los pelos de punta. Me puse de pie acercándome lo más posible a ella, dejando clara mi autoridad en este punto.

-¿Qué tiene? Es tu amigo, sabes que me cuida bien- se jugó la carta del "mejor amigo" con voz dulce. A veces podía ser tan manipuladora-. ¿Qué tiene de malo si me voy a su casa?- su inocencia sonaba cínica.

-No, ya te dije que no –sentencié.

-Pero mira, esto es bueno. Cuando yo no esté puedes aprovechar para conversarlo bien con todos. Yo mientras tanto, hablaré con Jacob.

-Pero no en su casa. Si insistes, anda donde Charlie –bien, eso estaba justo en el límite, papá no les permitiría dormir juntos y a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia la vigilancia de Charlie. Se había puesto muy escrupuloso con Jacob cuando supo que era "pretendiente" de su nieta; ahora no se ahorraba insidias con él.

-Está bien, es un buen trato. ¿Me llevas?

-No, te vas con Jacob – miré hacia el bosque y sonreí –Jake, ¿puedes llevar a Nessie donde Charlie? Si quieres te puedes quedar allá, pero durmiendo en el sofá, ¿te quedó claro? – Jacob caminó lentamente desde la oscuridad de los árboles hasta quedar al lado de Reneesme.

Obviamente, nos había seguido desde la casa. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro, por lo que supe que venía conmigo tanto porque lo escuchaba cerca, como por que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no puede estar tranquilo si sabe que Reneesme está sufriendo, y más si está sola en el bosque.

A pesar de que él sabía que yo podía sentirlo escuchando nuestra conversación, había una cierta vergüenza en su cara cuando salió de la oscuridad.

Mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, como disculpándose por su presencia. Nessie, por el contrario, se alegró de verlo; su cara cambio del enojo a la alegría cuando lo vio aparecer, y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, le tomó la mano y le dijo con dulzura: "¿me acompañas?".

El asintió, aún sin decir palabra. Pero ahora había levantado la vista, analizándome con cuidado para intentar entender qué me traía yo entre manos, y por qué le estaba dando tanta seguridad a Reneesme de que podría entrenarse con las brujas y liderar a una tropa de híbridos contra los Vulturi. No quería que arruinara los avances que había hecho en la conversación con Nessie, ni menos que me hiciera volver a dudar, así que le hablé yo antes de que él pudiera preguntarme nada:

-Vayan rápido. Yo llamaré a Charlie desde aquí, traje mi celular. Después iré a la casa y les avisaré a los otros dónde están. Discutiremos sobre el tema durante la noche, mañana les cuento como me fue. Vayan con cuidado. –

-Gracias mamá. – Nessie tomó a Jacob de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro del bosque por el camino de vuelta, pero su fuerza de medio vampira no era suficiente para moverlo y como él seguía aún fijo en mí, solo logró avanzarlo un paso.

Al sentir el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para marcharse, soltó un pequeño bramido hacia mí:

-Están locas las mujeres de esta familia.-

-Vete luego Jacob –le contesté aburrida.

Cuando por fin se habían ido y me era ya imposible sentir los latidos de Reneesme y Jacob a la distancia, me puse de pie en medio del bosque. Principalmente tenía ganas de gritar, pero esto se contrastaba con la necesidad de silencio que tenía justo al mismo tiempo. Mis oídos eran sensibles a todo. Podía escuchar el viento nocturno mover lentamente las hojas de los árboles, el aleteo de los grillos que se apoyaban en ellas, los crujidos de las ramas, el movimiento de la vida, de la naturaleza.

Respiré hondo, dejando que mis pulmones muertos llenaran mi organismo del aroma que expelían los solemnes gestos de vida. Luego di un paso tentativo hacia delante. Las hojas crujieron al romperse con el peso de mi pie. El sonido que hacían al destrozarse era perfecto, una pequeña y calmada armonía, la metáfora que el mundo armaba sólo para mi: el símbolo de cómo mi vida, tal como la conocía, estaba a punto de romperse para siempre, únicamente debido a una decisión que solo yo era capaz de tomar. Volví a inspirar y di otro paso, el sonido se repitió. De pronto, una extraña fuerza nació dentro de mí, y antes de darme cuenta de que quería sentir el viento deslizarse por mi cara, ya estaba corriendo en medio del bosque.

Me movía como si estuviera siendo perseguida por algo, como si de mi rapidez dependiera la vida de todos aquellos a quienes amaba.

Tenía que ser rápida, tenía que poder….

Mis muslos se contraían con cada paso que daba, los olores seguían siendo vívidos a mí alrededor, y a pesar de que envolvían fugazmente mis narices, los podía distinguir individualmente sin problema: eucalipto, aniz, madera, pino, musgo, mariposas nocturnas, flores, miel, la piel de Edward cuando amanecía a mi lado, la primera vez que tomé a Reneesme en mis brazos, el recuerdo del agua fría ahogando mi cuerpo humano al lanzarme por el acantilado y los árboles que seguían escapando de mi carrera, esquivándome a la perfección, haciendo un ruido fugaz cuando los dejaba atrás, mientras en mi mente volvían a dibujarse las sensaciones pasadas, la risa de Emmet, el roce de la piel de Esme, los bailes de Alice, la sangre de Charlie palpitando por su garganta, la oscuridad del salón de ballet, el dolor de mi pierna cuando se rompió, el calor de mi sangre deslizándose por mi cara, la voz de Edward, la dulce voz de mi marido prometiéndome amor eterno el día de nuestro matrimonio, el dolor quemante de la transformación, el roce de su piel en la mía todas las mañanas, su voz hablándome, cantándome, su amor, el mío…

Un ruido a mis espaldas interrumpió mis pensamientos.

No estaba sola.

Dejé de correr inmediatamente, luego me giré agazapada en posición de ataque. No había sentido que me estuvieran siguiendo. Además de los sonidos del bosque, no podía identificar nada fuera de lugar. Agudicé mis oídos y mi vista. Comprobé que no había nadie cerca, al menos no lo suficiente como para que lo pudiera ver u oír, pero sí para sentirme observada: alguien o algo me estaba vigilando. Me moví lentamente entre los árboles. Ahora estaba muy lejos de casa; si algo me pasaba, nadie lo iba a escuchar, no podrían venir a ayudarme.

Seguí moviéndome, retrocediendo por el mismo camino que me había llevado hasta ese punto, guiándome de vuelta por mi propio aroma.

De pronto, una figura se movió a lo lejos, tan rápido que mis ojos no pudieron identificar qué era. Me acerqué lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, preocupándome de que ni siquiera las hojas sonaran a mis pasos.

Llegué hasta el lugar donde había detectado el movimiento, pero de nuevo encontré todo vacío, nada fuera de lugar. Decidí volver a casa…

"Bella", una voz me habló suavemente a mis espaldas.

Un recuerdo intentó asaltar mi memoria, pero no logré armar una imagen. Había una cierta familiaridad en aquél sonido que me llamaba, pero mi conciencia mantenía encerrada la respuesta, probablemente en aquél lugar donde estaban guardadas la mayoría de mis experiencias humanas.

Pasaron unos segundos y yo aún no me movía. Mientras un escalofriante instinto me recomendaba empezar a correr, mi cerebro estaba ocupando toda su concentración en intentar recordar a quién pertenecía la voz que me llamaba. Finalmente me encogí de hombros y me rendí a la necesidad de saber quién me llamaba. En el momento en que decidí dejarme llevar por la aparición que se manifestaba frente a mí, logré recordar el sonido de la voz de mi abuela materna, diciendo mi nombre.

-Bella, hola – sus dulces ojos cafés me miraron con cariño-. Me recuerdas aún, ¿o me equivoco?

Estaba vestida con un vestido beige o café claro que le llegaba hasta el suelo, dejando entre ver sus pies. Iba descalza. Su pelo seguía siendo castaño, pero me pareció más claro de cómo lo recordaba.

Mi abuela estaba muerta desde hacía ya muchos años, incluso desde antes que conociera a Edward. Pero sin duda, era ella frente a mí. Esto no podía ser real, tenía que ser un sueño.

El problema es que yo no soñaba, ni dormía, un vampiro no necesita descanso…entonces, ¿un fantasma?

-¿De verdad crees que soy un fantasma? – me preguntó calmada, dejando que su cara se llenara de una bellísima sonrisa, igual a la que tenía cuando estaba viva.

Sus manos se alzaron hacia mí, como ofreciéndome un abrazo. El gesto me confundió más aún, ¿un fantasma tiene cuerpo?

-¿Qué es todo esto abuelita? – no pude ocultar mi tono de voz.

Mi ansiedad se escapó sin querer y mis cejas se curvaron, arrugando mi frente y dejando en evidencia mi inseguridad frente a su imagen. Ella bajó los brazos y dejó de sonreír. Su cara se había puesto grave, sus ojos ahora estaban duros sobre mi figura. El cambio de humor en la aparición de mi abuela muerta me puso más ansiosa aún, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Pensé que si no hubiera sido un vampiro, a estas alturas ya estaría desmayada o híper ventilando con la cabeza entre las rodillas; sentirme capaz de defenderme sola me dio un poco más de coraje.

Se acercó a mí, dejando solo medio metro de distancia entre las dos. Estaba ahora tan cerca que podía sentir un calor, una energía fuerte venir desde ella. No había vida en su cuerpo, al menos nada apetitoso ni comestible: ni latido, ni sangre, ni respiración, nada que pudiera generar esa energía vital que despertaba la sed en mi garganta.

Ella tenía forma de cuerpo humano y sin duda emanaba un extraño calor muy parecido al de los seres vivos, pero no me cabía duda: ella no era una persona común y corriente.

-Bella, abre tu mente por favor.

-Estoy aquí. ¿Qué eres, qué quieres? – mis palabras sonaban como una súplica, pero mi voz se mantenía con una sonoridad normal.

-Necesito que aceptes esto. Que me aceptes a mí.

-¿A ti?

-Yo soy una parte de la luz, pero no soy un fantasma. Elegí manifestarme frente a ti, para ayudarte a tomar la decisión correcta, para que enfrentes tu destino, ¿crees que estaría dando vueltas y perdiendo el tiempo si no fuera absolutamente necesario? –. Si, definitivamente era mi abuela.

La ironía en su tono de voz relajó mi postura, no había nadie mejor que ella para disolver con humor negro los momentos tensos.

Sonreí levemente y me acerqué un paso hacia ella.

-Las cosas no están escritas, eso lo sé, no me vengas a vender el cuento del destino. Deberías saberlo tú también -. Respondí con el mismo tono sarcástico.

-Puedes elegir, eso es cierto. Pero vengo desde la luz, para pedirte que te dejes guiar por nosotros. Acepta lo que las mujeres te han venido a mostrar, ayúdalas.

-¿Quieres que le permita a mi hija enfrentar un peligro tan grande que la puede matar? – tal vez no era mi abuela después de todo. Reneé era inmadura y hacia locuras, pero su madre era absolutamente el contrario: siempre pensaba antes de actuar, parecía que nunca nada la tomaba por sorpresa.

Esa planificación, esa seguridad con la que vivía y lograba que todo resultara como ella quería, nos había acercado mucho durante mi infancia. Por su parte, ella quería lograr conmigo cosas que obviamente habían fracasado con mi madre, y yo en cambio, quería sentirme segura y protegida por una figura materna estable y cariñosa. Cuando estaba viva, éramos muy amigas. Falleció antes de que me mudara a Forks.

-Ella debe hacer esto y tú la tienes que ayudar. Todo lo que hay en el mundo está al servicio de vuestro bienestar; mientras lo utilicen correctamente, no les ocurrirá nada malo.

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, mi "especie" no puede gozar de los bienestares de la vida. Yo soy una asesina inmortal, no hay vida en mí y más encima mis instintos me llevan a matar-. Intenté sonar lo menos bíblica posible, pero lo único que logré fue sonar sarcástica.

El comentario hizo que mi abuela pusiera los ojos en blanco. Me dieron ganas de reírme de su gesto, pero no era el caso perder el tiempo en pequeñeces; mis dudas eran importantes, y si ella de verdad tenía respuestas, yo las quería escuchar lo antes posible.

-Tú eres parte del ciclo, eres parte de la luz. Ahora no hay fuerza vital en tu cuerpo, pero sigues siendo un fragmento del Universo.

-No te sigo. No tengo vida, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo voy a ser parte de la luz si no tengo _alma_? –su mirada se volvió compasiva.

Inclinó el mentón ligeramente hacia la izquierda, como si estuviera mirando a un niño hacer una gracia.

-Oh, Bella. Tú sabes que sí tienes alma. Es solo que está escondida, protegida en otra parte de ti. Las cosas ya no son como cuando estabas viva, pero ten la certeza de que en el Universo nada muere, todo se transforma, y tu alma no es la excepción.

Eso sí que era una buena noticia. Si esta aparición era el fantasma mi abuela, y a estas alturas no tenía dudas sobre eso, entonces decía la verdad, los vampiros sí tenemos alma. Mi abuela nunca me mintió cuando las dos éramos humanas, ahora no tenía por qué ser diferente: en esencia, seguíamos siendo las mismas.

-De todas maneras es muy complejo para que lo entiendas ahora. Lo importante es que permitas que Reneesme aprenda las enseñanzas de la tierra, y siga el camino que se le está pidiendo que tome.

-El camino de la luz… un camino que los vampiros ya no podemos seguir.

-Hija, los corderos son diferentes, pero la luz es la misma. Hay luz en ti, pero no la puedes utilizar. Ahora tienes otras herramientas –se detuvo abruptamente y dirigió la mirada hacia la derecha. Los surcos de su boca se alzaron ligeramente, esbozando una sonrisa -. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero sigue mi consejo Bella, he venido en nombre de la vida, para pedirte que nos ayudes a protegerla.

-Pero…, abuela - no pude terminar, su imagen se estaba volviendo borrosa, estaba desapareciendo lentamente ante mis ojos.

Su nueva transparencia me desconcentró, no pude recordar lo que le estaba diciendo. Podía ver el bosque a través de su vestido. Sí, seguro era un fantasma.

Su voz firmé volvió sonar, y fue como si me estuviera forzando a concentrarme en sus palabras.

Nuevamente la miré a los ojos, intentando grabar todo lo que decía en mi memoria.

-Díganle a sus hermanos que confíen en vuestras decisiones, que no están solos en esta existencia, que son parte de la luz, del Universo. Y que por la vida que han decidido llevar, lejos de la sed y de las matanzas, han sido considerados como una pieza clave en el nuevo orden. Pero tienen que aceptar ser parte del plan, para que así los sacrificios que han hecho durante años, puedan rendir frutos en esta vida, ahora.

-No te vayas abuela, por favor.

-Te quiero hija, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Yo también te quiero –susurré, pero ya había desaparecido. El calor que rodeaba su figura se esfumó tan rápido como su imagen.

Nuevamente el bosque volvía a la tranquilidad, y yo seguía siendo la misma, inmóvil, sola, muerta.

Reflexioné un par de segundos sobre las palabras de mi abuela y me dí cuenta qué era lo que tenía que hacer, cuál era mi rol en el perfecto plan del Universo o de _La madre_, como le llamaban las brujas.

Debía permitir que Reneesme fuera a la guerra, que se transformara en una bruja vampiro, que guiara a una raza entera en la batalla, que reestableciera el equilibrio, que protegiera, esta vez ella por mí, todo lo que conocíamos y amábamos.

Pero no solo tenía yo que aceptar su destino, también tenía que ayudarla a realizarlo.

Mientras reflexionaba, el silencio volvió a su estado normal.

Tenía que regresar a la casa, pero me era imposible dar un paso. Debía ordenar mis ideas, asimilar lo que había sucedido, entender… Pero no tenía fuerzas para nada. Ya no quería correr, no quería pensar. Sentí fuertes deseos de ser humana de nuevo, para poder encontrar consuelo en el sueño, en el apoyo de mi cabeza sobre la almohada, lograr ese estado de inconciencia en el que los problemas no queman, en que las dificultades se pueden posponer, aunque sea por unas horas.

De pronto, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la alarma de mis instintos: un olor familiar se abría paso por el bosque, acompañado de pasos ligeros.

Era ese andar tan conocido…

Cerré los ojos y dejé que llegara a mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, su cuerpo se ciñó a mi espalda, mientras su respiración se acomodaba tranquila en mi cuello. Lo sentí inspirar el aroma de mi pelo mientras su abrazo se hacía más fuerte y protector. Con él cerca, todo era más sencillo. Me dejé llevar por la tranquilidad que su presencia siempre infundía en mí y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos más, unidos en un abrazo.

Luego su voz calmada me preguntó con un susurro al oído, "¿está todo bien? Llevas más de una hora aquí, estaba preocupado".

No supe qué decirle, cómo empezar, con qué palabras, con qué frases podía explicar lo que me había sucedido, el extraño encuentro con el fantasma de mi abuela y las cosas que me había dicho. El alma… nosotros, la tarea que teníamos que llevar a cabo.

Me giré lentamente, cuidadosa de evitar que sus brazos me soltaran. Lo abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho para sentirme protegida y acurrucada, para no tener miedo. En la tranquilidad de su cariño recordé nuevamente lo que me había revelado mi abuela, pero noté algo que antes había pasado por alto: en sus últimas palabras se estaba dirigiendo a más de una persona; me hablaba a mí, pero en plural.

Entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Identifiqué la capa invisible que protegía mi cerebro de su habilidad de leer mis pensamientos, y la dejé descansar, abriendo mi mente a Edward para que él pudiera ver lo que yo había visto, sin tener que explicárselo con palabras.

Se quedó callado mientras observaba en mi memoria los eventos de esa noche. La conversación con Nessie, mi carrera por el bosque y luego mi reunión con mi abuela y las cosas que me había dicho. Me preocupé de traspasar con cada detalle el último mensaje, aquél donde habló en plural, aquél en el que se dirigió a Edward y a mí.

Supe que había terminado porque su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Nos mantuvimos en silencio en medio del bosque por varios minutos.

Luego me dio un beso en el pelo.

-Entonces está decidido. Volvamos a la casa, habrá que convencerlos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Las Hermanas**

Apenas salió el sol me senté en las escaleras del porche. Habíamos estado discutiendo toda la noche, no convenciendo al resto, sino armando teorías sobre cómo pretendían los humanos atacar a los Vulturi, cuántos vampiros estarían de nuestro lado si el conflicto llegase a una guerra, y sobre todo, especulando cómo sería el entrenamiento de Reneesme, una vez que hubiéramos dado nuestro consentimiento.

Todas discusiones extenuantes, por lo que apenas despuntó el alba aproveché como excusa el inminente arribo de las brujas y me alejé de los debates, plantándome como vigía en el portal de la casa.

Fue muy fácil obtener la aprobación del resto de la familia. Supongo que ayudó el que todos confiaran ciegamente en el criterio de Edward, con todo el tema de leer la mente y su impecable comportamiento a lo largo de su existencia (hasta que se enamoró de mi, claro está). Pero estoy segura de que el cierre de la discusión vino después que les describimos mi encuentro con el fantasma de mi abuela y la nueva información sobre la luz, el destino de Reneesme ligado a nuestra ayuda y, sobre todo, la certeza de que la teoría de Carlisle era cierta: los vampiros sí tenemos alma.

Cuando les contamos toda la historia con lujo de detalle, la decisión del grupo fue irrevocable: nos íbamos a la guerra junto a los humanos, derrocaríamos a los Vulturi y liberaríamos a los híbridos a toda costa.

El primer paso sería acoger a las brujas. Decidimos que no podíamos dejarlas dormir en un hotel, así que les ofreceríamos la cabaña donde vivíamos con Edward y Nessie apenas llegaran por la mañana. Luego conversaríamos sobre el método de aprendizaje que ayudaría a Reneesme a prepararse para la guerra. Cuando todo eso estuviera listo, nos enfocaríamos en armar el bando de los vampiros y los pasos que teníamos que seguir nosotros, mientras que las hermanas hacían lo suyo.

Por supuesto, estaríamos vigilando todo lo que sucediera entre las dos brujas y Nessie. No podíamos oírlas, no escuchábamos sus corazones, mucho menos sus conversaciones, por lo que la única opción era tener a Jacob vigilándolas de cerca. Basándonos en el poco tiempo que podían estar separados con Nessie, supusimos que ni a Amanda ni a Olivia le sería un inconveniente aceptar una condición que venía directamente desde su nueva aprendiz.

Cuando salió el sol, Alice ya se estaba encargando del futuro. Como ahora la presencia de los híbridos en nuestro porvenir era una certeza, tenía que aprender a superar el bloqueo que normalmente ellos le suponían, así que andaba malhumorada por el esfuerzo extra que esto le implicaba. Jasper estaba siempre junto a ella, especulando teorías de ataque, posibles estrategias contra un ejército tan bien organizado como el de los italianos, e identificando nuestros posibles flancos débiles en la batalla. Pero debido a las inminentes jaquecas de Alice, los dos se escaparon al bosque apenas despuntó el alba, para poder estar tranquilos y cumplir más fácilmente sus objetivos.

Rosalie por su parte, refunfuñó exageradamente desde el momento en que Edward y yo les comunicamos la decisión de apoyar a Reneesme en este _entrenamiento_, atacándonos con todos los argumentos que tenía a mano e intentando persuadir al resto sobre lo estúpido que era "sentenciar a muerte a una pequeña que no tenía más de tres años". Esme, buscando apaciguar las aguas, se la llevó en una incursión doméstica a la ciudad, con el objetivo de abastecernos de provisiones para nuestras nuevas invitadas y proveer a Reneesme de la ropa apropiada para su nuevo diario vivir. Pero como a ninguno de nosotros nos quedaba aún claro en qué consistía esta nueva forma de vida, decidió que iba a comprar todo lo que pudiera serle necesario, desde ropa militar contra el frío, hasta túnicas para meditación budista. A ninguno nos preocupaba mucho el tema, pero era una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para arrastrar a Rosalie fuera de la casa.

Emmet no quiso acompañarla. Una actitud que me resultó un tanto extraña, y que hizo a Edward levantar una ceja cuando su hermano dijo que se quedaría para "vigilar en caso de una emergencia". Se notaba que algo lo molestaba, porque desde que las mujeres se fueron de la casa la noche anterior, su andar era más inquieto de lo normal: no se mantenía en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo y vigilaba por la ventana esporádicamente.

Le pregunté a Edward qué le sucedía a Emmet, pero se limitó a responder con una sonrisa burlona y un simple "Ya veremos".

Los que quedamos en la casa en la mañana, éramos Carlisle, Edward y yo. Mientras ellos sacaban planos de Volterra y libros de metafísica, física cuántica y brujerías varias, yo aproveché para sentarme a esperar la aparición de las hermanas.

La hora pasó lentamente; a las 9 de la mañana, ni las humanas ni Nessie se habían aparecido por la casa.

Me estaba poniendo un poco ansiosa.

Con los dedos empecé a raspar la baranda de la escalera. No me di cuenta cuánto rato estuve en esa actividad; no debió haber sido poco, porque a pesar de la suavidad con la que dejaba que mi uña se deslizara automáticamente por la madera, un pequeño cúmulo de aserrín se juntó en el piso, justo debajo de mi mano. Me percaté de eso porque Edward, desde el estudio de Carlisle, me advirtió con su suave hablar, que si llegase a romper la baranda, Esme se enojaría mucho conmigo (uno de los beneficios de tener gran audición).

Su voz me sobresaltó. Miré ansiosa el suelo debajo de mi mano y me di cuenta de que estaba literalmente destruyendo el inmobiliario del jardín. Pero no tuve tiempo de preocuparme demasiado, porque justo en el segundo en que despegué la vista del camino que traía a los autos desde la carretera, las dos hermanas se hicieron visibles en el horizonte.

Caminaban tranquilas, como lo haría cualquier par de mujeres que conversan desinteresadamente mientras se dirigen a la universidad. Y digo universidad porque la juventud de sus movimientos sugería que no pasaban de los 23 años. Amanda tal vez sí, no lo tenía muy claro, pero Olivia seguro había recién salido de la secundaria, sería no más de dos años mayor que yo… cuando morí. El día anterior no habíamos tenido tiempo de ahondar en ese tipo de trivialidades, pero ahora que las podía analizar más detenidamente, su juventud me asustaba un poco, ya que sugería que eran brujas nuevas.

Y si los vampiros neófitos y los licántropos adolescentes son peligrosamente descontrolados, tal vez las –brujitas- también lo eran.

No llevaban nada llamativo, por lo que no pude anticipar por su vestimenta qué tipo de actividad tenían planeada para la primera jornada. Olivia llevaba puesta una minifalda negra, muy ajustada, que dejaba sus perfectas piernas al descubierto. Su belleza era mucho más sensual y atrevida que la de su hermana mayor. La blusa verde limón que tenía, a pesar de ser muy holgada, dejaba su pecho mucho más expuesto de lo que yo podía entender como "sobrio": el escote era tan largo, que debajo llevaba un peto negro que le tapaba el busto pero mostraba un pedazo de su vientre. Vestida así se asemejaba más una bruja de película adolescente que a una sacerdotisa.

Amanda en cambio, no había variado mucho su "look" al de la noche anterior. Llevaba una capa mucho más ajustada, pero seguía cubriendo su larga cabellera roja con un poncho. La caída de la tela sobre su cara me recordó a los elfos de las historias de Tolkien, lo cuál en nuestra situación no me parecía una comparación descabellada. La capa beige le llegaba hasta los talones, pero por su caída en diagonal hacia atrás, no alcanzaba a envolver la parte frontal de su cuerpo. También exhibía las piernas, aunque mucho menos que su hermana, ya que el vestido negro que llevaba le cubría hasta unos dos centímetros antes de las rodillas, una diferencia de al menos diez centímetros en comparación con la falda de Olivia. Su escote era recto. Hasta donde la capa me permitía ver, llevaba los hombros descubiertos y las mangas del vestido le cubrían hasta la mitad del bíceps.

Las dos se veían despampanantes mientras se acercaban a paso ligero y despreocupado. Si no hubiera sido porque contaba con mi belleza de vampiro, me hubiera sentido en desventaja ante las brujas, pero esas inseguridades habían quedado atrás. Ahora era una mujer (vampira) felizmente casada y madre de una adolescente en pleno crecimiento.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, se detuvieron frente a mí para saludarme. Esbozaron una amplia sonrisa y un "Hola" al unísono antes de que Olivia se agachara hacia mí para besarme en la mejilla. Un acto imprudente considerando que la cercanía entre mis dientes y su yugular era tan mínimo, que me hubiera tomado menos de un segundo quitarle la vida.

Me quedé pasmada de la impresión. En un primer momento había abierto la boca para devolver el saludo, pero tras la acción de Olivia me vi forzada a cerrarla rápidamente y contener la respiración para evitar la tentación.

Amanda se río de mi gesto: "Desde donde venimos solemos saludar de beso en la mejilla. Disculpa, no estamos acostumbradas a pedir permiso, ¿te molesta?".

Seguro que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que mi cara de molestia no se debía al beso, si no a la sangre revoloteando a centímetros de mi nariz. Fruncí el ceño en respuesta, considerando su actitud casi como una falta de respeto.

Las dos me quedaron mirando atónitas. Olivia comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, observándolos de cerca, en un gesto que me pareció signo de vergüenza. Amanda me miró fijo a los ojos, sonrió nuevamente y dijo: "No te preocupes por nosotras Bella, hemos bloqueado todas las cosas que nos hacen una cena apetitosa para ustedes. Es lindo de tu parte no respirar cerca de nosotras, pero inténtalo una vez, verás que no te morirás de sed".

Estiró su brazo hacia mí y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara. Nuevamente supuse que ella sabía que no necesitaba ayuda, por lo que tomé el gesto como una señal de despreocupación, para que igualáramos nuestras posiciones y dejáramos de lado la relación predador-presa. Me encogí de hombros y tomé su mano, cuidando de no ejercer mucha fuerza al apretarla. Al tocarla dudé nuevamente de su confianza con eso del "bloqueo", porque no había podido eliminar su calor corporal del menú: su mano era tibia y suave, sugiriendo la sangre que debía correr por sus venas.

Volví a fruncir el ceño y la solté de golpe.

"Vamos, confía en mi", Amanda y su maldita sonrisa que ahora se me hacía cargante.

"Si tú lo dices, es bajo tu responsabilidad", le respondí entre dientes. Olivia río y luego se puso detrás de su hermana para abrazarla por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Dejó su mentón reposando en el hombro derecho de su hermana y luego me miró con impaciencia, "¿No te vas a tomar todo el día o si?".

Dejé caer abruptamente la cabeza hacia atrás, desconcertada por su comentario y volviendo a sentir como si estuvieran rompiendo las reglas. Tres segundos después inspiré todo el aire que pude.

Pero nada, lo único que olía era el bosque, el aserrín del piso, las esencias que venían desde la casa y el inconfundible aroma de Edward.

-¿Cómo lo hacen? – pregunté enderezando la cabeza y alzando considerablemente la voz.

Olivia cerró los ojos y sonrió, arrugando todos los pliegues de su cara mientras señalaba su sien con el dedo índice, dándose tres pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Ya, no te pongas presuntuosa – replicó rápidamente Amanda a su hermana, moviendo los hombros para soltarse de su abrazo –deja de burlarte de mí.

-No te pongas grave Amanda, reírse de ti es tan fácil, que estaba ocupando el recurso que tenía más a la mano para relajar a la pobre Bella que creía que se iba a servir un "omelet de brujas" de desayuno –.

Definitivamente Olivia era la que mejor me caía, no pude evitar sonreírle.

-¿Ya llegó Nessie?

-¿Cómo estás Bella? –la interrumpió Amanda mirando a su hermana de reojo y poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a mi, censurándole el cambio de tema.

Olivia se percató de lo abrupto de su comentario: abrió los ojos y apretó los labios, como auto censurándose por no preocuparse de mi estado post- inspiración.

-Supongo que bien, un poco confundida. Nessie aún no llega, Olivia –les respondí, mirándolas directamente a los ojos, primero a Amanda y luego a su hermana.

Quería hacerlas sentir cómodas después de mis expresiones de enojo, ahora que estaba mucho más relajada e intentando sonreír. Quería de todo corazón llegar a conocerlas y confiar en lo que me decían, en que sus habilidades eran buenas y naturales.

Pero por ahora no podía relajarme del todo.

- Eh… ¿quieren pasar a tomar desayuno? Esme debe de estar por llegar, salió a comprar un par de cosas para recibirlas. Las hemos estado esperando.

La invitación fue muy bien acogida. Olivia se puso el cabello detrás de las orejas, y luego, mientras friccionaba rápidamente sus manos exclamó con entusiasmo, "Que rico, muero de hambre", olvidándose de todo el incidente del saludo.

Amanda en cambio, agachó levemente la cabeza haciendo una reverencia y mirándome a los ojos para darme las gracias. Después consideró que era una buena idea tener un momento para hablar antes de que llegara Reneesme.

Entraron a la casa detrás mío y se sentaron juntas en el mismo sofá blanco donde habían recibido gruñidos y miradas inquisidoras la noche anterior, mientras que yo iba a la cocina a hervir agua para el café.

Estando lejos de ellas, entre dientes y muy despacio susurré, "Ya llegaron, bajen a recibirlas", para que Edward y Carlisle se hicieran presentes en el living y las acompañaran mientras yo les servía desayuno Y también para que aprovecharan de atenuar la poco acogedora (y extraña) actitud de Emmet, que no dejaba de mirarlas fijamente desde el comedor, como si ellas estuvieran a punto de explotar o él a punto de comérselas.

Cuando estuve lista, con el banquete preparado y servido en el comedor, nos instalamos cada uno en una silla para poder conversar. Las brujas estaban una al lado de la otra, frente a Edward y a mí, que también estábamos sentados juntos, frente a ellas; Carlisle y Emmet ocupaban las cabeceras.

En un principio hubo un silencio incómodo, con sonrisas que iban y venían entre Amanda y nosotros, mientras que Olivia se concentraba en repartir la mantequilla de manera perfectamente uniforme a lo largo de las tostadas y luego en saborearlas con tanto entusiasmo que me dieron ganas de poder digerir la sangre animal con la misma satisfacción.

El primero en romper la incomodidad de la situación fue Emmet, pero el resultado terminó siendo aún peor:

Continuando con su extraño comportamiento, y tras al menos un minutos mirando inexpresivamente a Olivia mientras comía, la interrumpió preguntándole con desdén, "¿Siempre haces tanto ruido mientras comes?".

Los tres lo miramos con ojos redondos, desaprobando tácitamente su comentario. Olivia en tanto, dejó inmediatamente de masticar su tostada y se forzó a tragar lo que tenía en la boca, mirándolo fijo a los ojos con gesto de interrogación más que de vergüenza. Se inclinó hacia él, que estaba sentado a su izquierda en la cabecera, apoyando los codos paralelos sobre la mesa y reclinando el torso suavemente hacia adelante, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Luego con una sonrisa le contestó:

"No puedo evitarlo, es que está muy rico, ¿quieres?". Las aletas de la nariz de Emmet se expandieron mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como si de verdad el ruido de la mandíbula de Olivia le diera una rabia incontrolable.

Ninguno de los dos aflojaba la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, Edward interrumpió la respuesta de Emmet con una fuerte carcajada, que sonó lo bastante genuina como para disolver el ambiente. Olivia hizo como si nada, volvió a su posición y tomó distraídamente un sorbo de café, mientras Emmet fulminaba a Edward con los ojos.

Miré al techo aburrida, sabiendo que estaban secreteándose sobre algo que yo no podría saber todavía, así que cambié de dirección y volví mi atención sobre Amanda.

-Entonces –dije intentando sonar casual y acomodándome calculadamente el cabello detrás de las orejas -¿Cómo funcionará todo esto?

Dudó antes de contestar, su cara era de sorpresa.

-Que buenas noticias nos das, Bella, ¿Han aceptado la alianza? –dejó los labios entreabiertos y sostuvo la respiración. Sus facciones se habían vuelto solemnes.

Olivia dejó la taza a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, mirándome boquiabierta. Tal vez porque esta decisión era importante para ellas y no estaban esperando que sucediera tan pronto. Me pareció extraño que no hubieran sobrentendido, por nuestra hospitalidad, que habíamos desechado los prejuicios en su contra.

-Oh, eh, si. Lo estuvimos discutiendo anoche… - "con mi abuela muerta y nos pareció una buena idea matar a los Vulturi"- y decidimos que queremos confiar en ustedes.

-Nos parece una buena opción dejar que Reneesme reciba vuestra ayuda para conocer su lado humano –explicó Carlisle dedicándome una sonrisa paternal –. Mientras tanto, nosotros discutiremos los detalles de esta alianza, los problemas que puede traer para nosotros en el mundo de los vampiros y bueno, la posibilidad de ir a la guerra.

-Me parece una sabia decisión Carlisle –contestó la mujer –. Nosotras estaremos aquí para satisfacer todas sus dudas mientras nos encargamos de iniciar a Reneesme.

-Hablando de eso, ¿existe algún… plan de trabajo? –pregunté sin poder evitar el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Todos somos distintos, nuestra relación con la luz depende de nuestra conciencia. No hay una forma de trabajo preestablecida para cada persona. Dependerá de Nessie definir un plazo y una forma de trabajar.

Una vez más, Amanda sonaba hablando en japonés y yo comprendiéndola en chino. Abrí los ojos, levanté un poco las cejas y curvé hacia abajo las comisuras de mi boca, demostrando la mezcla de incomprensión e inseguridad que me generaban sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que va a aprender Reneesme exactamente? –preguntó Edward tranquilo, pero para mí, evidentemente actuando para ocultar su angustia.

-¡Muchas cosas! –respondió Olivia con entusiasmo.

Ya había terminado su desayuno y nuevamente se inclinaba sobre la mesa, acercándose más a nosotros y dejando claro que el tema de las habilidades era uno de sus favoritos.

- Partiendo por ser imperceptible para los sentidos de los vampiros –giró la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente a Emmet, levantando las cejas dos veces, como jactándose de que este no podría acercarse a ella –.Lo básico es mover objetos y comunicarte telepáticamente con tus hermanos, pero si uno se dedica lo suficiente, puede llegar a ver el futuro, potenciar la fuerza y la velocidad… ¡incluso podría llegar a levitar!".

-Esa es una práctica antigua entre humanos –explicó Carlisle ante nuestra cara de perplejidad –. La levitación como el mayor logro de la meditación.

-¿Has intentado levitar alguna vez? –le preguntó rápidamente Olivia al doctor –. Yo llevo años intentándolo pero no pasa nada. No se trata de decir "OM" y ya está. Es más complejo de lo que lo pintan en los cómics, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-No seas atarantada hermana, por favor –dijo Amanda, nuevamente poniendo a Olivia en su lugar.

Al parecer, la menor de las hermanas se dejaba llevar seguido por sus impulsos, haciendo que la otra tuviera que corregirla todo el tiempo.

-Lo que pasa es que no entienden lo que somos Amanda. Llegamos y les hablamos de la luz como si fuera un interruptor que prendes y apagas así sin más. Les explicamos una cosa y eso les genera otras mil preguntas más. Y para peor, tus palabras rebuscadas de suma sacerdotisa no ayudan a los vampiros a entender. Entonces ya no es muy divertidito estarles explicando cada detalle de cada cosa.

-Bueno pero tus arrebatos tampoco ayudan, ya ves como tienes a Emmet ahí, que no ve la hora de que te quiebres el cuello intentando levitar.

Emmet se rió entre dientes con ese comentario. También intuía una ligera tensión entre la discusión de las brujas, por lo que trató de esconder el sonido de su risa, aún sabiendo que los vampiros de la casa la escucharíamos.

Olivia no contestó. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, perdió la mirada en el techo y comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior.

Amanda no le prestó atención y se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Dónde está Reneesme?

Le iba a contestar pero nuevamente mi intento de comunicación se vio interrumpido por un sobresalto de Olivia, que se había enderezado en la mesa, como si hubiera recién entendido algo importante y estuviera gritando "¡Eureka!".

-Ya sé cómo vamos a arreglar esto –dijo sonriendo a su hermana que la miraba con recelo, dudando de su criterio.

Luego cerró los ojos y puso las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, quedando derecha sobre un eje invisible, que dejaba su columna, su cuello y su cabeza claramente alineados.

Amanda miró al cielo, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y luego volvió a mirarla con impaciencia.

-Olivia, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? –su tono de voz era más bajo que el que ocupaba normalmente, como si estuviera avergonzada del comportamiento de su hermana.

Carlisle observaba a la joven con mucha curiosidad, tanto que parecía que en cualquier minuto se iba a levantar a tomarle el pulso para ver cómo funcionaba su cuerpo mientras hacía magia. Emmet volvió a entrecerrar los ojos para mirar a Olivia, como si estuviera condenando su actitud.

Yo comencé a girar la cabeza para todos lados, revisando el lugar por si los objetos nuevamente comenzaban a flotar en el aire. Pero todo estaba en su lugar, así que esto tenía que ser algo nuevo, a pesar de que el calor que estaba surgiendo lentamente desde el cuerpo de Olivia era el mismo que las brujas habían emanado la noche anterior, cuando levitaron a Jacob y a Emmet. El mismo también, que sentí cuando se apareció frente a mí el fantasma de mi abuela.

Treinta segundos después, Olivia abrió su ojo derecho para inspeccionar el escenario. Parecía una niña con pesadillas, que revisa si es que está sola en la oscuridad de su pieza. Su posición siguió recta mientras movía el ojo abierto de un lado a otro, luego fijó la mirada sobre Edward.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Olivia abrió el otro ojo y le preguntó, "¿Te parece una buena idea?".

Edward le sonrió con una mezcla de ternura, satisfacción y sorpresa.

-Es la mejor idea que has podido tener.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Emmet.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Edward lo ignoró.

-Oh bueno, es muy fácil. Solo tuve que identificar tu color en mi capa protectora y sacarlo de ahí –contestó Olivia, como si todos pudiéramos entenderla.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué Olivia?! –le gritó Amanda mientras se ponía de pie golpeando la mesa.

La fuerte reacción de la pelirroja nos impactó a todos, pero sobre todo a Emmet que le gruñó muy bajo, alzándose de su silla y nuevamente acaparando toda nuestra atención: Carlisle y yo nos pusimos de pie, listos para defender a las humanas del posible ataque de Emmet.

Edward lo miró desde su asiento y enroló los ojos hacia atrás. Luego se puso de pie para enfrentar la molestia de Amanda, ignorando la amenaza que su hermano le había hecho a la bruja.

Mi atención estaba dividida, no sabía en qué concentrarme más, si en el enojo de Emmet o en el enojo de Amanda.

Giré varias veces la cabeza entre las dos figuras, hasta que Edward habló.

-Amanda. Vamos, tranquilízate…

La bruja mantuvo el silencio.

-Emmet… - susurré.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Todos se mantenían en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada sobre la bruja y el vampiro.

Con sus grandes músculos y su mirada penetrante, Emmet no dejaba tranquilos los ojos de Amanda.

-Hermana… - finalmente habló Olivia – me parece que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlos entender…

-No puedes…

-Lo sé, perdóname. Pero es que ya no soy una niña….

-No es el momento de discutirlo, sabes…

Olivia mantuvo firme su mirada sobre Amanda. Pero no fue hasta que ella le habló que se decidió a tocarla. Le tomó la mano con gentileza y luego le sonrió, obteniendo de la acalorada pelirroja nada más que una mirada de reprobación.

Acto seguido, se volteó y miró a Emmet.

-Afloja ya, está todo bien, es sólo una típica pelea entre hermanas…

La respuesta de él no fue explícita, aunque yo, desde donde estaba, alcancé a divisar los músculos de sus brazos relajarse… Esto se estaba volviendo más extraño de lo que ya era.

-Amanda – dijo Edward –sigo sin poder leer tus pensamientos. Olivia me ha dejado entrar a los suyos y ahora puedo entender muchas más cosas. Si tanto te molesta, podemos volver al silencio. Aunque preferiría sentir que no nos están ocultando nada.

Eso era lo que había hecho Olivia y que tanto molestó a su hermana, le había permitido a Edward el acceso a sus pensamientos.

-No se trata de que estemos escondiendo algo. Si ella lo prefiere así, yo lo entiendo –respondió Amanda –es solo que… bueno, esos son temas que no les interesan a ustedes.

De reojo vi como Olivia levantó una ceja después de que Edward le hizo un gesto con la mano, a escondidas de la mirada de Amanda. Probablemente para que no dijera lo que estaba pensando. Pero yo no podía soltar los ojos de Emmet, por lo que no me molesté en escudriñar la expresión de sus rostros. Temía que a pesar de que se viera mucho más relajado, aún existiera la posibilidad de que se lanzase sobre el cuello de Amanda.

La tensión no duró mucho más, ya que con un bramido de hastío, Emmet salió del comedor y luego de la casa, camino al bosque. Grité su nombre cuando se iba, pero Edward me aconsejó susurradamente, como diciéndome un secreto, que era mejor que lo dejara solo. Supuse que él sabía mejor que yo lo que le sucedía a su hermano, así que volví toda mi atención hacia nuestras invitadas, que ya habían vuelto a sentarse para reanudar la conversación.

Antes de que llegara Reneesme junto a Jacob, las brujas tuvieron el tiempo de explicarnos en qué consistía el proceso de aprendizaje por el que pasaría nuestra hija. Carlisle se mostró muy interesado en los detalles físicos, en cómo estos se manifestaban y la forma en que los humanos lograban fortalecer su frágil naturaleza con estas habilidades y conocimientos. Preguntó si podía hacer exámenes a los cerebros de las dos hermanas mientras estuvieran realizando estos "actos" (acrobacias, diría yo), pero ellas se negaron. Le dieron –como premio de consuelo- la posibilidad de analizar los cambios de Nessie, examinando su cerebro ahora y luego cuando ellas dieran por concluido el entrenamiento, recalcando que las pruebas científicas sobre humanos ya las habían realizado algunos miembros de su comunidad y que todas y cada una de ellas ya habían sido publicadas.

-¿Y donde están esos archivos? ¿Cómo es que nadie los conoce? – pregunté.

-A la humanidad le dan miedo estas cosas -contestó Amanda-. Prefieren quedarse con lo que es 'normal'. Las cosas que no lo son, las tiran a la categoría de ciencia ficción, fantasía, mitos y leyendas. Ustedes lo viven diariamente, nosotros también.

"Cuando se publicaron, estos estudios fueron menospreciados por los científicos, catalogándolos de fenómenos paranormales. En algunos casos ni siquiera se dieron el tiempo de comprobarlos, tirándolos inmediatamente a un rincón oscuro, junto con toda la pila de libros sobre hechicería y ese tipo de cosas. Finalmente preferimos retirar los estudios y dejarlos guardados en nuestros propios archivos."

-Si quieres Carlisle, te los puedo hacer llegar para que los estudies –concluyó la bruja.

-Eso sería estupendo, muchas gracias Amanda – le respondió.

-Yo quisiera saber –pregunté forzando la conversación hacia el rumbo inicial- ¿Cómo funciona eso de las armas?

-Cuando se realiza el rito – respondió Amanda –cada quién…

-¿Puedo explicarlo yo? – le interrumpió Olivia.

La pelirroja miró a Edward con recelo y luego asintió a su hermana con la cabeza.

"Después de pasar por todo el proceso de preparación, de conocer nuestro origines, nuestros sueños, nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente, después de que podemos controlar y mejorar nuestras habilidades, y con eso comenzar a respetar la tierra y la naturaleza, entramos finalmente en contacto directo con _La madre. _Le contamos quién somos, lo que sentimos y pensamos. Le pedimos su bendición en el camino que queremos recorrer. Ella nos recibe como hijos y nos muestra nuestro propio destino en el manejo de la luz.

La iniciación es un momento bello. Es lo que normalmente se conoce como bautizo, solo que en esta ocasión estamos tan concentrados que podemos sentir cómo la fuerza que nos rodea penetra en nuestras almas. _La madre_ nos muestra parte de nuestra vida, pasado, presente y futuro. Esas visiones son sólo para el iniciado, quien puede o no compartirla con el resto, ya que como señalan los eventos que nos han convertido en lo que somos, es algo privado.

Antes de llegado ese proceso, hay un momento en que el guerrero del grupo al que se pertenecerá nos presenta el arma con la que nos ha visto luchando. Él ha obtenido esta información directamente desde _La Madre._ Es el encargado de fabricarla, entregarla y luego entrenar al iniciado en el manejo de esta herramienta.

Normalmente el arma es muy fácil de usar. Es nuestra compañera natural, aquella que la tierra designó para nuestra fuerza humana, por lo que ya tenemos toda la habilidad que requiere su uso. De todas maneras hay un entrenamiento posterior, pero no es ni la mitad de difícil en comparación con todo el proceso energético".

-¿Se dan cuenta que esto de verdad suena como "Calabozos y Dragones"? – bromeé cuando Olivia se quedó en silencio.

-Si –contestó riendo- "Aventuras Animadas de ayer y hoy", ¿no?

-Olivia –habló Edward devolviendo la seriedad a la conversación.

-Si, dime.

-¿Cuál es tu arma? –le preguntó él suavemente.

En ningún caso mi marido pretendió escuchar una respuesta salir de la boca de la joven. Bastó con que Olivia la recordara en su mente para que Edward asintiera silenciosamente con la cabeza y se considerara satisfecho.

Pero luego volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿T.J? –preguntó Amanda en lugar de su hermana.

Creí divisar en el rostro de la pelirroja, una extraña sombra de tristeza que ella misma reprimió al instante.

-Si –contestó Olivia –. Ese nuestro hermano. Mi hermano mellizo mejor dicho. Él es el guerrero de nuestra comunidad. Fabrica las armas y luego enseña y entrena a quien se lo solicita. Siempre jugamos juntos, es por eso que nos ves luchando Edward, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Él también vendrá? –pregunté ansiosa.

Si Nessie necesitaba un arma y él era quién se la tenía que fabricar, entonces su presencia era obvia y mi pregunta, estúpida.

Pero en realidad lo que quería saber era si es que más humanos llegarían a Forks, y si es que el "ejército" de brujos vendría a nuestro país a alistarse para la guerra.

-Por supuesto que vendrá –respondió Olivia-. Ya estaba bien bajón por no poder acompañarnos ahora. Se tuvo que quedar para ayudar a los otros con sus armas.

-Hay un último grupo de chicos que se está preparando para este combate –explicó Amanda-. Están en proceso desde hace un tiempo y cuando tengan listas sus armas y las sepan usar, vendrán hasta aquí para presenciar la iniciación de Reneesme. Ellos saben de su existencia, puesto que esperan que sea su líder en la batalla.

-Cierto… – Nessie liderando a un ejército de brujos y licántropos a través de los muros de Volterra: la sola idea me daba escalofríos mentales.

-Sobre eso –habló Edward –con Bella nos gustaría que Jacob estuviera siempre acompañando a Reneesme, ya sea durante los próximos meses de entrenamiento como a lo largo del conflicto. Esa es la única condición que ponemos.

-No hay problema- contestó Amanda- es un buen tipo, se nota que la quiere. No es bueno que esté muy cerca de donde estemos meditando, pero puede mantenerse en el perímetro que le plazca para patrullar y mantenerla segura.

Después del desayuno, el grupo se dispersó: Carlisle se quedó en la escalera de entrada conversando con Amanda, supongo que sobre ciencia y energía; Edward fue a telefonear a Jacob mientras Olivia y yo caminábamos junto al río, haciendo tiempo para que Nessie volviera de la casa de Charlie.

Había pasado una hora en total, desde que las humanas habían llegado a nuestra casa hasta que volvieron a salir de ella, pero Reneesme aún no había llegado.

Olivia me contó cosas sobre sus vidas: de su hermano mellizo, Tomás, y de la comunidad donde vivían, que quedaba en un valle de la cordillera de los Andes. Eran varias familias que por tradición habían preferido un lugar aislado para armar sus casas, donde pudieran estar en contacto directo con la naturaleza y alejados de la frenética vida de la ciudad. Al parecer mantenían ciertas comodidades, como la televisión, el teléfono y los servicios básicos, pero no sentían mayor necesidad de reintegrarse con el resto del mundo.

Habían dado caza a todos los vampiros que rodeaban la zona, haciendo de aquél valle el lugar más seguro del planeta para los humanos. Me contó también que en esas batallas aisladas tuvieron muchas bajas, pero que nunca dejaban que el veneno hiciera completa la transformación de los heridos, ya que los sacrificaban e incineraban antes de que se convirtieran en vampiros.

Me pareció terrible la idea de tener que asesinar a un amigo, o a alguien con quién has compartido, sólo para que no se convierta en vampiro, en algo que puede ser peligroso. Pero ella me explicó que no tienen otra manera de hacerlo, y que sacrificarlos es una forma de defenderse, ya que ellos no pueden enseñarle a los vampiros neófitos a criarse "vegetarianos", como nosotros nos educamos a medida que fuimos llegando a la familia de Carlisle. Ellos no cuentan con la fuerza suficiente para contrarrestar el poder de los recién transformados, y menos tomando en cuenta que nunca eran pocos los afectados por el veneno, sino que decenas de heridos por batalla. Al final, para ellos no quedaba otra forma de solucionar ese problema: había que sacrificarlos antes de que pusieran en peligro al resto de la comunidad.

El tema de los sacrificios parecía afectarle: lentamente la sonrisa que habitualmente adornaba su cara se fue apagando. Me percaté de este detalle, asumiendo que tal vez le había tocado la ejecución de algún ser querido, por lo que me apresuré en cambiar el hilo de la conversación. Preferí seguir preguntando sobre su vida, sus intereses, ese tipo de cosas.

Me contó que tenía 20 años, que ya había terminado la escuela y que por algún extraño designio del Universo, había nacido para convertirse en sacerdotisa y algún día acompañar a su hermana en lo que ella llamó "El consejo". Para eso estaba estudiando el poder de la energía y la historia de sus ancestros. Era una especie de aprendiz de Amanda, pero en rango se encontraba mucho más arriba que los jóvenes de su edad.

Me contó también que su hermana mayor tenía, como yo había especulado antes, 26 años. Y que era parte del consejo desde el día en que cumplió los 25. Supuestamente el consejo estaba conformado por los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas de cada pequeño grupo que integraba la comunidad.

Charlamos un buen rato, hasta que llegó Nessie, atrasada, a eso de las 11 de la mañana.

Caminaba rápido, con los puños cerrados y el mentón levantado. Era seguida de cerca por Jacob que le lanzaba frases de súplica cada diez segundos.

El espectáculo se podía escuchar desde lejos.

Aparentemente, la niña estaba enojada porque él insistía en convencerla de que no aceptara la propuesta de las brujas y que permitiera al resto encargarse de los Vulturi.

Apenas sentí la voz de Jacob a lo lejos le anticipé a Olivia que Nessie ya llegaba. Juntas caminamos hacia la casa y nos instalamos al lado de Amanda y Carlisle, que estaban sentados en la escalera del porche. También Edward salió al jardín para recibirlos.

A lo lejos, las dos figuras comenzaron a tomar forma en el horizonte, revelándose para los ojos de las humanas, que aún no los habían visto ni oído.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a nuestro grupo, el enojo de Reneesme se disipó en una amplia sonrisa, debido a la emoción de vernos junto a las humanas, sentados todos juntos, esperándola y aprobando tácitamente la decisión que ella ya había tomado la noche anterior: terminar el legado de los Vulturi, liberar a los híbridos y comenzar lo que podría ser la gran guerra del milenio, donde ella sería la encargada de liderar un ejército de humanos, híbridos y posiblemente, de licántropos.

La sonrisa en la cara de Nessie era invaluable. También lo era la cara de asombro de Jacob, que nos miraba con la boca literalmente abierta. Yo le respondí el gesto levantando los hombros, demostrándole que me daba por vencida.

Reneesme en cambio, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa, ignoró a las brujas y se dirigió directamente a Edward, que estaba de pie tras de mi, al borde de las escaleras en la entrada de la casa.

Lo abrazó con dulzura y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-Gracias papá –susurró entre lágrimas

Edward la besó en la frente.

-¡Qué bonito! –Gritó Jacob sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía con los brazos estirados hacia Edward- ¡Qué Bonito!-.

Luego se dio media vuelta y regresó por el camino que lo había traído hasta la casa.

Reneesme se soltó rápidamente de los brazos de Edward y corrió hacia Jacob.

- ¡Jacob! –gritó mientras daba un gran salto hacia él.

Obviamente, al ser mitad humana y mitad vampiro, su fuerza y velocidad eran mucho mayores que las de cualquier chiquilla de su edad y mucho menores que las de un inmortal estándar. Por lo que a pesar de estaban a unos 8 metros de distancia, con un salto logró alcanzarlo sin problema, cayendo delicadamente en los brazos de Jacob, que se había volteado al escuchar su llamado.

Aunque tenía las habilidades de un lobo, la acrobacia de Reneesme tomó a Jacob por sorpresa: perdió el equilibrio cuando ella estrepitosamente le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y piernas, y cayó de espaldas sobre el pasto, con mi hija encima.

Edward dio un paso hacia delante cuando la vio caer en esa posición sobre Jacob, pero yo lo tomé del brazo para evitar que le fuera a sacar la cabeza a mi mejor amigo.

-Por favor, hazme feliz –escuché susurrar a Nessie, mientras rozaba la nariz de Jacob con la suya, dejando que sus rulos cobrizos le cayeran a él sobre la cara.

No pude apreciar qué expresión puso él. Después que ella habló, no escuché nada. Pero luego me percaté de que ella había puesto sus manos en las mejillas de Jacob, así que supuse le estaba tratando de convencer privadamente -con telepatía - , como prefería hacerlo.

-Deberían darles un poco de privacidad, saben – dijo Olivia interrumpiendo la escena –. Intenten pensar en otra cosa mientras ella lo convence –

La bruja se puso de pie mientras hablaba, tapándonos la visual.

- Además Edward, tú haces trampa. No deberías leerle los pensamientos, eh, tarde o temprano se van a poner calientes y uf, ¡te van a tener que encadenar, hermano!

Una risa se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

Emmet había vuelto a la casa y ahora se escondía en su habitación para poder escuchar sin ser visto. Supuse que había entrado por atrás. Edward tendría que explicarme muchas cosas.

Unos segundos después, la pareja se había levantado del pasto y se habían reintegrado al grupo en la escalera. Cuando recién se detuvieron frente a nosotros, Edward le gruñó a Jacob, pero este se limitó a mirar el piso con detención.

La incomodidad fue interrumpida por Amanda, que se acercó a Reneesme y le tomó la mano, preguntándole si se sentía lista para comenzar.

"Si", contestó ella decidida, y nuevamente en mi estómago se acumularon todas las ansiedades del mundo en forma de mariposas.

Olivia se puso de pie frente a su hermana, lo mismo hicimos los vampiros que estábamos ahí. Luego la pelirroja me miró con dulzura, y sonriendo me preguntó dónde podían instalarse.

-¡Qué descuidados somos! –contestó Carlisle con su característica forma de hablar, siempre tan calmado y cordial-. Hemos estado discutiendo y nos parece una buena idea que se queden en la casa que Edward y Bella tienen al otro lado del río. Está completamente arreglada para vuestras necesidades. Los alrededores del lugar son seguros, ahí pueden instalarse con toda confianza. Además, están muy cerca de aquí, por lo que si necesitaran ayuda, con lo que sea, demoraríamos segundos en llegar.

-¡Estupendo! –contestó Olivia entusiasmada- entonces tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras cosas al hotel.

-¿Están seguros que no les molestaremos en absoluto? –preguntó Amanda.

-No hay problema, mientras cuiden de nuestra hija, nuestra casa es suya –le contesté-. No duden en preguntar o pedir cualquier cosa.

-Amanda –interrumpió Olivia. Su hermana le contestó con un gemido-. Tú empieza con Nessie, yo mientras tanto iré a buscar nuestras cosas.

-Son muchas y muy pesadas Olivia, necesitarás un auto y alguien que te ayude –sugirió Edward-. Emmet te acompañará en su jeep, estoy seguro que no le molestará-.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Edward, como si estuviera muy satisfecho de su ocurrencia y estuviera gastándole una broma a su hermano.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, vamos ya-. Emmet apareció repentinamente por mi espalda, sonando desinteresado.

Caminó directamente hacia el garaje, sin molestarse en dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los que estábamos en la entrada.

-Mmm...- gimió Olivia moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro- esto será muy interesante.

-Compórtate Olivia –le advirtió Amanda-. Y no te olvides de pagar el hotel.

-Si, si, ya lo sé. Suerte Nessie, nos vemos más rato-.

Se despidió con la mano y luego salió corriendo hacia el garaje, desde donde se escuchaba el sonido de un motor.

-Estás seguro de…- intenté preguntarle a Edward, pero me interrumpióán bien, se sabe manejar esa niña –contestó.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos- dijo Amanda.

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer –le respondí- Jacob, queremos hablar contigo un par de cosas, así que tendrás que quedarte aquí por ahora-.

Carlisle y Jacob entraron a la casa, mientras que con Edward nos quedamos mirando a Nessie y Amanda, caminando juntas hacia el río.

Al llegar a la orilla, Nessie le preguntó algo a la bruja. Como ella seguía bloqueándonos y ahora había también protegido a Nessie de la habilidad de Edward, ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar de qué hablaban. Era una situación bastante angustiosa -el silencio- teníamos que acostumbrarnos a esta nueva modalidad de relación con los humanos.

Me pregunté qué podía estarle preguntando Nessie a la bruja, y no demoré en identificar el primer obstáculo de la jornada: El río no tenía ningún puente para cruzar al otro lado. Nunca lo habíamos necesitado. Ahora Amanda no tenía como cruzar, un pequeño detalle en el que ninguno había reparado antes. Probablemente eso es lo que le había preguntado Reneesme a la bruja.

Pero el problema no persistió mucho tiempo: Amanda dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego saltó el río como si nada. ¡La bruja hizo una acrobacia de 40 metros sin ningún esfuerzo!

Parece que había volado, o tal vez se había impulsado con mucha fuerza, eso no lo pudimos saber. Nessie parecía tan impresionada como yo, puesto que se volteó a mirarnos y a levantarnos los hombros.

Nosotros imitamos el gesto.

Cuando desaparecieron del campo visual, me volteé hacia Edward.

-¿Te pareció seguro? –me contestó con una mueca.

- No lo sé. Pero al menos los pensamientos de Olivia son sinceros. Confía mucho en sus habilidades.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Frente a nosotros, el bosque estaba nuevamente vacío. No había movimientos en el horizonte.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL FUTURO EN LLAMAS**

Edward y yo entramos a la casa en silencio.

En el living, Jacob y Carlisle discutían sobre el tema de la brujería.

El vampiro le estaba intentando explicar las razones que nos habían llevado a permitirle a nuestra hija que emprendiera el entrenamiento con las brujas, y que a su vez nos embarcaron a todos, incluso a los licántropos, en una guerra en la que probablemente muchos moriríamos.

-Esto va más allá de lo que podemos permitir que suceda en nuestro mundo Jacob – intentaba razonar Carlisle-. No podemos quedarnos de manos cruzadas.

-Unos chupasangre más, unos menos. A nosotros eso no nos incumbe, ¿sabes? Sean los Vulturi o cualquier otro aquelarre de vampiros que gobiernen el mundo, siempre van a ser asesinos. Ninguna manada, ni la mía ni la de Sam, se pondrá a disposición de esta guerra estúpida, en defensa de monstruos come-humanos.

-Vuelves a sonar aburrido –le interrumpí-. Parece que sigues sin entender la gravedad de las cosas.

-Tiene un buen punto, debes reconocerlo amor –dijo Edward mirándome seriamente – No es como que nosotros fuéramos a ser los nuevos justicieros de la ley. Una vez que los Vulturi desaparezcan, alguien tendrá que tomar su lugar, al menos como mediadores de nuestro mundo. Y lo más probable, hablando estadísticamente, es que quién sea que se instale en ese puesto, no tendrá el mismo respeto que tenemos nosotros por la vida de los humanos.

-Eso ya lo sé, Edward –dije entre dientes mientras me acomodaba en el sofá-. Pienso que es un tema que tenemos que discutir con las humanas y luego con nuestros hermanos y amigos. Mientras tanto, me parece bien que Nessie aprenda a defenderse junto a las sacerdotisas –mi mirada se volvió hacia Jacob, buscando en él un poco de comprensión –espero que tu también seas capaz de entender que esto es muy importante para ella.

-Lo sé Bella, –respondió Jacob desesperado –pero no puedo siquiera imaginármela en medio de una batalla.

-Si eso llegara a ocurrir, todos estaremos ahí para evitar que algo le suceda –le contestó Edward, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Jacob –y esa no será la única forma en que tú podrás protegerla.

Jacob lo miró sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, completamente perdido en lo que Edward había dicho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó.

-Queremos que vigiles a Nessie a partir de ahora – le contesté yo.

-¿Vigilarla?

-Si, queremos que te mantengas lo suficientemente cerca como para que puedas ayudarla en caso de que algo falle. Amanda dijo que no podías estar con ellas mientras que comenzaban a trabajar, pero que sí podías patrullar los alrededores. Con Edward queríamos pedirte que estés atento a lo que sucede durante este "entrenamiento": no sabemos de qué se trata exactamente y preferimos controlar los eventos de cerca.

-¡A ustedes nadie los entiende! Si no me equivoco, ustedes son los que dejaron que esto sucediera. ¡Vigilen ustedes a las brujas entonces!

-No queremos ir para no molestarla. Probablemente no nos quiera husmeando mientras aprende con las brujas. A ti en cambio, te necesita, por lo que con gusto aceptará que patrulles los alrededores con tal de mantenerte cerca –le explico Edward –te lo pedimos por favor, Jacob.

Jacob se levantó de su asiento y se fue directamente a la cocina, refunfuñando entre dientes improperios varios en contra de nosotros. Miré a Edward a ver si él entendía mejor la reacción de Jacob, pero no me dijo nada; se limitó a guiñarme un ojo, dándome a entender que habíamos logrado el apoyo de Jacob, solo que este era muy orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta: simplemente dejó que mi marido le leyera el pensamiento.

-¡Fabuloso! –sonreí.

La vigilancia de Jacob me sacaba un gran peso de encima.

Aunque el relajo no duró muchos segundos más, pues me percaté de Carlisle, aún sentado a mi lado, con la mirada extraviada y nuevamente en silencio, con cara de nuevos inconvenientes.

No quería más indirectas, así que le pregunté inmediatamente qué era lo que estaba pensando.

- No tengo muy claro qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, Bella, y eso me preocupa. Creo que debería hablar con algunos amigos, con aquellos que nos apoyaron cuando estuvimos a punto de ser ejecutados por los Vulturi –Carlisle contestaba mi pregunta, pero parecía más que estaba hablando para sí mismo que conmigo.

- Los que nos apoyaron vieron lo que los Vulturi son capaces de hacer –continuó –pero no creo que estén dispuestos a morir en un conflicto por intentar derrocarlos. Además, no quiero que nadie tenga que morir por esto, aunque sé que es el riesgo que hemos decidido tomar, probablemente destruirá más de una vida.

- De seguro Tanya y el resto de nuestros primos estén más que felices con desaparecer a Aro y a Cayo del planeta –sugerí –.Ellos nos apoyarán sin importar el riesgo de muerte.

Con la injusta ejecución de Irina frente a los ojos de sus hermanas, Tanya y Kate, lo más seguro era que todo el clan de Denali aún guardara la venganza contra los Vulturi en una caja de Pandora. Tal vez les apetecería ir a una guerra donde podrían impartir la justicia que se les fue denegada hace casi cuatro años atrás.

- Es lo más seguro. Ya los hemos llamado. Estarán aquí lo antes posible. Les pedimos que vinieran preparados para una larga estadía en Forks, por lo que se tomarán su tiempo para dejar las cosas andando en Denali mientras se ausentan. No les especificamos por qué requeríamos de su presencia, pero sí les dijimos que tenía que ver con los Vulturi.

- ¿Y el resto? –Preguntó Edward –No creo que sea una buena idea contarle a todos sobre nuestros planes, Carlisle. De hacerlo, corremos el riesgo de que aquellos que no estén de acuerdo con nosotros, puedan advertir a los Vulturi; y si eso sucede perderíamos el factor sorpresa, además de arriesgarnos a una ejecución relámpago en pocos días.

- No olvides Edward, que nosotros tenemos nuestras propias armas –Alice sonó con una autoridad que nunca antes le había sentido. Había vuelto de su expedición en el bosque junto Jasper, que se sentó a mi lado mientras ella seguía hablando.

Su entrada en el living había sido triunfal, autoproclamando sus visiones como una de nuestras armas.

-Tia, Benjamin, Siobbahn y el aquelarre Irlandés se unirán con nosotros. Ellos están esperando el surgimiento de un conflicto y ya han decidido ser parte de él cuando suceda. Estarán más que contentos de ser liderados por Nessie.

Como siempre, las visiones de Alice nos mostraban el camino, permitiéndonos el relajo de saber cómo irían las cosas. Con la predicción sobre quienes nos apoyarían, no solo un nuevo optimismo nació en mí, sino también una pequeña motivación, una extraña sensación –que podía ser entusiasmo –por sacar a los Vulturi del mapa.

-Zafrina y las amazonas estarán aquí en cuánto Reneesme se comunique con ellas.

La voluptuosa vampiresa brasilera había desarrollado un enorme cariño por Nessie. Tanto así, que compró un celular sólo para comunicarse con ella. Reneesme era la única que conocía el número, por lo que quedaba en sus manos reactivar ese lazo.

- ¿Entonces qué hay que hacer? –pregunté entusiasta a Alice.

- No te aceleres Bella -me contestó Edward sonriente –Esperemos a que lleguen los de Denali para crear planes de acción. Debemos ser muy cautos en nuestra forma de actuar; además, hay que tener un ojo puesto sobre Reneesme.

- ¿Debería estar en eso ahora? –preguntó Jacob, que se había preparado un gran sándwich en la cocina que ahora se le atragantaba en la boca mientras hablaba, de pie junto a la puerta.

- Esperemos a que llegue Olivia, luego te vas con ella a la cabaña.

Justo en ese momento, escuché el ruido de un motor doblando por el camino hacia nuestra casa.

- No tendremos que esperar mucho, viene entrando el jeep de Emmet –dije en voz alta, a pesar de que sabía que ya todos lo habían escuchado.

Olivia y Emmet llegaron cargando maletas, seguidos por Esme y Rosalie, que traían bolsas de supermercado y de distintas marcas de ropa. Los cuatro se habían encontrado en el pueblo, por lo que volvieron todos juntos.

Al entrar en el living, Olivia revisó con los ojos el lugar.

- No están aquí. Se fueron a la cabaña, al otro lado del río, para comenzar con el entrenamiento –dijo Edward respondiendo a los pensamientos de la chica.

- Compramos de todo tipo de alimentos, no sabíamos cuáles eran sus preferencias –la voz dulce de Esme siempre disolviendo ambientes-. Si quieres te podemos acompañar hasta la cabaña, para ayudarte con el equipaje y la comida.

-Si, muchas gracias Esme –la chica entrecerró los ojos desviando su atención hacia la ventana –Creo que debería irme, algo está…

La mirada de Olivia se quedó fija en el vació. Su cara era muy parecida a la de Alice cuando estaba en medio de una visión.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Cualquier cosa que Olivia estuviera viendo, pensando o escuchando, molestó mucho a Edward, que también podía leer los pensamientos de la bruja.

-¡Olivia! –exclamó – ¿Qué está sucediendo? Ese incendio, es…-

-¡Incendio! – susurraron los vampiros al escuchar lo que Edward veía en la mente de Olivia.

Rosalie y Jasper se apresuraron hacia la ventana, pensando –al igual que yo- que podía ser el bosque el que estaba en llamas.

Jacob tomó a Olivia por los hombros, sacudiéndola para obligarle a hablar, pero ella mantenía fijos los ojos en la nada.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la bruja soltó el vacío y se centró en los ojos de Jacob, que seguía sujetándola con fuerza.

-Está todo bien, no se preocupen. La energía de Nessie es muy fuerte, he podido ver claramente sus visiones. Tuvo su primera experiencia y a pesar de que fue muy buena, terminó abruptamente y Amanda no ha podido explicarle las cosas. Nessie está un poco consternada.

-Viene hacia acá –anticipó Edward.

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Jacob ya estaba saliendo de la casa, corriendo desesperado hacia el río. El resto lo siguió, pero no con tanta prisa, pues esperábamos que Olivia explicara mejor lo que había sucedido, por lo que nos quedamos en el jardín, a la espera de Nessie y atentos a la conversación que la humana y Edward tenían dentro de la casa.

-Salió de su cuerpo sin dificultad- explicó Olivia -. Pero lo que vio la perturbó mucho. Ella pudo sentir lo que los vampiros están haciendo en Volterra. Experimentó el sufrimiento, el fuego de la masacre. Vio a…-

-Entiendo –interrumpió Edward.

La bruja no terminó la frase, y yo tampoco me quedé para escucharla, pues Nessie ya había cruzado el río y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Jacob.

Con todas mis fuerzas corrí a su lado, seguida de cerca por mis hermanos.

Jacob le frotaba la espalda y le besaba la frente, pero ella no dejaba de llorar. A pesar de las palabras de consuelo que él le susurraba, ella no tenía fuerzas para contestarle. Intenté hablarle, interrumpir su ataque de histeria, pero no pude distraer su atención. Se aferraba a Jacob con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto, divisé una tenue niebla amarilla que se expandía entre nosotros. Era casi invisible, no tenía ningún olor. Provenía de Jasper. Supe entonces que estaba intentando calmar a Nessie con su habilidad de manejar las sensaciones.

Lentamente comenzó a hacer efecto. Sus sollozos se fueron haciendo más pausados.

-Nessie –Olivia había llegado a la orilla del río.

Se dirigía a mi hija con toda calma, hablándole a solo dos pasos de distancia. En contra de todas las posibilidades, Reneesme reaccionó inmediatamente a la voz de la bruja, soltando ligeramente a Jacob y volviendo el rostro hacia ella.

-Ten calma, hermana. Lo que viste no es el futuro, no tiene que serlo. Estamos aquí para cambiar eso. Es más, deberías estar contenta: superaste tus límites y puedo ver como en ti, la vida es muy fuerte. Tienes una energía increíble, _La madre_ está contigo y tú la puedes sentir. Te felicito por lograr tu primer viaje, cuatro o cinco veces más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros.

¿Entonces el dolor de Reneesme se debía a que había visto el futuro? Yo no entendía nada, y al parecer, mis hermanos tampoco: estábamos todos en silencio escuchando a las dos niñas hablar.

-¿Estás diciendo que… ese no es el futuro? –la voz de Nessie sonaba débil, pero más relajada.

-No tiene que serlo. Debemos ir con Amanda, ella va a contestar tus preguntas.

Rosalie estaba lejos del grupo, con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena. Alice y Jasper se mantenían de la mano, él concentrado en calmar a Nessie y ella con los ojos fijos intentando ver el futuro. Emmet era el que estaba más cerca. Por su posición, se podía decir que estaba flanqueando a Jacob como si Olivia fuera una amenaza, pero sus ojos no demostraban ningún recelo hacia ella.

Esme le acariciaba una mano a Reneesme y Carlisle miraba atento hacia el bosque. Yo mantenía los puños cerrados, impotente de no poder socorrer y aliviar a mi hija como lo estaba haciendo Jacob.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y luego forzó uno de mis puños a abrirse ante los dedos de su mano. Aproveché el contacto para soltar mi escudo y dejarle leer las preguntas que afloraban en mi cabeza.

"Te explicaré más tarde", me contestó al oído.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fuerza y Energía**

Las primeras dos semanas desde la llegada de las hermanas, pasaron muy rápido para nosotros. Estábamos todos involucrados en algo.

Los preparativos para la llegada de nuestros primos desde Denali, habían mantenido a Esme y Rosalie ocupadas armando habitaciones para los invitados.

Alice seguía intentando ver lo que sucedía en Volterra, pero sus avances eran escasos debido a la presencia de los esclavos híbridos que había formado Aro, los cuales le bloqueaban la visión. La mayor parte del día se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, intentando superar esos obstáculos.

Carlisle y Jasper se habían marchado a buscar al clan de Egipto, ya que debido a la reticencia de Amún, su líder, a encontrarse con los Vulturi nuevamente, Edward sugirió que fueran en persona a explicarles la situación, en vez de pedirles que vinieran a Forks.

A Reneesme casi no la veíamos, pues se pasaba todo el día con las brujas en la cabaña. Algunas veces las visitábamos en la noche, para acompañarlas a cenar. Tal vez en un atisbo por ser más humana que vampiro, Nessie estaba intentando acostumbrarse a la comida normal, por lo que ya no salíamos de caza juntas. En un principio la idea me molestó, porque sentí que se alejaba de nosotros, pero luego me di cuenta que era mejor así, pues le sería más fácil vivir entre humanos, socializar y tener amigos, si es que se adaptaba a la forma de vida que estos llevaban.

En los cortos 15 días que mi hija llevaba como aprendiz, ya lograba mover objetos. Le era más complicado que a las hermanas, pero según ellas mismas me explicaron, era un logro muy grande para Reneesme siquiera hacer temblar las cosas, puesto que para llegar a la telekinesia, a los humanos les tomaba al menos dos meses de preparación. En solo dos semanas, Reneesme ya levitaba objetos livianos, como lámparas y platos.

Saber que mi hija aprendía más rápido de lo esperado no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Su crecimiento físico era acelerado, por lo que era lógico que sus avances mentales también lo fueran. Amanda me dijo que en un principio ellas pensaban que la preparación duraría un año, pero que ahora, viendo cómo Nessie evolucionaba en sus conocimientos y en su manejo de la energía, creían que podría ser iniciada en aproximadamente tres meses más.

Eso sí me perturbó.

Si Reneesme estaba lista para pelear, quería decir que el tiempo que quedaba para viajar a Italia se acercaba a pasos agigantados, por lo que nosotros, los vampiros, debíamos también acelerar el proceso de preparación.

Pensando en la guerra me di cuenta que todos aquellos que tenían misiones específicas, ya se habían encaminado a realizarlas. Juntar nuestro "ejército" de amigos (vampiros y licántropos), esclarecer las borrosas visiones de Alice y la ofensiva militar que Jasper debía inventar para el enfrentamiento, eran cosas que ya estaban en proceso de desarrollo. Sólo yo no tenía ningún lugar específico en estos meses previos, ninguna tarea por realizar, ni conocimientos por adquirir. Había estado durante estos quince días, preocupada solamente por la integridad de mi hija y sus nuevos conocimientos místicos.

Por supuesto que mi parte en la guerra estaba decidida incluso antes que el resto se repartiera ocupaciones. Mi habilidad para bloquear los poderes ofensivos de los Vulturi (Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Demetri) y derribar los defensivos (Renata), eran la mejor herramienta para el momento en que el conflicto llegara a las armas. Gracias a mi escudo protector, el ejército de los Vulturi se vería obligado a defenderse por la fuerza, teniendo que verse sometidos a los poderes de nuestras familias, además de aquellos que poseían los humanos (que aún no nos quedaban del todo claros).

Mantener mi escudo fuerte para que todos estuvieran protegidos, implicaba que, por un lado, yo tenía que mantenerme lejos del conflicto; y por otro, que debía tener toda mi concentración puesta en esa tarea, sin distraerme en ayudar de otra forma. Por eso mi interferencia física en la batalla no era esperada de ningún modo. Eran otros los que debían de protegerme a mí de aquellos que intentaran matarme. Eran otros lo que tenían que sacrificarse por mí. Yo no tenía que perder el tiempo en pelear.

Esa imagen me perturbaba. Mis amigos muriendo por defenderme. Por supuesto, entendía que mis limitaciones eran por el bien común, ya que si yo fallaba, nuestra familia se vería en desventaja inmediata, al ser alcanzados por las torturas mentales de Jane o por el asilamiento sensorial de Alec. Una derrota absoluta. Nuestras barreras ofensivas eran potentes, considerando a Emmet, a Jasper, a Edward y a la manada. Pero aún así, si alguno de ellos fallaba, si alguien llegaba a mí pasando por sobre quienes me protegerían, yo no sabría defenderme. Caería inmediatamente y sería el fin para todos.

Anticipándome a esa posibilidad, decidí que debía aprender a pelar. Kate ya me había ayudado a potenciar mi habilidad, y gracias a la rabia que me provocaron los Vulturi en su intento por masacrarnos, logré tomar conciencia de mi escudo en su totalidad. De eso habían pasado cuatro años, ahora lo manejaba con completa desenvoltura, podía aplicarlo a otros o desprenderlo de mí sin mayor dificultad. Lo que tenía que lograr ahora, era aprender a pelear, aprender a matar.

Para eso, el mejor profesor era Emmet.

Cuando le pedí que me enseñara, no tuvo ningún reparo y se puso inmediatamente a mi disposición como profesor. Obviamente, Edward se opuso rotundamente, argumentando que no era necesario, que yo ya sabía las cosas básicas gracias a la caza de animales. Intenté explicarle mis razones pero no entendió. Tuve que –a mi pesar –hacerlo sufrir durante dos noches en las que me negué rotundamente a mostrarle mis pensamientos. No es que si él me lo prohibía yo no iba a comenzar el entrenamiento, pero me molestaba que no fuera capaz de ponerse en mi lugar, de comprender mis ansias por ser más útil. Mantenerlo lejos era la mejor manera de hacerle entender cuánto deseaba aprender, y cuan importante era para mí que él me apoyara.

Mi técnica funcionó. A los dos días se dio por vencido.

- Es una pérdida de tiempo, y lo sabes. Pero si estás tan empecinada en esto y es lo que te hace feliz, entonces hazlo, tienes mi apoyo. Pero procura que yo no esté presente: sufriría mucho al verte sometida por cualquiera, sobre todo por el brusco de Emmet.

Le di una buena recompensa a cambio.

A la mañana siguiente comenzamos a entrenar. Mis movimientos no eran tan malos como la primera vez que intenté aprender a ser una buena asesina, pero ahora mi fuerza de neófita había desaparecido por completo, dejándome en una clara desventaja contra los músculos bien desarrollados de Emmet. Si alguna vez lograba someterlo, entonces podría derribar a cualquiera.

Luchar contra él era muy difícil. A pesar de que su contextura era muy gruesa, se movía con una rapidez impresionante, haciendo que todos mis intentos por sorprenderlo fueran vanos. No importaba cuan ágil podía ser, siempre terminaba azotándome contra un árbol o siendo presionada contra cualquier superficie por la fuerza del cuerpo de Emmet. Pero al cabo de un par de días, mis esfuerzos comenzaron a dar frutos.

Mi mente de vampiro era muy amplia. Podía tener muchas preocupaciones al mismo tiempo, fraccionando mi atención en distintas cosas. Debía aprender a ocupar esa característica como herramienta.

Aprendí a anticipar los movimientos contrarios, a calcular la distancia de mis saltos, a bloquear golpes y a identificar el momento en que tenía que retirarme.

Más rápido de lo que pensaba, me estaba transformando en un vampiro de tomo y lomo. Supuse que si seguía así, podría perfectamente darle pelea a cualquiera de los Vulturi.

Pero a la tercera semana de la llegada de las brujas, o sea, al séptimo día de mis prácticas con Emmet, mis entrenamientos tomaron un giro insospechado:

Nos encontrábamos luchando en el claro, el lugar que elegí para que Emmet me enseñara, ya que era ahí donde más había sufrido (un cementerio de sensaciones violentas). Y bueno, también estaba lo suficientemente alejado de nuestra casa como para que Edward no escuchara nuestras peleas.

Aquél día llevábamos más de media hora de lucha continua. Era consciente de que un hilo de débil sangre me corría por el costado del rostro. Emmet estaba intacto, pero al menos se lo estaba poniendo difícil, de tanto en tanto. Alrededor del bosque, ningún animal se movía. Probablemente ya habían escapado todos, alertados por nuestro olor y por el ruido de nuestra pelea.

Mis oídos estaban atentos a lo que ocurría. Podía sentir la inspiración de Emmet mezclarse con el vaivén de las hojas de los árboles. Con los ojos divisaba con total claridad como sus muslos se contraían, listos para atacar en cualquier segundo. Mis manos, como garras, se alzaban defensivas frente a mi cuerpo, que se encontraba agazapado cerca del suelo en posición de ataque, fácilmente comparable con la figura de un gran felino a punto de comenzar la caza. Ante cualquier movimiento que él hiciera, yo tenía mi cuerpo preparado para reaccionar instantáneamente.

De pronto, la rama de uno de los árboles que había golpeado anteriormente con mi cuerpo, de despegó del tronco cayendo fuertemente sobre el suelo, rompiendo la atención que tenía depositada sobre Emmet. Él, obviamente, aprovechó este descuido, saltando inmediatamente sobre mí, mientras abría ligeramente los labios para gruñir y mostrarme los colmillos. De no haber reaccionado como lo hice, podría haberme roto el cuello sin problema. Pero no lo logró, pues a pesar de que por medio segundo miré de reojo la rama caída, alcancé a divisar el ataque de Emmet y a defenderme, empujando con fuerza su cuerpo a punto de caer sobre el mío, presionando su abdomen hacia arriba, lanzándolo lejos de mí. Dio un par de vueltas en el aire y cayó de pie, preparado para nuevamente recibir una de mis embestidas.

Me aprestaba a contraatacar, cuando desde lo alto se escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿No debería darte vergüenza ser el vampiro más fuerte del continente y verte complicado frente a la dulce Bella?

La voz de Olivia venía desde uno de los árboles que rodeaba el claro.

La busqué con la mirada. Estaba sentada en una rama alta, a unos 20 metros del suelo. Ninguno de los dos la escuchó llegar.

Olivia se dejó caer con gracilidad, llegando al piso de un solo salto. La caída debería haberle roto un hueso, pero la chica sólo dobló las rodillas, ovillando su cuerpo con las palmas apoyadas en el pasto, quedando sin un rasguño. Luego se puso de pie y nos sonrió.

De reojo pude ver como Emmet enrolaba los ojos. Ambos soltamos nuestras defensas, dando el entrenamiento por terminado.

Olivia se acercó caminando hacia nosotros.

-Es entretenido verlos pelear –se rió.

-No es un chiste, bruja –respondió Emmet de forma burlesca.

A pesar de que los dos se trataban con insultos la mayoría del tiempo, parecía que su relación había mejorado mucho. Él ya no se veía incómodo en su presencia y ella se aparecía mucho más seguido que su hermana por nuestra casa.

-Bella, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a hacer estos entrenamientos más útiles –me dijo Olivia, ignorando a Emmet por completo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte a que potencies aún más tu habilidad.

-Ah. Pero eso ya lo hago muy bien, ahora necesito entrenamiento físico. Muchas gracias de todas maneras.

-Bella. Soy bruja, ¿recuerdas? Estoy acostumbrada a estar con gente tan poderosa como tú. Puedo identificar que tan desarrollados son las habilidades de cada persona. En tu caso, me ha sido un poco más difícil, pero he tenido bastante tiempo para dedicarte exclusivamente a ti.

-Psicópata –exclamó Emmet.

-Shhh –lo calló Olivia aún sin mirarlo.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que puedo hacer más cosas con mi habilidad? ¿Más de lo que ya hago?

-¡Por su puesto que si! Tú solo haces lo que sabes y eso es lo que potencias. Pero hay otras cosas que puedes lograr. Yo ya las he identificado, ¿Quieres saberlas?

-¡Duh! –Emmet se burló de nuevo. Olivia miró hacia el cielo fingiéndose aburrida.

-Cuéntame.

-Bueno, tu poder es el de bloquear las habilidades de los otros, eso ya lo sabemos- explicó –me parece que tú abres un escudo y con eso proteges a los que estén dentro, ¿no es así?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-A mi parecer, ese modo de defensa tiene una pequeña falla

La miré con incredulidad, pues ya le habíamos contado, a ella y a su hermana, cómo funcionaba mi escudo y lo efectivo que había sido contra el ataque de los Vulturi.

-Quienes estén dentro de tu escudo no pueden ser atacados por los que están fuera. Pero entre ellos, sí pueden ocupar sus habilidades.

En eso no se equivocaba. Edward podía leer el pensamiento de aquellos que estuvieran dentro del escudo sin problemas, por ejemplo.

-Entonces, llegado el momento en que empiece la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tu escudo no servirá de nada, pues tendrás que readaptarlo en infinitos movimientos cada vez que algún enemigo penetre el campo que estás defendiendo, lo que puede generar muchas brechas en la defensa.

Si, era un buen punto. No sabía aún cuántos vampiros formaban el ejército de los Vulturi. Doblar mi escudo según 100 movimientos distintos podía llegar a ser un problema.

- ¿Qué propones? –le pregunté.

- Mi idea es que entendamos mejor lo que puedes hacer. Creo que si eres capaz de defender bloqueando poderes, entonces también debes ser capaz de impedir que alguien utilice su habilidad. ¿Me entiendes?

Olivia no estaba siendo del todo clara.

- ¿Dices entonces que sería mejor idea que, en vez de defender, ataque bloqueando? –pregunté, entre entusiasmada e incrédula.

- ¡Exactamente! Y si eres capaz de mantener el bloqueo una vez que lo has fijado, estarías completamente libre para pelear. Serías una doble herramienta. Genial, ¿no?"

La emoción de Olivia mientras me explicaba su detallado análisis de mis capacidades me daba un poco de risa. Lo que estaba diciendo sonaba "genial", cierto. Pero parecía poco creíble.

- ¿Como pretendes que haga eso?

- Jugando –contestó con voz infantil –Emmet nos puede ayudar.

Volvió a mirarlo. Ambos se dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

Si, sin duda su relación había mejorado mucho…

-Veamos… -susurró acariciándose la barbilla –Primero, cúbreme con tu protección.

Yo estaba tan familiarizada con mi escudo que en una fracción de segundo, Olivia ya se encontraba completamente protegida de cualquier ataque. Seguramente la bruja pudo sentir mi escudo sobre su cuerpo, ya que sin siquiera preguntarme, comenzó a exhalar ese extraño calor. Ahora que la tenía mentalmente cubierta, podía por fin ver cuál era el cambio que había en el aire cuando comenzaba a hacer magia: un pálido resplandor verde se expandió alrededor de ella, palpitando sobre su figura, alcanzando un radio de aproximadamente un metro.

Dentro de mi lámina protectora, el calor se sentía mucho más poderoso de lo normal. Al inspirar podía sentir como el aire tibio e inodoro entraba por mis pulmones; iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que diez segundos después, se mantuvo en una temperatura fija.

Entonces Emmet empezó a flotar en el aire.

-¿Esta es la única forma en la que puedo ayudar? –reclamó Emmet con fastidio, aunque esta vez no parecía sorprendido.

Se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, como si flotar a cinco metros del suelo fuera pan de cada día.

-Por ahora sí. Tranquilo.

Por primera vez vi a Olivia muy seria. Tenía los puños cerrados a la altura de los muslos y se concentraba con fuerza sobre la figura del vampiro en el aire.

-Bella – dijo – ¿sientes mi calor?

-Si.

-Bien. Intenta encerrarlo en una burbuja. Transforma tu escudo en una burbuja a mí alrededor.

Eso hice. No fue una tarea complicada. Dividí mi escudo en dos: una parte nos cobijaba a Olivia y a mí. La otra la rodeaba solo a ella.

Al encerrarla dejé de sentir su calor inmediatamente. Al mismo tiempo, Emmet cayó al suelo.

-¡Perfecto Bella! Ya veo de donde Nessie saca su talento –me felicitó la bruja.

-Muchas Gracias –mi ego estaba por las nubes.

-De nada –gruñó Emmet desde el suelo.

-Ahora… –Olivia inclinó ligeramente el mentón, volviéndose repentinamente amenazante –Emmet, ¡atácala!

Al segundo tuve que voltearme súbitamente enfrentar el cuerpo de Emmet que caía sobre mí. Pero su movimiento había sido muy rápido, no logré defenderme y terminé incrustada en un pino al otro lado del claro. El árbol no sobrevivió.

Me repuse rápidamente del fuerte golpe y me agazapé en posición de ataque. Gruñí mostrando mis colmillos y corrí para atacarlo de vuelta.

El camino hacia él lo comencé en línea recta, en menos de un segundo debía de estar sobre él, pero Olivia levito una de las tantas ramas caídas a nuestro alrededor y me golpeó con ella en la cabeza. Volví a gruñir más fuerte y cambié de dirección, ahora hacia ella, pero Emmet se puso en mi camino y me volvió a arrojar lejos.

El ciclo se repitió una y otra vez, mientras yo perdía rápidamente la paciencia.

-¡Bloquéame Bella! ¡Es la única forma en que podrás acercarte a mí! –me incitaba Olivia, que burlescamente no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su posición en todo el rato en que estuve golpeándome contra los árboles.

-No puedo bloquearte, ¡evidentemente! –gruñí entre dientes mientras me preparaba para atacar una vez más.

Ella no me escuchó, pero Emmet soltó una carcajada de lo más satisfecha, sulfurando mis ánimos al máximo.

Entonces corrí hacia él, pero antes de alcanzarlo dí un gran salto para pasar por sobre su cabeza y así llegar hasta donde se encontraba Olivia.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Mientras pasaba volando sobre Emmet estiré con determinación mi brazo derecho hacia la bruja, esperando lanzarle mi escudo con la fuerza del movimiento. Al hacerlo, vi como desde mi mano el escudo se estiraba a la velocidad de la luz y atacaba el cuerpo de Olivia, encerrándola de nuevo en la burbuja protectora. Sentía el escudo en mi mano, como si fuera una gran cinta elástica de consistencia física. Cerré el puño con fuerza para mantener la burbuja bien cerrada y entonces caí sobre el césped. Pero no seguí para atacarla a ella, sino que me volteé hacia Emmet, sabiendo que la bruja ya no podría interferir en nuestra pelea. El movimiento fue de solo un segundo y había pasado inadvertido para el vampiro, que continuó su ataque hacia mí. La cara le había cambiado completamente, sus ojos expelían furia mientras curvaba sus labios amenazándome.

Se disponía a matarme, estaba segura, pero no pude saberlo, ya que Olivia le gritó que se detuviera antes de que este avanzara en su ataque.

- Bella no me haría nada Emmet, cálmate –le dijo levantando las palmas. Luego caminó hacia él. Mi escudo se mantenía impenetrable y ahora es movía con Olivia hacia el vampiro.

- Estoy bien –le sonrío.

Pero Emmet no se calmaba.

Entonces ella le acarició el brazo con ternura y él finalmente reaccionó.

Se miraron a los ojos tan intensamente, que por un momento pensé que…

Pero no, no podía ser. Él y Rosalie se amaban mucho.

Sacudí la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento.

-¿Puedes hacer magia Olivia? –pregunté.

-Aparentemente no.

-¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que puedo bloquearte a ti en vez de proteger a Emmet, ¡_genial_! Va a ser muy útil.

-Si, pero no nos adelantemos. Sigamos entrenando y luego lo probamos en casa, a ver si logras bloquear a Edward, Jasper, Amanda y Nessie al mismo tiempo.

Emmet volvió a reír con fuerza.

- Me imagino la frustración de Edward sin poder leer nuestros pensamientos, ¡se volverá loco!

Decidimos entrenar juntos todos los días. Primero Emmet y yo, luego integraríamos a Olivia.

Por fin estaba encaminada a poder defenderme sola, sin poner en riesgo a otros. Ahora era de verdad un arma filosa, completamente peligrosa y mortal. Llegado el momento de la batalla, me transformaría en el objetivo primordial del ataque de los Vulturi, pero me sentía tan preparada para ellos, que en vez de miedo, sentí un nuevo entusiasmo asesino.

_Que vengan,_ pensé, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.


	9. Chapter 9

**LA SEGUNDA LLEGADA**

A la mañana siguiente acompañé a Jacob durante el primer patrullaje del día. Nos fuimos caminando calmadamente, y aproveché el tiempo del recorrido para contarle sobre mis avances con Olivia y Emmet. Él se mostró muy entusiasmado y aprovechó para burlarse de la próxima reacción de Edward, cuando se enterara de que no podría mantenerme a raya del peligro.

- Ahora va a saber lo que se siente –bufó con tono enojado pero satisfecho.

Que mi marido me permitiera pelear, debía suponer para él el mismo sacrificio que significaba para Jacob ver a Nessie convertirse en bruja.

Llegamos a divisar la casa desde el bosque antes de detenernos. Si las brujas ya habían comenzado a trabajar, sentirían nuestra presencia, y las interrumpiríamos. Procuramos mantenernos a una distancia cómoda para ellas.

Nos sentamos en unas piedras que estaban por ahí, en silencio, vigilando los movimientos que, ambos percibíamos, ya habían en la casa. No cruzamos palabras por varios minutos, hasta que me percaté de un asunto importantísimo que había pasado por alto.

-¿Ya has hablado con la manada sobre este asunto?

-OH si –suspiró Jacob.

Su tono sugería que había sido un problema. Debía explicarles lo de las brujas, lo de los Vulturi con los híbridos, y después ordenarles ir a la guerra. Y si ellos no querían ir, él tendría que pasar sobre las voluntades individuales, ejecutando su autoridad de alfa. Ningún miembro de la manada podía oponerse a una orden de Jacob.

-Leah fue un fastidio, incluso más testaruda que tú.

-Me imagino –susurré volviendo mi atención sobre la casa – ¿irá con ustedes en caso de que la guerra…?

-Por supuesto, está forzada a participar. Pero tú sabes cuánto me molesta tener que dar órdenes.

-Pero al menos los otros pueden ayudarte a hacerla entrar en razón.

-No creas. Ella es la Beta de la manada, puede mandarlos a callar si es que quiere… y nunca se ha molestado en ser humilde con respecto a eso.

Imaginé a Leah en sus pantaloncillos rasgados, con su mirada amargada y triste, mientras mandaba a Seth al séptimo círculo del infierno.

Que problemática debía ser esa manada.

-Tal vez debería preguntarle a una de las brujas si es que pueden quitarle a Leah el poder de la transformación. ¡Seríamos todos más felices!

-No seas pesado Jacob.

-No lo digo de pesado, pienso que de verdad Leah sería más feliz si no fuera un licántropo. Le molesta el tema de la imprimación y se siente menos mujer por no poder… establecerse.

-¡Pero eso no lo sabe aún! Ni si quiera lo ha intentado….

-Claro, será muy fácil para ella encontrar un hombre que se interese por una mujer que se ve desgarbada, descuidada, que sale todas las noches y que siempre está rodeada de hombres corpulentos.

La ironía de Jacob tenía sentido y la amargura de Leah era bastante justificada. Me extrañaba que no hubiera ninguna solución para su situación, y que la única salida fuera dejar de ser… como era.

Nuestra conversación terminó cuando Amanda, Olivia y Reneesme salieron de la casa con unas extrañas alfombras de goma debajo del brazo. Por sus vestimentas livianas, entendí que pretendían practicar yoga en el jardín. Se instalaron formando un círculo. Al rato empezaron a estirarse y contorsionarse.

-Ese es el saludo al Sol –me explicó Jacob –Lo hacen todas las mañanas. Ya vez que buen efecto ha tenido en la musculatura de Nessie.

Le devolví una mirada de enojo.

Para ignorarlo, me fijé detenidamente en la figura de las tres mujeres en el pasto. Llevaban pantaloncillos cortos, de gimnasia y petos que dejaban al descubierto su abdomen. De no saber que eran brujas, hubiera apostado que eran modelos grabando una clase de yoga para la televisión.

A pesar de lo lejos que nos encontrábamos de ellas, pude perfectamente analizar la contracción de los músculos de cada una. Sus muslos hacían un esfuerzo melodioso por mantenerse en las distintas posiciones que adoptaban; los brazos se movían con una serena armonía alrededor de sus cabezas, marcando círculos imaginarios en el aire. Parecían bailarinas, tan hermosas como Alice bailando o Rosalie riendo. Jacob tenía toda la razón de hacer un comentario como ese, a pesar de lo obsceno que le había sonado.

Al terminar la primera secuencia, se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, pero en la posición más extraña que haya visto: completamente de cabeza, se mantenían derechas e inmóviles como estatuas, con los antebrazos soportando todo el peso del cuerpo, las piernas paralelas una al lado de la otra, y con las puntas de los pies hacia el cielo.

Si yo hubiera intentado esa posición, hubiera logrado mantenerla por días sin mayor dificultad. Pero estaba segura de que de haber sido humana, una proeza como aquella hubiera sido imposible hasta en el mejor de mis sueños.

Reflexionaba sobre estas cosas cuando me percaté de que no las había escuchado hablar en todo el tiempo que llevaban practicando yoga en el jardín. Le comenté a Jacob sobre mi descubrimiento y me dijo que a él también le había parecido muy extraño la primera vez que las vio entrenar en perfecta armonía, sin la necesidad de hablar para coordinarse. Esa vez, corrió de vuelta a la casa en busca de Edward, para que confirmara sus teorías. Él le explicó que las brujas estaban tan concentradas que podían comunicarse por telepatía. Edward era capaz de escuchar todo lo que ellas hablaban gracias a los pensamientos de Olivia, que seguían abiertos.

- ¿Puedes creer que es ella la 'Maestra de Yoga? –se burló Jacob.

No le contesté.

Había decidido no sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre las dos mujeres, pues ya me habían sorprendido demasiado como para seguir juzgándolas así.

Cuando terminó la clase de Yoga (dos horas después) Jacob se marchó para reunirse con el resto de su manada, que en los alrededores del bosque, se había estratégicamente disperso a lo largo del perímetro para cubrir todo el terreno cercano a la cabaña.

Yo volví a casa de Carlisle. Me disponía a cruzar el río de un salto, cuando divisé dos autos negros que estaban estacionados al frente del garaje. Adentro, el doble de pasos y el triple de murmullos se levantaban entre las paredes.

La familia de Denali había llegado.

Al entrar al living, lo primero que vi (esperando encontrarme con Tanya y los demás) fueron las maletas y cajas que nuestros primos habían traído para establecerse con nosotros por una temporada, tal como Carlisle se los había pedido.

Emmet entró tras de mí.

-Fui asignado como el mayordomo oficial –protestó fastidiado mientras tomaba cuatro maletas enormes sin dificultad –Esme y su insistencia, ya la conoces. Están en el comedor ahora, deliberando mientras yo cargo bultos.

Di una risotada nerviosa y me dirigí a la reunión.

-Hola Bella –me saludó Carmen con su marcado acento hispano.

-Hola a todos, bienvenidos –respondí y luego me senté junto a Edward.

A la izquierda de Carmen se encontraba Eleazar y sucesivamente estaban Kate, Garret, Alice, Esme, Tanya y Edward, todos sentados en la mesa que, a falta de cenas civilizadas, ocupábamos como central de debate para situaciones como esta.

De pie, con los brazos cruzados y apoyada contra la pared, Rosalie se mantenía atenta a la conversación, a pesar de fingirse al margen. Al rato se le unió Emmet, que inmediatamente se deslizó para rodearle la cintura. Ella se acomodó en sus brazos y el aburrimiento desapareció de su expresión.

_Sí, se quieren…_

Edward se encargó de contar a nuestros invitados la situación por la que les habíamos pedido que vinieran a Forks. Comenzó explicando lo que hacían los Vulturi con niños como Reneesme y las matanzas que eran consecuencia directa de la proliferación de los esclavos híbridos.

Tras la sola mención de Aro y Cayo, las caras de Tanya y Kate se desfiguraron de rabia. Ambas vestían de un riguroso negro, en son del luto que llevaban por el asesinato de su hermana Irina.

Entre las dos, inmediatamente se embarcaron en blasfemias de alto calibre en contra de los Vulturi, condenando la nueva actividad de los antiguos.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron esta información? Me imagino que no debe ser muy sencillo descubrir el campo de concentración de los Vulturi –preguntó Eleazar.

Miré de reojo a Edward con ansiedad.

Había llegado el momento de contarles sobre las brujas.

-Mi ceguera es confirmación más que suficiente –explicó Alice he empecinado en ver qué está sucediendo en Volterra, pero todo lo que puedo divisar es un vacío negro. Estoy absolutamente bloqueada hacia lo que esté pasando allá.

-Los únicos capaces de bloquear los poderes de Alice son los licántropos y Nessie –explicó Edward –Que ella no pueda ver a los Vulturi nos sirve para comprobar nuestras sospechas.

-Pero hay algo que sigo sin entender –exclamó Garret. Sus pupilas eran doradas ahora, como las nuestras. Durante los últimos tres años, el ex nómada había estado probando la vida "vegetariana", logrando adaptarse a ella sin problema. Con Kate ya eran una pareja estable. Sobre la mesa, mantenían las manos tomadas.

-¿Cómo es que comenzaron a sospechar? Sólo se les ocurrió, fueron amenazados, avisados… ¿qué?

Edward y Alice intercambiaron una mirada furtiva.

-Hace casi un mes, recibimos unas visitas inesperadas –dijo él con calma.

En mi cabeza, la ansiedad se alzaba como un tsunami.

-Dos mujeres humanas llegaron a nuestra puerta. Venían en busca de Reneesme.

Los ojos de Carmen se abrieron redondos. No pude distinguir si su expresión era de miedo, o de sorpresa.

- No eran humanas normales, pues no pudimos sentirlas llegar. No escuchábamos el latir de sus corazones ni el olor de su sangre. Además, eran inmunes a nuestras habilidades. Ellas aseguraban venir en paz, por lo que decidimos escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

"Nos explicaron que eran brujas. Humanas que por siglos habían estado desarrollando habilidades especiales y traspasándolas de generación en generación a los nuevos miembros de la comunidad desde donde provienen. Aseguraban tener un contacto especial con la tierra y con la vida. Ellas nos contaron sobre lo que los Vulturi estaban haciendo con los híbridos en Italia, y que debido al daño que ellos estaban causando en el equilibrio del mundo, habían decidido salir del anonimato para poner fin al reinado de la familia de Volterra".

Las caras de los vampiros fueron cambiando desde estupefacción a burla, incredulidad, miedo y luego nuevamente a sorpresa.

Edward continuó explicándoles cómo ellas nos avisaron de lo que Aro y los Vulturi llevaban a cabo en Volterra y lo que pretendían hacer al respecto. Especificó con detalle el entrenamiento del que era parte Reneesme en la cabaña y lo que las brujas habían demostrado ser capaces de hacer.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la explicación de Edward con atención.

Hasta que Eleazar interrumpió.

-Parecen estar completamente seguros de que las brujas dicen la verdad. Me parece ingenuo confiar en humanos que han visto cómo masacran a su especie durante milenios y no han hecho nada para prevenirlo.

Intentamos explicarles sobre la teoría del león y la gacela (que había sonado muy convincente cuando Amanda lo había dicho), pero no fue hasta que Edward relató mi encuentro con el fantasma de mi abuela, y que reveló cómo ella me había confirmado que los vampiros sí teníamos alma, que finalmente se distendió el cargado ambiente.

Cada miembro del clan Denali contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

- ¿Un fantasma te aseguró que los vampiros tenemos alma? –Tanya intervino por primera vez, con su voz de diosa, atónita y conmovida por mi historia.

Carmen susurró algo en español y apretó la mano de Eleazar sobre la mesa.

- Sé que suena un poco irreal, pero…

Kate se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Me parece suficiente información. Si las brujas están dispuestas a embarcarse en una empresa que nosotros, siendo vampiros, deberíamos haber concluido siglos atrás, entonces yo iré con ellas. No seguiré quedándome callada ante la impunidad con que obran los Vulturi. Sean o no sean brujas de verdad, tengamos alma o no tengamos alma, yo apoyaré a Nessie en la batalla, de todas las formas que me sea posible, y espero que ustedes, hermanos míos, estén de acuerdo conmigo. Se lo debemos a Irina.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Hemos sido víctimas durante décadas, y aún así nos hemos quedado callados.

-Chicas, entiendo que quieran justicia, pero los Vulturi son…

_-Querido _Eleazar, si no lo logramos, al menos seremos el primer paso para que el resto de nosotros saque la voz.

-Aún si no sobrevivimos, al menos habremos dado la vida para que Nessie exista en un mundo mejor.

-¿Entonces está decidido? –preguntó Eleazar resignado.

-Está decidido –dijeron las tres vampiresas a coro.

Así fue como el clan Denali, completo, se anotó para la batalla.

En la tarde salieron todos de caza, menos Emmet y yo que nos aprestamos al claro para seguir entrenando. Al rato se nos unió Olivia y comenzamos una fructífera sesión de lucha mágica. Estuvimos en eso un par de horas y luego volvimos a la casa, para reunirnos con el resto de nuestra familia.

Carmen insistía en ver a Nessie, por lo que le tuvimos que suplicar más de una vez que no fuera a interrumpir las sesiones de Amanda en la cabaña. Pero a la hora del crepúsculo, Tanya y Kate se sumaron a la petición de Carmen, por lo que tuvimos que ceder.

Decidimos hacer hora para esperar a que en la cabaña estuviera todo en orden, que las brujas estuvieran aprestándose para cenar o para dormir.

En el living estábamos todos los vampiros, nuestra familia, la de Tanya, y Olivia, que estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas, sin ningún atisbo de temor frente a la presencia del nuevo clan.

Edward y yo tocábamos el piano para entretener a nuestros invitados. Hacían días ya que no teníamos tiempo para relajarnos un rato. Interpretamos melodías nuestras, inundando la casa de un sonido calmado y dulce, esperando transmitir paz a los demás, que se encontraban exaltados por las noticias sobre los Vulturi.

Mientras tocábamos, dejé que mi cabeza se deslizara suavemente sobre el hombro de Edward. Él me dio un beso sobre el cabello, y seguimos haciendo música. Estaban todos en silencio, disfrutando de la atmósfera cuando, una vez más, sonó el timbre.

Tuve un deja vu inmediato. Ninguno de nosotros sintió que se acercara alguien por el jardín. Ni el ruido de motor de un auto, ni el caminar de un humano.

Edward parecía tan asombrado como yo. Dejamos de tocar inmediatamente.

- ¿Escuchas algo? –le pregunté nerviosa.

- Nada –me contestó seco.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó él, volviéndose hacia Olivia, que ahora estaba tiesa sobre su silla.

- ¡Qué se yo! –exclamó levantando los hombros.

- Un humano –susurró Emmet, que espiaba por la ventana.

Distintas exclamaciones de sorpresa se repartieron por la habitación.

El clan de Tanya se agrupó atrás, temeroso de lo que estuviera a punto de suceder. Nosotros intercambiamos miradas de sospecha por medio segundo, hasta que Edward se decidió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches –saludó la voz de un hombre – ¿Es esta la casa de Reneesme Cullen?

Edward no alcanzó a contestar, ya que Olivia se puso de pie de un salto y ya estaba detrás de él, frente a la puerta, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Tomás! ¡Tomás! ¡Tomás!

Edward dio un paso al lado y la chica se lanzó sobre los brazos del desconocido.

– Ridícula –le escuché decir a él, y de nuevo reinó el silencio.

Quise acercarme al hall para poder ver mejor qué estaba sucediendo, pero Edward lo invitó a pasar antes de que yo alcanzara a llegar.

Detrás de mi marido, venían los dos caminando abrazados, en lo que parecía una figura deforme: como una especie de abdomen jorobado, con una gran masa de cabello negro lacio de dos cabezas, que caminaba con piernas de hombre por la habitación.

-Perdonen a mi hermana, es bastante efusiva –el chico hablaba, pero no se le veía la cabeza.

Ella se había aferrado al torso del chico con brazos y piernas, escondiendo la cabeza en el surco de sus hombros. Los dos tenían el pelo del mismo negro azabache. Los dos lo tenían largo, solo que a él le llegaba hasta los hombros y a ella casi hasta las caderas. En el abrazo que se estaban dando, no se podía divisar donde comenzaba el de Olivia, ni donde terminaba el de Tomás.

-Olí, ha pasado sólo un mes, deja de exagerar por favor –dijo él, palmeando con cariño la espalda de su hermana.

Ella finalmente lo soltó y se puso a su lado, arreglándose la desordenada cabellera.

-Oigan todos, les presento a mi hermano mellizo Tomás. De cariño le pueden decir TJ. Todos, este es TJ. TJ, estos son todos".

Algunos sonrieron, otros saludaron con la mano.

Tomás era corpulento, se parecía mucho a Jacob. Vestía muy simple: jeans y una polera blanca. En la espalda llevaba una guitarra.

Edward entró detrás de él y se volvió a sentar conmigo junto al piano, para contemplar con calma a los hermanos y a la divertida conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? –exclamó Olivia con entusiasmo.

-Eh… Si. ¿no se suponía que estaban en un hotel?

-Ah. Es que los Cullen decidieron alojarnos. Nos estamos quedando en la cabaña al otro lado del río. Supongo que también te puedes quedar con nosotras. Donde caben uno, caben dos.

-¿Está bien eso? –preguntó TJ repartiendo la mirada entre Edward y yo.

-Si, claro. Sé bienvenido TJ –dijo Edward.

-Pero no vienes solo, ¿no es así? –preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

-Tú debes ser Alice –sonrió TJ mientras hacía una reverencia con la cabeza -. Gusto en conocerte.

El desconcierto volvió a mi cara. Solo que ahora era acompañada por el de todos, Olivia incluida.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –le preguntó esta a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

- No he venido solo.

- Estarán todos aquí en tres…, dos..., uno…-, sonó el timbre.

Y Alice sonrió con aire de suficiencia, tal como lo hacía cada vez que acertaba en una predicción.


	10. Chapter 10

**Visiones**

- Me estás tomando el pelo, Tomás –acusó Olivia a su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba completamente sedada. Mi posición en el piano no había cambiado. El único movimiento que me permití fue el necesario para tomarle la mano a Edward, que permanecía sentado a mi lado, tan expectante de lo que sucedía como yo.

Al contrario de la primera vez que los brujos llegaron a nuestra casa, ahora en vez de temor, sentía impaciencia: quería ver a aquellos que estaban por entrar, tenía una curiosidad enorme por conocerlos.

Alice, por el contrario, ya los había visto. Conocía sus caras, sus nombres, sus intenciones, sus habilidades; y Edward, por poder leer el pensamiento de su hermana, estaba ahora al tanto de lo que ella sabía. Yo, en cambio, callaba ignorante al lado de mi marido, sorda de los pensamientos ajenos, y expectante de los eventos futuros.

Junto a mí, el resto del clan Cullen y el de Denali, permanecimos en silencio mientras la bruja de pelo negro agudizaba el oído.

- No puedo sentir nada –susurró –.Me estás gastando una broma, ¿no es así? -acusó Olivia con gesto impaciente a Tomás.

- Nunca hemos podido sorprenderte Olivia, síguenos el juego esta vez, ¿ok? –suplicó tiernamente Tomás.

La paciencia con que el chico trataba a su hermana melliza, me recordó a los vagos intentos de Edward por acostumbrarme a los regalos, organizándome fiestas para mi cumpleaños, obligándome a ir a la graduación.

Tan tierno…

- Si quieres yo te digo quiénes son –masculló Emmet sarcásticamente: seguía espiando por la ventana. Parecía una adolescente de quince años.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –exclamó Rosalie desde el otro lado del salón, y en medio segundo se transportó hacia la puerta.

- Y detrás de la puerta número uno… -masculló antes de abrir.

- ¡Hola! –saludó la voz de una mujer joven, probablemente adolescente.

- Estamos buscando a…

- Por acá. –señaló Rosalie dándole la espalda a los humanos mientras volvía al living.

Detrás de ella venía una menuda chiquilla que no aparentaba más de 18 años; entró y se quedó de pie frente a nosotros, dándonos los segundos necesarios para apreciar su contextura física.

Era más o menos de mi porte; su pelo también era castaño, pero en una versión mucho más clara que el mío, cercano al rubio oscuro. Tanto así que en algunas partes se podían divisar suaves mechones dorados; su cabellera era abundante y le llegaba hasta la mitad del brazo, terminando en amplios rulos abiertos.

Desde mi posición, cerca de la entrada, pude analizar con detención el verde de sus ojos, brillante y adornado con tonos más oscuros cerca de la pupila. Su mirada se fijó inmediatamente en la figura de Alice, a quién dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, adornando las facciones ovaladas de su rostro con una larga y perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Se miraron intensamente, como si hubieran estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo.

El protagonismo de la chica se vio diezmado por la aparición de otras tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, que se instalaron tras ella como escoltas.

La primera en llamar mi atención fue la pequeña pelirroja que se puso a la derecha de la chica. Era la más bajita del grupo, probablemente también era la más joven. Desde su nariz nacían un montón de pecas que se expandían a lo largo de sus mejillas. Su pelo era rojo, parecido al de Amanda, pero sus ojos eran color chocolate, muy distinto al verde acuoso de la sacerdotisa. Su mirada no era tan cordial como la de los otros; nos examinó uno a uno con recelo, estudiándonos dedicadamente, sin demostrar miedo ni indiferencia. Me dio la sensación de que era una persona fría y calculadora.

A espalda de la pequeña se erguía la segunda mujer.

Era la más alta del grupo y su figura era tan esbelta como la de una modelo de pasarela. Llevaba un pañuelo amarrado en la cabeza, por lo que no pude determinar de qué color eran sus cabellos. Lo que sí pude ver con claridad fueron sus ojos, de un color celeste límpido y cristalino como el agua del caribe; me recordaron las playas que rodeaban la isla Esme. Su semblante era juguetón. Su sonrisa relajada, suavizaba las duras facciones cuadradas de su mentón. Era, de seguro, la más bella de todas las humanas.

El último del grupo, el único hombre además de Tomás, estaba más cerca de Elisa que el resto: sus dedos se entrelazaron cuando él la alcanzó por la izquierda. Llevaba muñequeras negras en ambas manos y un hilo de cuero en el cuello, del cuál colgaba una extraña piedra de color verde. Su pelo corto, era del mismo color rubio ceniza que el de Elisa, y lo llevaba completamente desordenado. Vestía de blanco de pies a cabeza, con pantalones de hilo y una polera muy holgada.

Los cuatro se quedaron inmóviles –al igual que nosotros –esperando algún tipo de reacción de la parte contraria. Pero no sucedía nada. Un silencio incómodo se extendió en el lugar durante varios segundos; la expectación mutua era inquebrantable, ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a hablar.

Olivia también se había quedado estupefacta. Boquiabierta, observaba a los cuatro jóvenes sin cambiar de expresión.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –le pregunté secretamente a Edward.

- No lo sé, me parece que está en shock –me contestó en un susurro.

Aparentemente los pensamientos de Olivia no estaban siendo útiles en este momento, ni para nosotros, ni para ella misma.

- ¿Cómo estuvo? – habló la chica rubia por primera vez, dirigiéndose a Alice.

- De película –contestó la vampiresa acercándose a la chica, y luego extendiendo la mano para saludarla.

Las dos se estrecharon la mano y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, manteniendo una conversación secreta que escapaba a todos, incluso a Edward, que miraba el espectáculo con tanto asombro como el resto de nosotros.

-¿Nos podemos mover ahora? –preguntó la pequeña con tono autosuficiente.

- Si claro, ahora pueden lanzarse sobre Olivia –contestó la otra aún sin despegar los ojos de Alice.

Las dos chicas restantes se abalanzaron inmediatamente sobre Olivia, apretándola sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Entre las dos gritaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para contaminar todo el pueblo con sus altos decibeles. Aprovechando la distracción, el clan de Tanya se apartó hacia el comedor, dejándonos oficialmente encargados de los recién llegados.

- ¿A tu hermana que bicho le picó? –dijo el joven rubio en voz baja, inclinando su cabeza hacia Tomás.

Este levantó los hombros y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Ni idea.

De entre los cuatro brazos que amenazaban con ahogarla, Olivia levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la chica que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Alice.

- Y esa manera de entrar tan dramáticamente, ¿de donde salió?

La chica desconcentró su mirada hacia Olivia y se lanzó a reír, al mismo tiempo que nuestra hermana pitonisa fue presa de una sonora carcajada. Con Edward intercambiamos una mirada de incredulidad, pero luego no pudimos evitar sonreír: las dos estaban contagiosamente contentas.

- Lo que pasa es que Elisa sabía que ella nos vería venir antes de que llegáramos –dijo la más pequeña señalando a Alice –.Así que nos hizo prometer que entraríamos dramáticamente, como en las películas, para que cuando ella tuviera la visión de nosotros entrando, fuera el momento clímax, como en una película de súper héroes.

La pequeña pelirroja cruzó los brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá blanco al lado de Emmet, que por cierto, ya no espiaba desde la ventana.

-Estás loca, sabes –le dijo Olivia a su amiga.

Ahora por fin podía hablar normalmente, pues sus amigas la habían soltado.

-Lo sé –respondió.

-Hm –carraspeó Emmet desde el sillón.

-Ah, si, haré las introducciones pertinentes ahora mismo. Acomódense primero para poder señalarlos cuando los nombre.

Los recién llegados se las arreglaron para sentarse en el ya copado living. Tomás y el otro chico siguieron de pie junto a la puerta, mientras que las niñas se sentaron en el suelo.

- Eh… bueno –tartamudeó Olivia –.A TJ ya se los presenté, es mi hermano mellizo. Él es Gabriel, amigo de Tomás y novio de Elisa, la chica rara que quiere verse bonita en visiones ajenas –se burló Olivia señalando a la pareja de chicos rubios que se tomaban de la mano.

- ¿Rara? Gracias.

- Como quieras –contestó Olivia enrolando los ojos –.La pequeña, que obviamente no gusta de ser la pequeña, es Xia, mi prima.

Mientras la presentaban, Xia hizo como si no estuvieran hablando de ella, prestando muchísima atención a las lámparas del techo.

- Y finalmente está Bengara, amiga fiel y compañera de travesuras –la hermosa chica del pañuelo nos miró e hizo una solemne reverencia con la cabeza.

-Y ustedes…. ¿Son todos brujos? –preguntó Esme con delicadeza.

Emmet soltó una risotada irreverente.

-Si –contestó Olivia.

-No –le corrigió su hermano.

-Somos todos brujos en teoría, t o m á s –replicó Olivia.

-Yo soy el guerrero de nuestra comunidad –aclaró TJ mirándonos a Edward y a mí.

-Entonces, ¿todos tienen habilidades distintas? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Me parecía haber entendido que todos sabían lo mismo. Y que cada cuál podía acceder a los conocimientos de la misma manera.

-Oh bueno, eso es un poco más complicado –se disculpo Olivia.

-Somos todo oído –dijo Edward impaciente.

-Todos aprendemos lo mismo, pero no funcionamos de la misma manera –explicó –.Nosotros cinco somos una cordada, luchamos juntos. Hemos sido amigos y compañeros desde siempre. Nuestras habilidades se complementan. Tomás, por ejemplo, es el guerrero y el herrero del grupo: sabe de armas y las maneja todas con mucha facilidad –el pálido y fornido mellizo de Olivia sonrió complacido ante su propia descripción –.Él es acompañado de cerca por Xia, cuya habilidad es la más peligrosa de todas: no la quieren hacer enojar.

Ahora sí la pelirroja Xia prestó atención. Sus delgados labios se curvaron sonrientes, mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

- Desde pequeña nos trajo muchos problemas… pero es muy largo de explicar, después entraremos en detalles. Bengara tiene una extraña habilidad para entender el subconsciente de las personas. Puede entrar en sus sueños, entender sus problemas y hacerlos entrar en trance según su voluntad. Es nuestro Freud personal.

La bella chica nos dedicó una tímida sonrisa, tal vez intentando ser humilde con respecto a su poder. Completamente contrario a la pequeña Xía, que había fruncido el ceño al verse postergada.

- En la parte de atrás, a modo de defensa, está la parejita. Gabriel es el curandero. El puede curar las heridas más terribles gracias a su comprensión y manejo del aura. Normalmente se dedica a atender a los heridos, pero también actúa como un arma ofensiva, cuando neutraliza el aura de los atacantes, quitándoles así toda la fuerza que tienen.

- Por último está Elisa, cuyo poder me parece que pueden adivinar. Ella es como Alice, ve el futuro. Tiene visiones y también hace predicciones con las cartas del tarot o leyendo las manos. En batalla, se mantiene atrás para proteger a Xia, Bengara y Gabriel, con cuyas habilidades somos muy difíciles de doblegar.

- Entonces, ustedes ya se conocían, por decirlo de alguna manera –preguntó Rosalie aún sin sonreír.

-En realidad fue todo muy rápido –contestó Alice –no pude verlas venir hasta hoy por la mañana. No sé si tomaron la decisión tarde o hubo alguna brujería de por medio –Elisa sonrió a Olivia con aire de culpabilidad –.El caso es que alcancé a verlas entrar a la casa como si este fuera un bar del antiguo oeste, y luego divisé a Xia explicando lo de la entrada dramática, lo cuál, debo decirlo, estuvo muy bien logrado.

El grupo de jóvenes se rió con ganas cuando Elisa comenzó a relatar su idea como guionista de precogniciones. El ambiente se disipó al instante con las bromas de la clarividente. Luego Tomás explicó que se habían demorado en llegar debido a que las hermanas eran inubicables, gracias al cambio de "residencia" que habían hecho a última hora.

El guerrero se encontraba en medio de una descripción detallada de los extraños personajes del pueblo de Forks –como el jefe de policía, por ejemplo –cuando Olivia se puso repentinamente de pie.

Alertados por la reacción de la joven bruja, todos nos levantamos inmediatamente de nuestros asientos, alistándonos para cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa que estuviera a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

Pero lo que estaba por llegar, distaba mucho de un peligro para nosotros; era un gran terremoto, sí, pero sólo para el grupo de brujos, que concientes de lo que sucedía, se desdibujaban en miradas inquietas de temor y sorpresa.

- Si ella no sabe que son ustedes –dijo suavemente Olivia casi susurrando –Quiere decir que no son estas vuestras órdenes. Entonces, ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

No hubo tiempo de respuestas por parte de los brujos, pues la puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió de golpe, víctima de una ráfaga de viento huracanado.

Inmediatamente, Emmet y Edward se adelantaron al grupo, mostrando los colmillos a quién fuera que se prestaba para entrar.

A ninguno de los vampiros que estábamos en ese momento en el lugar, se nos ocurrió qué podía causar aquél estruendoso impacto sobre la puerta. Pero los jóvenes brujos ya estaban preparados para lo que se les estaba por venir; sabían perfectamente desde donde provenía tal fuerza…

Edward y Emmet alcanzaron a tocar el piso con la punta de los dedos cuando Amanda entró ágil en el living, con la mayoría de su rostro escondido detrás de sus cabellos, adelantando con el brazo derecho un gran báculo de madera, en cuya punta se alzaba una hermosa piedra redonda parecida a un ópalo, pero que brillaba de color blanco.

Moviéndose así parecía una fiera, una leona enfurecida, cualquier cosa menos la dulce y melancólica sacerdotisa que todos los días nos sonreía tranquila mientras meditaba.

Sus ojos no se enfocaron en lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que divisó el rostro de Elisa entre el grupo de jóvenes, que se encontraban todos amontonados detrás de Olivia, como si ella fuera la única capaz de protegerlos.

Todo el rostro de Amanda se relajó cuando Elisa la saludó con la mano, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Recién en ese momento, la mujer soltó los hombros y bajó el báculo, cuya piedra cambió inmediatamente, desde el extraño ópalo blanco a un cristal transparente común y corriente.

-Hola Gandalf, también estamos muy felices de verte –se burló TJ, que había permanecido de pie en el mismo lugar.

Amanda no le contestó, pero le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago con el extremo inferior de su báculo, dejándolo sin respiración.

- ¡Elisa! –exclamó Amanda con autoridad, ignorando de pleno a sus hermanos y mirando con furia a la bruja que se escondía detrás de Olivia.

- Si, lo sé, no son las instrucciones que tenía –se disculpó Elisa, dando un paso hacia la sacerdotisa y soltándose de la protección de los brazos de su amiga. – ¡Pero no sabía qué más hacer!

- Hablaremos de esto más tarde –le interrumpió Amanda, mientras TJ, que se había repuesto muy rápido del golpe de su hermana, se acercaba a la ventana.

- Esa chica Cullen se las trae. Con tanto lobo alrededor, nosotros no parecemos tan poderosos –dijo mirando hacia el jardín.

_Renesmee, _pensé, al mismo tiempo que Edward y yo salíamos hacia el patio delantero de la casa. Afuera se encontraba Nessie agazapada hacia el suelo, lista para atacar cualquier cosa que saliera de la puerta principal.

La escoltaban 5 lobos. Jacob estaba a su lado, también preparado para atacar.

- Está todo bien chicos –explicó rápidamente Edward –son solo unos amigos de Olivia, será mejor que entren.

La manada se mantuvo quieta hasta que el alfa gruñó una orden en idioma lobuno. Acto seguido, los cinco licántropos se retiraron juntos hacia el bosque, mientras que Nessie volvía lentamente a retomar la posición de un humano.

Luego caminó con calma hacia nosotros y nos abrazó.

- Pensamos que algo malo sucedía. Lo siento si los asustamos.

- No es nada, pequeña –la tranquilizó Edward –estos chicos son un espectáculo que no te quieres perder. Mejor será que entremos.

Volvimos a la casa. Reneesme y yo nos mantuvimos de la mano. Los tres nos sentamos en el banco del piano, ella sobre mis rodillas y Edward a mi lado.

Durante el minuto que estuvimos en el jardín, las cosas habían cambiado notablemente en el interior de la casa.

Ahora los humanos se encontraban en calma, sentados y rodeados por vampiros curiosos, pues Tanya y los demás, habían vuelto para presenciar la acción entre los brujos.

Elisa, la única que se encontraba aún de pie, explicaba a su audiencia por qué había tomado la decisión de viajar anticipadamente.

- Fue una decisión complicada, pero no tuvimos otra opción. Seguí trabajando en lo de Volterra, para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero me costaba mucho trabajo lograr esclarecer los grandes vacíos dentro de la ciudad. Solo hace tres días, tuve por primera vez en un largo tiempo, una visión clara del futuro. Pude ver el primer viaje de Reneesmé –dijo volteándose para reverenciar su cabeza hacia mi hija –y me di cuenta de cómo evolucionaría. Supe que los eventos se acelerarían y que mis visiones no alcanzarían a llegar a tiempo para que fueran realmente útiles. Pero luego, tuve otra visión: me vi de la mano con Alice, en un profundo trance. Distinguí un gran poder que nacía de nuestra unión, y que nos ayudaba a dilucidar la oscuridad que ambas percibimos del futuro.

- No entiendo que estás diciendo Elisa –interrumpió Olivia –no veo la urgencia en este asunto, ¿por qué no esperaste a recibir instrucciones?

- Oli por favor. Te estoy diciendo que Alice y yo tendremos una visión. Lo he visto, ella lo ha visto.

- Las dos estamos destinadas a obtener, en los próximos días, una información importantísima, que será decisiva en el comienzo de la guerra –explicó Alice, robándole las palabras de la boca a Elisa.

Luego la bruja sacó de su bolsillo un pendiente, del cuál colgaba una piedra de color verde agua. Se la alcanzó a Alice, que se la colgó del cuello sin inspeccionarla.

Se volteó para mirar a la sacerdotisa. Sus ojos ya no se reían. Pude ver, por primera vez, a la poderosa bruja que vivía dentro de su dulzura.

- Amanda, la guerra comenzará en tres días a partir del momento en que Alice y yo, logremos ver el futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los brujos**

Primero hubo silencio. Después un murmullo comenzó a crecer entre quiénes habíamos recién escuchado la noticia salir de los labios de Elisa.

Los que menos se preocuparon de ocultar las apariencias fueron los humanos. Sus diálogos, llenos de suposiciones y advertencias belicosas, eran los que mejor se podían distinguir de entre todo el sonido de conversaciones que invadía el living de nuestra casa.

-¿Estamos preparados?

-Tres días.

-Si vinieran mañana, se encontrarían con un gran problema.

-Tenemos que entrenar más.

-¿Tú crees que ganaremos?

-Están fritos.

-Revueltos.

-Ya son cenizas.

-Debemos prepararnos mejor, ¿cuántos son?

-¿Cuál será la estrategia?

-¿Dónde será la batalla?

-Déjenlos venir.

-Sí, que vengan.

-¡Amén!

Los jóvenes brujos conversaban en voz alta, sin preocuparse de quiénes los estábamos escuchando. Cada vez se les podía oír con más fuerza declarar la guerra al enemigo lejano, determinados a exterminar a quien fuera que viniese a atacarlos, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora.

El griterío hubiera continuado de no ser por el fuerte golpe que Amanda propinó con el extremo inferior del bastón sobre el suelo. Con un solo movimiento, los sonidos cesaron de inmediato, y la atención de los jóvenes se centró sobre la sacerdotisa de pelo rojo.

-Van a tomar sus cosas y seguirán a Reneesme hasta la cabaña. Yo los alcanzaré más tarde –ordenó con voz seca.

Los chicos se movieron inmediatamente después de escuchar la orden.

Todos, menos una.

-Elisa –susurró Amanda -. Tú te quedas.

Uno a uno, los recién llegados desaparecieron tras el río. Todos los brujos, junto a Reneesme volvieron a nuestra cabaña.

Elisa, de pie frente a su maestra, se quedó contemplando a Alice conmocionada, sin saber cómo actuar.

-Siéntete como en casa –le invitó la vampiresa, estrechándole nuevamente la mano y acompañándola a sentarse en el sofá blanco.

Mis expectativas estaban perdidas. No entendía qué más quería saber Amanda. Tampoco podía aventurarme a suponer los reales conocimientos de ambas clarividentes.

Ni siquiera pude advertir en Edward un posible desenlace de la situación, pues en su mirada reconocí la duda, al igual que en la del resto de los vampiros que nos acompañaban. De seguro Elisa tenía bloqueada su habilidad, tal como lo había hecho Olivia en un principio. Amanda aún no había cedido en mostrar sus pensamientos, por lo que no había ninguna respuesta que Edward pudiera escuchar de ella. No me quedaba más opción que esperar una respuesta hablada.

Amanda se sentó en una silla y desde esa posición escudriñó el rostro de Elisa, luego el de Alice.

-Esta visión –preguntó – ¿la han tenido las dos?

-Si –contestaron ambas al unísono.

-Entonces…

-Tenemos que estar juntas –explicó Alice –es la única forma de prepararnos para lo que sucederá.

Amanda calló. Su semblante se mantuvo pensativo.

-¿No hay manera de evitarlo? –pregunté tímidamente.

-No lo sé, Bella –contestó Alice -. No conozco el futuro…aún.

-Tenemos que evitarlo –sentenció Eleazar, rompiendo el silencio del clan Denali –. Es la única forma de proteger el ataque sorpresa. Si los Vulturi se enteran de nuestra llegada…

-Seremos pan comido –dijo Emmet completando la frase.

Desde el momento en que las brujas nos plantearon la posibilidad de la guerra, siempre hablaron de un plazo mínimo de un año, durante el cuál podríamos prepararnos sin problemas. Ahora las cosas estaban cambiado, pero no entendía por qué. ¿Era el poder de Reneesme lo que había cambiado el panorama? ¿O estaban sucediendo cosas imprevistas, que ni siquiera las brujas eran capaces de anticipar?

Las discusiones seguían en pie. Amanda continuaba interrogando a Elisa sobre su visión, mientras que el resto de nosotros, los vampiros, nos apurábamos a hacer planes de batalla y estrategias.

Contábamos con la ayuda de los amigos de Carlisle, que estarían por llegar en pocos días. Nuestra familia, el clan Denali, los egipcios y los irlandeses, eran el apoyo seguro en la batalla. Entre todos, éramos un ejército de 23 vampiros, eso si contábamos con la participación de Amún y su compañera Kebi.

Con respecto a cómo los humanos aportarían en la batalla, nadie lo tenía muy claro.

Eleazar era el que se veía más contrariado con los brujos, pero en general todos dudaban de las capacidades de los humanos. Nadie los había visto defenderse; sólo yo conocía la potencia mágica de las brujas, pues la combatía diariamente con Olivia en los entrenamientos.

Por lo menos ella me parecía lo suficientemente capaz de sobrevivir a la embestida de los Vulturi. Y si ella lo era, su hermana Amanda, la sacerdotisa, debía de ser aún mejor.

- Edward –llamó Alice -, a partir de hoy dormiré con las humanas en tu casa.

Amanda y los vampiros clavaron los ojos sobre las dos clarividentes.

Si insistían en estar en contacto todo el tiempo, eso quería decir que desde ahora, la cuenta regresiva nos acorralaba.

- ¿Quieren decir que quedan tres días para la guerra? –se alzó Kate atónita.

- No. Lo que sucede es que no sabemos cómo, ni cuándo sucederá la visión. Ninguna de las dos es capaz de _ver_ hacia Volterra, por lo que actualmente somos inútiles. Lo único que sabemos es que, en algún momento estando juntas, tendremos una visión importantísima. Y como no sabemos cuándo será, mejor que nos preparemos para estar una sobre la otra, de aquí hasta que aquél día nos alcance la clarividencia.

- Amanda, ¿te molestaría si Bella y yo también nos unimos a ustedes al otro lado del río? –preguntó Edward a la bruja.

- Para nada, sean bienvenidos a vuestra propia casa.

Dediqué una mirada pensativa hacia Esme. Me molestaba la idea de dejarla sola. A pesar de que estaría en compañía de Rosalie y Emmet, sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a tener a sus hijos repartidos, y menos en ausencia de Carlisle.

-Estaré bien querida –sonrío Esme adivinando mis aprensiones –estaré junto a Tanya y los demás.

-No dejaremos que nada le ocurra –sentenció Garret tranquilos.

-¿Están seguros que no quieren más compañía? –preguntó Emmet.

-Déjalos –interrumpió Rosalie tenemos por qué ir para allá.

Emmet hizo una mueca casi imperceptible. ¿Ahora tenía ganas de ir con los brujos?

Caminamos en silencio hacia la cabaña.

Al llegar allá, nos sorprendimos al ver una pequeña fogata en nuestro jardín, en cuyo alrededor un grupo de diez humanos y una semi-vampiro se calentaban las manos. Mientras Tomás tocaba la guitarra, algunos chicos cantaban y otros charlaban, completamente a gustos en el lugar.

Aún no pisábamos el jardín, pero el fuego se veía a lo lejos, incluso para la visión de Amanda.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunté curiosa.

-Intentan conocerse mejor –contestó Elisa -. Si vamos a morir juntos, es una buena idea saber con quién darás la batalla.

-¿Alguien morirá? –siseé.

-No si lo podemos evitar –sentenció Alice, mirando a Elisa con el rabillo del ojo.

-No estimulen a esta mujer –dijo Amanda –si Olivia es imprudente hasta la vergüenza, el sarcasmo de Elisa es aterrador.

-Por eso somos tan amigas –sonrió la joven bruja -. Hacemos un gran equipo.

El grupo de humanos que conversaba en el jardín de nuestra cabaña no debían ser mayores que yo. Si siguiera viva, tendría veintitrés años, y los chicos eran más o menos de esa edad.

Cuando nos acercamos hacia la fogata, noté que además de los brujos recién llegados, la manada de Jacob también se encontraba en el jardín. Todos con expresiones interesadas, se mostraban atentos con ellos, conversando, riendo y en el mejor de los casos, cantando. El fuego les iluminaba las caras. Reconocí a Seth, Quil y Embry, además de Jacob, obviamente.

Leah no estaba ahí. Supuse que también se negaba a estar en contacto con los brujos. En realidad se negaba a estar en contacto con prácticamente todo el mundo. Que les hiciera el quite también a estos nuevos allegados, era completamente normal.

Por un momento deseé poder sentarme con ellos a disfrutar de una conversación normal, pero luego vislumbré la cara de Reneesme bajo el fulgor del fuego.

Aunque fuera, en teoría, un par de años menor que yo, seguía siendo mi hija, y ninguna hija quiere a su madre charlando en una fogata con sus amigos. Deseché inmediatamente la opción de acompañarlos.

A nuestra llegada, se produjo un grave silencio.

Desvié mis ojos sobre la figura de Amanda, que se veía contrariamente tenebrosa bajo la luz de la luna. Sostenía el báculo del lado derecho.

Al verla de pie junto a ellos, los brujos cesaron abruptamente su conversación.

-Pasaron por sobre mis instrucciones –les reprochó la sacerdotisa en voz baja. –Es importante que no me desautoricen nunca. Hoy les salió barata, pero no les aguantaré otra desobediencia. De todas formas, los felicito por la decisión que tomaron: era lo correcto. Tienen un buen criterio a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero aún nos queda tiempo para que disfruten de una velada agradable. Como ya saben, estos son Edward, Bella y Alice Cullen–dijo señalándonos -. Se estarán quedando con nosotros, pero ya saben que pueden confiar en ellos.

Eso quería decir que éramos vampiros buenos, que orgullo.

O tal vez Amanda los estaba obligando a invitarnos. De cualquier forma, supe que nos tendríamos que quedar en la fogata.

-¡Vengan aquí! –exclamó Olivia con entusiasmo mientras hacía espacio entre ella y TJ.

Alice y Elisa se sentaron juntas a su lado.

Pude distinguir como Gabriel miró a su novia haciendo una mueca. Ella le lanzó un beso en el aire. Luego Tomás volvió a sacarle sonidos a la guitarra y todos los chicos siguieron conversando.

Amanda nos hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

–Estaré meditando. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió y luego entró a la cabaña.

Nuevamente nos encontramos solos, Edward y yo, de pie ante la inminente reunión de brujos y licántropos. Y a pesar de haber sido bienvenidos cordialmente por todos, no podía dejar de dudar con respecto a mi hija.

_¿Está bien que nos sentemos con los amigos de Nessie?, _pregunté a Edward en mis pensamientos.

Él la miró durante una fracción de segundo y luego me sonrió.

- Está emocionada, le gusta que compartamos con ella –me dijo al oído, susurrándome tiernamente.

Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. No supe si era emoción porque Renesmee quería estar con nosotros, o por la proximidad de los labios de Edward sobre mi cuello. Él, atento a mi reacción, me apretó la mano entre sus dedos y me empujó con suavidad hacia la fogata, pidiendo que nos hicieran un espacio.

Quedamos sentados juntos, entre Seth y Jacob.

Entre conversaciones, TJ tocaba guitarra y cantaba, alegrando el ambiente.

Olvidé por completo que el motivo de nuestra reunión era la inminente guerra en la que pelearíamos juntos. Incluso canté algunas de las canciones que coreaban los muchachos. Me dejé llevar por completo, sin siquiera molestarme en controlar mis demostraciones de amor hacia Edward, quien tenía que alejarme a veces, cuando mis caricias se hacían más provocadoras y dejaban de pasar desapercibidas.

Pero todo fluía con normalidad. Me sentía tan relajada que apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Él jugueteó con un mechón de mi pelo. En realidad, estábamos todos muy a gusto: Jacob sostenía a Reneesme de la mano y Alice estaba ensimismada en una conversación con Elisa sobre la veracidad del Tarot.

De pronto, el extraño calor que emergía de las brujas cuando se concentraban para hacer magia, emanó desde todos lados. Destacaba claramente, muy diferente del calor que provenía del fuego, más tibio, más controlado, menos intenso.

Tres segundos más tarde, Edward se puso rígido.

Me volví para observar mejor su reacción: tenía la mirada perdida y la expresión ligeramente sonriente.

_Qué sucede,_ pregunté. Pero no me respondió.

Un par de segundos después, la comisura de sus labios se levantaron por completo, dejando que su cara se iluminara con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces –dijo divertido – ¿le explicarías a Bella por favor, el cambio que acaba de ocurrir?

Le hablaba a Olivia. Ella enroló los ojos.

-Lo que pasa –me explicó –es que ahora Edward puede leer nuestros pensamientos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro Bella –replicó Olivia –sería descortés de nuestra parte seguir bloqueándonos ante él, siendo que lo hace sentir tan incómodo.

La bruja dejó escapar una risita juguetona.

-Además –señaló la chica alta, Bengara –estamos aquí sentados para conocernos mejor. No es apropiado estar a la defensiva.

Noté como el rostro de Edward había cambiado por completo. Se veía nuevamente a gusto. Sus ojos recorrían rápido a cada uno de los humanos, seguramente reaccionando a cada pensamiento que escuchaba.

Siempre había pensado que debía ser muy incómodo escuchar tanto ruido, tantos pensamientos, sobre todo porque nunca disminuían. Pero viéndolo ahora, tan contento y totalmente a gusto al recobrar su telepatía, me dí cuenta cuán acostumbrado estaba a su habilidad; tanto que era parte de él, como lo eran sus brazos o sus ojos. Y a nadie le gusta vivir cercenado.

-Entonces –dijo una aguda vocecita –ustedes son licántropos.

La pequeña pelirroja no había cambiado su manera de mirar, tan fuerte e inquisidora. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, sentada entre Gabriel y TJ. Ahora que hablaba, en su voz se podía notar la misma hostilidad que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Si –contestó Seth -. Cambiamos de forma cuando es necesario.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que ustedes –señaló despectivamente Xia con el dedo índice –son enemigos naturales?

Nos estaba juzgando. Lo noté en la forma con la que miraba las manos unidas de Jacob y Renesmee, como si fueran una abominación de la naturaleza.

-Las cosas no funcionan convencionalmente por aquí –inquirió Jacob con tono molesto –No sé si has sido capaz de darte cuenta.

-Disculpen a mi prima –levantó la voz Olivia, gesticulando de forma graciosa –es una maestra en ver las cosas al revés.

Xia levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, entonces ustedes son una manada –continuó Elisa.

-Así es –contestó Seth.

-Ay que lindo –sonrío –nosotros también somos una manada.

-Eh… No, no lo somos –se burló Olivia.

-Pero casi, casi lo somos. Por ejemplo, ya sabemos cuál es el macho alfa y el macho beta.

TJ hizo un rasgueo con la guitarra, musicalizando el momento tenso.

El grupo entero explotó en una carcajada.

-Y bueno. Entonces sabemos que Alice ve el futuro –dijo Elisa guiñándole un ojo a la vampiresa –y que Edward lee el pensamiento. ¿Tú que haces Bella?

Oh, no. Me tocaba a mí hablar. Si había algo que seguía disgustándome aún siendo invencible, era estar bajo el escrutinio público.

Ahora todos me miraban y esperaban una respuesta coherente de mi parte. Si hubiera seguido siendo humana, estaría roja como un tomate.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi como Edward sonreía divertido ante mi silencio.

- Bueno. Eh… -tartamudeé –soy una especie de escudo. Repelo el ataque mágico del resto –dejé escapar una risa nerviosa.

Xia tensó los labios.

- Oh bueno, eso te será útil –dijo Bengara con tono sensual.

- Lo ha sido antes con los Vulturi. Ninguno de ellos supera mis barreras.

- ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos, exactamente? –preguntó TJ mientras apoyaba la guitarra en el pasto, a sus espaldas.

Para responder a esa preguntar, debíamos explicarles las armas del enemigo, lo fuerte que era. Temí que se espantarían y saldrían corriendo de vuelta a Sudamérica y ya no habría nada que hacer. Pero Edward comenzó a explicarles las habilidades de los Vulturi sin ningún recelo.

Hablaba sin dudar, por lo que supuse que, como les podía leer el pensamiento, no había detectado en ellos ningún atisbo de miedo, sino la más pura de las curiosidades.

-Aro puede leer el pensamiento, pero no de la misma forma en que lo hago yo. Él es más parecido a Renesmee: tiene que tocar a la persona para poder leer su mente y lo que está escrito en su memoria.

Los brujos miraron con sorpresa a Renesmee.

Genial, no sabían que ella también tenía una habilidad. Me ponía nerviosa lo que ellos pensaran de nosotros. Sobre todo Xia.

Pero las miradas volvieron de inmediato sobre Edward, que seguía hablando de la guardia de los Vulturi.

-Hay varios miembros del ejército de los Vulturi que tienen habilidades especiales. Pero solo hay que tener en cuenta las importantes, las que pueden afectar nuestro é son las de Alec y Jane, la línea principal de ataque. Son hermanos. Conocidos en el mundo como los "gemelos brujos".

TJ exhaló con fuerza por la nariz, simulando una risa fastidiada ante la mención de vampiros "brujos". Y también gemelos…

-Jane puede torturar con la mente. Se concentra sobre un objetivo único y lo inmoviliza, generándole un dolor enorme, como si estuviera siendo quemado. Alec, en cambio, tiene un poder que abarca a grupos enteros. Si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, es más peligroso que su hermana, pues él solo puede incapacitarnos a todos. Su habilidad deja al enemigo carente de sentidos, lo hace caer en una especie de bloqueo sensorial en el cuál no pierde la conciencia, pero sí el rumbo.

El grupo alrededor de la fogata exclamó en distintos segmentos.

Los licántropos se burlaron del poder de Alec, recordando lo inútil que había sido contra mi escudo. Los humanos, en cambio, armaban teorías sobre el origen de la habilidad y la posibilidad de imitarlo.

Edward y Alice se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras que yo no podía dejar de pensar en el dulce sabor que tenía la neblina negra en la que se materializaba el ataque de Alec.

-Oh vamos, chicos, no sean idiotas –dijo Xia en voz alta, haciendo callar a los demás –.Nosotros juntos somos peores que ese Alec. Les digo, no se querrá encontrar conmigo ese vampiro, se los aseguro.

-Xia, no seas tan humilde –se burló TJ –.Sin mí, tu habilidad no sirve para nada.

-¿Quieres que pongamos a prueba mi habilidad? Digamos… ¿Con tu guitarra? –amenazó la chica.

-Atrévete –replicó Tomás entre dientes.

-¿Cuáles son sus poderes? –preguntó Nessie nerviosa, intentando disipar la pelea de los primos.

-Él no tienen ninguno –dijo Xia señalando a TJ.

-No tendrías armas si no fuera por mí.

-Te crees que eres mejor que Lucas, pero no alcanzaste a obtener su aprobación –le respondió Xia sin pensar. Se mordió los labios inmediatamente después de hablar, cambiando sus amenazantes facciones por un arrepentimiento inmediato. Por la reacción del grupo hacia su comentario, supe que había dicho algo terrible.

-Cállate ya, pendeja –le contestó Olivia.

Un silencio incómodo se expandió en la fogata.

Con los licántropos nos miramos incómodos, sin saber qué decir.

Finalmente decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Ustedes trabajan en equipo? –una pregunta obvia, pero no se me venía nada más a la cabeza.

-Si –respondió rápidamente Elisa –solos somos poco prácticos. Por eso digo que somos como una manada.

-¡Y dale! –se burló Olivia un poco forzada.

El grupo se obligó a continuar con la conversación de la manera más natural posible, aunque Tomás tenía la mirada perdida y Xia la cabeza agachada.

-¿Cómo funcionan en una batalla? –preguntó Jacob.

-Bueno –explicó Olivia –todos podemos pelear físicamente. Tenemos armas y las sabemos ocupar bien. Pero nuestros poderes son más prácticos en grupo. A la cabeza siempre va Tomás. Es un magnífico guerrero, puede incluso derribar a un vampiro sin usar poderes. Él es el que distrae al enemigo y lo debilita, mientras nosotros le resguardamos las espaldas y atacamos al enemigo. El primer poder en manifestarse siempre es el de Bengara. Ella tiene una hermosa habilidad. Puede entender el subconsciente de las personas. Comprende su funcionamiento, por lo que si quiere, es capaz de inducirlos a dormir y hacerlos soñar con cualquier cosa que ella desee. Funciona de maravillas con los humanos, pero en el caso de los vampiros, no es tan sencillo. Los inmortales no duermen, por lo que no se les puede obligar a soñar. Por eso, el poder de Bengara sólo logra inmovilizarlos, haciéndolos caer en un estado parecido al "Estupor".

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Nessie.

-Es algo que no querrás experimentar –se jactó Bengara –.Lo que hago en los vampiros es desconectarlos del mundo exterior. Los envuelvo de tal forma que pierden conexión entre sus pensamientos y sus acciones... Se quedan inmóviles, ensimismados, creen estar moviéndose, pero en realidad parecen estatuas. Sus pensamientos son normales y cuando salen de ese estado pueden recordarlo todo perfectamente.

-Aunque nunca salen del estupor –dijo Gabriel torciendo una sonrisa –pues ahí es cuando entra mi amigo…

Tomás no parecía estar escuchando.

- ¡TJ! –gritó Gabriel, palmoteándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Ah si –despertó este fingiendo interés –Bengara los duerme y yo los corto en pedacitos.

-Genial –felicitó Embry.

-¡Si! –se unió Quil.

_Que macabro_, pensé yo, imaginando a un vampiro siendo ejecutado en menos de un minuto. Muy parecido a la forma de ejecución de los Vulturi. Solo que ellos necesitaban más manos para desmembrarnos.

-Y qué hacen con los pedazos –preguntó Jacob con interés –para nosotros es un gran problema, pues para prenderles fuego tenemos que cambiar a forma humana.

Los brujos sonrieron complacidos por la pregunta. Parecía que estaban esperando poder contar esa parte.

Me puse rígida antes de escuchar la respuesta. Seguro que, como iba pintando la cosa, materializaban un rayo desde el cielo y creaban una fogata violeta cuando este alcanzaba la tierra, o algo por el estilo.

-Ahí es cuando entro yo en el juego –sonrío Xia sádicamente.

Por un segundo me recordó la cara de Jane mientras torturaba a Edward. Esa niña me daba mala espina.

-Es un problema que la más malcriada del grupo sea una de las más poderosas –confesó Elisa –.No la quieren hacer enojar. A mí una vez me quemó una baraja entera de cartas del tarot solo porque no le habían gustado mis predicciones.

-¿Qué, puedes producir cerillas ultra potentes? –Jacob levantó una ceja.

-Pirokinésis –aclaró Camila.

-Eso es…-intenté decir, pero la voz no pudo salir correctamente desde mi garganta.

-Combustión espontánea –sentenció Edward muy serio.

-Estás bromeando –dudó Nessie.

-Ya le diste cuerda –Olivia enroló los ojos nuevamente mostrándose aburrida.

Sabía que su prima no dudaría en hacer una pequeña demostración.

Entonces la pequeña pelirroja sonrió con la cabeza baja y extendió su mano sobre el fuego. La llama gigante tembló ligeramente y se fue extinguiendo a medida que la chica bajaba su mano, hasta dejarla sobre la madera calcinada.

El fuego se había apagado completamente en un pispás, obedeciendo la voluntad de Xia.

Luego, con un solo chasquido de sus dedos, las llamas volvieron a la vida, resoplando furiosas, haciendo saltar chispas para todos lados.

La fogata murió y resucitó ante nuestros ojos.

-Un aplauso por favor –pidió Xia, pero no recibió ninguno.

Sus amigos la miraron con desapruebo.

-Oh mierda… -susurró Jacob – ¡Están en peligro de extinción! –nos advirtió divertido, a Edward y a mí.

Me tomé un minuto para digerir.

Esta chica violenta, Xia, podía quemar las cosas con solo desearlo. Podía transformar a un vampiro en cenizas, sin siquiera tocarlo.

De pronto no me sentí tan cómoda cómo antes.

-Wow, eso es sorprendente –dijo Seth –Pero hay algo que no comprendo, ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias con pelear, si pueden simplemente prenderles fuego a lo lejos?

Buena pregunta. Tragué saliva ruidosamente, la respuesta me aterraba.

-Bueno, son seres "vivos" –Xia simuló las comillas con los dedos –no es cosa de llegar y matarlos.

-No es que no lo hayas intentado –la acusó Bengara.

-Si –sonrió -. En realidad, el problema es que la piel de los vampiros es muy dura y fría, por lo que no es sencillo asarlos. Necesito que estén heridos, para poder aprovecharme de la baja en su energía y así quemarlos, desde adentro, hacia fuera.

-Me gusta esta chica –exclamó Jacob.

Nessie lo miró con desapruebo.

Que Xia no pudiera quemarnos a voluntad, no significaba que no quisiera hacerlo. Además, Elisa había dicho que si se descontrolaba podía llegar a ser peligrosa.

Aferré con más fuerza la mano que tenía tomada de Edward. Él me la acaricio infundiéndome tranquilidad. Ahora no temía solo por nosotros, también por nuestra casa. Si la pequeña entraba en furia, podría causar un incendio de proporciones, ¡Quizás también arrasaría con el bosque!

Elisa, intuyendo mis preocupaciones, nos explicó cómo controlaban a la incendiaria pelirroja.

-No tienen de qué preocuparse, sabemos perfectamente cuando intervenir. Mi novio es muy hábil para controlar a esta pendeja.

Los enamorados se intercambiaron sonrisas llenas de admiración mutua.

-Para advertirnos de su estado de ánimo, Xia lleva esa Turquesa en el cuello.

Me volví para comprobar lo que decía Elisa.

En efecto, del cuello le colgaba una pequeña piedra verde, de apariencia muy frágil.

-Cada vez que su poder está a punto de descontrolarse, la piedra cambia de color. Esa es nuestra señal para que Gabriel entre en acción.

-¿Y qué haces tú? –le pregunté al apuesto novio de Elisa.

Esto.

El chico puso su mano suavemente sobre la cabeza de Xia, que estaba sentada a su lado. La chica, en menos de un segundo, cayó hacia atrás completamente desmayada.

Renesmee se puso de pie de un salto para auxiliar a la pequeña. Pero nadie más pareció sorprendido. Tomás se rió con ganas y el resto de sus compañeros se limitaron a sonreír.

Estos tipos tenían todo al revés. No podía creer que habían desarmado a una de sus compañeras sin ningún remordimiento.

Tampoco era como si Xia no se lo mereciera, pero no debía ser lo correcto andar desmayando a la gente porque sí.

-Lo empeorarás todo –le recriminó Olivia a Gabriel.

-Relájate, ya la haré sentir mejor.

El chico se acuclilló al lado de Renesmee, que le sujetaba la cabeza a Xia. Puso sus manos a unos veinte centímetros del corazón de la pequeña y ella comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos.

-Idiota –fueron sus primeras palabras.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. Reneesme, incómoda, se retiró hacia su lugar al lado de Jacob.

-Ustedes dos, ¿tienen el mismo poder? –preguntó Alice.

-Oh no –contestó Bengara puede ver similar, pero Gabriel no los duerme, los desmaya.

-Eso suena satánico –replicó Elisa con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo soy el curandero de nuestro grupo –explicó el joven una capacidad más allá del normal para poder ver el aura de los demás. Es por eso que puedo ver cuándo sufren de algún dolor físico o de un malestar emocional: todo se manifiesta en el aura. También puedo transmitir mi propia energía, por lo que es muy sencillo para mí curar heridas, tanto internas como externas, pues me basta con tan solo otorgarle a los caídos, la fuerza que les falta. Y también puedo quitarla, si es necesario. En el caso de Xia, dormirla no es suficiente, pues su poder puede seguir funcionando en el subconsciente. Entonces lo que yo hago, es quitarle la energía que necesita para poder ejecutar su habilidad. Así la neutralizo y todos podemos vivir tranquilos, sin el miedo a que nos mate por combustión espontánea.

- Eso está bien –dije sin poder evitar la tranquilidad en mi voz.

Ahora que sabía que la chica estaba controlada por todos los flancos, me sentía mucho más relajada.

- Son una buena manada –dijo Jacob.

- Sí que lo somos –exclamó Elisa.

El resto de la noche siguió su rumbo.

Pero los chicos estaban cansados del viaje y no duraron mucho tiempo más. Al cabo de un par de horas, se organizaron para dormir. Las mujeres estarían adentro, algunas en sacos de dormir y otras en las camas que aún estaban disponibles. Los hombres, Tomás y Gabriel, armaron una tienda en el jardín.

La manada volvió a su ronda nocturna, dejándonos a Alice, Edward y yo, solos en el jardín.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, preferimos mantener la fogata para que se extinguiera sola.

Sentados en el pasto, me recliné sobre el regazo de mi marido, apoyando mi cabeza en sus muslos mientras él me acariciaba la nuca.

-¿Cómo crees que funcionará esto? –preguntó Edward a su hermana.

-No lo sé.

-¿Mañana comenzarán a practicar? –quise saber.

-Si, supongo que a partir de mañana y hasta que tengamos el resultado que estamos esperando.

-No lo sé, Alice –me atreví a confesar mis aprensiones-. Son jóvenes de mi edad, brujos que son capaces de inmovilizarnos con sólo pensarlo, partirnos en pedazos y prendernos fuego. Me siento incómoda con toda esta situación. ¿A ustedes no les sucede?

-Es nuestra única opción amor –Edward tenía la mirada perdida.

-Ellos cuidarán bien de Nessie, Bella, no tienes de qué preocuparte. He podido entender la mente de Elisa, ella es una buena chica.

-Todos los son –confirmó Edward, dada la información que había obtenido de la mente de los brujos –No nos harán daño, tienen clarísimas sus prioridades, y la excepción que somos en el rango de sus enemigos.

-Pero se enojan entre ellos con demasiada facilidad –dije recordando el incidente entre Tomás y Xia.

Al nombrar a un tal Lucas, las cosas se habían puesto color de hormiga entre los primos. Tomás luego se había puesto muy triste y Xia se había avergonzado de sus palabras.

Aproveché que no había ruidos en la cabaña y que estábamos prácticamente solos en el jardín –la tienda de los brujos temblaba por los ronquidos –para preguntarle a Edward sobre el tema.

-¿Qué fue eso de Lucas y que Tomás no eran tan bueno como él?

Edward reclinó la cabeza para mirarme, tendida sobre su regazo. Pasó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y luego sobre mi cuello, estremeciendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Es una historia muy triste. Es el velo que sigue a estos brujos, sobre todo a Amanda. Ahora entiendo mucho más la actitud de la sacerdotisa. Comulgo con su dolor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –los ojos de Edward se habían llenado de nostalgia. Tal vez recordando tiempos pasados –siglos para mí –en los cuáles sufrimos por ser de distintas especies.

Tomé su mano y le besé la yema de los dedos para recordarle que estaba a su lado, para siempre.

Él captó el mensaje y me sonrió.

- Antes de que Tomás fuera el guerrero del grupo, fue aprendiz de un joven llamado Lucas. Entrenó con el durante años para poder conocer los secretos de la naturaleza, y así ocuparlos para fabricar armas. Como todo alumno a su maestro, lo admiraba mucho. Pero el cariño que ambos se tenían también residía en que eran familiares, pues Lucas estaba casado con Amanda.

¿Amanda estaba casada? Por supuesto, la sacerdotisa era una mujer bella, joven, muy inteligente y hábil en lo que era, hubiese sido extraño que fuese soltera porque sí. Pero llevaba casi un mes junto a nosotros, y nunca la escuché hablar de ningún hombre.

En su mano, no llevaba anillo alguno.

Al recordarla, lo primero que noté fueron sus ojos llenos de tristeza. Esa mirada sabia pero melancólica, que daban a todo su ser una sombra mística que antes había confundido con brujería.

Una vez más, me equivocaba.

- Fueron novios desde pequeños, por lo que Olivia y Tomás siempre lo vieron como a un hermano mayor. Para él, seguir los pasos de Lucas era, más que su deber, su deseo más profundo. Quería que él estuviera orgulloso, pues era su principal modelo a seguir. Pero los brujos tienen leyes que no transan. Y una de ellas tiene que ver con el trato de los humanos infectados por nuestro veneno.

Olivia me había hablado de eso antes. Comentó que en su comunidad no podían lidiar con neófitos, porque no tenían la suficiente fuerza para poder controlarlos a todos, así que los ejecutaban antes de que los infectados completaran el proceso hacia la inmortalidad.

Una sombra pasó por mi cabeza, pues intuí hacia donde giraba la historia.

- No importó que Lucas fuera el esposo de una de las sacerdotisas más importantes de la comunidad. Tampoco que fuera el único herrero y que Tomás aún no hubiera concluido su preparación. La orden de ejecución no tuvo reparos con él, cuando moría infectado por el veneno de una vampiresa. En realidad, ninguno de los familiares de Amanda se molestó en sugerir que se permitiera la transformación. No era una opción para ellos. Olivia y Tomás deseaban perdonarle la vida, pero no sabían cómo tratar con él en su forma de vampiro neonato. Al renacer, él sería más fuerte y tendría los conocimientos de magia suficientes para aniquilar cualquiera de sus ataques. Los dos callaron cuando su hermana mayor rogaba entre lágrimas a los mayores, para que dejaran vivir a su marido. Pero no hubo piedad. Lucas fue condenado a muerte.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, asimilando la historia.

Alice no podía estar separada de Jasper, se amaron desde el primer día y siempre habían permanecido uno al lado del otro, incluso cuando ella tuvo que escapar de los Vulturi en búsqueda de una coartada que le permitiera a Reneesme seguir viviendo. Edward y yo, ya éramos uno parte del otro. No había opción de existir si es que no estábamos juntos, ambos lo sabíamos. Yo hubiera dado la vida por salvarlo a él, y estaba segura que él haría lo mismo por mí. Podíamos comprender el dolor de Amanda por su esposo, y también el de Olivia y Tomás por la muerte de quién querían como a un hermano. Nuestros lazos familiares eran todos tan fuertes, que sólo ponernos ante una situación del género nos partía el alma.

Analicé el comportamiento de Amanda. Tan apegada a las reglas, a lo correcto e incorrecto; le recordaba todo el tiempo a su hermana que debía actuar bajo ciertos límites. Tal vez se había refugiado en enseñar para olvidar el dolor. Tal vez, combatir a los vampiros malos, a aquellos que comen hombres, era su forma de venganza.

Pero luego recordé que ella se había referido a la caza de humanos como un proceso natural. Predador y presa. Un vampiro y su esposo.

No tenía sentido. ¿Era venganza lo que la motivaba a esta guerra, o eran los argumentos con los que nos había convencido?

No pude saberlo. Ni Edward, pues no podía leer los pensamientos de la sacerdotisa.

Todo lo que sabíamos era que Amanda era viuda, y que estaba empecinada en reestablecer el orden en nuestro mundo, tan desequilibrado debido a los últimos actos de los Vulturi.

Ahora entendíamos mejor por qué la mujer sonreía tan poco. Por qué sus ojos no brillaban, por qué siempre la melancolía la acompañaba como una gran sombra.

Era una bruja muy noble, pues no había culpado a los vampiros de la muerte de su esposo; tampoco había arremetido contra los suyos, que habían ordenado su ejecución. Simplemente, había vuelto su dolor hacia la enseñanza, a traspasar sus conocimientos y a ayudar a quiénes habitábamos esta tierra, mortales e inmortales.

Intenté ponerme en su lugar. Qué hubiera hecho yo si mi marido hubiera sido el desterrado, el ejecutado; si hubiera tenido que callar, permitiéndole a los demás que le asesinaran. Pero la situación era tan terrible, que desistí de imaginármela por miedo a tener miedo, volviendo a agradecer al destino la estabilidad emocional de mi familia.

Abracé a Edward y dejé que mi cabeza reposara sobre su pecho. Lo amaba tan intensamente, que me era imposible imaginarme sin él.

No, definitivamente Amanda y yo éramos muy distintas en ese aspecto.

Yo me hubiera vengado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lobotomía**

Durante la noche decidimos que era mejor idea salir de caza que esperar sentados a que los humanos despertaran, así aprovecharíamos de pasar más tiempo junto a ellos. Volveríamos antes del amanecer. Pero la caza fue más larga de lo que anticipamos –el hambre, más latente de lo que sentíamos –por lo que cuando volvimos a la cabaña, los humanos ya habían despertado y el sol ya había despuntado completamente en el horizonte. Las mujeres, todas con el pelo tomado y vestidas para su clase de yoga, tomaban té en el porche de la casa. Divertidas, charlaban y se reían, mientras observaban a los hombres que estaban en el jardín.

Los tres nos sentamos junto a las chicas –cerca de Nessie, prácticamente acosándola –y nos dispusimos a observar aquello que les causaba tanta gracia.

-Pues van a competir –susurró Reneésme con poco entusiasmo cuando le pregunté qué se traían los chicos entre manos.

Con un gesto rápido del mentón, me señaló al grupo de cuatro altos y fornidos hombres que se encontraban en uno de los extremos del jardín: la manada de Jacob.

En la otra esquina, Gabriel y Tomás cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Obviamente, no los podíamos oír.

-¿En qué competirán? –pregunté.

-Harán una carrera –se apresuró Edward en contestar, mientras les leía el pensamiento –Jacob y Tomás verán quién es el primero de los dos en correr hasta la casa de Carlisle y de vuelta.

Levanté los ojos hacia el cielo.

-Qué tontería de parte de Jake, él es más rápido que un humano normal.

-No creas que Tomás es un chico común y corriente, mamá. Es el mejor preparado físicamente para esta tarea. Piénsalo: es cazador de vampiros oficial.

_Oh, _pensé.La competencia se había vuelto repentinamente muy interesante.

Gabriel, Quil, Embry y Seth, se fueron trotando por el bosque, mientras Jacob y Tomás caminaron calmada –pero solemnemente –hacia nosotros.

-El resto de los chicos se esparcirán por el bosque para que sea una carrera justa. Gabriel estará al otro lado del río para ser el árbitro de la primera etapa. Esto será pan comido –se burló Jacob.

Estaba despreocupado, sumido en su arrogancia. Pero a pesar de su actitud me sentí orgullosa de él; por fin demostraríamos que también guardábamos algunas cartas bajo la manga.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo entusiasmado: al igual que yo, quería pavonearse con Jacob. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas!

Olivia se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mitad del jardín, justo entre la casa y el bosque. Levantó los brazos y los dos chicos se acuclillaron flexionando las rodillas para tocar el piso con las manos.

Salieron disparados cuando Olivia contó hasta tres y dio la partida, dejando caer los brazos como señal. A los tres segundos desaparecieron entre los árboles, dejando atrás los vítores de las brujas.

-Estos chicos…-dijo Amanda, que había salido al patio para ver la carrera –Tengo que confesar que me entusiasma saber quién ganará.

Su cara se iluminó levemente, pero no alcanzó a reflejar una sonrisa genuina.

Recordé su triste historia y me dieron ganas de abrazarla. Que terrible debía ser para ella llevar una vida normal después de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Sacudí la cabeza y abracé a Edward por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos para poder sentirlo cerca. Él me tomó las manos.

Un par de minutos después, divisé a lo lejos el movimiento de dos sombras que se escabullían entre los árboles, peleando por ganar centímetros. Gabriel corría detrás de los competidores, acompañado por Emmet y Garret. Supuse que el brujo les había contado de qué se trataba todo esto, y decidieron venir para saber quién ganaría.

Tomás y Jacob corrían muy pegados. La competencia era estrecha: Jacob llevaba la delantera por un par de centímetros. Ambos tenían la cara arrugada por el esfuerzo, se notaba a lo lejos que ninguno esperaba tanto del otro, por lo que estaban ocupando todas sus energías, terminando en una carrera que los agotaría por el resto del día.

Calculé la distancia que les quedaba por recorrer y supe que no alcanzarían a frenar, los dos chocarían contra la cabaña; y con la fuerza que llevaban, terminarían por destruirla.

- ¿Cuál es la meta? –me apresuré en preguntar.

-Nosotras –sonrío Olivia sacando del bolsillo dos pañuelos.

Le pasó uno a Reneésme. Las dos se pusieron de pie, una al lado de la otra y alzaron el brazo que sostenía el pañuelo.

Me fijé que estaban demasiado cerca de la pared de la cabaña. Para alcanzar los pañuelos y ganar, tendrían que chocar contra la pared.

-Harán una acrobacia Bella, no te preocupes –me explicó Edward al oído –Es la única manera de no destruir la casa.

Justo en ese minuto, los competidores entraron en el jardín. Emmet y Garret frenaron en las lindes del bosque, mientras que Tomás y Jacob se apresuraron hacia las chicas para tomar los pañuelos.

No evite la carcajada que me provocó ver a Jacob ganarle a Tomás por un segundo de distancia. No pensaba que pudiera ganar, a lo más el asunto terminaría en un empate, tan estrecha era el carrera. Pero al final creo que el peso fue lo que marcó la diferencia, puesto que los dos apoyaron sus pies en la pared de la cabaña, exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Pero el impulso de la caída llevó a Jacob a apoyar los pies sobre el pasto y levantar el pañuelo que hábilmente recogió de la mano de Nessie, menos de un segundo antes que su competidor. Él era más alto y seguramente más pesado que Tomás.

Las chicas se alzaron de un golpe en gritos y aplausos al ganador, aunque también festejaban a Tomás, quien a pesar de haber perdido la carrera, sonreía satisfecho de haber demostrado su habilidad. El resto de la manada festejaba con el grupo, palmoteaban a Jacob y se pavoneaban entre ellos sobre el poder de los licántropos.

La situación me pareció muy divertida y me dejé llevar por el impulso de la celebración: aplaudí con entusiasmo a mi mejor amigo y les grité bromas a los brujos, al igual como lo hizo Alice y el resto de los que apoyábamos a Jacob. Pero él, motivado tal vez por el espíritu del compañerismo entre humanos, se desprendió de los abrazos de sus amigos y corrió hasta Tomás, tomándolo en brazos antes de que este pudiera oponer resistencia. De inmediato, Gabriel y el resto de la manada se unieron a la idea, y entre todos comenzaron a lanzar a Tomás en el aire, haciéndolo casi volar.

Según mis cálculos, el chico debía estar recorriendo más de 40 metros cada vez que lo lanzaban. La fuerza sobrenatural del grupo que lo sostenía, era más que suficiente para lograrlo. Las brujas también se unieron a la broma, y coreaban sumando la cantidad de veces que Tomás se desprendía de la tierra.

Veintiuna veces fue lanzado el pobre chico, antes de me desconcentrara debido a que reconocí efluvio de licántropos desconocidos. Por supuesto, todos los vampiros nos percatamos del particular olor, nuevo en este sector del bosque. Nos intercambiamos miradas dubitativas, pues ninguno sabía cómo proceder. Eran licántropos, de eso estábamos seguros, pero no era nuestra responsabilidad lidiar con sus requerimientos, aún cuando estuviesen en nuestro territorio.

Edward carraspeó para llamar la atención de Jacob, que se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Su movimiento alertó a sus compañeros, justo cuando Tomás caía. Gabriel lo alcanzó a sostener antes de que se rompiera la cabeza contra el césped.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Amanda mientras se unía a nosotros, dejando atrás al grupo de brujos, que silenciosos e inmóviles, agudizaban el oído.

-La otra manada de la zona se acerca –explicó Jacob.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunté a Alice.

Ella no respondió y me miró con cara de fastidio.

Cierto, olvidaba que ella no los podía ver.

-Es Sam. Viene a hablar con nosotros. Está todo bien –aseguró Edward concentrando su mirada hacia el bosque.

Salimos a su encuentro, deteniéndonos a unos veinte metros del límite del jardín. Jacob estaba a la cabeza, flanqueado por su manada. El resto de nosotros, Emmet y Garret incluidos, nos quedamos atrás. Aunque de ser necesario, en menos de una zancada nos podíamos alinear con Jacob.

Se creó un silencio ficticio, de anticipo a la entrada de los desconocidos, y gracias a él distinguí el sonido del caminar de los extraños: eran pasos humanos. No venían en forma lobuna, pero aún así el olor característico de los licántropos los antecedía.

Pude determinar que eran cuatro los que se acercaban. Los pasos eran pesados, se movían al mismo compás. Todos, menos uno, más débil y apresurado que el resto. Por cada un paso que daban los otros, este tenía que avanzar tres para mantenerse en línea.

No pude conjeturar qué razones tenía Sam para venir a nuestro territorio. Menos en su forma humana. No había razones para que se molestara en venir a hablar con nosotros, sobre todo sabiendo que el territorio estaba siendo patrullado por la manada de Jacob, y que por ahora, no había peligros al asecho.

No fue hasta que divisé la figura de Emily caminando con dificultad entre los árboles, que relajé los labios para ocultar mis colmillos. Ella no era un licántropo, por lo que venir a estos lados podía significarle peligros ante los cuáles no se podría defender. Si Sam había aceptado venir junto a ella, no sería por razones conflictivas.

Frente a mí, Jacob relajó los hombros cuando la mujer entró a nuestro jardín. La recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

Tras ella, Sam, Jared y Paul, caminaban con cara de pocos amigos.

-Emily –dijo Jacob asombrado -¿Qué haces aquí?

El rostro de la mujer no había cambiado. Una horrible cicatriz le recorría el rostro, ocultando para siempre la belleza que alguna vez cautivó a todos. Pero sus ojos resplandecían de autoconfianza, su sonrisa era genuina. No parecía la expresión de una mujer marcada por la fealdad.

Ella se acercó caminando hasta Jacob y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego miró al resto del grupo y nos saludó con la mano.

Como guardaespaldas, Sam y sus lobos se apresuraron en situarse a espaldas de la mujer.

-Sam.

-Jacob.

Las alfas se saludaron respetuosos, pero con ningún atisbo de la amistad que antaño los unió. Pues Sam, a pesar de respetar la imprimación de Jacob por Reneésme, no podía aceptar la amistad que este llevaba con los vampiros. Ya no nos perseguía, pues tras el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi, y al vernos confirmar nuestra forma de vida respetando a los humanos, decidió confiar en nosotros. Aunque prefería abstenerse de una relación directa, limitándose a tratar con Jacob sólo para lo estrictamente necesario.

-Tuve que venir yo a hablar con ustedes, pues Sam no estaba convencido de esto –explicó Emily.

Su novio torció los labios.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Jacob.

-Para nada –sonrió ella –les vengo a hacer la invitación oficial a nuestra boda.

Había escuchado decir algo sobre el tema a Reneésme, mucho antes de la llegada de las brujas. El alfa por fin se casaría, y por supuesto, la otra manada tenía que ser invitada, siguiendo las normas de buena educación. Aunque la novia de Sam había llegado un poco más lejos: hacía un tiempo le había pedido a Nessie que fuera dama de honor junto a las otras chicas imprimadas.

-Ya recibimos el parte Emily, gracias. La manada asistirá completa. Bueno, menos Leah.

Por supuesto que la mayor de los Clearwater no asistiría al matrimonio de su ex novio. Desde que este la dejó por Emily, la pobre de Leah se replegó en una esfera de amargura, alejando a todos aquellos que alguna vez la quisieron, incluyendo a sus amigos más cercanos. Por ahora seguía siendo miembro de la manada de Jacob, pero cada vez se le veía menos por los alrededores. Su zona de patrullaje era el más alejado, se movía en los límites del estado de Washington. Ella misma había solicitado ese territorio, ya que así se mantendría lejos de Sam y de la vida que tanto dolor le causaba recordar.

La verdad es que yo me compadecía de ella. Entendía perfectamente sus razones para alejarse de su familia y de La Push. Más que mal, Emily estaba viviendo lo que a ella le hubiera tocado, si es que la imprimación no fuera tan poderosa entre los licántropos.

-Sé que la manada asistirá… –repuso Emily –Vengo a invitar al resto.

La mujer miró por sobre el hombro de Jacob, alcanzando mi mirada.

_¿A nosotros?_, pensé contrariada, pues me parecía difícil que Sam quisiese que estuviéramos en la ceremonia o en la recepción de su boda, infectando todo el ambiente con lo que para él olía a pestilencia.

-Sé que les puede resultar extraño –explicó Emily acercándose a mí –pero me gustaría que estuvieran mañana en la ceremonia.

He escuchado lo que está sucediendo aquí. Sé que irán a pelear contra los vampiros que estuvieron por estos lados hace cuatro años. Supe también que están siendo acompañados por humanos –dijo dando una rápida mirada hacia Amanda-. La pelea que darán es en nombre de todos nosotros, y me gustaría agradecerles por arriesgar vuestra vida.

Sé que ir a nuestra boda no significa mucho para ustedes, pero es importante para nosotros. Quisiera que asistieran todos. Tu familia Bella, el aquelarre que ahora se aloja en vuestra casa, y también el grupo de humanos que recién llegó. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero será una instancia para poder hacerlo.

-Muchas Gracias por la invitación Emily –sonreí complacida – ¿Estás segura que esto no te causa inconvenientes? –di una mirada interrogativa hacia Sam.

-Por supuesto que no –se apresuró ella en contestar –estaremos todos felices si pudieran ir.

-Ahí estaremos –confirmó Edward – ¿A ti qué te parece, Amanda?

-Creo que es una excelente idea. Nunca es malo celebrar el amor. Nosotros también iremos. Muchas gracias por la invitación, Emily –la sacerdotisa reverenció con la cabeza.

"_Oh si, tenemos una boda"_, escuché susurrar a una de las brujas a mis espaldas.

"_¿Qué nos vamos a poner?"_, preguntó otra.

_Alice nos arreglará, _dijo Elisa convencida.

La vampiresa se volteó y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga clarividente.

Una especie de mareo me volteó los ánimos cuando imaginé lo feliz que se sentiría Alice de arreglarnos a Reneésme y a mí para la ocasión. Rogué que no me visitera nuevamente como Gwen Stefani.

Emily y el resto se despidieron unos minutos más tarde, después de explicar dónde y a qué hora sería la ceremonia. Los humanos se replegaron hacia la cabaña para comenzar sus ocupaciones diarias –ni idea cuáles serían- mientras que la manada se despidió, pues comenzarían a patrullar los alrededores.

Alice se alejó por el bosque junto a Elisa, pero antes acordó volver a la hora del crepúsculo, para arreglar los vestidos que usaríamos en la boda al día siguiente.

-Entonces dejaremos el entrenamiento para mañana –le dije a Emmet en voz alta, para que Olivia alcanzara a oír desde la casa.

-Una lástima –escuché responder al vampiro entre dientes.

Todos se dispersaron. Los vampiros volvimos a la casa de Carlisle.

Al llegar, no nos sorprendimos al encontrar a nuestros familiares en otro debate sobre el conflicto. Era lo único que hacían últimamente, cuando no estaban cazando.

Solo que ahora Carlisle había telefoneado, por lo que habían novedades en nuestro frente. Habló con Esme y le confirmó que los aquelarres nos seguirían hasta Italia para pelear contra los Vulturi. Eran buenísimas noticias, sobre todo porque Amún y Kebi se habían alineado con nosotros. Llegarían en dos días más.

El grupo de vampiros iba por fin tomando forma.

Eleazar insistía en que necesitábamos aún más aliados, por lo que pidió a Carlisle, por intermedio de Esme, que invitara a las amazonas. Él consideraba el poder de Zafrina de mucha utilidad, sobre todo porque Aro le temía y tal vez se rendiría antes de que el conflicto llegara a las armas. Nos sorprendió saber que ella ya se había comunicado con él, avisándole de su llegada a nuestro continente. Se encontrarían en una de las escalas antes de aterrizar en Washington. Al parecer, Reneésme ya se había comunicado con Zafrina, y esta no había dudado en participar.

La presencia de las amazonas era un buen atenuante para intentar disipar el conflicto, pero en realidad, toda esperanza de evitar la guerra era infundada. Aunque la guardia se rindiera –lo cual me parecía improbable- debíamos ejecutarlos a todos, pues la venganza estaría siempre latente en ellos, y no dejarían de perseguirnos por el resto de la eternidad. Supuse que Carlisle no estaría de acuerdo conmigo, pues odiaba tener que matar a otra criatura, pero esa era, lamentablemente, la realidad.

Y si Carlisle no estaba dispuesto a dar esa orden, entonces la tarea de limpieza recaía sobre mí. A cualquier costo, me preocuparía de eliminar a los más importantes, Aro y Cayo, pero sobre todo, a Demitri, Alec y Jane, los más peligrosos. Seguro que Olivia me respaldaría; con la ayuda del grupo de brujos, podíamos hacerlo sin involucrar al resto.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Cuántos híbridos creen que existan? –preguntó Garret. Estábamos todos nuevamente reunidos en el living.

-No lo sabemos con certeza. Las brujas estiman que alrededor de cien. El cálculo se hizo considerando la cantidad de mujeres desaparecidas en el último tiempo –contestó Edward.

-¿Pelearán ellos con los Vulturi o se unirán a nosotros? –Tanya preguntó en voz baja.

La rabia contra los italianos se había apaciguado. El primer impulso asesino que ella y su hermana Kate, experimentaron al conocer los crímenes que cometían los Vulturi en secreto, había desaparecido completamente, dando paso a la tristeza que cargaban desde la muerte de su hermana Irina.

Llevaban días con nosotros, y cada mañana se les veía nuevamente vestir de negro. Tal vez, como lo hicieron tras la muerte de su madre, mantendrían el luto por décadas.

-Ese es el punto decisivo –Eleazar hablaba para sí –Si la niña logra que los híbridos se revelen y peleen junto a nosotros, entonces ganaríamos. En el caso contrario, si se alinean con los Vulturi, es posible que perdamos rápidamente, pues nos superarían en número.

El peso que llevaba Reneésme sobre su espalda, cargó también sobre la mía. Su tarea era la de convencer a los híbridos para que lucharan junto a nosotros. Mientras esto sucedía, el resto estaríamos peleando contra la Guardia. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si es que no le creían? Ese era un riesgo grandísimo; por intentar liberarlos, podría ella misma morir en sus celdas.

La angustia nuevamente se apoderó de mí. Para disimular, caminé hasta el ventanal y perdí la mirada hacia el bosque.

Quería tanto proteger a mi hija, pero debía dejarla recorrer el camino que ella misma había elegido.

Me alivió un poco saber que contaba con poderosos amigos, los brujos, que la acompañarían al encuentro con los híbridos. Eso era en definitiva mucho mejor que la fuerza o la protección que yo podía darle. Si las cosas salían mal, los chicos encontrarían alguna forma de salir de la ciudad y salvar sus vidas. Más que mal, Demitri no los había visto aún, por lo que no los podría rastrear.

Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si algo me sucedía a mí o a su padre? Se quedaría sola, aunque en compañía de Jacob. ¿Pero y si algo le pasaba a él? Nos estábamos arriesgando mucho. Podíamos perder a personas que amábamos demasiado, nos veríamos fraccionados como familia, nunca volveríamos a ser los mismos, nunca seríamos tan felices como ahora.

Agradecí que Charlie se mantuviera al margen de todo esto. Él y Sue Clearwater se habían vuelto una pareja más estable: vivían juntos en casa de mi padre, lejos de los conflictos de los licántropos y los vampiros que tenían por hijos. Sam les tendría un ojo siempre encima, si algo nos ocurriese a nosotros.

Era un alivio que la guerra se peleara en Italia y no en Forks. Aunque pensándolo bien, si es que la visión que Alice y Elisa estaban destinadas a tener, implicaba que los Vulturi vendrían aquí a masacrarnos, entonces Charlie, Sue y todos los humanos del lugar corrían un riesgo enorme.

¡Como no lo había pensado antes! Era absolutamente lógico, pues la guerra tenía dos formas de comenzar: nosotros íbamos a Volterra o ellos venían a Forks. La primera opción era nuestro plan inicial. Tomar la delantera, marcando el territorio que quisiéramos para la pelea. Podríamos aprovecharnos de la protección que los antiguos detentaban sobre la ciudad, para obligarlos a contener la furia de su ataque.

Pero si ellos se enteraban de nuestras intenciones, tal vez alcanzarían a organizarse y tomarían la delantera, armando el conflicto aquí, en Forks. Y si eso sucedía, seríamos nosotros los que estaríamos en una desventaja mortal.

Podrían tomar al pueblo como una herramienta de distracción, obligándonos a dividir nuestras fuerzas para mantener a los pueblerinos fuera de peligro. Aro conocían nuestro lazo con los humanos: Charlie, mi padre, los familiares y amigos de la manada en La Push; todos eran blancos fáciles que querríamos defender. Si lo hacíamos, se romperían nuestras filas y se debilitaría nuestra defensa. Sobre todo considerando que yo era el objetivo principal y al mismo tiempo, la más interesada en mantener a los humanos a salvo. Si amenazaban a mi padre o a mis amigos, me obligaban a bajarme de la línea de fuego para protegerlos, dejando a nuestros aliados a merced de los ataques neutralizadores de Alec y Jane.

Un escozor se apoderó de mi garganta cuando el veneno llenó mi boca. La sola idea de que los Vulturi amenazaran a mi padre, me enfermaba de ira.

No, definitivamente teníamos que empezar el conflicto nosotros. No podíamos arriesgarnos a una situación como esta.

Si ellos venían, estaba todo perdido. Debíamos prepararnos.

Si ellos descubrían nuestro plan, nosotros deberíamos adelantarnos: cuando ellos estuvieran preparándose para venir, nosotros estaríamos en camino. Cuando ellos salieran al descubierto, nosotros los estaríamos esperando.

Era la única forma de asegurarnos la victoria.

Salí del trance y me volteé bruscamente para enfrentarme a mi familia. Edward se envaró preocupado y se apresuró en llegar hasta mí, tomarme la cara entre las manos y preguntarme qué estaba mal.

Le expliqué lo que pensaba: si los Vulturi llegaban a enterarse de nuestro plan, debíamos estar preparados de ante mano para salir a encontrarlos lo antes posible y así evitar que el conflicto sucediera en nuestro territorio.

Si, ya lo había pensado. Pero no veo forma en que esto suceda. He advertido a Carlisle de ser muy cuidadoso al momento de hablar, cuidando de estar sólo con los interesados. Todos aquellos que han sido contactados, vienen en camino. No debería haber filtración alguna –me tranquilizó él, aunque su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-Debemos prepararnos de todos modos –pasé mis dedos entre sus cabellos.

Él me abrazó con fuerza.

-Por ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer, Bella. No hay manera de anticiparnos a los hechos si no hemos definido aún a la gente que nos acompañará –reflexionó Garret –Tendremos que esperar la llegada de Carlisle.

Todos asentimos en silencio.

De verdad, no había nada más que hacer por el día.

_Acompáñame,_ le dije en el secreto de mis pensamientos, antes de salir corriendo de la casa, camino al bosque.

No esperé oír su respuesta, pero podía sentir sus pasos tras de mí, siguiéndome a través de los árboles.

Corrí durante un rato, hasta llegar al lugar donde había cazado por primera vez junto a él.

Ahí me detuve y me giré para mirarlo. Él hizo lo mismo.

Me acerqué, hundiendo rápidamente mi cuerpo en su abrazo. Nos quedamos así unos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor? Cuéntame.

-No es nada, solo necesito descansar un momento de todo este asunto.

Suspiró aliviado, luego me aferró con más fuerza y buscó mi rostro para besarme. Sus labios ya no se sentían fríos, pues nuestros cuerpos fluían ahora a la misma temperatura.

Su beso era abrasador, con mis manos le apreté la nuca, acercándolo más hacia mí, haciendo más intenso nuestro contacto.

Él captó inmediatamente el mensaje.

Sin importar la luz del sol que nos hacía brillar, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos e hicimos el amor por horas, hasta que logramos sentirnos satisfechos.

Luego nos fuimos de caza.

Nos estiramos sobre la tierra tras haber rellenado nuestros estómagos con la sangre de un puma y dos ciervos. Satisfechos en todo sentido, nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad del bosque. Él apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi vientre, mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza.

Nos quedamos así, como estatuas, durante un tiempo indefinido. Horas tal vez, no lo pude saber, y no me interesaba tampoco. Quería disfrutar del momento tal cuál era, sin preocupación de ningún tipo. Sin horarios, sin brujos, sin guerras.

-Bella –interrumpió de pronto nuestro silencio.

-Dime.

-¿Soñarías para mí?

Sin dudar, me levanté de mi posición para quedar sobre él. Acurruqué mi cabeza en el surco de su hombro, y dejé que nuestros cuerpos llevaran el mismo ritmo de respiración.

Froté mi nariz contra su cuello, respirando su magnífica esencia.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé inmóvil mientras él me acariciaba la espalda. Suavemente, levanté el escudo de mi cabeza, dejándolo entrar a mis pensamientos. Al notarlo, sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza.

Recordé nuestra boda. Nos imaginé bailando abrazados, tal como había sucedido. Mi vestido y su traje eran el mismo, lo único que cambiaba era que en mi sueño yo no era humana, sino vampiro.

Nos mecíamos al compás de mi canción, la que él compuso para mí.

Nos acompañaban nuestros hermanos: Rosalie y Emmet, Jasper y Alice, Carlisle y Esme. Ellos también bailaban.

De pronto, unos pasitos se acercaron corriendo hasta nosotros. Miramos hacia abajo y vimos a la pequeña Nessie, de unos tres años, que tironeaba el pantalón de su padre para que la tomara en brazos.

Entre los dos la abrazamos y seguimos bailando.

Me giré a mirar hacia el lado y pude vernos reflejados en un gran espejo. En él, todos bailábamos felices y despreocupados. Protegidos, amados, seguros.

No había sensación mejor que esa.

Pero sin quererlo, mi mente me traicionó. Pues mientras observaba nuestra imagen reflejada en el espejo, imaginé una sombra fantasmagórica pasando muy rápido por nuestra espalda. De pronto, todo volvía a la oscuridad, y nosotros tres, solos, éramos rodeados por cientos de capuchas rojas.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Edward, y se sentó para observarme mejor. Yo seguía encima de él escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, avergonzada de mi propia pesadilla.

Inmediatamente volví mi escudo a su lugar, para evitar que pudiera seguir escuchando mis temores.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me aferré fuerte con los brazos a su cuello. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que se preocupara por mí. Yo podía ser más fuerte que esto, _debía_ serlo.

-Siento tanto que te sientas así, quisiera poder disipar todos tus miedos mi amor –me acarició el pelo y siguió hacia abajo para frotarme la espalda –Pero todo lo que puedo hacer es prometerte que nunca te dejaré sola, pelearé siempre a tu lado. Daría mi vida si es necesario, para que Reneésme y tú estén a salvo.

-Oh Edward –gemí desesperada y comencé a besarlo repetidas veces –Eso es lo que más temo, perderte. No podría vivir si no es contigo.

El siguió acariciándome para infundirme calma. Lentamente, la desesperación comenzó a ceder.

Mantuve mi mirada hacia el suelo, pero él me levantó el mentón para forzarme a mirarle a los ojos. Analizó mi gesto por medio segundo y luego sonrío.

-¿Qué? –le dije haciendo un puchero.

-No deberías tener tanto miedo –dijo divertido –con todo lo que has aprendido este tiempo, peleando con Emmet y aprendiendo cosas con Olivia…

¿Lo sabía? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Qué tonta! Era tan obvio, probablemente lo supo desde el principio. Lo pudo haber leído en la mente de Emmet o en la de Olivia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabías?

-¿Por qué no me querías contar?

-Para no preocuparte, por supuesto. Ya veía que me ponías esa cara de Apocalipsis y te enfurecías con Olivia por enseñarme ese tipo de cosas.

La carcajada que dio fue tan potente que echó la cabeza para atrás.

Yo levanté las cejas, haciéndome la molesta por su reacción.

-¿Cara de Apocalipsis? No seas exagerada, no soy tan terrible, ¿o sí? –deslizó su mano por mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo mientras desabrochaba mi blusa.

-Espera, ¡espera! –necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para frenar sus caricias – ¿No te molesta?

-En serio Bella, me estás haciendo parecer un monstruo.

No contesté. Lo miré obligándolo a responder.

Sonrío y volvió a besarme el cuello.

-La idea de que te lancen árboles no es de todo mi gusto…-dijo entre cortado –pero es una buena idea que sigas explotando tu potencial.

Hasta ahí llegó nuestra conversación.

_¿Dónde está?_, pensaba desesperada por encontrar el celular de Edward entre sus ropas, arrugadas y repartidas cerca de un árbol, a unos dos metros de distancia.

A él no parecía incomodarle el ruido. No pensaba en contestar. Estaba inmóvil, desnudo, tendido sobre el césped.

_Aló_, contesté al encontrarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Disculpen la molestia –dijo Alice con tono divertido –pero necesito probarles los vestidos para mañana.

- Eh…, -balbuceé pensando en una excusa para no volver.

- Es en serio Bella, ¿no pretenderás ir con jeans a un matrimonio?

Demonios, teníamos que volver.

Le prometí a Alice que estaríamos de regreso lo antes posible, y corté.

Giré la cabeza para admirar a mi marido, tendido en toda la comodidad de su perfección.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Su sonrisa era perfecta e infinita.

- ¿Me alcanzas los pantalones?

La boda se celebró a fines de la tarde, a la hora del crepúsculo.

Por primera vez, después de décadas para los Cullen y cuatro años para mí, volvimos a pisar territorio Quileute. El tratado que Carlisle firmó con los antiguos licántropos de la tribu de Jacob, nos permitían convivir en paz, siempre y cuando ninguno de nosotros pusiera un pie sobre la reserva.

Caminar por la calle principal me trajo muchos recuerdos, la mayoría felices, de aquélla época en la que Jacob y yo pasábamos tarde enteras en su garaje, arreglando motos.

En La Push todo seguía igual. La playa, las casas, el olor, nada había cambiado. Aunque estaba curiosamente vacío aquél día, en las calles no se avistaba ningún movimiento. Claro, la boda de Sam y Emily debía de ser "el evento del año"; probablemente se encontraban todos ya en la iglesia.

Para llegar nos repartimos por raza: vampiros con vampiros, licántropos con licántropos y humanos con humanos. No éramos pocos, por lo que tuvimos que poner todos nuestros autos a disposición. Obviamente, por los lujosos motores que mi familia ostentaba, no pasamos desapercibidos al llegar a la reserva.

Nuestros familiares miraban a todos lados. Incómodos en territorio hostil, y curiosos por encontrarse en un lugar prohibido, que nunca antes habían visto.

Asistimos todos: el clan Denali, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Edward y yo, más el grupo de brujos. Alice nos había acicalado con esmero: los inmortales parecíamos estrellas de cine, con trajes largos, escotes prominentes y espaldas descubiertas. No teníamos que camuflarnos de personas normales, pues aquí todos, o la mayoría, sabían qué éramos en realidad.

Aunque por descontado, los que acapararon toda la atención fueron los brujos. Nunca habían sido vistos por el lugar y nadie entendía por qué estaban viviendo con nosotros. Parecíamos los parientes urbanos de una familia campestre. Esa era la impresión que causábamos en los asistentes a la boda, pues nadie nos quitaba un ojo de encima.

Charlie corrió a nuestro encuentro en cuánto vio los autos por el camino. Llevaba el mismo traje que había usado para mi boda.

No le tomaba tanta importancia a la forma de vestir, por lo que la segunda opción era ocupar un traje anticuado que ya le quedaba pequeño. Los años comenzaban a notarse en sus cabellos y en sus arrugas, pero en el resto seguía siendo casi el mismo. Lo único que había cambiado, era que se le veía más feliz, más pleno. El amor y la convivencia con Sue Clearwater habían servido no solo para atenuar mi partida del hogar, sino también para revivir en él, sentimientos que tenía enterrados desde el divorcio con mi madre.

Nos abordó con entusiasmo y nos hizo un par de preguntas, completamente sorprendido de nuestra presencia, pero como siempre, no quiso saber más detalle sobre quiénes eran nuestros acompañantes. Seguía firme con su intención de mantenerse ignorante con respecto al mundo de lo sobrenatural. Durante los últimos años tampoco había hecho preguntas sobre el crecimiento de Reneésme, que en cuatro años había pasado de infante a adolescente.

-Me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes, pero me parece que ahí viene la novia. Deberíamos entrar. ¿Vienen?

-Creo que mejor esperaremos para entrar al final.

Radiante en un vestido blanco invierno, la novia llegó con 10 minutos de atraso, montada sobre un carruaje tirado por caballos. La acompañaba su padre, un hombre fornido de unos 50 años.

Su cara iba tapada por un velo traslúcido que permitía que se le viera la cara, marcada por una sonrisa de extremo a extremo. La mujer irradiaba felicidad, tanto que su cicatriz quedaba en segundo plano.

Sam, al verla, no pudo contener el asombro, la admiración y la emoción, por lo que derramó una lágrima secreta, que pudimos observar con claridad, todos lo que estábamos dotados de capacidades especiales, a pesar de lo rápido que fue él en secársela con la manga.

No habíamos entrado a la iglesia aún, por lo que le propuse a nuestro grupo que nos quedáramos en los asientos de atrás, para no molestar a nadie con nuestro olor a muerte – no ahogarnos con el olor a perro mojado –y no desviar la atención de la novia.

Las damas de honor eran las mujeres de la manada: chicas imprimadas por los licántropos. Entre ellas, Reneésme relucía más hermosa que ninguna, con un largo vestido de satén rosa pálido.

_Puaj_, pensé al ver el horrible vestido de las damas de honor, que resaltaba imperfecciones en todas las niñas de la corte, menos en mi hija, por supuesto, que llevaba la piel de vampiro tallada desde el momento en que nació. Ella se veía estupenda.

Los novios ingresaron a la iglesia, y nosotros nos instalamos atrás, acompañados por la manada de Jacob, que debía también mantenerse al margen de la situación, pues el otro grupo, el de Sam, era el que mandaba en este territorio.

La ceremonia fue igual a cualquier otra. Sollozos de abuelitas y tías de los dos lados, niños aburridos jugando en el suelo y una prédica inteligible para los que no se encontraban cerca del cura.

El olor a perro mojado era muy fuerte, como nunca antes lo había sentido, por lo que procuré no respirar mucho. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros lo hacía, aprovechando que no era necesario hablar en medio de la ceremonia.

Entre lo común y corriente de lo extraordinario, de pronto ocurrió lo inesperado:

Primero llegó Nessie a sentarse con nosotros. Me pareció extraño, pues las damas de honor debían mantenerse al lado de la novia durante toda la ceremonia. Pero ella se abrió paso sigilosamente para estar entre Jacob y yo.

Me acerqué para hablarle despacio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nessie dudó antes de contestar.

- No lo sé, tengo una corazonada.

_Bruja,_ me reí para mis adentros.

Al hablar perdí el aire que había guardado para evitar respirar el olor a licántropo, así que me vi forzada a inhalar. Tomé una bocanada de aire y sentí un efluvio distinto. Inmediatamente lo identifiqué como aroma a licántropo. Su olor estaba mezclado con otra sustancia, tal vez alcohol, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero destacaba potente sobre los otros. El efluvio venía desde afuera. No estaba en la ceremonia, pero se encontraba muy cerca. Intenté concentrarme para recordar a quién pertenecía ese aroma, pero mi me distraje porque Edward se puso rígido y enfocó la mirada hacia el vacío, señal de que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de alguien.

Alcancé a despegar los labios, antes de que se girara hacia Jacob.

- Jacob –dijo Edward en voz baja.

- ¿Ah? –contestó él obnubilado. La ceremonia lo tenía somnoliento.

- Hay una complicación Jacob, deberás hacerte cargo tú –los brujos y los vampiros se giraron para mirar a mi marido.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Nessie.

- Leah está afuera, medio borracha. Va a interrumpir la boda en 20 segundos.


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPRIMACIÓN**

_Maldición, _le escuché balbucear a Jacob mientras salía de la iglesia, seguido por Reneesme.

-"_Que hable ahora o calle para siempre"…_

-Esto va a ser muy divertido –susurró Elisa.

-Sí que lo será. –exclamó Alice.

-¿Van a necesitar ayuda? –preguntó Tomás preocupado.

Las dos mujeres se miraron nuevamente con complicidad.

- Si, deberías ir TJ, necesitarán tu presencia –contestó Elisa con un dejo misterioso.

El muchacho salió de la iglesia.

-Mejor salgamos todos, no se querrán perder esto –nos dijo Alice en voz baja.

Yo no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

Finalmente, todo nuestro grupo, vampiros y brujos, salimos a contemplar la escena que Leah le estaba cargando a Jacob en los jardines de la iglesia.

No pude entender por qué necesitarían de nuestra ayuda, pues con una sola orden del Alfa, Leah tendría que retirarse, aún contra su voluntad.

Afuera, Jacob contemplaba a su _beta_ con los brazos cruzados, mientras Nessie intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

-Cuando estés sobria te arrepentirás.

-Déjame, no querrás que te golpee a ti también.

-Cuidado Leah, no me hagas enojar –advirtió Jacob.

-¿Me estás amenazando Jacob Black?

Leah estaba a punto de meter la pata, en el sentido _código lupino, _cuando Tomás entro en escena.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Necesitas algo, estás bien? –preguntó el chico amablemente a la mujer lobo.

Pero ella no contestó. Se quedó boquiabierta contemplando al joven brujo y se puso roja de pies a cabeza.

Reneésme dio un paso hacia atrás rápidamente, asustada por algo que no pude ver. Tomás estaba hechizado mirando a Leah, y está (borracha), parecía que se iba a derrumbar en llanto en cualquier segundo.

Jacob miró a TJ, luego miró a Leah y así sucesivamente, sin lograr entender el silencio entre los dos, mientras seguía haciendo preguntas que no eran contestadas.

-Oh no –le oí decir a Edward, aunque sus labios no se movieron.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Olivia.

Observé al resto de los brujos, que cuchicheaban entre ellos, alterados por lo que estaban viendo, aún cuando ante mis ojos la escena era normal: dos personas contemplándose, en silencio, mirándose profundamente a los ojos como si nunca se hubieran visto pero siempre se hubieran estado buscando. Como cuando Harry conoció a Sally y… ¡_Tin Tin Tin!_, la campana ganadora sonó en mi cabeza: ¡Leah había imprimado a TJ!

Era la única explicación a que los dos se estuvieran mirando así, como si nunca hubieran visto algo igual antes, como si se adoraran y se amaran y se necesitaran.

-Papá, es eso… -preguntó Reneésme.

-Si.

-¿Y ella?

Él se quedó fijo observando a la chica, que se iba poniendo cada vez más roja.

De pronto Edward torció el gesto preocupado, al mismo tiempo que el pecho de Leah comenzó a acelerarse.

-¡Se va a transformar! –gritó Edward a Jacob.

Jacob reaccionó de inmediato: la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a correr muy rápido, escapando hacia el bosque para evitar que ella entrara en fase en medio de la boda.

Tomás echó a correr inmediatamente tras ellos, pero Reneésme se abalanzó sobre su espalda, haciéndolo caer en el césped. Apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del chico y él se calmó.

Desde el bosque, escuchamos un aullido, y luego tres jóvenes de traje salieron corriendo desde la iglesia.

Eran Seth, Quil y Embry, acudiendo al llamado de Jacob.

-Disculpen mi ignorancia –habló Amanda –pero nunca había visto algo como esto. No entiendo nada ¿Qué sucedió?

Edward y yo levantamos los hombros. No sabíamos.

-No entendí nada –exclamó Xia.

-Sucedió que lo perdimos. TJ no volverá con nosotros –contestó Gabriel amargadamente.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Olivia -¿Podría alguien explicarme?

-Olivia por favor, abre los ojos. No es necesario saber de reiki para entender lo que les sucedió. Basta con mirar a Nessie y Jacob –replicó Gabriel.

-Oh…-susurró Olivia.

Dejen ver si entiendo: que sus auras se hayan mimetizado quiere decir que les sucedió lo mismo que a Jacob y a Reneésme, ¿eso de los lobos? –preguntó Bengara.

Amanda asintió. No pude distinguir nada de su expresión. La capa de melancolía era más fuerte en ella ahora. No se mostraba contenta, ni triste. Estaba absolutamente impasible.

- Edward –dijo TJ con tono grave, muy serio.

El joven brujo caminó hacia nosotros mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa.

- ¿Por qué se la llevaron?

- Leah es parte de la manada de Jacob. También se transforma en lobo.

TJ no se mostró sorprendido por la noticia. No era eso lo que estaba preguntando.

Su rostro permaneció calmo, esperando a que Edward continuara.

Estaba enojada. No quería sentirse imprimada por nadie, pues cree que… -Edward dudó sobre su respuesta, y miró a Nessie buscando ayuda.

Pero Tomás insistió:

-Sólo dilo y ya.

-No cree que la aceptarás por ser parte de la manada. Por andar con hombres lobo, por ser uno. Cree que terminará sufriendo de nuevo. Odia su condición, y al sentir la imprimación se ha enfurecido más aún, pues teme sufrir por tu rechazo. Eso la hizo perder los estribos y…

-¡Tomás! –gritó Olivia de pronto.

Tomás salió corriendo hacia el bosque antes de que Edward terminara de hablar.

Olivia corrió tras él, pero Reneésme se puso en su camino, y le explicó a la bruja que su hermano debía encontrarse con Leah, pues no descansaría hasta verla.

Pero y si…

No lo tocarán. Los lobos son muy respetuosos del objeto de imprimación de sus hermanos.

Pero y ella…

Reneésme levantó una ceja burlona.

-Te aseguro que no lo herirá. Al contrario…

Emmet profirió una carcajada seca al comentario de Nessie. Quise gritarle algo, pero Olivia lo calló con una sola mirada.

-Será mejor que entremos –sugirió Edward –la ceremonia está por terminar.

Reneésme pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Olivia. Luego caminamos todos juntos de vuelta a la ceremonia.

Estuvimos un rato conversando en la fiesta de la boda, pero no nos quedamos por mucho tiempo, pues incomodábamos a algunos de los invitados con nuestro aroma.

Al llegar de vuelta a la cabaña, nos esperaba una sorpresa. Sentados en el porche, Leah y Tomás eran escoltados por la manada completa.

Al vernos cruzar el jardín, salieron a nuestro encuentro. Caminaban tomados de la mano.

Olivia corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza. Leah se apartó del medio, pero sin soltar a TJ.

La bruja comenzó a tocar el rostro de su hermano, comprobando que estaba intacto. Luego miró a Leah entrecerrando los ojos y tras un breve análisis se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo cálido pero contenido.

-Bienvenida –le dijo con una reverencia.

-Yo. Eh… –tartamudeó la loba.

-Jacob –que se encontraba a su lado –carraspeó fuerte, llamándole la atención.

-Si. Eh… Quería disculparme con ustedes, fui una tonta hoy. Lamento haberles arruinado el momento –se sonrojó la loba.

Por primera vez, Leah se mostraba vulnerable.

Amanda se adelantó unos pasos hacia su hermano y su cuñada.

-No te preocupes, Leah. No has sido inconveniente para nosotros –sonrió la sacerdotisa –Te invitaría a tomar una copa de vino, pero supongo que la cuota de alcohol está completa por hoy.

La loba frunció el ceño avergonzada.

-Supongo que con una taza de té estaremos bien –la sacerdotisa le acarició el rostro y luego caminó hacia la cabaña, seguida por los brujos.

-Ustedes también son bienvenidos –dijo a los lobos cuando los encontró en el porche.

Entraron todos a la casa, menos Alice, Edward y yo.

- Estos lobos eh, son un caso –se burló Alice.

-Ojala Leah sea menos pesada ahora –dije.

-Bella…-Edward casi sonreía –Ella te puede escuchar, está adentro pero tiene un buen oído.

-Oh… ¡Lo siento Leah! –me disculpé hablando más alto – ¡aunque aún me debes unas cuantas!

-¿Uno versus uno? –le escuché amenazarme divertida desde la casa.

-Ya quisiera ella –susurré para Edward y Alice.

Luego decidimos entrar a compartir, pues la noche era larga y ya no habría tanto tiempo para divertirnos.


	14. Chapter 14

**El Beso**

El amanecer llegó antes de lo esperado.

La noche fue muy divertida: charlamos, reímos, jugamos –y ellos bebieron té. Pero a la mañana siguiente comenzaría una etapa completamente distinta para los brujos, por lo que fuimos despedidos más temprano que la noche anterior, por una tenue insinuación de Amanda:

- Nos levantaremos temprano mañana.

Licántropos y vampiros abandonamos el lugar pasado la medianoche. Menos Alice, por supuesto, que ya era prácticamente la siamesa de Elisa, a tal punto que a veces se completaban las frases mutuamente. Se quedó a pasar la noche, pues no sabían aún cuándo se presentaría la visión, ni cómo debían trabajar para obtenerla, por lo que preferían estar juntas todo el tiempo posible, por si las moscas.

Edward se sintió muy a gusto en compañía de los jóvenes brujos. Pudo leer sus pensamientos durante la fogata, pero el bloqueo reapareció al día siguiente. A pesar de no poder escucharlos los aceptaba con desenvoltura, les hacía preguntas para entenderlos mejor e incluso le permitió a Jacob levantar el patrullaje sobre el perímetro cercano a la cabaña. Por supuesto, la indicación no tenía ningún sentido, pues la manada siempre merodeaba por el lugar, con brujos o sin ellos. Jacob, el alfa, vivía la mayoría del tiempo con nosotros, por lo que era lógico que ese fuera, para los lobos, el punto de encuentro.

En casa de Carlisle, durante la mañana, el ruido era casi nulo.

Kate y Garret estaban en el jardín –desde hacían días –poniendo a prueba la habilidad de la vampiresa. Intentaban ampliar el espectro de su choque eléctrico a objetos que no estuvieran en contacto con la piel de Kate. Desde el día uno y hasta ahora, no habían obtenido ningún resultado.

Tanya deambulaba con Esme y Rosalie, haciendo arreglos a la casa y organizando lo que faltaba para la recepción de los invitados, que llegarían junto a Carlisle en cualquier momento del día. Emmet, Edward y yo, nos encontramos desocupados a penas despuntó el alba.

Yo reprimía mi impulso por ir a la cabaña a vigilar a Nessie y a observar su nuevo entrenamiento con el resto de los brujos, pero me frenaba al pensar en que se molestaría con mi presencia. De alguna manera, y más que nada debido al constante chequeo visual hacía el río, intuí que Emmet parecía tan atraído hacia la cabaña como yo. Al poco rato, nos encontramos los dos sentados en el porche observando a Kate y Garret, sin ningún interés ni actividad planeada.

Si bien los intentos de Kate por desarrollar más su poder habían sido vanos en los últimos días, tuve que reconocer un cambio sustancial en el modo en que Kate canalizaba su fuerza. Pues aunque no era capaz de remecer a Garret, que se encontraba a menos de veinte centímetros de ella, sí lo hacía cuando este se atrevía a tocarla en cualquier parte del cuerpo, no sólo en las manos. Varias veces vi al nómada retorcerse de dolor al tocarle a su compañera el tobillo, el cuello o los codos. Esa era la única evolución.

Edward, seguramente también distraído de sus actividades normales ante la espera de Carlisle, se sentó junto a nosotros a observar a los vampiros. Entrelazados completamente, y ante la inquieta mirada de Emmet, permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato.

A decir verdad, la incomodidad que demostraba Emmet ante el ocio era extraña: golpeteaba el suelo con la suela de los zapatos, giraba la cabeza hacia el río. Se mordisqueaba las uñas, giraba la cabeza hacia el río. Se hacía tronar los dedos de las manos y el cuello, giraba la cabeza hacia el río. No supe qué estaba pensando, pero ciertamente tenía que haber estado aburrido, pues Edward, rompiendo sus propios límites, nos sugirió que fuéramos a entrenar. Pero ni a mi profesor ni a mí nos apetecía luchar sin la presencia de Olivia. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a la bruja a tal punto que no éramos capaces de un entrenamiento si ella no participaba.

Nos negamos rotundamente y volvimos al silencio.

Entonces, de aburrida, me di cuenta que nunca había intentado bloquear a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Tener a Olivia en la cabeza me recordó uno de sus consejos, cuando me instó a bloquear a mi familia, sin que estos fueran capaces de notarlo. Este era el momento perfecto:

Primero bloqueé a Kate. Era mucho más sencillo comenzar por ella, pues llevaba un buen rato analizando su forma de ataque. Cubrí su cuerpo en menos de un segundo con mi escudo. Lo primero que llamó mi atención, fue lo fuerte que se sintió la luz que ella emanaba, dentro de mi capa protectora.

Lo curioso de la situación que se creó, fue que Kate nunca sospechó que su incapacidad de esparcir electricidad se debía a mi bloqueo, pues a diferencia de cuando tocaba alguien que estuviera bajo mi protección, ahora ella sí podía sentir la fuerza de su propio choque, al chocar con mi escudo. Esto la debe haber llevado a pensar que Garret estaba desarrollando alguna especie de resistencia, nunca dándose cuenta que era ella la que no lograba herirlo.

No podía arriesgarme a perder los pocos segundos que me quedaban antes de que se diera cuenta de que la estaba bloqueando, por lo que desde la punta de mis dedos, hice salir otra tela transparente que rodeó a Edward de pies a cabeza. Obviamente, el silencio repentino fue motivo suficiente para que él se volteara hacia mí, sospechoso de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Bella?

No le contesté. Bloquear dos fuerzas diferentes al mismo tiempo me estaba costando más concentración de lo acostumbrado. Pero Kate escuchó perfectamente las palabras de mi marido, y sospechó de inmediato que yo era la culpable de su incapacidad de atacar.

- ¿Tú estás haciendo esto? –La vampiresa se enojó más de lo que pensaba.

Se puso de pie y me miró con fastidio. Garret en cambio, parecía complacido del reto que le había impuesto a su compañera.

No sé con exactitud qué impulso me llevó a enfrentarme a Kate, levantándome en posición de ataque. Tal vez el aburrimiento, o a lo mejor simplemente porque el reto era magnífico. No pude saberlo, ni le di mayor importancia. Ahora lo único que pensaba era en mantener el bloqueo sobre Edward y Kate, mientras peleaba contra ella.

Emmet se mostró interesado en la lucha que estaba por continuar, pero no tomando palco como espectador (lo que normalmente hubiera hecho). En vez de lanzar carcajadas y gritar vítores, se puso de pie para darme instrucciones mientras me preparaba a defenderme.

_Mírala a los ojos, alerta a tu entorno, anticipa sus movimientos, _Emmet parecía recién salido de Rocky.

Kate lo miró con el rabillo del ojo por una milésima de segundo, sin soltar su atención de mí. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que yo quería pelear con ella, y que ahora me encontraba mucho mejor preparada para enfrentármele.

- Bella, ¿tú estás haciendo esto? –siseó.

- Si –incluso inspirar para poder hablar era un acto innecesario para pelear.

Toda mi atención estaba puesta en sus movimientos. El resto de mis pensamientos, se mantenían fijos en las burbujas que encerraban a Kate y a Edward.

No había tiempo para chácharas.

- Esto es una mala idea Bella –intentó convencerme Edward, pero Emmet me respaldó.

– Déjame supervisar esto hermano, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Eleazar, Carmen y Esme salieron al jardín para presenciar la pelea. Habían estado escuchando por lo que no hicieron necesitaron hacer preguntas.

Apenas distinguí la luz de Eleazar, le cubrí con otra tela. Ahora eran tres las burbujas que estaban atadas a mis manos empuñadas.

De pronto me sentí poderosa. Me atreví a abrir las manos para prepararme al ataque, y percibí que a pesar de no estar sosteniendo las telas, se quedaban pegadas a mis dedos por voluntad propia. Eso me estaba dando libertad de movimiento, y posibilidades de desgarrar a mi oponente. Dejé que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, lo que fue recibido por Kate como un gemido de alerta. En un movimiento súbito, la vampiresa se lanzó sobre mí.

La basta experiencia de mi prima, en lo que a combate se refiere, no fue ventaja para ella al luchar contra mí. Su ataque no llegó a rozarme ni un pelo, pues antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerme daño, salté por sobre su cabeza y quedé a sus espaldas, tal como Emmet me había enseñado. Con las manos le di un fuerte empujón que la hizo rodar por el suelo.

Las burbujas aisladoras seguían todas intactas.

Kate no se repuso de inmediato del golpe, por lo que tuve el tiempo suficiente para vigilar a Edward, que ahora se había agazapado para atacar a Kate, en caso de que esta me hiriera. Garret, cerca de mí, le imitaba el gesto.

Tomé nuevamente un impulso para saltar sobre Kate justo cuando ella se ponía de pie. No alcancé a atacarla porque el sonido de unos pasos nos alcanzó en el jardín. La pelea pasó a segundo plano y retiré inmediatamente las burbujas aislantes que encerraban a los tres vampiros, ya que la telepatía de Edward era útil para anticipar a los recién llegados.

_- Carlisle_ –anunció Edward mientras se envaraba, saliendo de la posición de ataque.

De pronto sentí como una luz azul indolora chocaba contra mi cuerpo. Miré a Kate con sorpresa, mientras ella se echaba a reír.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Tú…-tartamudeé.

- Si Bella, muchas gracias –se repuso Kate –mira como se han invertido los papeles. Ahora has sido tú la que me ha enseñado a utilizar mejor mi habilidad. Te la he lanzado de lleno. ¿Te hizo daño?

La miré con gesto satisfecho.

- Ya sé que no te dolió, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hayas sentido.

- Ahí vienen todos –exclamó Esme.

Liderados por Carlisle, Benjamin, Tia, Amun, Kebi, Siobhan, Maggie, Liam, Peter, Charlotte, Zafrina, Sienna, se apresuraban a nuestro encuentro al mismo tiempo que Alice, desde el otro lado, cruzaba el río apresuradamente. En sus espaldas llevaba cargada a Elisa.

- Bienvenido a casa –susurró Esme sin poder contener la emoción. Se lanzó corriendo sobre los brazos de Carlisle, que le respondió el gesto con ternura.

Lo mismo se repetía en el otro extremo del jardín, donde Jasper se encontró con Alice. Elisa se soltó de la espalda de la vampira y caminó hacia mí.

- Hola Bells –saludó la bruja –montarse en un inmortal tiene toda su gracia, entiendo perfectamente tu fascinación.

La menuda brujita se sentía perfectamente cómoda en presencia de vampiros que no dudarían en comérsela. Su corazón estaba mudo, su respiración casi inmóvil. De no ser por el rubor de sus mejillas, habría puesto en duda su humanidad. Los vampiros recién llegados la miraron contrariados. Carlisle caminó hacia ella con normalidad.

La bruja le estiró el brazo para estrecharle la mano, mucho antes de que él estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo.

- Carlisle, es un gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Elisa, la gemela de Alice por estos días.

- El gusto es mío. Supe que tuvieron que adelantar su viaje. ¿Ha habido novedades?

- Ninguna por ahora. Pero estamos trabajando en eso –se volteó para mirar a Alice que seguía colgada del cuello de Jasper –aunque estoy teniendo una visión: no sucederá hoy.

Emmet soltó una carcajada.

- Bienvenidos, es un gusto tenerlos nuevamente en nuestra casa, y dispuestos a comulgar con nuestra causa. Les estamos eternamente agradecidos –dijo Edward solemnemente a los invitados.

-Al contrario, Edward, gracias a ustedes –el primero en hablar fue Amún, el líder del clan egipcio.

- Necesitamos un cambio en nuestro mundo, y no hay mejores que ustedes para promoverlo. Esta vez no los defraudaremos, pelearemos juntos hasta el final.

La última vez que lo vi, Amún se mostraba reacio a revelarse contra los Vulturi, pues temía que quitaran a Benjamin de su lado para alistarlo en la guardia. Ahora en cambio, su predisposición era completamente distinta. Tal vez cuatro años de reflección lo habían llevado a esta conclusión; aunque era más probable que el miedo que sentía hacia Aro, lo incentivara para unirse a una guerra que podría eliminar la amenaza que el antiguo representaba.

- Antes de que hablemos de lo que está por suceder, quisiera hacerles una pregunta de suma importancia –inquirió Edward – ¿Han hablado con alguien sobre este asunto en los últimos días? ¿Alguien que tal vez pueda alertar a los Vulturi de lo que estamos planeando?

Los vampiros debatieron unos segundos entre sí, interrogándose unos a otros. Ninguno había hablado, no habían abierto la boca sobre el asunto.

Descartar una traición –o un comentario a la persona equivocada –por parte de los vampiros, era esencial para preparar los próximos días. Si la visión de Alice y Elisa adelantaría la guerra, podría tal vez deberse a que los Vulturi se enterasen de nuestra ofensiva. Y si ellos decían no haber hablado sobre el tema, entonces debíamos creerles. Aunque claro, les creímos inmediatamente, ya que teníamos dos herramientas claves para descartar engaños: la telepatía de Edward, y la habilidad de Maggie para detectar con eficacia cuando se le estaba mintiendo.

Esme acogió a los recién llegados, invitándolos a entrar a la casa para acomodar sus pertenencias. El grupo de vampiros la siguió, con la excepción de Alice, que volvió a la cabaña, esta vez acompañada por Jasper.

Antes de entrar, Emmet me tomó del brazo.

- Deberíamos seguir entrenando hoy, más tarde.

- Eh… Si, puede ser.

_- Debe_ ser, Bella, llevamos demasiado tiempo inactivos.

Lo interrogué con la mirada. Nuevamente sus intenciones me eran confusas. Dudé si de verdad quería enseñarme; tal vez solo quería entrenar para matar a Demitri. De todas formas, al final cedí. No me interesaba estar todo el día escuchando charlas de guerra, ni armar planes de ataque y de defensa. Tal vez sería buena idea escaparme un rato al bosque, para descargar energías golpeando a Emmet.

- Está bien –asentí –.A la hora del crepúsculo donde siempre. Avísale a Olivia. Tal vez llegue un poco más tarde.

- Ok. Iré a la cabaña para acompañar a Jasper mientras Alice y Elisa hacen el '_Hocus Pocus'. _

Me quedé observando la carrera de Emmet hacia la cabaña: distinguí su figura atravesando el bosque, esquivando árboles, saltando piedras. Corría muy rápido, más de lo necesario, llevaba mucha prisa.

Él y Jasper eran muy unidos, incluso más que con Edward. Habíamos pasado varias semanas sin su presencia, tal vez le echaba mucho de menos.

Esperé a que los invitados se instalaran en las habitaciones que Esme había preparado para ellos. Preferí no bloquear el movimiento del enorme grupo de vampiros en la casa, por lo que me quedé afuera, apoyada sobre uno de los pilares del porche, esperando a que la reunión comenzara.

Por supuesto, eran todos súper rápidos, ágiles, fuertes y con sensibilidad ultra desarrollada: llevar sus maletas, desempacar y volver al living no les tomó más de 5 minutos.

Cuando todos llegaron, me vi forzada a entrar.

Los vampiros de ojos dorados, vale decir, nuestra familia y la de Tanya, teníamos arraigadas en nuestras costumbres el imitar el comportamiento humano. Estábamos habituados a movernos más seguido, sentarnos, ponernos de pie, arreglarnos el cabello; en fin, a actuar como si estuviéramos vivos. Ahora, en contacto con vampiros menos civilizados, la diferencia era más notoria, y no sólo porque nuestros ojos tuvieran distintos colores. Aquellos que éramos vegetarianos, nos dispersábamos a lo largo del living en posiciones _humanamente_ cómodas: sentados, apoyados a la pared, con la cabeza sobre las manos o las piernas cruzadas. El resto, los que bebían sangre humana, se erguían inmóviles, cuáles estatuas.

Me mantuve cerca de la puerta. No tenía pensado intervenir de forma alguna. Si fuese necesario, Edward lo haría por mí. Además, lo que yo sabía, también era conocimiento de los Denali, que llevaban ya más de dos semanas viviendo junto a nosotros. Y considerando que eventualmente me retiraría para poder juntarme a entrenar con Emmet y con Olivia, pasar desapercibida era más que prudente.

La reunión la empezó Carlisle. No lo hizo explicando el origen de las brujas, pues ya todos lo sabíamos. Al contrario, sus primeras palabras se enfocaron en la peligrosidad de los Vulturi.

- Tenemos que entender –comenzó Carlisle –que nuestro principal objetivo es eliminar a la guardia. Con aliados como Bella, sus movimientos quedan limitados a la acción cuerpo a cuerpo, es decir, a eliminarnos usando la fuerza.

- Y no dudarán en hacerlo –inquirió Amun -. Intentarán despedazarnos por todos los medios.

- Por eso es importante que trabajemos todos en conjunto –dijo Edward –no podrán contra nuestra unión.

- A pesar de los poderes que han logrado desarrollar estos humanos durante años, no pueden lucha físicamente contra tantos vampiros, pues la ventaja de los inmortales sigue siendo considerable.

Carlisle no había visto a Camila manipular el fuego.

¡_Ja!_ eran tan poco vulnerables que yo los hubiera mandado a pelear solos.

- Nuestra función se reduce, principalmente, en aprovechar las brechas que los brujos abran para nosotros, y eliminar a todos los vampiros que podamos –esa forma de ataque, a mi parecer, se centraba en la protección de los humanos; muy propio de Carlisle, proteger a los más débiles.

- Todo se resume en aniquilarlos lo más rápido posible –Rosalie entrecerró los ojos mientras se hacía tronar los dedos de las manos –.No veo la dificultad.

Entonces Edward corrió al segundo piso y retornó a la sala en medio segundo, con un rollo de papel blanco que distendió sobre la mesa de centro.

- No es tan simple Rose.

En el blanco papel se había dibujado con un lápiz de tinta azul, lo que me pareció un mapa táctico de la plaza principal de Volterra.

- Esta es la torre del reloj –señaló Edward deslizando sus dedos sobre el papel –justo frente a la Iglesia. En este lugar –golpeó dos veces sobre la parte inferior del plano –se encuentra la entrada principal para la guarida de los hermanos. Aquellos, que como Bella y yo, han estado dentro del palacio de los Vulturi, reconocerán inmediatamente el acceso. Pero deben saber: esta no es la única forma de entrar.

"Hace muchos años atrás, pasé un tiempo conviviendo junto a los Vulturi. Durante esa convivencia, pude obtener la confianza y el aprecio de Aro, gracias a lo cual, conozco las tres entradas principales, incluso aquella secreta, diseñada especialmente para situaciones como esta –explicó Carlisle al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mesa de centro –.La segunda entrada se encuentra al otro lado de la torre del reloj y es muy fácil de avistar, pues está diseñada de la misma manera que aquella que todos conocemos: una alcantarilla".

Oscuro y frío, así recordaba yo el pasaje por el cuál Jane nos guió hacia las habitaciones principales, donde nos encontraríamos con Aro y Cayo por primera vez.

Mis recuerdos sobre esa experiencia estaban marcados por la intangibilidad de mi memoria humana: parecían lejanos, amorfos, un sueño extraño que no lograba recordar del todo. Comparado con mi nueva forma de apreciar la realidad, las imágenes de ese día en Volterra me parecían las de una televisión con mala señal de antena.

La tercera entrada, está lejos de la ciudad –noté que algunos vampiros, Siobhan, Liam y Amún, se vieron sorprendidos por esta información –Llega a algún lugar de la montaña. No podemos saber aún con exactitud en qué lugar emerge, pero la consideramos como la más importante, pues será por la cuál intentarán escapar los ancianos en caso de que se sientan acorralados.

Creemos que la mejor manera de atacar, es obligándolos a salir de su guarida –explicó Edward –dividirnos en tres grupos, para obligarlos a separarse y atacarlos en flancos distintos. Así cuando ellos salgan por las tres entradas, los estaremos esperando.

- Eso es muy arriesgado –interrumpió Benjamin con su vocecita aguda –aquellos que se enfrenten a Alec y a Jane sin la presencia de Bella, se verán inmediatamente derrotados. Separarnos no es la mejor idea.

- Nadie peleará desprotegido –Amanda surgió de la nada a mis espaldas.

Nuevamente con el báculo de madera en la mano, avanzo hacia los vampiros y les hizo una reverencia con la cabeza

– Lamento interrumpir, pero creo que debemos ser considerados en conversaciones tan importantes como esta, y ninguno ha sido invitado.

Los vampiros la quedaron mirando como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Sus ojos se movían entre Amanda y la piedra –ahora blanca –que pasivamente brillaba sobre el báculo que ella llevaba en la mano.

- Les presento a Amanda –intenté disipar sus caras de sorpresa –La sacerdotisa a cargo del grupo de brujos.

Ella me dedicó una débil sonrisa.

Los vampiros, en cambio, continuaban analizándola, seguramente medio asustados por no sentirla humanamente apetitosa.

- Lamento no haberte informado de nuestra reunión –se disculpó Carlisle –pero me pareció pertinente discutir las alternativas antes de presentártelas.

- No dudo que tus intenciones siempre son las mejores Carlisle, pero me gustaría ser parte de todos los procesos.

- Pues entonces bienvenida.

Amanda cruzó la sala y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Carlisle. Cruzó las piernas y estiró el brazo con el báculo frente a su figura. A pesar de lo calmada de su posición, se mostraba ligeramente amenazante, pasivo agresiva.

- Nuestros conocimientos nos permiten bloquear las habilidades de los vampiros sin problema –su voz salió suave; absolutamente precavida.

Miraba con intensidad a cada uno de los vampiros que la contemplaban. Les clavaba los ojos hasta obligarlos a mirar hacia otro lado: ejercía un poder tácito tan fuerte, que doblegaba a los vampiros con su sola presencia

- Pero apoyaré a Benjamin: no es una buena idea presentar distintos flancos, a pesar de que podamos contenerlos –Amun frunció notoriamente el ceño al escuchar a la bruja pronunciar el nombre de su hijo.

Todos sabíamos que no habían sido presentados, entendimos la aprensión del egipcio.

Benjamin en cambio, no se inmutó.

- Sé que es mejor idea para la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pues se dividiría la guardia –continuó la bruja –pero yo no puedo triplicar mi posición: es de suma importancia que esté junto a los humanos mientras la lucha se lleva a cabo y eso me sería imposible si estamos divididos. Nuestra modalidad de ataque requiere de un líder que se mantenga al margen, que pueda permanecer conectado con _La Madre_ y que reciba de _ella_ las indicaciones que nos lleven a la victoria.

- ¿Entonces qué propones?

- A mi parecer, la mejor estrategia es clausurar las salidas. Les obligamos a hacernos frente en la plaza y a dedicar toda su atención sobre nosotros, para así darle más tiempo a Reneesme de convencer a los híbridos.

- Lamento interrumpirte Amanda –habló Benjamin –pero quisiera saber de qué forma participarán ustedes en la batalla. Tengo claro que queda en nuestras manos la lucha, pero quisiera entender mejor la sinergia de nuestros grupos.

- Nosotros lucharemos junto a ustedes. Es cierto que no tenemos las mismas habilidades, pero en conjunto podemos ser muy poderosos. Hay algunos de nosotros que se dedicarán a pelear con las manos, pero principalmente atacaremos con la energía.

- ¿Brujería? –acusó Amun.

- Si le quieres llamar así –repuso seriamente la sacerdotisa –.Los mantendremos protegidos. Podemos inmovilizar y bloquear los movimientos peligrosos de la contraparte; junto a Bella, ellos no tendrán más que los colmillos para derrotarnos. Nos preocuparemos también de desaparecer los miembros que se cercenen.

Yo sabía como funcionaba _eso. _

- El ataque debería ser simple –concluyó Edward poniéndose de pie –Atacaremos en conjunto a la espera de que Reneesme aparezca junto a los híbridos liberados y así les obligamos a rendirse.

- Mis plegarias se concentrarán en que sea así de simple –imploró Siobhan un tanto angustiada.

Se hizo una larga pausa en el lugar. Todos con nuestras propias aprensiones, con nuestras planificaciones del futuro, con nuestros miedos y esperanzas. Nadie habló. Hasta que obviamente Edward se manifestó:

- Puedo sentir que están un poco sedientos. Siento recordarles que para aquellos que no opten por la vía vegetariana como nosotros, se abstengan de cazar lejos del territorio de Forks –interrumpió Edward, que había leído en la mente de los recién llegados la necesidad de alimentarse. Aprovechó el momento para dar la reunión por concluida.

Los vampiros comenzaron a retirarse.

Por la ventana, pude ver como la hora del crepúsculo ya había llegado. Me apresuré en salir, pero Amanda me retuvo.

- Bella, en realidad vine hasta aquí para discutir un tema contigo y con Edward.

_Reneesme._ Algo sobre mi hija debía ser.

Me devolví hacia el living y me senté en el sillón blanco al lado de mi marido. El resto de nuestra familia se quedó junto a nosotros para escuchar las noticias de Amanda.

- Con orgullo vengo a avisarles de que el entrenamiento de Nessie está por concluir. Su evolución no tiene igual, nunca antes se había registrado un a conexión tan fuerte con la energía.

- Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? –últimamente no todo eran buenas noticias.

- Por supuesto que sí. De hecho, quería hablar con ustedes sobre el ritual de iniciación. Normalmente se lleva a cabo durante la luna llena, pero debido a que no sabemos si alcanzamos a llegar hasta el plenilunio, quisiera celebrarla en tres días más.

- Guau, eso es un poco apresurado –dijo Rosalie.

- Lo sé, por eso quería discutirlo con ustedes. Me parece que se puede perfectamente realizar en el jardín de la cabaña. Quisiera pedirles su autorización.

- No hay problema Amanda –indicó Edward –ya sabes que eres libre de disponer del territorio como desees.

La bruja sonrió complacida.

- No es solo eso, Edward. La iniciación es muy importante para nosotros, por lo que después se realiza una fiesta. Espero que pueda ser con baile y todos los aderezos posibles.

- Eso suena divertido –Emmet entró a la sala haciendo mucho ruido.

_Maldición, ahora sí que debe estar enojado_, había olvidado por completo que debía haber ido al claro.

Esperé que me fustigara, me molestara, se enojara o cualquier cosa, pero el vampiro parecía distraído. Ni se molestó en pedirme indicaciones.

En cuánto entró, Edward lo miró con ojos de plato, sin disimular el asombro. No había dicho nada, pero de seguro lo estaba pensando. Algo pasaba por la cabeza de Emmet y Edward lo sabía. Y no debía ser nada bueno, pues el vampiro se puso incómodo al percatarse de que su hermano lo había descubierto.

Para esquivarlo, hizo un cambio de dirección: ahí estuvo su segundo error: Emmet caminó con tranquilidad hacia Rosalie, la rodeó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lo primero que reaccionó, fue la piedra del báculo de Amanda, que pasó de blanco a rojo volviéndose brillante, como si fuera una alarma. La bruja se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y cruzó la distancia hasta la puerta de un solo salto, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Rosalie se replegaban para exponer sus colmillos, en una expresión de furia y descontrol como nunca antes vi en ella.

Antes de que el gruñido se materializara, Edward se agazapó frente a Amanda para protegerla. Yo le imité, aún sin entender por qué la vampira había decidido atacarla repentinamente, sin provocación alguna.

Entonces, Rosalie le hizo una llave a Emmet, tomándole el brazo izquierdo que pasaba por su cintura, y chocándolo contra la mesa de centro, que quedó repartida por toda la sala en mil pedacitos.

El ruido atrajo a Esme inmediatamente. Al llegar, también se replegó con nosotros frente a la bruja.

- Cerdo –siseó Rosalie dirigiéndose Emmet.

- Rose, te lo puedo explicar –suplicó él.

Él se levantó lentamente del suelo, levantando las palmas hacia ella para calmarla, pero nada parecía controlar la furia de la vampira.

El pecho de Rosalie se contraía rápidamente al son de su agitada respiración. Sus colmillos seguían al aire y no dejaba de mirar con furia asesina a su compañero.

Pero aunque ella intentara atacarlo, no podría hacerle ningún daño. El cuerpo de Emmet no era comparación para la delgada y femenina figura de Rosalie. No era competencia para él, y ella lo sabía. Además, estaba el báculo de Amanda en medio, que refulgía con fuerza, incluso más amenazante que la misma sacerdotisa. Rosalie le dio una rápida mirada a la piedra, giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la casa.

- Mierda –gruñó Edward entre dientes –Va por Olivia.

En un santiamén salimos de una carrera persiguiendo a Rosalie.

Instintivamente tomé a Amanda del brazo y la cargué sobre mi espalda. Ella no podría alcanzar nuestra velocidad, y tal vez era la única capaz de evitar una desgracia, si es que de verdad la vampira quería matar a Olivia.

Mientras no movíamos a través de los árboles, Edward reprendía a su hermano.

- Qué diablos estabas pensando Emmet –gruñó –nunca pensé que llegarías hasta este punto.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –pregunté.

Emmet y Olivia se han besado.

_Oh no, _esto era diametralmente negativo. Seguro que Rosalie la olió en el aliento de Emmet, de ahí la furia. Ahora se encaminaba para matarla.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Amanda -¡Esa niña no tiene remedio! ¡Ahora la matarán!

Estaban todos los chicos afuera, en el jardín, sentados en círculo.

Rosalie corrió directamente hacia donde estaba Olivia. Por la velocidad con la que se movió, y la determinación que llevaba, podría haberla matado con facilidad. Pero Alice alcanzó a advertirle a Olivia, con un grito, que estaba por ser atacada.

La bruja levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para reaccionar a la embestida de Rosalie, que venía en línea recta hacia ella. En la misma posición, sentada sobre el pasto, se dejó caer hacia atrás, estirando los brazos delante de su cuerpo en el momento exacto en que la vampiresa saltaba sobre su cuerpo. De esta forma la hizo volar hacia atrás con el impulso de sus manos.

El movimiento fue muy rápido, pero no había habido contacto entre ellas. Olivia había empleado otro tipo de _fuerz_a para empujar a Rosalie.

Ambas quedaron de pie frente a frente. Los brujos flanquearon en un segundo a Olivia, todos alerta tras ella, enfrentando concentrados a la furiosa vampira rubia. Bengara dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, pero Olivia levantó la mano para indicarle que no atacara. El grupo la miró consternado, claramente esperando instrucciones.

Nos disponíamos a sostener a Rosalie, cuando de pronto Emmet se acercó a ellas, deteniéndose en el espacio vacío entre ambas.

Amanda en cambio, se puso inmediatamente detrás del grupo de jóvenes.

Su báculo, ahora azul, brillaba con más intensidad que antes.

- Lo siento mucho –se disculpó Olivia –siento que te hayas enterado de lo que sucedió.

Rosalie contestó con un gruñido y se agazapó para atacar.

- Pero no es lo que tú piensas.

- Se besaron.

- Pero…

- Lo besaste, sí, o no.

- Bueno…

- Contesta.

- Si.

Rosalie soltó una especie de gruñido aullado y saltó sobre la bruja, pero nuevamente no alcanzó a tocarla.

En un parpadeo, Rosalie pasó de estar a un metro de Olivia, a prácticamente tele transportarse a quince metros de distancia, empujada por una fuerza superior a la de ella. Una fuerza tan grande y tan rápida, que fue fugaz incluso ante mis ojos.

Miré a Emmet, para comprobar si es que había sido él quien había protegido con tanto ahínco a Olivia, pero él no se había movido de su lugar. De hecho, parecía tan confundido como yo. Cuando se dio cuenta que Rosalie estaba en el piso, corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla.

Entonces lo vi. No mostraba los colmillos, pero en sus ojos una chispa amenazante mantuvo a Rosalie lejos de querer volver a arremeter contra Olivia. Estaba quieto, inmóvil como estatua, blanco y de tez dura como la piedra.

Era sin duda, un vampiro. Un inmortal mucho más fuerte que todos los que conocía.

- No puede ser –escuché la voz de Olivia morir en un susurro.

Luego nuevamente silencio.

Los brujos estaban tan impactados, que se habían olvidado de respirar. Miraban al vampiro que había salvado a Olivia como si fuera una aparición, una divinidad. Ninguno se movía, completamente pasmados, inmóviles del impacto.

- Lucas –preguntó Olivia con un hilo de voz- ¿eres tú?

Un suave gemido irrumpió a mis espaldas. Amanda se desmayó y cayó al suelo, completamente inconciente.


	15. Chapter 15

**LUCAS**

Escuché el golpe que provocó el cuerpo de la bruja al chocar contra el suelo, pero no me moví de mi lugar a pesar de las ganas que tenía de socorrerla: me pareció más importante mantener un ojo sobre Rosalie, que seguía tumbada mirando a los brujos con ojos de espanto, y sin percatarse de Emmet, que a su lado permanecía en posición de ataque hacia nosotros.

Había algo en la esencia del nuevo vampiro, en su mirar, que no me hacía desconfiar. Pero aún así –solo por si acaso –expandí mi escudo sobre todos los presentes. Para poder mantenerlo a él fuera de mi protección, tuve que girarme y localizarlo.

Por un momento, cuando recién lo ubiqué sosteniendo el cuerpo inconciente de Amanda en sus brazos, un instinto protector nació en mí; pero me bastó ver el brillo en sus ojos, para entender que no era una amenaza, y que su única preocupación era la sacerdotisa, a quien miraba al mismo tiempo con devoción y preocupación.

Su rostro, encogido de angustia, me devolvió a esos años fugaces en mi memoria, cuando Edward hacía de todo para mantenerme a salvo.

- Gabriel –habló el vampiro por primera vez, en un gesto que sonó a una orden. El brujo se agachó rápidamente, y posó su mano sobre la frente de Amanda. Cerró los ojos por breves segundos, y luego miró con seguridad al vampiro. – Estará bien, solo se desmayó de la impresión

- Reneesme –llamó Edward de pronto. Nuestra hija levantó la mirada hacia su padre. A su lado, Jacob le sostenía la mano con gesto preocupado –Lleva a Amanda hacia la cabaña.

Nessie asintió de inmediato. Se inclinó sobre el vampiro y le quitó a la sacerdotisa de los brazos. La cargó suavemente por las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Jacob. Los tres desaparecieron cuando él cerró la puerta con el pie.

Una vez que Amanda desapareció de la escena, toda nuestra atención se dirigió sobre el nuevo allegado.

Me pregunté por qué Edward se había apresurado en sacar a la sacerdotisa del lugar y qué relación tenían los brujos con el vampiro que había defendido a Olivia del ataque de Rosalie. Dejé caer la mirada sobre Olivia. Dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban tensos y sus manos empuñadas.

La angustia, la congoja mejor dicho, que la había tomado por el brazo en cuánto la impresión dejó de causar el efecto de los primeros segundos, me dio el indicio que necesitaba para esclarecer los recuerdos de mi mente, y unirlos con lo que sucedía a mi alrededor para encontrar una respuesta.

Ella le había llamado _Lucas_, el mismo nombre del fallecido esposo de Amanda. Seguramente _era él_, no vivo, no muerto, sino inmortal. El guerrero de los humanos había sobrevivido al ataque del vampiro que lo condenó a morir años atrás, dejando viuda a la sacerdotisa y huérfano de maestro a Tomás. Había escapado de la ejecución, logrando completar la transformación hacia vampiro. Su fuerza, única en nuestro mundo, seguramente se debía a que los poderes que poseía como humano, se habían potenciado con el paso a la inmortalidad. Era, no me cabía duda, el vampiro más fuerte y más rápido de todo el mundo.

Pero al mirarlo, al ponerle un poco más de atención, me di cuenta de que toda esa fuerza que había desplegado sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie, era una cuestión solo física. En su cara, en sus ropas, el abandono y la tristeza del exilio marcaban inmediatamente cualquier impresión que pudiera causar en quiénes lo observaban, dándole un aire de debilidad, parecida a la de los vagabundos que deambulan por las grandes ciudades, pidiendo limosnas para sobrevivir.

Aún cuando estuviera acuclillado en el césped con la mirada baja, pude entender su frustración, la de tener que vivir lejos de los seres que ama por miedo a herirlos. La vergüenza que debía sentir, que le bloqueaba el paso para poder mirar a los brujos que lo rodeaban, debía de ser la misma que sintió Carlisle, al verse transformado en uno de los monstruos que su padre perseguía.

El vampiro tenía los ojos dorados, al igual que nosotros. Tengo que reconocer que fue un alivio ver en sus pupilas la certeza sobre su preferencia por la sangre animal, el respeto por la raza humana.

Lucas permaneció en silencio, al igual que todos nosotros, durante unos treinta segundos. Luego se puso de pie para enfrentar al más cercano de los chicos, que se erguía de pie frente a él.

- Lo siento mucho Tomás –su voz era aterciopelada, tan hermosa como la de cualquier inmortal. Volvió la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado de si mismo.

- No te disculpes conmigo, Lucas, discúlpate con Rosalie, que recibió un buen golpe –el chico intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos no lo acompañaron en el gesto.

El vampiro giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Rosalie.

– Mientras te mantengas lejos del cuello de mi cuñada, no tendremos problemas. Disculpa si te pegué muy fuerte –.Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y luego volvió el rostro hacia el resto.

Rosalie, al verse liberada de la vigilancia de Lucas, salió corriendo por el bosque, seguida de cerca por Emmet. Apenas desaparecieron, me percaté de la potente mirada que intercambiaban Edward y Alice, uno sobre el otro. Seguro que Alice estaba teniendo una visión sobre el futuro de nuestros hermanos, y Edward lo estaba viendo al mismo tiempo. No quise preguntar qué sucedería entre ellos. Lo que fuera, tenía que ser decisión de la pareja, nosotros no debíamos intervenir de ningún modo.

- Pensábamos que estabas muerto –sollozó Olivia, retornando mi atención sobre el vampiro.

- ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años Lucas? –preguntó Elisa, mientras se acercaba a Olivia y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Lo siento tanto chicos, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

- ¡Qué mierda Lucas! –gritó entonces Olivia dando un paso hacia el vampiro – ¡Te suponíamos muerto! ¿Me estás diciendo que estos años de tristeza eran lo único que podías dejarnos?

El vampiro empuñó el brazo derecho, conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Sus labios se tensaron, dudando si contar la verdad o no.

- Entiéndeme Olivia –se disculpó –no podía permitirme ponerlos en riesgo. No sabía cómo sería mi despertar, podría haberlos matado. Haberme alejado de ustedes fue una buena decisión, porque la sed que sentí al despertar, era un riesgo altísimo para cualquier humano que estuviera cerca de mí.

Sus ojos dorados, brillantes de culpa, precedían cualquier explicación sobre el asesinato de humanos: a pesar de ser un neonato, había logrado educarse a si mismo en una dieta vegetariana. No cabía duda, por el color de sus ojos, que no había estado alimentándose de sangre humana, al menos en el último tiempo.

Elisa fue la primera en notar ese detalle.

- No has asesinado –indicó los ojos de Lucas –no llevas las marcas.

Al despertar, me encontré solo, en un lugar alejado de la comunidad y de cualquier grupo de humanos –explicó Lucas –no recuerdo cómo llegué hasta esa cueva, que fue mi hogar por un buen tiempo. Sólo salía de allí para cazar animales. Creo que pasó más de un año, antes de que pudiera atreverme a salir de mi escondite.

- Pero, ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó TJ – Deberías haber sido ejecutado. ¿Quién te salvó?

El vampiro no respondió. Supuse que no quería acusar a su salvador. Aunque no tuve que pensar mucho en el asunto, pues me parecía obvio que la única con el poder suficiente como para acercarse al agonizante Lucas, y cargarlo hasta una cueva en las montañas, era Amanda. Solo alguien tan poderoso y con tanta credibilidad como ella, podía pasar por sobre las leyes de la comunidad de los brujos sin ser detectada. Era lo más lógico que ella fuese quién le salvó la vida.

- No lo sé –mintió Lucas –.No lo recuerdo.

- Puedes decirles la verdad –dijo sorpresivamente Amanda. Se encontraba de pie cerca de la puerta de la cabaña. Tras ella, Jacob y Nessie se tomaban de la mano.

Los ojos de Lucas se abrieron redondos al escuchar la voz de su esposa. Tomó un fuerte respiro, infundiéndose fuerzas para enfrentarla. Pero no logró mantener la mirada sobre ella, y nuevamente reclinó el rostro. Amanda en cambio, caminó con calma hacía él, acercándose lo suficiente para acariciarle la mejilla.

- Te hubiera salvado la vida mil veces con la mía, mi amor –sonrió ella cuando le forzó el mentón para que le mirase.

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero no durante mucho tiempo, pues se unieron en un beso cargado de nostalgia, tan intenso que si yo misma hubiera podido llorar de emoción, lo hubiera hecho.

Él la estrechaba hacia sí, rodeándola desde la cintura con delicadeza, tratándola con la misma dificultad que reconocía en Edward cuando me acariciaba y yo aún era humana. Amanda en cambio, hundió su rostro en el del vampiro sin problemas, dejando atrás la compostura de sacerdotisa, ignorando a los brujos y vampiros que los rodeaban, restándole importancia al riesgo que estaba corriendo al dejarse saborear por el peligroso vampiro del que estaba enamorada.

De entre sus cabellos, pude distinguir como dos lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Lamento interrumpirles –carraspeó Tomás –pero creo que nos deben un par de explicaciones.

- No es muy complicado de deducir TJ –se burló Amanda sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lucas.

- Quiero y necesito saber la verdad –repuso él con insistencia.

Entendí entonces, que para los brujos, a pesar de que fuera un vampiro, poder ver a Lucas con vida, mortal o inmortal, les causaba alivio y felicidad.

- Está bien –le convenció el vampiro -¿Nos sentamos?

Me apresuré en tomarle la mano a Edward para irnos, pues era un momento importante e íntimo para los humanos.

- Deberíamos volver a la casa –habló Esme por mí –Seguro que ustedes tienen mucho que conversar.

Lucas le dedicó una larga mirada a nuestra madre, contrariado con la suavidad y ternura expresada por su modo de hablar.

- Somos un equipo ahora, Esme –Amanda se acercó a la vampira para tomarle la mano –Me gustaría que se quedaran para escuchar nuestra historia.

Supe lo que eso significaba. En realidad, intuí el final de esta historia desde que até cabos entre el vampiro y la sacerdotisa. Bastaba con echar una pequeña mirada sobre el hombre que sostenía mi mano, para poder anticipar el final, que no era muy diferente de la que nos unió – a Edward y a mí –en la inmortalidad. Lo más seguro era que Amanda quisiera transformarse en vampiro, para vivir con Lucas hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si esa era su decisión, nosotros los ayudaríamos, no podía ser de otra forma; además, éramos los indicados para asistir su transformación, pues contábamos con un amplio desempeño en el área _'críe neófitos y mantenga a su familia con vida'_.

Seguro que Forks estaba en algún punto del universo donde el romanticismo estaba en su pick, y quién se acercara a la zona, encontraría a su alma gemela.

- Fue una vampira muy dura –comenzó hablando Lucas –me dio una gran pelea.

- Eran tres en un principio –le corrigió Amanda –no hubo problemas al eliminar a los primeros dos.

- Supongo que el de pelo largo, ¿lo recuerdas? –la sacerdotisa asintió levemente –él debe haber sido el compañero de la rubia. Si no hubiera sido porque lo partí como en cinco pedazos –se burló Lucas –no hubiera sido un problema eliminarla a ella. No era excepcionalmente fuerte en un principio.

- Normalmente los vampiros, al vernos, nos toman por presas comunes y corrientes. Los dos primeros en acercarse a nosotros nos dieron por blancos fáciles, un error en el que caen la mayoría de los vampiros. No fueron gran cosa –aclaró Amanda.

- Pero ella –Lucas bajo el tono de entusiasmo en su relato –al ver como destrozábamos a su compañero, fue presa de una violencia incontenible. No le tomó más de tres movimientos rápidos para llegar a mi cuello: me mordió con fuerza; fue como si me hubiera perforado la piel con un pica hielo.

Con el dedo índice señaló la medialuna marcada en su cuello, cerca de la clavícula izquierda.

– Por su puesto, no me dejé derrotar por una mordida, y la partí en dos con mi sable.

Lucas imitó el gesto: simulando una espada, hizo el ademán de girar el arma y enterrarla hacia atrás, deslizándola con habilidad entre su propio torso y su brazo derecho.

- Me soltó el cuello para gritar de dolor, y ahí aproveché para girarme y desgarrarla en dos desde la cintura. Después Amanda incendió los pedazos –hizo una pausa dubitativa para mirar a su esposa –.Bueno, supongo que lo hizo, pues no alcancé a verlo, ya que el ardor del veneno tomó el control de mis sentidos, y no supe más del mundo.

- Te dejamos ahí, con un guardián –retomó ella la historia –Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para pedir autorización al consejo, quería dejarte vivir. Pero ellos no lo permitieron: sólo pude obtener el permiso para observar tu ejecución.

- Pero yo no quería verte morir. Por lo que en mi camino de vuelta encontré tiempo para pensar en un plan. Creí que no podría manejarte estando recién convertido: no sabía como reaccionarías, ni si serías capaz de resistirte a la tentación de matarme. Tampoco quería correr el riesgo de que me mordieras por error, pues esa carga ya hubiera sido un exceso para tu conciencia. Decidí entonces que la mejor opción era dejarte lejos, protegido de la percepción del resto de la comunidad y de la tentación de la sangre humana. Para poder salvarte, tuve que dormir a la persona que te protegía –los brujos palidecieron ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa –correr a las montañas, encontrar un refugio y luego volver rápido antes de que despertaras, para poder alcanzar a crearle la imagen de tu ejecución. Te dieron –te dimos, mejor dicho –por muerto. Se realizó incluso un funeral.

- Amanda –interrumpió Leah el relato -¿Asesinaste a uno de tus compañeros?

La manada trabajaba con una lealtad a toda prueba: la traición entre los miembros era impensable, sobre todo considerando que debían de obedecer a los mandatos del alfa incluso si no estaban de acuerdo. La sola idea de matar a uno de sus compañeros, para Leah, era una especie de pecado mortal.

- No –la bruja no se sintió intimidada por la mirada inquisidora de la chica licántropo, respondió con mucha dulzura –.Me limité a dormirle, como dije, imitando el poder que tiene Constanza. Solo lo induje a un trance, a un sueño profundo, para alcanzar a salvar a Lucas.

La mirada de Leah se pacificó. Tomás le besó la mano con ternura.

- ¿Por qué no volviste con él? –pregunté.

Es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

- No podía, Bella. Mi posición no era como la tuya. Primero porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción como vampiro. No sabía con certeza si los neófitos podían contener su sed. Pero sobre todo, nuestra vida _juntos_ ya no tenía futuro. Yo no puedo transformarme, no deseo hacerlo tampoco. Debía hacerme la idea de que estaba muerto.

Lucas desvió la mirada al escuchar la declaración de Amanda. Como yo, él también se dio cuenta de la postura de la sacerdotisa: ellos ya no tenían una vida para compartir juntos. Ya no eran marido y mujer, ahora eran una sacerdotisa y un vampiro, que alguna vez se amaron, pero que ahora se veían distanciados por las circunstancias.

Amanda notó el cambio en el vampiro, y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

- No saques conclusiones tan rápido, guerrero. La marea ha cambiado para nuestro mundo.

- Si tan solo esos capas rojas no hubieran llegado a nuestras tierras, ¡Como hubiera sido distinta nuestra historia!

- Disculpa –dijo Edward tan exaltado como yo –dices que esos tres vampiros que cazaron, ¿llevaban capas rojas?

Distintas expresiones de sobresalto tomaron al grupo por sorpresa.

- Así es –explicó Lucas –Eran miembros de la guardia italiana.

- Sabíamos que los Vulturi se identificaban por esa vestimenta. Cuando los enfrentamos, lo hicimos concientes de que debían morir a toda costa, pues no podíamos correr el riesgo de que la historia de nuestra existencia llegara hasta Europa –explicó Amanda.

- Cuando me atreví a salir de mi guarida, mi primera preocupación fueron ellos. Necesitaba saber cuáles era las reglas de los inmortales: sabía que habían leyes que regían ahora mi comportamiento, pero no tenía la certeza de conocerlas todas. Lo único que sí sabía, era que los Vulturi eran los encargados de hacer prevalecer la justicia. Salí a buscar indicaciones. El primer vampiro que encontré a mi paso fue a un nómada llamado Alistair. Me acerqué a él en cuanto lo avisté, pero se rehusó a hablar conmigo. A pesar de que vagabundeaba solo como un ermitaño, me pareció un hombre amistoso y poco peligroso. Tuve que seguirlo un par de días, hasta que finalmente intentó repelerme a golpes. Lo puse de cabeza en un segundo. Era fuerte además de experimentado, pues ese tipo tiene siglos de viaje. Pero su fuerza sobre humana no fue un obstáculo, ya que mis habilidades físicas sobrepasan a las de un vampiro común.

Esa fue la primera vez que pude experimentar mi fuerza con totalidad. Me alegré de haberme alejado de la comunidad, pues ni todos ellos juntos hubieran podido contra mí.

Inmovilizado, se burló con amargura cuando le pregunté por las reglas que los Vulturi habían marcado para los inmortales. Extrañamente me confundió con un espía por el color de mis ojos: me culpó de seguirlo, de quererlo matar, de ser un "informante de Carlisle" y otro tipo de cosas incoherentes.

Cuando por fin entendió de donde venía yo, y que mi preferencia por la sangre animal era una invención mía, no aprendida de otros, comenzó a confiar en mí. Me contó de la experiencia que había tenido con un aquelarre aquí en Estados Unidos y de lo que los Vulturi habían probablemente hecho con ellos. Él ya no creía en los italianos, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos ni con sus leyes, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a ofenderlos frente a frente.

Sentí rabia e impotencia por lo que ellos habían hecho, por la injusticia cometida contra los americanos. Sobre todo considerando lo que Bella y Edward, según me contó Alistair, padres de una niña mestiza, habían tenido que pasar para poder estar juntos.

Entonces decidí ir a Italia: necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos a estos Vulturi, para analizar la fuerza de su ejército.

Alistair me advirtió sobre la habilidad de Aro, del riesgo que corrían mis seres queridos, ya que si el italiano me tocaba conocería la existencia de grupos humanos como el _nuestro_ y se apresuraría en eliminarlos o en reclutarlos para su guardia.

Pero no me importó. Me sabía más fuerte que ellos, más poderoso incluso que ese Félix al que Alistair tanto temía.

Sin importarme nada, crucé el Atlántico para observar a los Vulturi de cerca.

Por obra del destino tal vez, no alcancé a llegar dentro de los muros. Pues cuando me encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, percibí un efluvio extraño, distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera pasado por mi nariz anteriormente. Sin dudarlo lo seguí, desviándome de los caminos urbanos.

Aquel olor no era humano, no era de vampiro. Me llamaba mucho la atención, por no poder identificarlo. Era una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, lo que me desvió hacia ellos. Gracias al sendero que marcaba el olor, pude encontrar rápidamente el campo de concentración de los mestizos.

Los mantienen encerrados en containers, camuflados entre las montañas. Ahí los crean, los adiestran, los torturan y los ejecutan, si es que se transforman en un problema. Seleccionan a los más poderosos para ser parte del ejército que está creando Giove, el hijo de Aro –Lucas dejó escapar un gruñido entre dientes –.Al resto, los esclavizan.

Pude escuchar, durante el poco tiempo que permanecí en los alrededores, que se planeaba un ataque al clan americano que los había desafiado, aquellos amigos de Alistair. Oí decir que esperarían a tener listo al ejército de mestizos, y que no dejarían vivir a ninguno de los Cullen, sólo a Bella y a Alice.

En ese momento supe que tenía que advertirles, hacer algo al respecto. Supuse que, si los americanos eran tan poderosos como mi amigo nómada me había contado, entonces tal vez con mi ayuda, podrían hacer frente a la injusticia que estos ancianos pensaban dejarles caer encima.

Pero Alistair nunca mencionó dónde se encontraban. Dijo Estados Unidos, dijo que llovía mucho, pero no nombró ni estado, ni ciudad. Me vi forzado a retrasar mi encuentro con ellos, para buscar primero al ermitaño en Sudamérica.

Me tomó casi un año reencontrarme con él. Cuando finalmente lo hice y pude contarle lo que había visto en Italia, se enfureció. Primero conmigo, por haber señalado su paradero; le pareció imposible que mi presencia hubiera pasado desapercibida, por lo que asumió inmediatamente que Demitri me había localizado y que estaba por caernos encima. Tuve que sacudirlo más de una vez para obligarlo a entrar en razón. Después la rabia que tenía la enfocó en los italianos, en sus acciones e intenciones. Entonces no dudó en darme las indicaciones para llegar a este lugar.

Aún cuando mantuvo su decisión de hacerse a un lado del conflicto, compartía mi visión de la justicia, quería que les avisara del inminente ataque y me infundió coraje para luchar. Me aseguró que le contaría a todos los vampiros que encontrara, sobre lo que yo había visto en Italia y que mandaría hacia acá a los que quisieran luchar por esta causa.

Llegar hasta aquí fue un caos. No me costó mucho encontrarlos, las indicaciones de mi amigo eran exactas. Pero los efluvios que rodean esta zona son peligrosos. Partiendo por los licántropos que tienen un límite bastante marcado en esta área -.

Lucas dio una rápida mirada a Jacob. No de análisis, ni de reprimenda, sólo para identificarlo en su historia.

- Cuando pude definir el perímetro que supuse no podía traspasar, me encaminé por aquellas zonas que estaban marcadas por olor a vampiro, y seguí el rastro hacia acá. Acercarme a vuestros hogares tampoco fue tarea fácil. Pues pude reconocer la esencia de Amanda a kilómetros de aquí. No soy un rastreador, no me malinterpreten. Pero es la mujer que amo, su olor es inconfundible para mí: lo fue cuando era humano, lo es con mayor intensidad, ahora que ya no lo soy. He estado aquí durante las últimas tres semanas, dudando todos los días, sin saber si hablar con ustedes o no, sin saber si me aceptarían, debatiendo con mis propios ideales, considerando la idea de dejarlo todo atrás, sintiéndome como un monstruo.

Lucas apretó la mano de Amanda, para confirmar el contacto, para asegurarse de que sí, lo había aceptado y lo seguía amando, a pesar de ser un vampiro.

- Mientras debatía diariamente sobre lo que tenía que hacer, tuve tiempo para observarlos a lo lejos. Noté que no podía acercarme demasiado sin que Edward pudiera escucharme, ni podía tampoco tomar una decisión sobre este hecho, si es que quería pasar desapercibido para Alice.

Sabía quiénes éramos. Cuando nos mencionó a Edward y a mí, sabía que éramos nosotros los protagonistas de la historia de Alistair. Este Lucas era un tipo impresionante. Sus sentidos debían de verdad estar muy bien desarrollados, pues el perímetro de audición de Edward no le hubiera dejado el espacio que un vampiro normal necesita para escuchar a hurtadillas.

- Gracias a las habilidades que tengo, mis sentidos son aún más agudos que el de los vampiros, por lo que puedo mantenerme a distancias más grandes y percibir con la misma claridad, como si estuviera al lado de mi tímpano. Eso me dio la ventaja para observar sin ser detectado.A decir verdad, tengo que agradecerle a esa Rosalie, por haberme dado pie para entrar en escena. Si no hubiera atacado a Olivia, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más me hubiera tomado hablar con ustedes y contarles todo lo que sé.

¡Vaya historia que se traía este Lucas!

No solo había encontrado a Alistair, sino que también había visto con sus propios ojos lo que los Vulturi estaban haciendo en Italia. Sabía sobre sus planes, conocía la organización de los mestizos y además, había esparcido la voz entre los inmortales, sobre las verdaderas intenciones de los ancianos italianos.

Otro punto a su favor: era súper poderoso, más aún que si pusiéramos a Emmet, Félix y Demitri en una licuadora y creáramos un vampiro mega fuerte, ultra rápido y con sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal.

Lucas un gran aliado y un magnífico informante, más aún de lo que podía ser Alice, ahora que no podía ver las intenciones de los Vulturi, bloqueadas por la existencia de los mestizos.

Pero sobre todo, había infundido en el grupo una sensación de victoria, de esperanza, que se estaba lentamente disipando a medida que se acercaba la hora final, y que las conversaciones sobre estrategias estaban a la orden del día.


	16. Chapter 16

**Decisiones de Guerra**

Terminado el relato de Lucas, los jóvenes brujos se embarcaron en un amplio interrogatorio hacia Amanda y su marido. Querían saber cómo había caído en batalla, qué se sentía durante la transformación, cómo eran los mestizos, qué tan grande era Volterra, qué tan buenos luchadores eran los Vulturi.

Por mi parte, no podía concentrarme del todo en la situación. Los eventos recientes, entre Emmet y Rosalie, volvieron a preocuparme cuando terminaron las historias de Lucas. Alice también parecía desconcentrada: seguro que mientras Rosalie y Emmet tomaban serias decisiones sobre el futuro de su relación, Alice tenía visiones del futuro que armaban y desarmaban mientras discutían. Edward se mantenía al tanto de lo que veía Alice, por lo que también se le veía distraído.

Fue Olivia quien manifestó abiertamente su incomodidad con la situación, con sus hermanos y compañeros sumidos en la felicidad del regreso de Lucas, olvidando por completo el ataque de Rosalie, y sin interrogar a nadie sobre las causas de la pelea entre las dos. Si había besado a Emmet, tenía que gustarle; en algún rincón de su corazón, debía de estar ansiosa por saber qué sucedía con él que ya llevaba horas desaparecido en el bosque con su compañera.

La bruja se separó del círculo de amigos, caminó hasta donde estaba Lucas y se acuclilló para abrasarlo por la espalda. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro de su cuñado, le besó la mejilla y susurrando le dijo: –No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, sólo por el hecho de existir. Te hemos echado de menos, hermano –el vampiro sonrió y le acarició el pelo –.Pero ha sido un día agotador, me iré a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

La chica salió caminando lentamente hacia la cabaña.

Nadie preguntó por qué se iba. Los brujos hicieron caso omiso de su ausencia y siguieron charlando con el vampiro.

Pero honestamente, yo no podía quedarme así. No podía verla desaparecer, esconderse. Me imaginé que estaría sufriendo, tal vez de amor –extraño –por Emmet. No lo pensé demasiado, me puse de pie y la seguí hacia mi casa.

- ¿Estás bien Oli? –pregunté en voz baja, mientras entraba a la habitación de Nessie, que la bruja compartía con mi hija y el resto de las brujas.

- No lo sé Bella.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Para consolarla, me arrodillé en el piso frente a ella, justo en el ángulo de su visión. Le tomé las manos, que se entrelazaban rodeando sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres una taza de té? –la chica asintió moviendo la cabeza.

Cinco minutos después, regresé a su habitación con una taza hirviendo con té de rosas. Ella olió el vapor que humeaba hacia sus manos, y permaneció en silencio un buen rato más.

- Debo confesarte que intuía lo que estaba por suceder.

Sus ojos se abrieron interesados en mi conversación.

- Causabas extrañas reacciones en mi hermano –confesé –pero nunca imaginé que llegaría a tanto.

- Lo siento mucho Bella, si es que esto causa un quiebre en tu familia. Nunca fue mi intención.

Me pareció que iba a largarse a llorar. Su mentón tembló ligeramente, pero se controló con una bocanada profunda de aire y luego siguió hablando.

- Me gustó Emmet desde que lo vi la primera vez en casa de Carlisle. Pero no creí que podía ser mutuo: su relación con Rosalie lleva décadas, ella es hermosa y fuerte, segura de sí misma y muy madura. No tenía sentido que él pudiera llegar a interesarse por mí.

- Rose es una gran competencia –de eso tenía experiencia, pues me tomó varios meses acostumbrarme a ella, sobre todo a la convivencia diaria que tenía con Edward. Los celos y la inseguridad me embargaban muchas veces. De no ser por el amor que él siempre sintió por mí, lo hubiera pasado muy mal dudando todo el tiempo sobre su fidelidad.

- Yo no quiero competir.

- Pero lo estás haciendo.

- No intencionalmente. Cuando estuve a solas con él la primera vez, estuvo hablando todo el tiempo de ella. Me acompañó a buscar mis maletas al hotel donde nos alojábamos en Forks antes de que nos acogieran aquí. Desde ese día, di por perdida toda posibilidad a pesar de lo mucho que me sentía atraída por él.

Cierto, esa fue una movida de Edward. Tal vez pensó evitar esto, anticipando que su hermano limitaría la cancha con la chica. Nunca supe, antes de este momento, que Edward se equivocara en estimar los pensamientos de los demás.

A lo mejor fue esa cosa que hacemos los vampiros: ser tan atractivos para los humanos. Ya sabes, hermosos y esbeltos, una trampa mortal. Edward creía que por eso yo quería estar con él. Una suposición idiota, debo decirlo. Pero podía, tal vez, aplicarse a este caso.

- Bella, ¿estás bromeando? – Olivia se arregló el cabello detrás de las orejas –creo que entiendo mejor a los vampiros que tú -Era probable, yo solo conocía la versión vegetariana de mi gremio –.Desde pequeña me han enseñado sobre las "trampas mortales". Créeme, este no es el caso.

- ¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Lo quieres, lo amas, lo adoras? –tono sarcástico para atenuar situaciones difíciles.

Y funcionó, pues la chica sonrió sinceramente.

- No lo conozco tanto como para amarlo y adorarlo –dijo agachando la cabeza –pero sí, creo que me gusta y tal vez lo quiero. Pero no quiero estar en medio de su relación con Rosalie.

- Pero, ¿y qué sucederá si él decide estar contigo? –la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Preguntas si es que me transformaría en vampiro?

Bingo.

- Bueno, no lo sé.

- ¿Hola? –la vocecita dulce de mi hija sonó desde el primer piso.

- ¡Estamos aquí!

Reneesmé había llegado con las mismas intenciones que yo: se preocupaba por Olivia, por su estado de ánimo. Pero también por Rosalie, pues su relación era muy cercana. Seguramente era la mujer más querida que tenía, después de mí, obviamente. Era como su madrina. Nunca querría verla sufrir. Esta debía ser una situación complicada para ella.

Se sentó junto a mí con las piernas cruzadas.

- Entonces… -dijo nerviosa –besaste a Emmet.

Silencio incómodo y pregunta obvia.

- Lo siento Nessie, ¡lo siento mucho!

- Deja de disculparte Olivia –le reprendí –es tu vida.

- Es vuestra familia.

- Si, pero Emmet es un hombre libre, puede hacer lo que quiera –le repuso Reneesmé – ¿tú qué quieres?

- No lo sé.

- Pero vas a…

- No lo sé.

- Y mientras tanto –preguntó mi hija -¿qué sucederá?

No sabíamos aún si es que Emmet volvería, si es que seguiría viviendo con nosotros o se trasladaría hasta la cabaña. No sabíamos si es que seguiría con Rosalie o si es que terminarían la relación. Todo era una gran incógnita.

- Mientras tanto –Olivia fingió entusiasmo –nos tenemos que preocupar de tu iniciación. Será una gran fiesta y por fin serás una de nosotras: bruja de tomo y lomo.

- No hay nada que me interese menos en este minuto –espetó Reneesmé.

- Quiero saber –me mataba la curiosidad –cómo fue que se besaron.

Con el rabillo del ojo noté como Nessie miraba hacia el cielo.

- Eh…

- No tienes que contarnos si no quieres –tan parecida a su padre mi hija.

- No, no es eso. Quiero contarles. Pero es que no tiene nada de especial. Llegamos al claro a entrenar, como lo habíamos estado haciendo desde hace días, junto a Bella.

- Si, lo siento por eso, se me olvidó.

- No importa.

- Nos encontramos solos por primera vez, desde aquella oportunidad en que conversamos en el auto.

- Te estuvimos esperando un rato, pero Emmet se aburrió pronto, por lo que me propuso una pequeña apuesta. Quería luchar conmigo, intentar abatirme. Si lo lograba, yo debía levitarlo durante todo el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Tan típico de Emmet, jugar con las cosas serias.

- ¿Y si tú ganabas?

- Bueno –sus mejillas se sonrojaron –aproveché la oportunidad y le aposté un beso a que no podría acercarse a mí.

- ¡¿Le ganaste a Emmet?! –acusó Nessie sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que no, ¿Por quién me tomas Reneesmé, por una caza vampiros?

Las brujas se sonrieron.

- Creo que Emmet había estado esperando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en mi contra. Había estudiado mi forma de atacar, por lo que me costó mucho sorprenderle.

Me vi forzada a recurrir a la telekinesia muchas veces: para escapar de él, tuve que levitarme a mi misma en muchas ocasiones. Le lancé troncos enteros, le cegué con luz, me escabullí entre los árboles, incluso me vi forzada a sacar mis dagas, pero él nunca se intimidó ni se vio sorprendido por mis estrategias.

Tras media hora de ir y venir, corriendo, saltando, volando, lanzándonos cosas, los dos estábamos completamente exhaustos. Al menos yo, pues comencé a bajar la guardia de a poco, abriendo flancos sin darme cuenta, facilitándole el ataque.

Finalmente, nos encontramos uno frente al otro, a unos diez metros de distancia. No sabía si era capaz de empujarlo lejos si es que se lanzaba contra mí, por lo que desenvainé las dagas. Su expresión cuando las vio fue invaluable: de miedo al principio, y de satisfacción después. Tal vez quería ver mis armas, pero no creía que las fuera a usar en su contra.

Y de hecho, fueron las dagas las que me hicieron perder: me daba miedo herirlo de verdad, por lo que no las mantuve lo suficientemente cerca como para poder usarlas. Estaba más concentrada en ellas que en Emmet. Él lo intuyó y sin darme tiempo para pestañear, se abalanzó sobre mí.

Sus manos apresaron mis muñecas y con el peso de su cuerpo me hizo caer de espaldas. Quedé tendida con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados en forma de cruz, con el cuerpo de Emmet sobre el mío, sometiendo mi voluntad.

Lo sentí rugir en mi oído, como si fuera a morderme de verdad. Por un momento tuve miedo. Pero el me susurró, "gané", y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

Pensé que se iba a burlar, era lo normal en él, sobre todo después de haber ganado en una pelea. Pero para mi sorpresa, me quedó mirando fijo y sin darme tiempo para tomar aire, me besó.

- ¡¿Él te besó a ti?! –exclamó Reneesmé. Yo me mantuve con la boca abierta, impactada.

Emmet había besado a Olivia por voluntad propia. Eso se salía de lo esperado: considerando la devoción que siempre vi en él hacia Rosalie, nunca imaginé que podría tomar la iniciativa para besar a otra persona. _La gente te puede sorprender Bella, _repetí en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué significa eso, mamá?

- ¡Cómo saberlo! –era vampiro, no psicóloga.

- No significa nada Nessie –contestó Olivia –yo le estuve coqueteando desde el primer día. Tal vez solo quería quitarse las ganas.

- No lo creo –sí, pensé en voz alta –le gustas, es obvio. Pero no sé si sería capaz de dejar a Rose.

- No quiero pensar en eso.

- Habrá que esperar –sentencié –.Mientras tanto, tendremos que mantener a Rosalie lejos de la zona.

- No creo que se vuelva a acercar con Lucas merodeando por aquí.

Me levanté para mirar por la ventana: afuera seguía todo igual. Sólo que ahora, debido a la noche que había oscurecido la reunión, una fogata se había armado en medio del círculo de amigos. Edward alzó la mirada para sonreírme. Agradecí no tener que pasar por estos problemas otra vez: estaba tan segura de nuestra unión que no se me pasaba por la cabeza tener que competir por su amor. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez Rosalie pensó lo mismo sobre Emmet.

Recordé aquella conversación que tuve con la vampira, meses antes de mi embarazo. Ella me había contado sobre su vida humana, sobre su prometido y cómo él la había violado y asesinado días antes de la boda. En esa conversación, Rosalie me comentó sobre las razones que le hicieron elegir a Emmet como compañero. Le había salvado la vida, transformándolo en vampiro simplemente porque se parecía mucho al hijo de su mejor amiga.

Las razones que comenzaron el amor entre ellos se debían al gigantesco egoísmo de Rosalie. Ella no lo quiso por quién era, sino por lo que le recordaba: la vida pasada, la existencia humana que le fue arrebatada, primero por su novio, y luego por Carlisle. ¿Podía surgir amor verdadero desde esas bases?

No podía saberlo, no conocía su cabeza. Tal vez Edward tenía alguna respuesta. Pero incluso él, cuando ella intentaba mantenerme con vida para que pudiera dar a luz a Reneesmé, no lo hacía por protegerme a mí, sino que para poder experimentar la maternidad que se le prohibía a las vampiras. De hecho, yo le había comenzado a agradar en el momento en que tomé una decisión que ella aprobaba, que ella misma hubiera tomado en mi situación.

La vampiresa era un atado de egoísmo, eso no podía negarse. Tal vez, al único ser que amaba de verdad y sin pedir nada a cambio, era a Reneesmé: la hija que nunca pudo tener.

- Tal vez –sé que no es una idea bonita –esto le serviría para madurar. Darse cuenta que tenía que entregar más a quienes amaba, sin buscar retribuciones.

Pero la verdad, era que yo no quería que ellos terminaran. Sentía simpatía por los dos, los quería a ambos como si fueran mis hermanos, pero sabía que si Emmet decidía quedarse con Olivia, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Probablemente Rosalie se marchase, la bruja terminaría transformándose en vampiro, se quebraría mi familia y la relación con los humanos. Nada bueno podía salir de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Bella_, la voz de Edward me llamaba suavemente. Me fijé en él pues podía verle desde mi posición en la ventana. _¿Qué?, _respondí moviendo los labios pero sin producir sonido alguno: esperaba que las brujas no notaran mi conversación a distancia.

_Bajen, vienen todos en camino, se han dado cuenta de que hubo una pelea en la casa_.

Les expliqué a las dos que la "armada de vampiros" estaba por llegar desde el río. Debíamos bajar a explicarles.

- Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí –suplicó Olivia –no quiero verle el rostro a Carlisle cuando sepa lo que sucedió entre Emmet y yo.

Su petición era razonable. La dejamos en la habitación y volvimos al jardín junto al resto. Llegamos al mismo tiempo que los vampiros.

- ¡Qué sucedió! -gritó Carlisle sin detenerse hasta llegar donde Esme que estaba sentada en la fogata. Nunca antes le vi tan ofuscado: por primera vez, todos sus modales pacifistas se habían esfumado. De verdad temía lo peor, pensaba que nos había sucedido algo grave.

- Estamos bien, cariño –le tranquilizó Esme con un abrazo.

- Hay signos de una lucha en casa de Carlisle. La mesa está destruida –dijo Tanya –estábamos preocupados, ¿qué ocurrió?

- Rosalie y Emmet pelearon –explicó Alice –pero está todo bajo control.

- ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? –preguntó Carlisle retomando la calma.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –exclamó Eleazar con los ojos redondos observando a Lucas.

El trigueño y mal vestido vampiro se acercó a Carlisle y le tendió la mano.

- Mi nombre es Lucas, disculpen por no presentarme antes. He llegado recién. Alistair me dijo que se encontraban aquí.

- ¿Alistair? –Carlisle se soltó de los brazos de Esme para poder acercarse más al recién llegado – ¿Dónde lo has visto? ¿Se encuentra bien? La última vez que nos vimos no alcanzamos a despedirnos apropiadamente.

- Él se encuentra perfectamente, temeroso como siempre. Se esconde en Sudamérica.

- Quisiera poder hablar con él –a Carlisle le molestaba mucho el estado en que Alistair había abandonado Forks en vísperas del encuentro con los Vulturi. Durante un tiempo lo estuvo buscando, pero sin frutos – ¿Por qué te envió con nosotros?

Lucas sonrió contento, estaba esperando esa pregunta.

- Asumió, por mi color de ojos, que yo era un enviado tuyo. Creía que le venía siguiendo. Tuve que tenderlo boca abajo para que me escuchara.

Los vampiros recién llegados se mostraron reticentes a relacionarse con Lucas. Tal vez podían intuir su fuerza, su poder sobrenatural. El único que podía de verdad tener conocimiento real sobre la condición especial de Lucas, era Eleazar. Y de hecho, se le veía tan contrariado que Edward se vio forzado a interrumpir la conversación entre los vampiros, para explicarle las cosas.

- Es especial, no cabe duda –se acercó a Lucas y le apoyó una mano en el hombro, para demostrar que confiábamos en él.

- No había visto nada como esto antes –susurró Eleazar.

- Yo tampoco –interrumpió Gabriel de pronto. El brujo se acercó a Benjamin con los mismos ojos de plato con los que Eleazar estudiaba a Lucas –Tu fuerza… tu poder es impresionante –el brujo ladeaba la cabeza, mirando por todos los ángulos la figura de Benjamin, que contrariado, se mantenía quieto como una estatua mientras era sujeto de observación.

- Les presento a Gabriel –explicó divertido Edward –es un analista, al igual que tú Eleazar.

- Pero vivo –se burló Gabriel con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Analista y manipulador –corrigió Eleazar devolviendo el sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te impresiona? –preguntó Amún al brujo. El líder del clan egipcio siempre había sido muy quisquilloso a la hora de permitir que Benjamin se relacionara con otras personas. Temía que el menudo vampiro lo abandonara de un día para otro, sabiéndose más poderoso.

- Bueno… El aura de Benjamin es más poderosa que la de un vampiro con habilidades especiales. Es aún más fuerte que la de Bella -¿dijo mi nombre? –.Puede contactarse con _La madre_ y obtener poderes directamente desde ella.

Los brujos presentes exclamaron expresiones tales como "Imposible", "sorprendente", "El universo es sabio" y "malditos vampiros", atropellándose con las palabras y sin escucharse los unos a los otros.

Luego Amanda se puso de pie y los murmullos cesaron. La sacerdotisa se acercó a Eleazar y tras una reverencia le preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que ves en mi marido, Eleazar?

Y por su puesto, las exclamaciones "¡Marido!", se dejaron escapar del bando recién llegado.

El vampiro, ignorando la nueva información y concentrándose en responderle a la bruja, cerró los ojos por dos segundos.

- Él es más fuerte que un vampiro común.

- Eso lo hemos visto antes –comentó Garret –en Dimitri por ejemplo, o en el desaparecido de Emmet.

- Es distinto –explicó Eleazar un poco molesto por haber sido subestimado por el ex nómada –este… ¿Lucas dijiste que te llamabas? , no sólo es más fuerte, sino que también rápido, ágil, sus sentidos superan los normales. Es más fuerte que un neófito, si quieres tener una referencia. Podría soportar un ataque de Kate o de Jane sin siquiera sentir cosquillas.

- ¡Probemos! –exclamó TJ.

- Si, probemos –sonrió Lucas satisfecho y orgulloso

- Es tu responsabilidad –Kate tronó los dedos y se acercó a Lucas.

- Por qué no intentas atacarlo desde donde estás –reté a Kate –pongámoste a prueba a ti también.

De pronto un círculo de vampiros, brujos y licántropos curiosos (morbosos), rodeaba a los contendientes.

Kate empuñó la mano derecha. Se aprestaba para lanzar su choque eléctrico contra Lucas, cuando Jacob interrumpió la prueba.

- ¡Esperen! Deberíamos tener un punto de comparación para poder apreciar la capacidad de Lucas.

- Parece justo –asintió TJ

- ¿Te ofreces? –le amenazó Jacob fraternalmente.

- Debería ser entre vampiros, Jacob –saltó Leah para defender a su imprimado.

- Yo lo haré –saltó Garret al medio del círculo –lo he soportado antes –.Le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa a su compañera.

- Ok, empecemos de una vez –espetó Alice, que seguramente ya sabía el resultado de la prueba.

Entonces Kate lanzó su electricidad estirando el brazo derecho hacia Garret, haciéndolo caer inmediatamente de rodillas. Con el izquierdo y casi al mismo tiempo, lanzó su choque contra Lucas, que quedó inmóvil sin mostrar signos de haber sentido el dolor que causaba la vampiresa. Kate, frustrada, siguió lanzándole choques sin parar. Pude ver gracias a que estaba acostumbrada a identificar las formas metafísicas de las habilidades ajenas, cómo la luz azul que salía de ella entraba con facilidad en el cuerpo de Lucas. Él, sin duda, estaba recibiendo la electricidad, pero esta no le causa ningún daño.

No contenta con el resultado, Kate se acercó a Lucas hasta tocarlo, electrocutándolo directamente desde su fuente de poder: la palma de las manos. Aún así, Lucas seguía inmóvil.

- ¿Lo está atacando aún? –preguntó Jacob.

- Si –respondimos con Edward al unísono. Yo podía verlo, y el podía escucharlo en la cabeza de Kate.

La vampiresa siguió arremetiendo contra Lucas, sin darse por vencida. Estaba ocupando tanta fuerza mental, que un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz. Garret, se acercó a ella para detenerla, pero no logró hacerla entrar en razón.

- Kate, cariño, suelta ya.

Pero ella no se movió, sostenía los brazos de Lucas apretados con fuerza.

- Lucas, suéltate tú –dijo con tono desesperado. La sangre había dejado en Kate un rastro fino que traspasaba el contorno inferior de sus labios.

Pero el vampiro no hizo el ademán de soltarse, estaba esperando a que ella se rindiera.

Entonces Garret, en un esfuerzo para dar por terminada la prueba, intentó alejar a Lucas, tomándolo por detrás de los hombros. Cuando el contacto entre los tres se unió a través del cuerpo de Lucas, ambos, Garret y Kate, salieron disparados en sentidos contrarios, lanzados por la fuerza de la electricidad de la vampiresa.

Kate fue alcanzada por Carmen antes de caer sobre el césped. Garret en cambio, que caería sobre Tomás y Gabriel, siguió de largo hasta azotarse contra un árbol, pues con un solo paso hacia el lado, los brujos se apartaron dejando el espacio justo para que pasara el cuerpo de Garret.

- Guau –susurró TJ.

- Impresionante –comentó Edward.

Tanya se acercó para chequear el estado de su hermana, que no podía sostenerse en pié. Le limpió la sangre y Carmen la apoyó en el césped.

- Gabriel –ordenó Amanda –ayúdala.

Sin dudarlo, el brujo se acercó a Kate, y tal como lo hizo unas horas antes con Amanda, apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la abatida vampiresa. Cerró los ojos, inspiró, expiró y luego le sonrió.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias –Kate se veía avergonzada. Se levantó del suelo y corrió a socorrer a Garret, en quién nadie se había fijado.

- ¿Por qué sucedió eso? –preguntó él mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los pantalones.

- Supongo que al tocar a Lucas, la electricidad encontró un obstáculo en tu cuerpo, y chocó contra ti para luego devolverse a Kate –explicó Carlisle.

Soy una mujer muy fuerte, no sabía que dolía tanto.

- Un trago de tu propia medicina, mi querida chica atómica –se burló Garret.

- ¿Tú estás bien? –Amanda acarició la mejilla de Lucas.

- Como un roble.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Lucas es un escudo también? ¿Cómo yo? –pregunté.

- Suficiente con estos experimentos por hoy –dijo Esme angustiada. Odiaba las peleas, menos entre familiares.

- No te preocupes Esme, esto no hay que comprobarlo –la tranquilizó Edward –Lucas sentía la electricidad de Kate, solo que no le causaba el mismo efecto. No era doloroso como para el resto de nosotros. Pero sí le llegaban los ataques, no es como en el caso de Bella, que no penetran su cuerpo.

- Único en tu especie –aseguró Eleazar.

- No lo creo –dijo Amanda –No quiero tener que comprobarlo algún día, pero si es que Tomás, que tiene el mismo entrenamiento que Lucas, se llegara a convertir en vampiro, probablemente tendría las mismas habilidades.

- Genial –exclamó Tomás.

Lucas y Amanda lo fulminaron con la mirada y Leah le pegó en la cabeza.

-No quiero ser entrometido –se disculpó Carlisle antes de hablar –pero estoy entendiendo que Lucas, es tu esposo Amanda, ¿Cómo es que no nos habías dicho que estabas casada con un vampiro?

Claramente, esto se traducía como un momento tenso a la perfección. Los recién llegados fulminaron a la bruja con miradas interrogantes. Lucas escondió la cabeza para perderse el gesto en la respuesta de su esposa -¿o su viuda?-

- No sabía que era un vampiro; me ha tomado de sorpresa a mí también –no era completamente una mentira, pero se alejaba bastante de la verdad. Di una ojeada a Edward. Él captó el mensaje de inmediato.

- Te pondremos al día después. Imagino que estarás más interesado en saber que Lucas se ha encontrado con Alistair en Sudamérica.

Carlisle se acercó al vampiro y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

- Entonces, estuviste con Alistair.

- Si.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Supongo que sigue disgustado conmigo.

- Si, un poco. Creía que había sido enviado por ti. Lo dedujo por los ojos –el vampiro dibujó un círculo en el aire sobre sus rostro. Carlisle sonrió.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? Me gustaría mucho poder hablar con él, disculparme por lo sucedido y poder contarle como terminaron las cosas.

- No creo que sea sencillo encontrarlo ahora. Sabe que estoy aquí, pues él me indicó el lugar. Supongo que se estará trasladando de continente, adivinando tus intenciones de buscarlo.

Carlisle reflexionó un par de segundos sobre las palabras de Lucas. Probablemente tenía razón: Alistair no quería ser encontrado, seguramente estaría ya caminando hacia su propio exilio, una vez más.

- Si, tienes razón –luego volvió a hacer una pausa para pensar – ¿Te contó sobre nuestra familia, debido a tu estilo de vida? –Carlisle era un gran observador, como buen científico, aunque no se necesitaba demasiada astucia para notar el color de ojos de Lucas, tan poco común en nuestra raza.

- Si y no –contestó –.Tuvo que hacerlo por haberme confundido con un espía, pero esa vez no me dijo donde encontrarlos. Yo le pedí las indicaciones para encontrarlos, tras haber visto lo que los Vulturi estaban haciendo en Italia. No dudó en explicarme cómo llegar hasta aquí, pues también estaba fastidiado con lo que le conté.

Nuevamente, los vampiros que se habían perdido todo el relato de Lucas, contuvieron la respiración tras el impacto de la noticia: lo que decían las brujas era verdad, un vampiro lo había visto. Desde ahora en adelante, todas las dudas se habían disipado, y nuestra ruta hacia la guerra se había demarcado con los confines de la justicia.

- ¿Estuviste en Volterra? –exclamó Carlisle.

- Si, pude ver el lugar donde tienen a los esclavos. Incluso pude oír a Giove, el hijo de Aro, hablar sobre el ejército que están preparando para venir hasta aquí.

- ¿Se están preparando? –gritó Eleazar desesperado.

- Si, están juntando un ejército de mestizos, mitad humanos, mitad vampiros. Saben de la amenaza que les presenta la familia de Carlisle, sobre todo después de que sumaran los poderes de Bella al clan.

¿Yo? ¿Qué tenía que ver yo con todo esto? Cuando los ancianos pudieron verme, yo no era más que una neófita con un escudo protector, madre de una niña y esposa de un lector de mentes. Claro, era una posición poderosa, pero nunca amenazante.

Si Aro me consideraba un problema, quería decir que tenía planeado eliminarme. Sabía que los poderes de Chelsea no te tendrían efecto sobre mí, por lo que no lograría persuadirme para ingresar a la guardia. Su única posibilidad era asesinarme. Sabía que conmigo caería Edward, y con él, toda su familia… Bueno, ahora que lo veía de ese modo, era un gran círculo vicioso –virtuoso –pues si atacaban a Reneesmé también tendrían que vérselas con los licántropos.

Me sentí contenta de la conclusión: tenía tanta gente respaldándome, cuidándome, queriéndome todo el tiempo, dispuestos a entregar sus vidas por mí, que eran una amenaza para el clan de vampiros más poderosos de la tierra.

Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué sería yo una amenaza?

- Eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo –habló Eleazar nuevamente con calma –Que estúpido de nuestra parte pasar tanto tiempo sin preocuparnos de este hecho. Después de un par de meses de silencio por parte de los italianos, pensé que toda posibilidad de _vendetta_ estaba descartada. El tiempo me ha vuelto ingenuo –se lamentó –si pudiera envejecer, sería un demente senil, sin duda.

- ¿Qué dices hermano? –interrumpió Tanya el quejumbroso murmullo de Eleazar –Por haber sido parte de la guardia no quiere decir que estemos esperando de ti un anticipo de su forma de pensar. Relájate y cuéntanos, ¿a qué conclusión has llegado?

El vampiro tensó la mandíbula. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

- Bella, o mejor dicho, la habilidad con que Bella despertó a la inmortalidad, es la única fuente que desestabiliza el poder de Aro -¿Yo? ¿Está seguro de lo que habla? Tal vez ya está senil –La fuerza es la herramienta mediante la cuál Aro valida su reinado. Su justicia la imparte a través del miedo. Pero si existe alguien en este mundo capaz de escapar de la pila de torturas que tienen los Vulturi a la mano, entonces sus métodos pueden ser puestos a tela de juicio por parte del resto de nosotros, llegando incluso a ser derrotados. Él tiene que haber llegado a esa conclusión hace mucho tiempo. Para poder mantenerse como el líder del mundo de los inmortales, debe eliminar los obstáculos que le impidan ejercer su poder; en este caso, Bella.

Escuché como un gruñido salía entre los labios de Edward. Se había puesto tenso, enfurecido por la nueva imagen que Eleazar había puesto en nuestras cabezas.

¿Cómo no lo habíamos pensado antes? Por supuesto que debían eliminarme: no podían herirme y había permitido gracias a mi habilidad, que una veintena de vampiros cuestionaran su autoridad. Aro no iba a dejar que esta situación se alargara por el resto de la eternidad. No si quería seguir siendo el rey. Y menos considerando que sus recientes actividades sobrepasan los límites de lo permitido, tanto por vampiros como por humanos.

Si estaba medianamente conciente de nuestras posturas morales con respecto a la vida, entonces sabía que apenas nos enteráramos de lo que estaba haciendo con los mestizos, lo acusaríamos e intentaríamos derrocarlo.

Aro estaba construyendo un ejército para ejecutarme a mí y a todos aquellos que nos opusiéramos a sus cometidos. E incluso si no lo hacíamos planeaba eliminarlos de todas formas, pues nos consideraba una amenaza para él y sus hermanos.

- ¿Qué más escuchaste, Lucas? –preguntó Edward impaciente.

- Nada más, lo lamento. Apenas tuve la información necesaria, volví a Sudamérica para contarle a Alistair lo que sabía e invitarlo a luchar juntos nosotros.

- Entonces Alistair sabe de todo esto –repitió Carlisle como si estuviera armando una hipótesis -¿Cuál fue su opinión?

- ¿Cuál crees que fue? –se burló Lucas –Condenó a los italianos con un millón de groserías en distintos idiomas; luego aceptó la idea de la guerra, me indicó donde estaban ustedes, pero se negó rotundamente a ser parte del conflicto.

Carlisle no parecía sorprendido, era la actitud que esperaba de parte de Alistair.

- Al menos está al tanto de lo que sucede.

- Y no sólo eso –replicó Lucas entusiasta –me prometió que esparciría la voz sobre lo que estaban haciendo los Vulturi y que iba a mandar hacia acá a todos aquellos vampiros que quisieran unirse a nuestra causa.

- Eso no puede ser bueno –murmuró Carlisle llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

No entendí muy bien qué quería decir con eso, pues a mí me parecía bien tener más manos para la pelea.

Edward nuevamente siseó entre dientes, confundiéndonos a todos. Había leído el pensamiento de Carlisle: veía la amenaza que este había detectado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –preguntó Garret descompuesto.

- Si Alistair habla con la persona equivocada, dará a los Vulturi una pista de lo que planeamos. Tal vez cometa una imprudencia, confiando en quién no debería. Podríamos ser traicionados, estamos corriendo el riesgo de que alguno de estos vampiros sirva de informante para Aro.

Eso era justamente lo que temíamos: ser traicionados. Todas mis aprensiones con respecto a que la guerra sucediera aquí en Forks, en vez de en Volterra, volvieron a la superficie.

Si Elisa y Alice habían anticipado una situación como esta, la posibilidad de que el conflicto se adelantara debido a un evento futuro, aún incógnito, tomaba fuerza ahora que sabíamos de dónde podía provenir la filtración. No cabía duda alguna: los ancianos se enterarían de nuestras intenciones y vendrían con su ejército a aplastar nuestra latente –aún desprevenida –amenaza.

- Pero las brujas aquí nos advertirán cuando eso suceda –dijo Jacob.

Sabíamos eso, pero era terrible perder el factor sorpresa. Estarían preparados para nuestra llegada, tal vez triplicarían su fuerza, buscarían más aliados, alertarían a la ciudad. Podía pensar una infinidad de cosas que podían salir mal, o jugar en nuestra contra. Era cierto, Elisa y Alice nos avisarían el momento exacto en que los Vulturi se enteraran de nuestra llegada, pero eso no era para nada un alivio.

- Nosotros estamos listos para pelear –Carlisle arengó a los presentes –hemos reunido a todos los vampiros de nuestra confianza, somos un gran equipo. La mayoría aquí tiene siglos de experiencia en combate. Algunos cuentan con habilidades especiales para atacar a nuestros contrincantes, tan poderosos como nosotros. Si el conflicto sucediera mañana, no hay nada que podría encontrarnos desprevenidos: ya sabemos todo lo que podemos saber, no tenemos razones para esperar.

- Mi pregunta ahora, Amanda: ¿Qué necesitan ustedes para estar listos?

Un silencio grave se arraigó en los presentes. Los brujos se miraron unos a otros, preguntándose cuál sería la estrategia que la sacerdotisa tenía en mente.

Amanda dio un paso adelante, escoltada por su esposo. Levemente, pero imperante, el báculo que la bruja sostenía con su mano derecha, brilló en el fondo, con una luz dorada.

- Lo más importante es iniciar a Reneesmé –su voz sonó fría. Estaba dando instrucciones. Toda su dulzura había escapado de su rostro; ahora era una guerrera, una maga, un líder –Pero para eso necesito traer hasta aquí a otro grupo de humanos. Más adultos, más experimentados –cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus pensamientos, inspirando y conteniendo aire en sus pulmones mientras lo hacía. A sus espaldas, Lucas parecía aproblemado por algo.

Su esposa, a pesar de no poder verlo, percibió o escuchó –no pude saberlo- la preocupación de su esposo. Se volteó y le dedicó una suave y casi inexistente sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Lucas, tú solo recompones la balanza.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se enfrentó a nosotros y nos explicó el nuevo problema.

- Para esta guerra, estaba contando con un amplio grupo de brujos y brujas –sus palabras sonaban con el tono que precede al siempre fatídico "pero"-Pero la situación ha cambiado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –increpó Kate, un tanto disgustada por la noticia.

- No puedo traer aquí a mi gente. Verían a Lucas y nos desterrarían a todos. No puedo –no quiero –ser la causante de que mis hermanos y amigos sean exiliados por sustentar mis acciones.

Lucas empuñó las manos y profirió un gruñido gutural y amenazante. Eso me hizo entrar en razón: Amanda le había salvado la vida, pasando por sobre lo que su comunidad había decidido. Si venían, verían a Lucas con vida, sabrían que ella había desobedecido. Y al resto de los brujos, por no informar sobre lo que sucedía, también les caería el peso de la ley.

- Sé que es necesario que seamos más, pues nosotros siete no podríamos controlar todos los flancos –mientras ella hablaba, mi respiración se aceleró, ansiosa de buenas noticias o soluciones –La única opción que tengo, es prescindir de oficialidades, e invitar sólo a aquellos que respaldarán mi decisión.

- Entiendo tu postura –dijo Carlisle pacientemente con tono de compasión -¿Cuándo pueden llegar?

- Les avisaré ahora mismo. Serán cuatro, pero de los más poderosos, se los puedo asegurar. Estarán aquí en tres días más, dándonos tiempo para preparar todo lo necesario para la iniciación de Reneesmé.

Tres días más de espera, y estaría todo listo. No me gustaba mucho la idea de disminuir el flanco humano de nuestro ejército, pero entendía la posición de Amanda y no tenía intenciones de presionarla. Además, entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir cuando se refirió a que Lucas inclinaba la balanza: gracias a él, tendríamos menos brujos, pero ganaríamos una potencia guerrera como ninguna. Sus poderes, igualados al de cinco vampiros juntos, eran únicos en nuestra especie. Él era, ciertamente, nuestra bomba atómica.

- ¿Quiénes vendrán? –preguntó Xia.

- Mi cordada –le contestó Amanda en seco.

Los jóvenes brujos se sonrieron entusiasmados por la noticia. Quien fuera que estuviera por llegar, era del total agrado del grupo, contaban con toda su admiración. Eso me hizo sentir nuevamente más segura.

- Entonces cómo es que va a funcionar todo esto –preguntó Jacob –necesito saberlo para organizar la manada. ¿Cuál es la estrategia de ataque?

Carlisle no contestó. Se dignó a mirar a la sacerdotisa, esperando que ella tuviera una mejor idea de cómo proceder. Los vampiros nos adaptaríamos a la forma en que ellos estaban entrenados para atacar, por eso Carlisle estaba esperando a que ella dictara la pauta. Nosotros nos limitaríamos a despedazar y morder, por lo que no había que desarrollar muchas estrategias en nuestro flanco.

- Nosotros nos dividiremos en dos: un grupo atacará junto a los vampiros al bando principal, mientras que el resto acompañará a Reneesmé a buscar a los mestizos esclavizados en el campo de concentración a las afueras de Volterra.

- Eso es nuevo –dijo TJ con tono sarcástico.

- Nos tenemos que adaptar a las circunstancias, Tomás –le repuso su hermana mayor, con tono molesto. El chico se calló, admitiendo la falta –Yo lideraré a los jóvenes, estaremos en Volterra protegiéndolos del ataque principal. Mi cordada acompañará a Reneesmé.

¿Su cordada? No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que eso quería decir. Se refería al grupo de humanos que estaba por llegar, pero no tenía idea qué relación guardaban con Amanda, pues ella se refería a ellos como algo que le pertenecía, que era _suyo._

-Pero ellos no tienen cazador –Tomás se mordió el labio y levantó los hombros mirando con simpatía a Lucas.

- Tú los acompañarás –ordenó la sacerdotisa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por ningún motivo me perderé la posibilidad de matar tantos vampiros –se opuso Tj.

Amanda se volteó hacia su hermano, mientras su báculo refulgió con una potente y enceguecedora luz blanca. Le estaba dando una orden, con toda la fuerza de su posición, tal como lo hacían los alfa en las manadas de licántropos.

- No me vengas con amenazas, Amanda –el chico no se dejó intimidar. Al costado de la sacerdotisa, la pequeña Xia encendió una pequeña llama de fuego entre sus manos, advirtiéndole a Tomás sobre el poder de las brujas.

Su sonrisa de verdad daba miedo. Los vampiros que no estaban al tanto del poder de Xia, dieron un paso hacia atrás en consternación.

Gabriel, sin siquiera mirar a la pirómana a los ojos, puso su palma a centímetros de la llamarada y la extinguió sin esfuerzo alguno.

La chica giró los ojos y puso las manos en la espalda. A pesar de haber sido callada a la fuerza, se notaba contenta por haber hecho retroceder a unos diez vampiros centenarios.

Tomás seguía con las brazos cruzados, su posición era incorrompible a pesar de las amenazas de su hermana y su prima. No tenía intención alguna de faltar a la "gran matanza".

Amanda enroló los ojos y miró a su marido.

- ¿Lucas? –pidió ella.

El vampiro hundió los labios, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, pero sin aprobarlo por completo.

- TJ, lo siento hermano, pero es una orden.

Tomás no podía ignorar una indicación de su maestro. No le quedaba otra opción que acatar.

- ¿En serio? –el chico lo miró con escepticismo. Lucas asintió –Oh, mierda –dejó caer los brazos y caminó hasta Leah, buscando refugio entre sus brazos.

Lucas lo siguió con la mirada y se mofó de él.

- Mira que mujercita te has puesto: no pretenderás ser un cazador en serio, si te vas a esconder debajo de las faldas de tu mujer lobo todas las veces.

Tomás levantó la cabeza del hombro de Leah y miró a Lucas levantando una ceja.

- Nota el sarcasmo –dijo mientras le levantaba el dedo medio.

Lucas bufó y volvió la mirada hacia Amanda.

Antes de que la bruja pudiera continuar con las coordenadas del combate, Reneesmé interrumpió con un requerimiento.

- Carlisle, ¿Por qué no has invitado a Zafrina? –durante los últimos años, Reneesmé viajaba a Sudamérica para visitar a las amazonas. Se podía decir que Zafrina era su persona favorita, que no era de la familia, por su puesto.

- Hemos intentado evitar incluir a los nómadas en esto –explicó Carlisle –no invitamos a ninguno de ellos, pues sabemos que no están interesados en esta batalla.

- Entiendo. Pero me gustaría llamarla, a ella y a sus hermanas, para que se integren a nuestro grupo. Quisiera estar con ella cuando hable con los mestizos. Ella me puede ayudar a ejemplificar mejor y a demostrar que no me tienen esclavizada.

- Es una buena idea –admitió Carlisle –pero ¿podrás contactarlas? No creo que tengan teléfono.

Reneesmé sonrió satisfecha.

- Llegarán tan pronto como les avise; probablemente al mismo tiempo que los amigos de Amanda.

- Entonces está decidido –concretó la sacerdotisa –en tres días más estará todo listo. Partiremos cuanto antes a Volterra.

- Hay algo que me inquieta –la voz de Esme tomó a todos por sorpresa, pues no soltaba ni pío cuando se hablaba de guerras y matanzas –Si pelearemos en Volterra, ¿Los humanos presenciarán la batalla?

Los Vulturi vivían en una especie de palacio subterráneo, no salían a la luz. No querían ser descubiertos por la luz del sol sobre su piel de diamante. Bueno, nosotros tampoco. La batalla sería de todas maneras, durante la noche. Pero dónde, no lo habíamos aún establecido.

Es una decisión difícil, es cierto. Pero viendo los mapas de Volterra que nos enseñó Edward, creo que la mejor opción es pelear dentro de la ciudad. La única forma de mantenerlos a todos en sus casas, es forzándolos a dormir.

Bengara levantó los hombros, sabiéndose aludida.

- ¿Tienes el poder de dormir a una ciudad entera? –preguntó Edward consternado.

Antes de que la hermosa joven pudiera contestar, Amanda lo hizo por ella.

- Podemos potenciar eso, no será un problema mayor –me pareció ver la luz dorada nuevamente moverse dentro del báculo, pero no estaba completamente segura, había sido por una milésima de segundo.

- Entonces está todo preparado. Habrá sólo que esperar –concluyó Carlisle.

La guerra estaba al otro lado de la esquina. Si estábamos preparados, la visión que Elisa y Alice ya no sería tan terrible. ¿O no?

- La visión que tendrán, ¿Sigue en curso? –me aseguré.

- Si –contestaron las clarividentes al unísono.

- ¿Con la misma gravedad? –preguntó Edward.

Alice cerró los ojos por medio segundo y luego contestó.

- Si, sigue siendo terrible.

Si estábamos preparados para todo, ¿qué podía ser tan atroz que alertaría de tal manera las visiones de Alice? No podía imaginarme ningún escenario según el cuál saliéramos perjudicados. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía seguir preguntándonos sobre el futuro?

Mejor era prepararnos para el presente, y para aquellas cosas que podíamos adelantar, y así mejorar nuestras probabilidades de éxito.

Nuestro equipo estaba casi todo reunido y preparado. Si todo salía según lo esperado, en aproximadamente una semana, estaríamos frente a frente con el enemigo.

Estábamos a las puertas de un nuevo mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Las verdades que faltaban**

Los tres días que nos separaban del ritual no se me hicieron tan largos como esperaba. Amanda nos dio a cada uno de nosotros tareas específicas para adelantar los preparativos.

"Necesitaré de vuestra ayuda", alcanzó a murmurar la sacerdotisa antes de que Alice saltara de alegría al verse frente a un reto de tales proporciones, pero ahogó su propio grito de emoción al tener una visión donde se le prohibía involucrarse en el asunto, pues debía mantenerse concentrada en el tema de la clarividencia junto a Elisa.

"No es justo, ¿saben? .Es como si quisieran castigarme por ser tan útil", intentó reclamar antes de que se le prohibiera cualquier cosa, pero la decisión estaba tomada por parte de Amanda, por lo que no pudo insistir más. La pobre no asomó ni un pelo durante los preparativos.

Esme quedó como la encargada de la cena, que tendría lugar, aparentemente, después de que se realizará el ritual. Amanda nos explicó que como cualquier bautizo, después de la ceremonia se hacía una fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento. A pesar de la peculiar dieta que teníamos la mayoría de los invitados, la sacerdotisa insistió en hacer un gran banquete donde no faltara nada, ni siquiera el vino.

Tratándose de alimento humano, los instintos maternales de Esme quedaban un poco obsoletos, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Sue Clearwather. Las dos estuvieron haciendo compras en el supermercado, arreglando muebles y manteles, encerrándose en la cocina por horas discutiendo el menú perfecto, las cantidades y finalmente cocinando, durante los tres días previos al gran evento.

Carlisle, fue el encargado de las invitaciones. Para la ocasión no era necesario, nos explicaron los brujos, hacer tarjetas ni ningún tipo de formalidad; la invitación debía hacerse en persona, de tú a tú, por miembros de la familia que estuvieran orgullosos de mostrarles a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos varios, los logros alcanzados por su ser querido. Carlisle, como el abuelo pseudo oficial de Reneesmé, fue inmediatamente asignado con esta tarea. Era además útil, puesto que podía pasearse por La Push sin despertar las defensas de Sam, que seguía cuidando el perímetro de la reserva de todo vampiro, vegetariano o no.

Los invitados a la ceremonia eran de un variopinto espectro racial: por supuesto, todos los vampiros que nos acompañarían a Volterra estaban más que considerados. También los licántropos, ambas manadas (con sus respectivas imprimaciones), pues también estaban involucrados en los eventos futuros: la de Jacob en la batalla y la de Sam preservando la seguridad de Forks en nuestra ausencia. Esta vez se agregó a algunos adultos de La Push, como Billy Black y Sue Clearwather.

Con respecto a Charlie, él era por supuesto uno de los invitados principales a la ceremonia, pero había algo que me incomodó desde el minuto en que lo agregamos a la lista: desde que se enteró de la transformación de Jacob, mi padre había estado al tanto del mundo sobrenatural del que éramos parte; lo había aceptado casi con naturalidad, pero nos había pedido que prefería mantenerse ignorante sobre la realidad de nuestra existencia y la de tantas otras cosas "mágicas". Si venía a la iniciación de Reneesmé, tendría una fuerte degustación de la realidad alterna que tanto evitaba, puesto que vería como su nieta se convertía en bruja. Sin contar con la sustancial cantidad de vampiros que estarían presentes. Sin duda, había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad tal como era, ahora más que nunca, puesto que tal vez ninguno de los tres miembros de mi pequeña familia volvería a verlo.

Y si le contaba a él la verdad tal como era, bien podía contársela a Reené también. Más que mal, esto del "secreto" era una ley de los Vulturi, y ninguno de nosotros quería seguir viviendo bajo esas reglas, ya no tenía por qué limitarme por ellas.

Llevaba más de tres años sin ver a mi madre; desde el día de mi matrimonio, ella no tenía idea que Reneesmé era mi hija. Pensaba –como Charlie –que era una sobrinita huérfana de Edward. Bueno, también pensaba que era una pequeña niña de tres años. Tampoco sabía de mis cambios, de mi nueva apariencia, de la inmortalidad, no sabía que su hija ahora era un vampiro.

Hablé con Edward y él estuvo de acuerdo en que le contara a Reené la verdad; dudó un poco con respecto a Charlie, pues, según lo que él había leído en la mente de mi padre, este se encontraba perfectamente al tanto de nuestra naturaleza, pero no tenía intenciones de que se lo confirmáramos. Le expliqué que me preocupaba no verlos nunca más, de que tal vez nos buscarían hasta el día de su muerte, y que me parecía justo que supieran la verdad con respecto a mí, a mi marido y a mi hija. Pero sobre todo, le dije que echaba demasiado de menos a Reené y que ya no quería estar lejos de ella. Accedió, y concertamos una reunión con mis padres el día antes de la iniciación.

"Me parece una buena idea", nos apoyó Amanda cuando le contamos sobre nuestras intenciones con respecto a mis padres, "La sinceridad siempre es lo mejor, sobre todo en consideración con aquellos que nos dieron la vida". La bella cara de Amanda se iluminó con una sonrisa burlona, pues referirse a que Reené y Charlie me habían dado _esta_ vida, era un poco inexacto; ella lo sabía, así que no intenté corregirla.

"Aunque me gustaría que esa preocupación la dejaran para el final. Les tengo una tarea mucho más importante: ustedes son los padres de Reneesmé, son los segundos más importantes en la ceremonia, puesto que gracias a ustedes ella vive, gracias a lo que ustedes fueron como humanos, y a lo que son ahora como inmortales, vuestra hija ha obtenido los preciosos dones que la acompañan".

"Hermosas palabras amiga" –me burlé un poco nerviosa –"¿pero que diablos significan?" –Edward sonrió y me tomó por la cintura, últimamente se le veía mucho más tranquilo y disfrutando de nuestros invitados. Mis comentarios sarcásticos le hacían mucha gracia, tal como cuando nos habíamos recién conocido.

-Bueno –explicó Amanda –ustedes participarán en la ceremonia, y necesito enseñarles cómo.

Así que llegado el día en que Charlie recogió a Reené del aeropuerto y la llevó a la casa de Carlisle, no habíamos preparado el discurso para explicarles las últimas novedades. Todo el tiempo estábamos con Amanda o con Olivia, que nos enseñaban nuestra parte en el ritual.

Tal como cuando Reneesmé se presentaba por primera vez a alguien, nos quedamos las dos en la sala, mientras que Edward –la cara conocida –recibía a mis padres en el jardín.

"Hola Edward" –le saludó entusiasta Reené –"Ya era hora de que me invitaran a pasar unos días con ustedes".

"Lamento hacernos de rogar tanto, pero las cosas han estado un poco movidas estos últimos años" –no podía verlo, pero por el tono de su voz intuí que estaba encantando a mi madre con esa sonrisa irresistible. Por supuesto, mi madre se olvidó de los años transcurridos desde nuestro último encuentro, y pasó directo al grano.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" –preguntó como si nos hubiéramos visto ayer.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?" –Charlie sabía lo que estaba por suceder, pero no hacía nada para detenernos.

"Si, Charlie, lo hemos conversado con Bella y creemos que es lo mejor para todos. Las cosas están por cambiar radicalmente en nuestros mundos, ustedes deben estar preparados para lo que sea. Y para eso, necesitan saber la verdad" –las palabras de Edward sonaron a sentencia, Charlie no insistió.

"¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ansiosa Reené – ¿Charlie, algo malo pasa con Bella?"

"No lo sé" –contestó mi padre, absolutamente resignado –"ahora veremos."

Edward los escoltó hasta la sala donde los estábamos esperando. La primera en entrar fue mi madre. Cuando nos vio, abrió los ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula en un solo respiro. "¿Bella?", preguntó mientras movía los ojos rápidamente examinándome a mí y a mi hija. Se había quedado inmóvil en la entrada. "Mamá", susurré antes de lanzarme hacia ella para abrazarla.

"Eres tú", se intentó convencer a si misma, "¿Qué te hiciste? Estás hermosa, pareces una modelo". Reené intentaba sonar casual, como lo hubiera hecho si es que de verdad mi cabello hubiera estado bien cuidado, mi piel perfectamente lisa y mi figura esbelta; pero en este caso, era evidente que algo andaba diametralmente mal: ninguna dieta hubiera cambiado mi figura, mis movimientos y el color de mis ojos.

"¿La habías visto?", le preguntó a Charlie, que se había invitado a si mismo a sentarse en el sillón blanco junto a Nessie.

"Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas?", ella lo ignoró, pues se concentraba en el hermoso rostro de Reneesmé, muy parecido al de su padre y marcado por el color de ojos que alguna vez tuve yo cuando aún era humana.

El asombro, probablemente tras llegar a sus propias conclusiones, le impidió continuar interrogándonos sobre los evidentes cambios en mi cuerpo. Caminó hasta el sofá, para sentarse al otro lado de Charlie. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en los sitiales dorados al frente del sofá donde mis padres esperaban nuestras palabras. Reneesmé se puso de pie detrás de nosotros. Charlie le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalada a mi madre, como si eso la pudiese ayudar a salir del shock. Yo no sabía cómo empezar, miré a Edward esperando que él tuviera alguna idea de cómo manejar lo que ahora pasaba por la cabeza de Reené.

"Sabemos, Charlie, que conoces nuestros orígenes. Y también estamos al tanto de lo reticente que estás a enfrentarte con la verdad tal cuál es. Pero, como ya les dije, es nuestro deber informarles.

"Mi familia, Reené, no es humana" –mi madre levantó su mirada para enterrarla en los ojos de Edward. Pero no dijo ni pío.

"Supongo que de las veces en que nos hemos encontrado, has podido ver ciertas características físicas en nosotros, que te pueden dar una idea de lo que realmente somos.

"Carlisle y Esme, mis padres, el resto de mis hermanos y yo, somos vampiros" –Reené no se movió, ni respiró, ni gritó. Nada. Silencio absoluto. Hice el ademán de mover los brazos para ponerme de pie, pero Edward me retuvo. "Está bien amor, déjala procesar la información".

Diez segundos después, Edward continuó explicando: "Cuando me enamoré de Bella, cuando le propuse matrimonio, no tenía intenciones de convertirla a mi estilo de vida. Pero las circunstancias nos llevaron a esto".

"Estás sonando culpable de nuevo, papá" –le interrumpió Reneesmé, sin preocuparse de que había dejado escapar el vocablo "papá", para referirse a Edward. El corazón de Reené se aceleró tanto que pensé que le iba a dar una taquicardia.

Edward enroló los ojos, y luego hizo un gesto con las manos, para permitirle a Nessie que explicara mejor su existencia… y la mía.

"Los vampiros han existido desde que el mundo es mundo, Reené, pero nunca había habido uno que se enamorara de un humano, ni menos que fuera capaz de contener sus instintos para mantenerlo con vida. Mi padre se enamoró de mi madre, sin pensar en que la unión de los dos, podía resultar en un hijo.

Charlie volvió su mirada con interés sobre Nessie, pues esta parte de la historia sí le apetecía conocer. Amaba a Reneesmé con cariño paternal, pues sabía que era mi hija, aún cuando no entendía su procedencia.

"Mi madre quedó embarazada de mí a los pocos días de que se casaran. Soy hija de un vampiro y de una humana. Soy hija de Bella, soy tu nieta."

Entonces vi como dos lágrimas se le escaparon a mi madre de los ojos. Se puso de pie rápidamente, yo pensé que se largaría indignada, pensando quién sabe qué cosas de nosotros, pero en vez de escapar, se arrodilló frente a mí.

"¿Esto es lo que me has estado ocultando hija mía?", dijo entre sollozos, "No me importa si eres humana, o vampiro, o Frankenstein, siempre serás mi Bella". Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y ella hundió sus lágrimas entre mis cabellos. Pude sentir su aroma, su sangre correr por su yugular, pero no me importó ni un poco, la emoción que sentía era enorme, quería gritar, llorar, saltar, besarla, y luego seguir llorando.

En vez de eso, me permití abrazarla en silencio.

"Pero esta no es la razón por la que han decidido soltarnos la verdad", inquirió Charlie. Su corazón policíaco latía ante nuestro misterio, marcándole las pautas que le indicaban, esta no era la verdad completa.

"Tienes razón Charlie", retomó Edward, "Momentos difíciles nos quedan por delante". Reené puso atención a las palabras de mi marido.

"Hay una amenaza latente que nos persigue desde hace varios años, proviene del mundo de los vampiros. A Forks ha llegado un grupo de humanos con poderes sobrenaturales, que han venido a pedir nuestra ayuda para afrontar este problema mutuo. Juntos, hemos decidido dar la pelea".

Charlie se quedó en silencio reflexionando sobre las palabras de Edward.

"¿Están en peligro de muerte?", preguntó con calma.

"Si, todos nosotros".

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Digo, nosotros como policías".

Reneesmé se sentó junto a su abuelo y le tomó las manos.

"Lamentablemente", continuó Edward, "no hay nada que la gente convencional pueda hacer para esta clase de conflictos. Este es un conflicto que solucionaremos por nuestra cuenta. ".

"¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?", dijo Reené, "Por supuesto que estoy encantada de por fin saber por qué me estaban evitando, pero quisiera ser útil de alguna manera".

"Y lo serás, Reené", sentenció Nessie. "Verás, mañana habrá una fiesta aquí, y ustedes son invitados de honor en la celebración".

"¿Una fiesta?", preguntó Charlie, "No me parece una buena idea teniendo en cuenta lo que está por ocurrir".

"Abuelito", Nessie sonaba como explicándole a un niño cómo sumar, "Así como existen los vampiros y los hombres lobo, también existen las brujas. Mañana, será el ritual según el cuál yo me convertiré en una".

"Sé que suena extraño", me apresuré en explicar para evitar que Charlie muriera de un infarto, "Pero es la verdadera vocación de Nessie. Ella se irá con nosotros a… bueno, a solucionar los problemas. Es una chica poderosa, ya la verás mañana", comencé a tartamudear sin saber cómo convencerle, "a nosotros también nos tomó un tiempo acostumbrarnos a la idea, pero es lo mejor para todos".

"Ya lo creo", dijo Reené, "Con tanto peligro rondando este pueblo, está bien que se sepa defender la niña", sentenció con una sonrisa. Luego caminó hacia Reneesmé y poniéndole uno de sus rulos detrás de la oreja, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Reenesmé.

- ¿Ah? –Dijo con una mueca – ¿ese nombre de donde viene?

- Es una mezcla que se le ocurrió a mamá cuando me estaba esperando. Es Reené y Esme, puestos en un mismo nombre.

Reené se volteó para dedicarme una sonrisa, y luego volvió rápidamente los ojos sobre su nieta.

Tu nombre proviene del mío, ¡Que hermoso!

Eres la primera que opina eso de buenas a primeras.

Y dime, ¿Eres tan grande por lo de la brujería, o por ser mitad y mitad?

Al parecer es la mezcla entre vampiro y humano lo que me hace crecer tan deprisa. Lo de la brujería es algo nuevo, casi.

La alegría se escapó en un pispás del semblante de Reené. Dejó caer los hombros, completamente abatida por las palabras de Nessie. Había llegado rápidamente a la conclusión que nos atormentó a Edward y a mí, durante los primeros meses de vida de nuestra hija.

Continuará creciendo hasta los siete años –contestó Edward a las dudas que carcomían los pensamientos de Reené –Luego, al llegar a la edad adulta, se mantendrá tal cuál al menos por los próximos 150 años. Es todo lo que sabemos.

Oh, está bien –pegó un suspiro de alivio –eso quiere decir que aún tenemos tiempo para conocernos –luego se volteó para mirar a Charlie –Que suerte la tuya eh, de haber visto a esta pequeña hermosura crecer durante estos años.

No tienes ni idea –contestó Charlie haciéndose el amargado.

Durante aproximadamente una hora, estuvimos en la sala de la casa de Carlisle, recordando los primeros años desde mi llegada a Forks. Fuimos completamente honestos con mis padres, les contamos la verdad sobre James y Victoria, sobre mis escapadas, primero para sobrevivir la caza del rastreador y luego para salvar a Edward en Italia. Les explicamos sobre los licántropos y la relación de Jacob con Reneesmé; integramos a las brujas, a los vampiros amigos que merodeaban al otro lado del río y finalmente explicamos detalladamente el conflicto con los Vulturi.

Estaban evidentemente consternados por la seguidilla de confesiones sobre la realidad del mundo en el que vivían, pero no cuestionaron ninguna de nuestras decisiones. Charlie, a pesar de estar en total descuerdo con que fuéramos a una guerra sin defendernos con balas ni bombas, completamente desprotegidos de autoridad alguna, se mostró comprensivo con nosotros, y apoyó a Reneesmé con el asunto de la brujería en cuanto ella se lo explicó con más detalle.

"¿Puedes verme el futuro entonces?" –preguntó infantilmente Reené.

"Sé de alguien que lo hace mejor, pero no está disponible hoy. Tal vez mañana si quieres, le podría pedir que le diera una leída a tus manos".

Elisa, por supuesto, sabía de quiromancia, tarot, runas y i-ching. Ahora no tenía tiempo para lecturas, pues se encontraba 24 horas trabajando junto a Alice. Pero al día siguiente, durante la celebración, tal vez se aventurara a predecir el futuro para Reené.

"De hecho, eso me recuerda que tengo que seguir trabajando en mis espadas", dijo Reneesmé, "¿Les importa si los dejo hasta mañana?".

"Por supuesto que no", contestó mi madre, "Ve sin problemas. Después tendremos más tiempo. Además, no hay ninguna forma de que vuelva a Forks para interrumpir el romance de Charlie con Sue, yo me quedo aquí."

"De todas formas te iba a invitar, mamá", le dije contenta, "Tenemos muchas cosas que conversar aún".

Acto seguido, Charlie dio un apretón de manos a Edward y un sentido abrazo a Reneesmé. Se despidió de mi madre de mí, que no nos soltábamos por nada en el mundo, y volvió a casa, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Al llegar a la cabaña, donde Reené alojaría junto al resto de los humanos, mi madre se vio encantada con la juventud que se preparaba para el evento del día siguiente. Hacían malabares y saltos, practicaban bailes y canciones. Era un ambiente feliz, festivo, sin ningún atisbo de preocupación por los días que estaban por venir.

Asimismo, mi madre no sintió ningún apuro por charlar conmigo en privado, por lo que nos quedamos en el porche observando los preparativos. De vez en cuando entablábamos un pequeño diálogo, basado más que nada en una serie de preguntas y respuestas que nunca la dejaban completamente satisfecha.

Amanda la recibió con hospitalidad y cariño, invitándola a dormir en la habitación donde Olivia dormía junto a Reneesmé. Un par de horas después, el sueño la tumbó sin piedad, sin dejarle espacio para continuar interrogándome, ni para conocer mejor a su nieta.

_Todavía queda tiempo para eso_, intenté convencerme mientras la arropaba pensando en el futuro.

Durante la noche, Edward y yo nos quedamos en el porche practicando nuestra parte en el ritual que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. No era una tarea fácil, puesto que era necesario que ambos explotáramos nuestros dones –escudo y telepatía –de un modo que nunca lo habíamos intentado antes.

Las horas que separaban el crepúsculo del alba se nos pasaron más rápido de lo acostumbrado, tan ensimismados en nuestra tarea estábamos. Pero apenas despuntó el sol en el horizonte, nuestra atención se desvió abruptamente al divisar cuatro figuras humanas que se acercaban desde el bosque hacia la cabaña.

Cuatro hombres caminaban despacio y calmados, uno al lado de otro, seguidos de cerca por la manada de Jacob, que tenía instrucciones de custodiar el perímetro. Por razones que nos eran aún desconocidas, los lobos permitieron el paso de los extraños sin poner mayores problemas.

Les tomó un buen pedazo de tiempo llegar hasta el jardín de nuestra casa, su paso no era apresurado, ni lo aceleraron al divisarnos. Se tomaron todo el tiempo que quisieron en llegar hasta nosotros, tanto que el sol salió completamente marcando el nuevo día.

Son brujos –me contó Edward apenas los divisamos.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

No puedo escuchar sus pensamientos –su tono hastiado dejaba claro cuánto le molestaba la sordera en los desconocidos.

Deben de ser los amigos de Amanda –le recordé –Debían llegar hoy.

Los cuatro hombres se detuvieron frente a nosotros. Fingiéndonos impávidos, Edward y yo nos mantuvimos sentados, sin decir palabra, a la espera de que los extraños se presentaran a si mismos.

Como de costumbre, tampoco podíamos sentir la humanidad de estos brujos. En silencio, ellos cuatro y nosotros dos, nos observábamos mutuamente con discreción, sin dejar ver ningún atisbo de desorientación. Los hombres, todos más grandes que nosotros –teóricamente –debían de ser de la misma edad de Amanda, si no mayores, puesto que sus rostros estaban más cercanos a la treintena que a la veintena.

No es que yo fuera discriminatoria con respecto a la gente más grande que yo, ni que ellos se vieran específicamente más viejos, es solo que en su mirada, en sus movimientos, se notaba la madurez de la experiencia, los años que aún le faltaba por recorrer a la "cordada" de Olivia, aquellos jóvenes brujos que serían los compañeros de vida de mi hija, que en ningún caso demostraban tanta calma en sus comportamientos.

"Buenos días" –dijo el primero, cuya característica principal era una enorme barba negra que le tapaba la mitad del rostro –"Ustedes deben de ser Bella y Edward Cullen, ¿no es así?".

"Acertaste. Mi nombre es Edward y esta es mi esposa, Bella", contestó mi marido sin dejar escapar ningún gesto de desconfianza, "¿Ustedes son los amigos de Amanda?".

"Correcto", contestó nuevamente el hombre de la barba, "Somos los amigos de Amanda", un bufido se dejó escapar por las narices del tipo que estaba inmediatamente al lado del que hablaba, "Somos los que le cubrimos las espalda, mejor dicho", replicó con sarcasmo.

"A veces hay que ignorarlo", se disculpó el primero, "Permitan que nos presentemos: Mi nombre es Rod y este es Sebastián", dijo señalando al hombre que había hablado recién. "Ellos son Diego y Matías", los otros dos movieron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Bienvenido a nuestra casa", les saludé cordialmente, "Amanda está aún durmiendo, igual que el resto de los brujos. Pero deben estar por despertar. Si quieren pueden pasar".

"No te preocupes", dijo Sebastián, "Desde aquí la despertaremos con el mejor remedio". El hombre cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. El resto no se molestó en mirarlo, sino que escrutaron las ventanas buscando alguna señal que delatara la vigilia de la sacerdotisa.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho a que se despertara o a que se manifestara algún cambio silencioso en los sonidos de la casa, pues Amanda profirió un grito escandaloso, audible quizás incluso hasta la casa de Carlisle; luego se sintieron los pasos de la mujer mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

"Se te pasó un poco la mano", acusó Diego a su compañero.

"Nah, estará contenta de vernos", contestó Sebastián, seguro de sus actos.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió con una ráfaga de aire y Sebastián salió volando, despedido unos 10 metros más atrás. Los lobos, que se mantenían a distancia, solo levantaron las orejas desconcertados.

Edward y yo nos movimos de las escaleras con toda la velocidad que podíamos lograr, temerosos de la reacción de la sacerdotisa, que ya había despedido a uno de sus amigos.

Entonces Amanda salió de la casa, empuñando su báculo que ahora brillaba amarillo a la luz de la mañana, vestida con una especie de bata muy parecida a un kimono japonés.

"Idiota", dijo entre dientes a la figura destartalada en el suelo, y luego miró a sus compañeros con cariño, dejándose abrazar por los tres al mismo tiempo.

No se dijeron nada, no conversaron ni se dieron mayores gestos de saludo, al menos ninguno a parte del abrazo amistoso y fraternal que los unía. Pero de alguna otra manera, tal vez telepáticamente, intercambiaron información, pues cuando se soltaron, uno de ellos, Matías, le tomó las manos y le habló.

"Tomaste la decisión correcta, hermana. ¿Dónde está?".

Recién entonces divisé la figura de Lucas, escondida entre los árboles del bosque, expectante y alerta a la señal que indicara su entrada, su nueva presentación en esta pequeña sociedad a la que alguna vez había pertenecido. Lo vi torcer el gesto, morderse el labio, empuñar fuertemente las manos y luego en una velocidad sobrehumana, mucho más rápido que un vampiro común, tele transportarse al lado de Amanda.

Los cuatro hombres lo miraron atontados. Lo examinaron con detención por una decena de segundos que incluso a mí me parecieron tortuosos.

El primero en romper el hielo fue Diego.

"Por fin apareciste, ya se me estaban agotando las fuerzas para mantener el secreto", se abrazaron palmoteándose la espalda.

"¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! Por supuesto que sabías que yo estaba vivo", exclamó Lucas.

"Si, siempre lo supe. Pero no podía ir contra lo que Amanda quería. Ya sabes cómo es, se le pone una cosa en la cabeza y no hay quién la haga cambiar de opinión", Diego hablaba con toda tranquilidad.

"¿Y no nos dijiste?", acusó Rod a su amigo, "Gracias", sentenció con sarcasmo.

"Oh, bueno, esas pequeñeces dan lo mismo ahora", interrumpió Sebastián, "lo importante es que estás vivo…para siempre" y luego imitó una risa diabólica de película de terror de los años setenta.

Los seis amigos se reunieron felices, ignorando nuestra presencia. Se abrazaron muchas veces más, conversaron sobre lo que había pasado, lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que vendría en el futuro.

Mientras hablaban, Edward me señaló las ventanas de nuestra casa, desde las cuales todos los brujos –y mi madre –espiaban entre las cortinas a los brujos adultos que conversaban en el patio.

Decidimos dejarlos solos mientras se ponían al día, y entramos a la casa para tomar desayuno con nuestra hija y Reené, con los brujos y los licántropos, para obtener los chismes que necesitábamos para entender mejor quiénes eran los recién llegados. Después nos prepararíamos para el acontecimiento del día.


	18. Chapter 18

** Un Nuevo Amanecer**

"In hour hand, and old, old thread,

Trail of Blood and Amens.

Greed is the gift for the sons of the sons

Hear this prayer of the wampum

This is the tie that will bind us."

_ Wampum Prayer, _Tori Amos.

Los invitados empezaron a aparecer a eso de las 8 de la noche. Como nos indicó Amanda, Edward y yo estuvimos en la casa de Carlisle para recibir a la gente que llegaba. El resto de nuestra familia se paseaba entre el tumulto de vampiros, licántropos y humanos que se iba juntando en el jardín, ofreciendo en bandejas vasos con agua a los invitados.

Probablemente se ofrecía agua antes de la ceremonia, en vez de licores o bebidas, para mantener la "pureza" en todos los aspectos posibles. La verdad es que esa parte de la organización me tenía sin cuidado; no sabía siquiera qué habría para comer en el banquete. Los vasos de agua, algunos con gajos de naranja, otros con trozos de limón y menta, eran el único aperitivo que se había preparado para los humanos invitados al ritual. Y hasta ahora, era el único "alimento" que yo había visto pasar.

La mayoría de los invitados llegaron puntuales, pero el grupo no estuvo completamente reunido hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche, hora exacta en la que Carlisle citó personalmente a los asistentes. No se les pidió que vinieran vestidos de etiqueta ni de ninguna forma en particular, pero a pesar de eso, se podía ver en el vestuario, en el cabello e incluso en los perfumes de algunos invitados, que si bien no vestían elegantemente, sí habían cuidado su apariencia como para una ocasión especial.

Se murmuraba por todos lados sobre qué sería lo que estaría por suceder. Cuando se realizaron las invitaciones, se les dijo a todos que era una ceremonia mística que involucraba a Renesmee, pero no se les habló de espadas, guerras, niñas que prenden fuego a las cosas ni mujeres hipnotizadoras. Sólo se les pidió que asistieran. Y siendo todos –o la mayoría-, parte del mundo fantástico al que pertenecíamos (o al menos relacionados con él), nadie dudó en asistir, ni cuestionaron nuestras razones para involucrarnos en brujería.

Edward y yo no nos soltamos en ningún momento durante la previa a la ceremonia. Compartíamos momentáneamente con los invitados, paseándonos de un lado a otro como si fuera una boda, y nosotros nuevamente los novios.

Me sentía ansiosa por la iniciación de mi hija, pero la confianza que expelía Edward, la sonrisa con la que charlaba con nuestros amigos y familiares, el orgullo que se le veía en los ojos al explicar que la ceremonia se había estado realizando por siglos en otras partes del mundo y que Renesmee sería la primera humana/vampiro en realizarla, me transmitía una seguridad nueva, completamente nueva, puesto que por primera vez no tomaba a Edward de la mano para sentirme protegida: ahora los dos estábamos afrontando el mismo riesgo, con la misma cantidad de conocimiento sobre el futuro. La diferencia en este caso, era que nuestra unión se solidificaba al avanzar sobre terreno desconocido: al ser padres –juntos- y presenciar cómo nuestra hija, suya y mía, construía su propia vida. Estaba segura de que apoyarla era lo correcto. No dudaba que, siempre que Edward sostuviera mi mano, podríamos tomar las decisiones correctas, o en el peor de los casos hacer frente a los errores.

Por supuesto, nosotros nos teníamos el uno al otro para acompañarnos en los momentos previos a la ceremonia, y eso era un alivio. Pero el pobre Jacob deambulaba completamente solo, refunfuñando entre dientes para sí, paseándose de entre la esquina donde se amontonaban los vampiros, hacia donde se ubicaban los licántropos.

A pocos minutos de que el reloj marcara las nueve de la noche, Jacob se decidió a expresarnos sus aprensiones.

"¿Están realmente –pero no me sirve un "sí", quiero un 100% -_seguros_ de que esto es lo correcto?". Mientras yo tomaba aire para contestarle, Jacob se embutió de un solo sorbo, un vaso de agua con naranja y todo, como si fuera tequila.

"Jake, la queremos tanto como tú. No hubiéramos permitido esto si no fuera porque de verdad confiamos en que es la mejor opción para ella". Mi respuesta le hizo fruncir el ceño. A estas alturas del partido, me parecía una estupidez que intentara si quiera convencernos de cancelarlo todo y echar a la basura casi cuatro meses de preparación. "Ya lo hemos discutido antes. ¡Supéralo por favor!".

Jacob se acercó más a mí, tomando a Edward por el hombro para obligarlo a que se acercara, y así poder susurrar sin que ninguno de los invitados que nos rodeaban pudiesen escuchar lo que nos quería decir.

"Ya sé que les gusta que Nessie haga estas piruetas", susurró tan despacio que casi no le entendía nada, "pero estuve conversando con ella ayer, y me contó que Tomás le estaba fabricando unas armas. Eso quiere decir que van a pelear, ¡pelear!, nada de cosas místicas, cantos a la pachamama ni nada, pelearán: kung fu, karate, _mortal kombat_ y _street fighter_, ese tipo de cosas".

Me mantuve mirándole con toda la seriedad que pude contener. Incluso me mordí un poco el labio para no ser grosera y dejar que se me escapara una carcajada. La sola idea de Renesmee peleando como _Chung-li _me daba ganas de tirarme al piso y ahogarme de la risa. Pero Jacob estaba hablando con toda la seriedad del mundo. Sus cejas estaban completamente unidas en el punto medio de su frente, dándole un aire apocalíptico mezcla del reproche y del miedo; tanto que temí se le pudiera escapar un gruñido canino que alertara a los vampiros cercanos. Durante unos 3 segundos todo iba bien con mi cara de tranquilidad, mientras buscaba un argumento que le asegurara a Jacob que Renesmee estaría bien. Pero fracasé en cuanto Edward dio el primer paso y explotó en una carcajada tan fuerte que todos los invitados se voltearon para verle. Se reía con tantas ganas que le costaba respirar. Yo, por supuesto, dejé caer mi careta de madre responsable y buena anfitriona, y me uní al jolgorio de Edward. Jacob, enfurecido, bufó con fuerza abriendo las paletas de la nariz y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que dejáramos de reírnos.

El gesto de enojo en su cara y su posición fastidiada, fue como un fósforo cayendo sobre pólvora, pues nuestra risa se intensificó al instante. Finalmente, temiendo que de verdad Jacob se enojara seriamente conmigo, lo abracé con fuerza y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho. Edward, siguiendo mis pasos, apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del licántropo, intentando al mismo tiempo ahogar la risa y bajar la comisura de sus labios.

"Jake, sabemos perfectamente lo que está por suceder", le aseguró Edward, "Por favor no desconfíes en nuestro criterio y comparte la alegría de Nessie". Luego hizo una pequeña pausa para concentrarse en no reír, y continuó: "tómalo por el lado amable: ya no tendrás que sobreprotegerla, ahora ella te puede acompañar de igual a igual".

Supe a qué se refería. Solté a Jacob y alcancé a ver cómo dejaba caer los hombros, abatido por nuestra inexorable decisión. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su manada.

Entonces cambié de brazos y me dejé acurrucar por Edward. Envolví su cuello y me puse en punta de pies para alcanzar su oído, "Estoy orgullosa de nosotros", le susurré, "te amo, y desde ahora en adelante, haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para que nos podamos amar en paz. Tú, yo, todos nosotros". Él me apretó con fuerza y luego me soltó para tomar mi cara con sus manos. Se acercó con suavidad y me dio un beso intenso pero reposado. Sus labios, que ya no eran fríos, habían memorizado los míos durante los últimos siete años. Comencé a sentir un calor en el pecho, una fuerte necesidad de fusionarme con él; me fue casi imposible contener mis ansias de abrazarlo con más fuerza, de besarlo con mayor intensidad. Se me ocurrió entonces, aún mientras me besaba, en levantar mi escudo para que comenzáramos con lo que las brujas nos habían enseñado.

_Hagámoslo, pero no dejes de besarme_, le indiqué en mis pensamientos y él comenzó con su parte de inmediato.

Mientras sus labios seguían presionando los míos, y en menos de un segundo, pude sentir como una fuerza externa invadía mi cerebro, un calor conocido, una sensación única. Edward estaba en mi cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo, me estaba permitiendo entrar en la suya.

_Hola,_ me dijo para recibirme en sus pensamientos; escuché que sus ideas eran parecidas a las mías. Por un breve momento sopesamos la posibilidad de fugarnos unos veinte minutos al bosque para satisfacer el ansía que teníamos el uno del otro, pero fuimos interrumpidos por la voz de Amanda en nuestras cabezas.

_Es hora, _dijo su dulce y armoniosa voz, de modo que sólo nosotros la pudimos escuchar. Entonces nos separamos y le indicamos a los invitados que nos siguieran hasta la cabaña al otro lado del río.

Para la ocasión, les pedimos a nuestros primos de Denali que nos ayudaran construyendo un puente que conectara las dos orillas del río. Nunca lo habíamos necesitado, pues nadie tenía problemas para cruzarlo. Pero hubiera estado un poco fuera de contexto cargar sobre la espalda a los invitados que no tenían los poderes sobrenaturales necesarios para saltar sin problemas los cincuenta metros de agua. Tanya y sus hermanos construyeron en tres días un hermoso puente redondeado, con escaleras en ambos extremos y circundado por barandas talladas en madera. Una obra de arte sin fallas, pues soportó el peso de unos cincuenta invitados de variadas contexturas sin problemas.

El camino a través del bosque fue trazado por una cinta blanca amarrada entre los árboles. Ni vampiros ni licántropos teníamos problemas en guiarnos a través del oscuro paisaje, pero Amanda insistió en poner esa pequeña guía.

Edward y yo liderábamos al grupo, y a pesar de poder caminar siguiendo el aroma familiar de aquellos que nos esperaban al otro lado (y sabíamos el camino de memoria también), deslizamos nuestros dedos por la cinta blanca, acariciándola casi por juego, para ocupar las manos en algo. El resto de los invitados hizo lo mismo.

Al llegar al jardín de la cabaña, lo primero que llamaba la atención era el báculo de Amanda que brillaba con fuerza iluminando todo con una luz blanca resplandeciente. Ella lo sostenía gloriosamente. Llevaba un vestido blanco de lino, largo hasta los tobillos. A su alrededor, los brujos y Lucas, se mantenían solemnes y serios, vestidos cada uno de un color distinto.

En el jardín, sobre el césped, había cuatro vasijas llenas de agua. En cada una flotaba una vela grande y redonda, dispuestas una frente a la otra, separadas por unos veinte metros de distancia y en extremos contrarios. Por su posición, entendí que marcaban los puntos cardinales, norte, sur, este y oeste, y que delimitaban el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Nosotros, con el grupo detrás, nos mantuvimos quietos a la espera de instrucciones. Amanda fue la primera en moverse. Escoltada por los cuatro hombres, caminó hacia nosotros rodeando el perímetro marcado por las vasijas.

Al llegar frente al grupo de invitados, desplegó su bella sonrisa y abrió los brazos.

"Bienvenidos. Pueden acomodarse a los costados derecho e izquierdo, detrás de las velas", indicó cariñosamente.

Se suponía que la disposición de los invitados sería casual, pero no resultó de tal forma. Como Edward y yo teníamos instrucciones de sentarnos tras la vasija de la derecha, vale decir la del este, todos los vampiros presentes se acomodaron en ese sector, junto a nosotros. El resto –los humanos –se sentaron en el suelo al lado izquierdo, acompañando a Jacob, al que se le había indicado ubicarse tras la vasija del oeste.

Desde donde estábamos sentados, podía ver a Jacob y Leah en primera fila, acompañados por Charlie y Reneé. A los lados y más atrás, las dos manadas, sus respectivos novios y padres, estaban sentados en silencio a la espera del inicio de la ceremonia.

En nuestro sector, al lado este, la primera fila estaba completamente ocupada por la familia Cullen –con la dolorosa ausencia de Emmet y Rosalie –y luego hacía atrás, se desplegaba el resto de los aquelarres, que cuchicheaban, algunos ansiosos, otros temerosos, sobre los brujos, la magia y el ritual que estaban por presenciar.

En el extremo norte, los cuatro hombres se sentaron solos, dejando un espacio al medio para Amanda, que seguía de pie mientras los invitados se acomodaban. Frente a ella, detrás de la vasija que representaba el sur, y a una distancia exacta de veinte metros de la del norte, Olivia encabezaba al grupo de los jóvenes brujos.

Una vez que estuvimos todos sentados y propiamente acomodados para la ceremonia, Amanda caminó hasta el medio del círculo, alargando los brazos para tomarle las manos a Olivia, que había caminado a su encuentro. La joven bruja llevaba un vestido de un suave color amarillo, de una tela parecida a la de su hermana mayor, pero que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Ambas estaban descalzas. Aferrándose de las manos se dieron un suave beso sobre los labios y luego se sentaron dándose la espalda, con el rostro dirigido hacia los brujos de cada esquina.

Edward y yo entendimos que esa era la señal para nuestra participación. Nos pusimos de pie y caminamos hacia el centro, tomados de la mano. Yo tuve que rodear a las brujas para quedar dando la espalda a Jacob y frente a Edward. Nos dimos un beso, debiendo alargar el cuello para alcanzarnos, y luego nos sentamos de frente a los invitados, dándonos mutuamente la espalda.

Entre los cuatro, formábamos un círculo de cuatro puntas.

"Con esta llama, enciendo la estrella del norte, fiel consejera de los extraviados. En ti sostengo mis esperanzas, pues no navegaremos solitarios", rezó Amanda en voz alta. Tomás hizo sonar una campanita y la vela que flotaba en la vasija en el extremo norte al lado de los brujos, se encendió como por arte de magia.

"Con esta llama, enciendo la estrella del sur, y beso cuatro veces sus puntas, para que los dioses nos abran paso hasta su casa", dijo Olivia, y nuevamente la vela se encendió con el sonido de la campana.

"Con esta llama, enciendo la estrella del este, para que nos ilumine el camino hacia el árbol del mundo", exclamé yo. Era la línea que me habían hecho memorizar para la ocasión. En cuanto terminé de hablar, Tomás siguió con su parte del ritual y al sonido de la campana la vela frente a mí se encendió.

"Con esta llama, enciendo la estrella del oeste, para que hasta en el último suspiro de la batalla, tengamos una luz de esperanza", Edward habló con fuerza y seguridad, sin perder la armonía aterciopelada de su voz. Esta vez, cuando la campana emitió el último sonido, las cuatro llamas resoplaron horizontales hacia el cielo, iluminando la cara de los espectadores. Durante un segundo, el fuego pareció responder al llamado que habíamos hecho, y con ese furioso pero corto movimiento, nos había dado a entender que alguien –tal vez _La madre _–nos estaba escuchando.

_Hemos comenzado_, escuché a Amanda en mi cabeza. Los cuatro nos pusimos de pie y volvimos a nuestros puestos. Todos menos la sacerdotisa, que permaneció en el centro del lugar.

Con su mano derecha sostenía el brillante báculo. Dio una mirada a los espectadores, sonrió a su hermana y luego nos hizo una reverencia a Edward y a mí.

Después, habló.

"Antes de comenzar con el ritual, hay algunas cosas que quiero decir.

Todos ustedes, cada uno, nosotros, vamos a ser testigos de un proceso natural nuevo. Hemos sido elegidos para presenciar el nacimiento de una nueva era, una realidad que nuestros antepasados creían utopía, pero que a partir de pequeños pero preciso pasos, hemos por fin rearmado como realidad. En este ínfimo pedazo de Universo, estamos armando un nuevo mundo, donde unimos las distintas realidades desde donde provenimos.

Los vampiros inmortales –dijo señalando el grupo sentado al este con su mano derecha –los ancestrales metamorfos –indicó a los que acompañaban a Jacob en el sector del oeste –y los breves pero poderosos humanos, hemos por fin atado nuestros lazos, en una red de acero indestructible, forjada en los eternos lazos del amor.

A partir de hoy, nuestras razas se mezclarán para siempre: los diferentes ríos de vida que nos atraviesan están a punto de desembarcar en un nuevo mar, cuyo fuerte oleaje nos traerá más que suspiros, belleza y alegría; si, mucho más que pequeñas satisfacciones.

Pero también acarreará fuertes tempestades.

Debemos estar preparados para los vientos huracanados de aquellos que quieren frustrar nuestra unión; de aquellos que aún sedientos de poder, quieren llenar sus venas con la sangre de nuestro sacrificio.

Por eso les digo, hagámosle frente a esta amenaza y amémonos con más fuerza que antes.

Sintamos la sabiduría del lobo, la agilidad del vampiro y la intuición del humano.

Hagámonos un Todo indestructible.

Seamos como en el principio: un solo mundo, una sola fuerza. Cerremos los ojos y dejemos que la energía de _La Madre_ fluya por nuestras venas y se contagie a otros por nuestra piel.

Seamos uno.

Y abramos nuestros ojos a la nueva generación, que llevará nuestro amor, nuestra sangre y nuestro sacrificio, a través de la historia eterna de nuestra existencia.

Contemplemos con emoción y humildad, la infalibilidad del destino.

Abrasémonos como hermanos.

Seamos testigos, de un **Nuevo Amanecer**".


	19. Chapter 19

**La Iniciación**

Tras terminar su discurso, la sacerdotisa se giró para regresar a su posición, junto a su cordada. Nadie aplaudió ni comentó nada. Los brujos de ambos extremos mantenían los ojos cerrados como asimilando las palabras de su sacerdotisa.

Gracias a lo que nos habían enseñado las brujas, ahora podía compartir el don de Edward: podía escuchar lo que los demás estaban pensando.

_ Palabras hermosas, sin duda, _pensaba mi madre.

_Tal vez no debería beber humanos, _reflexionó Siobhan, _pero, ¿cómo?_

_ Necesitamos políticos como ella, _pensó Billy Black, que estaba sentado justo detrás de Jacob.

Eran tantas voces que no podía concentrarme en ninguna. Por un momento me desesperé, pero luego me di cuenta que podía solucionar ese inconveniente.

_ Los voy a silenciar durante la ceremonia,_ le avisé a Edward,_ no me puedo concentrar. _

_ Está bien_, me contestó él en su cabeza, _entiendo que no estés acostumbrada. _

Tomó mi mano, me sonrió con dulzura y me dio un beso en la frente. Entonces desplegué mi escudo sobre los demás, aislando sus pensamientos de mi cabeza. El silencio se sentía muy bien. Ahora no escuchaba a ninguno, sólo compartía lo que Edward pensaba. Y bueno, lo que Amanda decidía decirnos.

_Renesmee, _susurró la voz de la sacerdotisa, _puedes entrar ahora. _

Nuestra hija abrió la puerta de la cabaña y caminó tranquila hasta el centro del círculo: se sentó en el mismo lugar donde antes habíamos estado invocando los puntos cardinales. Llevaba un pantalón blanco suelto, pero ajustado en las pantorrillas, y una polera simple, de color azul marino, y sin mangas.

Puso la espalda recta y cruzó las piernas en posición india. Se giró para sonreírnos a Edward y a mí, luego hizo lo mismo para saludar a Jacob. Acto seguido, enderezó la cabeza y fijó la mirada sobre Olivia.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?", le preguntó Olivia y todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarla.

"Porque quiero estar conciente", contestó Renesmee.

"¿Qué estás buscando?"

"La llave".

"¿Por qué crees que la encontrarás aquí?"

"Porque aquí es donde me encuentro".

La bruja se puso de pie, caminó hacia el centro del círculo y se acuclilló frente a Nessie.

"¿La tengo yo?", insistió Olivia.

"Si."

"¿Dónde, en la cabeza?"

"Si."

"¿Puede tu cuerpo sostenerla?"

"Si."

"¿Y tu espíritu?

"También".

"¿Dónde está?

"Está en todas partes".

Entonces Olivia, satisfecha con la respuesta de Renesmee, volvió a su lugar.

"Empecemos por la cabeza entonces", sentenció Olivia, que reveló ser quién presidía la ceremonia en vez de Amanda. La joven bruja miró a su Cazador con el rabillo del ojo: Tomás se levantó y alcanzó a Reneesme al centro del círculo.

El joven cazador estaba armado hasta los dientes. En la espalda tenía colgada dos espadas, en las caderas llevaba un cinturón desde donde se podían ver distintas herramientas de guerra. Él era de todas maneras, mucho más aterrador de lo que me había imaginado. No se parecía en nada al cariñoso novio de Leah, ni al juguetón hermano de Olivia; era en cambio, un cazador, un herrero, un guerrero que caminaba de torso desnudo, con toda la seguridad que las armas que portaba le podían brindar. Su semblante era serio, estaba cien por ciento alerta. Pensé que si se me ocurría gruñir, o tal vez respirar lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención, lo más probable fuera que una lanza o tal vez una espada, me atravesara la garganta y yo ni siquiera lo notase.

Pero el joven cazador no tenía las manos listas para atacar. Pues en ellas, frente a su cuerpo, llevaba un objeto cubierto con un manto blanco. Alargó los brazos y le ofreció el bulto a Renesmee. Ella dejó caer el velo y reveló las armas que Tomás le ofrecía.

Eran dos. Renesmee empuñó una en cada mano: dos tridentes pequeños, que sobresalían unos treinta centímetros por sobre sus nudillos. En el centro tenían una piedra azul redondeada. Estaban confeccionados por un material plateado, pero no estuve segura si era plata o algún otro metal. Más me llamó la atención la piedra del medio; no podía despegar mis ojos de ellas, me asustaba un poco.

_Es lapislázuli, _me explicó Edward, _la piedra que identifica a la comunidad. Seguramente nos sentimos tan amenazados en su presencia porque deben tener alguna propiedad para alejarnos. _

_Eso tiene sentido, _le contesté yo y luego volví mi atención sobre lo que Tomás le decía a Renesmee.

"En sueños me mostraste que estas serán las armas que te acompañarán. Las hemos fabricado para ti. Sólo en tus manos serán realmente útiles. Pero cuidado, que con ellas puedes cortar tanto un papel como un árbol, tanto a un humano como a un vampiro. Úsalas con sabiduría".

Renesmee asintió, dejando caer los brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Con el movimiento, las esferas de lapislázuli parecieron brillar como el báculo de Amanda, y los vampiros en nuestro sector contuvimos inmediatamente la respiración.

"¿Te gustaría ser Cazadora?", le preguntó Tomás con simpatía.

"Si", le contestó Nessie.

"¿Crees que tienes esa habilidad?".

"Si".

"Bueno entonces, este es el trato: intenta derrocarme. Lucharemos de igual a igual, pues me he fabricado armas iguales a las tuyas", Tomás desenvainó de su espalda un par de tridentes idénticos a los de Nessie. No supe bien de dónde los sacó, pues lo único que había visto en su espalda eran las dos espadas. "Si logras destruir mis tridentes, entonces puedes ser cazadora. Si en cambio, yo logro inmovilizarte primero, tendrás que seguir descubriendo tu llamado, pasando a la siguiente etapa. Si yo gano guardaré la copia de tus armas en mi repertorio, pues entonces habré conquistado la fuerza necesaria para utilizarlas".

Renesmee apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, expandió sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, apuntando al este y al oeste con las puntas de sus tridentes, y con la cabeza gacha susurró: "Intentémoslo".

Y todos los brujos presentes gritaron y aplaudieron para celebrar el duelo.

Tomás y Renesmee se prepararon para pelear. Cada uno se fue a una esquina contraria, él al oeste y ella al este. Antes de que Nessie se pusiera frente a nosotros, pude ver como TJ le pasó su cinturón y la mochila con las espadas a Leah para que se las cuidara mientras peleaba. Luego Nessie se acuclilló frente a Edward y a mí.

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?" nos preguntó entusiasmada.

"Como Rocky Balboa", le contesté yo un poco nerviosa.

"Nessie, cariño, ¿estás segura de que no saldrán heridos de esto?", preguntó Esme evidentemente preocupada.

"Si Esme, gracias", le sonrió Nessie, "Estaré bien, Tomás es el mejor".

Nos tiró un beso en el aire y se volteó para enfrentar a su primer oponente.

La pelea se me hizo eterna, pero en realidad no duró más de quince minutos. En principio caminaron en círculos, midiendo los pasos de su contrincante. Gracias a Edward, pude leer lo que pensaba Renesmee mientras peleaba. Estaba constantemente armando estrategias y anticipando los movimientos de Tomás. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la posibilidad de perder, tampoco la de matarlo. Aunque sí, más de una vez, se corrigió a si misma mientras consideraba atacarlo en el cuello.

_Somos lo que somos_, pensó Edward orgulloso al escuchar que su hija tenía bien marcada su herencia por el lado Cullen.

El primer paso lo dio Tomás. Tras unos 40 segundos en que se estudiaron mutuamente, el cazador se lanzó sobre ella, atacándola directamente con la punta de los tridentes. Entonces comenzó una danza rapidísima, en la que ninguno de los dos alcanzaba a tocarse, puesto que se movían con tanta agilidad que escapaban de los embates enemigos y no eran capaces de proferir ni un solo golpe certero el uno sobre el otro.

Se torcían, se doblaban, saltaban alto para evitar las patadas y los filosos cuchillos que lanzaban los tridentes. Pero a pesar de la peligrosidad que significaban el uno para el otro, la distancia que los separaba no alcanzaba a llegar a los noventa centímetros.

Renesmee lograba golpearlo muy de vez en cuando, pero no se defendía, su estrategia era claramente ofensiva. Sus intenciones fueron vencerlo desde el principio, aún cuando el joven tenía una excelente colección de armas ganadas a contrincantes derrotados en el pasado, muestra de su gran habilidad guerrera. Ella lo sabía, pero no se sentía intimidada por eso. Cada vez que atacaba, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, dirigiendo todos sus golpes sobre los brazos de Tomás, para obligarlo a soltar al menos uno de los tridentes. Pero el cazador sabía lo que hacía, y sus movimientos eran tan exactos que obligaban a Renesmee a cambiar de estrategia después de cada secuencia fallida.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, él se iba poniendo brillante de sudor, y mi hija comenzaba a mostrar los colmillos instintivamente. Nunca antes la había visto tan vampiro como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando cazábamos. Pero ahora, peleando con Tomás, se estaba dejando llevar por su naturaleza. Sus pensamientos ya no estaban ligados por una línea racional, sus decisiones no pasaban por su cabeza, no eran ideas ni palabras, eran simplemente acciones que llevaba a cabo incluso antes de poder asimilarlas.

Casi a los quince minutos del enfrentamiento, el vencedor se decidió rápidamente en un movimiento que no tomó ni dos segundos. De hecho, no estoy segura que mis padre lo hayan podido entender, puesto que la velocidad en que se movió Renesmee no estaba dentro de la capacidad visual de los humanos. Y lo que realmente nos descolocó, fue que el duelo lo decidió Tomás, al dar el golpe certero que ambos estaban buscando.

Aprovechando que Renesmee bajó ligeramente la guardia, Tomás le pegó una patada con el pie derecho directamente en la boca del estómago. Ella salió volando hacia atrás, despedida por la fuerza del golpe. Hubiera caído sobre los jóvenes brujos que estaban sentados al lado de Olivia, de no ser por un muro invisible que protegía el cuadrante donde se realizaba el combate. El cuerpo de Renesmee chocó contra la pared de aire, con tal fuerza que de haber sido una pared de concreto, se hubiera desplomado. No sé cómo, pues no lo leí en sus pensamientos, pero ella contaba con la existencia de ese muro. Cuando chocó contra él, no lo hizo desparramadamente, sino que a conciencia. Pues cuando recibió el golpe en el vientre, logró reacomodarse en el aire de forma que pudiera apoyar las plantas de los pies en la contención invisible y así lograr más impulso para contraatacar a Tomás. Salió despedida con tanta fuerza, que él no la vio venir, pues esperaba que cayera sobre el pasto y no que se lanzara inmediatamente sobre él. Esa sorpresa en el moverse de Nessie fue el punto decisivo, la forma en que logró penetrar las defensas del cazador y dar fin a la batalla.

Renesmee voló por los aires y pasó sobre la cabeza de Tomás. Mientras pasaba, impulsada por la fuerza de la patada y la de su propio salto, alargó los brazos para enredar las puntas de sus tridentes en los de Tomás, arrebatándoselos de las manos. Antes de apoyar los pies sobre el suelo, a espaldas del cazador, soltó sus armas y con el mismo movimiento las cambió por las de Tomás.

El chico alcanzó a voltearse hacia Renesmee justo para ver como ella destruía los tridentes, haciéndolos chocar uno contra otro, atacándose entre sí. Gracias a lo filoso de sus puntas y a la fuerza sobrenatural de Renesmee, los tridentes de Tomás se deshicieron instantáneamente, quedando reducidos a polvo. Lo único que quedó fueron las dos esferas de lapislázuli, que cayeron silenciosas sobre el césped.

Vítores, aplausos y chiflidos se escucharon desde todos los bandos en cuanto vimos los tridentes hechos polvo. Brujos, licántropos y vampiros celebraron a Renesmee como la ganadora indiscutida del duelo.

Tomás, aún inmóvil en su derrota, miraba a mi hija con la boca abierta. Ella se volvió hacia él, tomó sus tridentes del suelo y caminó al encuentro del cazador.

"Gracias TJ", le sonrío y luego le ofreció la mano, "son unas armas maravillosas".

El chico aceptó el apretón, aún sin sacudirse el impacto del rostro.

"Eso fue rápido", reconoció Tomás, "una contrincante como ninguna".

"Gracias", contestó Nessie y le dedicó una reverencia al cazador vencido.

"Si este será tu camino, entonces se bienvenida a aprender con nosotros", le invitó Tomás señalando a Lucas, su maestro. Luego volvió a sentarse junto a Olivia.

"¿Cuál será la siguiente etapa?" preguntó Olivia a Nessie.

"La que tu me indiques", contestó.

El báculo de Amanda, al otro lado del círculo, brilló con otro tono de luz, iluminando el lugar con un centellar rosado que recorrió una sola vez el lugar rápidamente, de extremo a extremo, como si fuera una baliza.

Entonces Bengara se puso de pie.

La segunda etapa de la iniciación pondría a Renesmee bajo el poder de la ilusionista, la hermosa chica que podía hacerte soñar lo que fuera su voluntad, enterarse de tus miedos más profundos, jugar con tu cabeza hasta hacerte perder el sentido de la realidad.

_Esta me da más miedo que TJ, _le confesé a mi marido, que se mantenía atento en nuestra hija.

_Al menos podremos ver lo que ella está viendo, _me contestó, sin lograr esconder su angustia.

En ese momento agradecí de corazón que Amanda nos hubiera enseñado a compartir nuestras habilidades. La sacerdotisa nos había dicho que sería muy complicado para nosotros presenciar la ceremonia sin saber qué estaba pasando. Nos adelantó que muchos de los procesos del ritual se llevarían a cabo en dimensiones a las que los vampiros no podíamos acceder, con la obvia excepción de Edward, que lo vería a través de los pensamientos de Renesmee. Ella y Olivia nos estuvieron enseñando a fundir nuestras energías para poder ver todo lo que pasaría durante la iniciación, incluso aquellas cosas que escapaban a nuestra vista.

Lo que estaba por suceder, lo verían sólo los brujos, Edward y yo. Para el resto, sería una batalla silenciosa e inmóvil.

"¿Quién eres?", comenzó Bengara.

"Renesmee".

"¿Qué significa eso?", replicó la bruja ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Renesmee no respondió, solo levantó los hombros y luego los dejo caer. Amabas chicas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra en posición india. La distancia que las separaba no superaba los cincuenta centímetros.

Bengara no continuó con las preguntas.

A través de lo que Edward podía leer en la cabeza de Renesmee, pude ver cómo la energía de la bruja contrincante comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza, variando de colores, haciéndose cada vez más grande y espesa.

El aura envolvió completamente el cuerpo de mi hija, antes de que Bengara volviera a hablar.

"¿Me mostrarías quién eres?"

"Si", contestó Renesmee e inmediatamente tomó aire con un gemido casi inaudible y su mirada se perdió. La bruja al frente de ella, cerró los ojos con calma.

Al mismo tiempo que veía a ambas contrincantes sentadas en el centro del círculo, una borrosa oscuridad se comenzaba a sobreponer a la imagen real que tenía enfrente, como si un mundo paralelo se estuviera apoderando de mis ojos. Revisé el rostro del resto de los espectadores, pero ninguno parecía experimentar el mismo fenómeno.

Me giré hacia Edward y le vi con los ojos cerrados.

_Cierra los ojos_, me indicó, _así podrás ver sólo lo que Bengara le está mostrando a Renesmee. _

Seguí las indicaciones de Edward y entendí por qué veía dos imágenes superpuestas: una era la que estaba frente a mí, la que compartía con el resto de los presentes, la que veían mis ojos. La otra era la que estaba en mi cabeza, traspasada directamente desde la de Edward, que leía en los pensamientos de Renesmee, lo que Bengara le estaba obligando a soñar.

Primero hubo oscuridad. No se escuchaba nada. No había luz, ni sonido, ni textura. Era el vacío. _Nada, nada, nada, nada_, pensaba Renesmee mientras intentaba moverse, fallando en encontrar su propio cuerpo. Luego a lo lejos, se prendió una tenue luz, revelando una silueta gris en el suelo. Ella enfocó los ojos sobre la figura y entendió inmediatamente de qué se trataba: _Jacob_. La angustia que sintió le ayudó a tener por fin conciencia de sus pies, de sus manos, de sus ojos.

Corrió hacia él con toda la fuerza que pudo. Cuando lo alcanzó, se arrodilló a su lado para prestarle auxilio, pues estaba claramente herido, quizás muerto.

Intentó tocarlo para verle la cara, pero sus manos pasaron de largo por sobre el cuerpo lobuno de Jacob, sin siquiera tocarlo. Como si Renesmee fuera un fantasma intentando acariciar a un ser vivo.

El licántropo jadeó de dolor, retorciéndose y aullando. Desde el ángulo en que Nessie se encontraba, no se le podía ver ninguna herida, nada que le estuviera causando tanto sufrimiento.

Renesmee comenzó a desesperarse, _¿Qué te sucedió, dónde está tu herida, cómo te ayudo? Jacob, ¡háblame!, _pero el lobo siguió contorsionando su cuerpo de dolor invisible. Ella intentó tocarlo varias veces, pero seguía traspasándolo sin lograr conectarse con él. Luego se puso de pie y caminó en círculos entorno a él, buscando una herida. Cuando llegó a verle el rostro se agachó sobre su hocico, y pudo distinguir en su cuello un brote de sangre. Era una abertura pequeña, casi una línea. No corría casi nada, pues la herida era ínfima.

_Oh no, _se lamentó Renesmee y luego un pequeño gemido de lamento entró en escena. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia la dirección desde donde provenían los sollozos. En una esquina, una joven lloraba con la cabeza entre las rodillas, balanceándose de atrás hacia delante.

Nessie caminó hacia ella, la remeció de los hombros y gritó, _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste?, _y profirió un gruñido de vampiro adulto. Sonaba como un inmortal cualquiera, no como uno mitad humano. La diferencia entre el sonido que salió de su boca y el verdadero sonar de los gruñidos de Renesmee la hicieron cerrar la mandíbula, asustada por el sonido de su propia voz. Luego se reincorporó para mirar a la chica desde lo alto.

Entonces la desconocida levantó lentamente la cabeza para enfrentar a Nessie.

_Lo siento mamá, lo mordí_, un hilo de sangre colgaba de la comisura de los labios de la niña, que era Reneesme de unos diez años, y se mezclaba en sus mejillas con las lágrimas que no paraban de caer desde sus ojos.

Cuando Renesmee descubrió que la chica que lloraba era ella misma, la perspectiva del sueño cambió: ahora ella miraba desde los ojos de la muchacha que había herido a Jacob. Y la mujer que la enfrentaba, la que le había gruñido con horror, era yo.

_Eres veneno para él, lo sabes Renesmee_, le dije "yo".

_No, no –_se disculpó Nessie –_yo no lo hice, yo no soy… Mamá, yo, no soy veneno para él. _

La imagen que me representaba se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Renesmee y al cuerpo moribundo de Jacob.

_Tendrás que explicárselo a ellos_, le dije entre dientes y luego caminé lejos de ella hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Entonces aparecieron una docena de licántropos furiosos, con las orejas levantadas y mostrando los colmillos. Encerraron a Renesmee y al ahora cadáver de Jacob en un círculo y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ella.

Renesmee perdió la cordura. Cerró los ojos y bajó la guardia. Se iba a dejar vencer por los lobos, no pondría resistencia a que la mataran, pues se consideraba una asesina. Había mordido a Jacob, lo había envenenado con su saliva.

Él ya no existía y ella no pretendía vivir así.

Bajó los brazos, completamente abatida, esperando a que la despedazaran. Pero entonces, por un breve instante, el instinto de supervivencia la obligó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el inconfundible pelaje claro de Leah en su forma lobuna.

La imagen de la compañera de manada de Jacob, trajo a Renesmee los recuerdos concientes de su vida. En rápidas imágenes, vio pasar un resumen de su existencia, desde su primer recuerdo, hasta el momento en que Bengara estaba frente a ella en el jardín de la cabaña.

Entonces recordó: se puso de pie, mirando al frente como enfrentando a algo o a alguien, que se mantenía escondido entre las sombras. Luego, como si estuvieran obedeciendo las órdenes del alfa, los lobos retrocedieron cautelosamente, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

En cuánto se volvió a sentir segura, Renesmee bajó la mirada para revisar el cuerpo inerte del lobo a sus pies. Jacob seguía ahí, muerto, solo que ahora estaba en su forma humana. Ella se arrodilló para tomarle la cabeza y acurrucarlo. Ya no lloraba. Por el contrario, su boca estaba curvada en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Un par de segundos después él abrió los ojos, la reconoció inmediatamente y levantó el torso para abrazarla. Fuerte, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Luego lentamente, Jacob comenzó a desaparecer.

Renesmee se quedó arrodillada en la oscuridad. No decía nada. El cuerpo de Jacob aún marcaba una silueta entre sus brazos, pero no se sintió desesperada, ni derramó lágrima alguna tras verlo desvanecerse.

Al rato se puso de pie, y la oscuridad comenzó a menguar revelando enormes sombras, altas y de contornos asimétricos. La luz empezó a hacerse paso entre las sombras, llegando en pocos segundos a iluminarlo todo.

Renesmee, aún de pie, se encontraba ahora en medio del bosque. Ya no sonreía, pero tampoco lloraba. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pensante.

Luego en voz alta, habló.

_El error aquí, Bengara, es que tengo la vigilia eterna en mí. _

_Mi padre es un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? Puedo dormir, puedo soñar, pero también puedo estar tan conciente de todo como si estuviera despierta. _

_¿Sueños lúcidos les llaman, no es así? _

De la nada, la figura de Bengara, sentada a lo indio con los ojos cerrados, apareció a unos cincuenta metros de Renesmee entre los árboles. Nessie caminó a su encuentro, se acuclilló frente a ella y susurró.

_No quiero ver tus miedos, no quiero espantarte. Podría hacerlo, pero están todos mirando, y eso no sería muy amistoso de mi parte. Así que mejor nos vamos a despertar ahora, a la cuenta de tres. _

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_¡Tres!_

Renesmee se lanzó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Bengara y las dos chicas se fusionaron con la tierra, desapareciendo en infinitas partículas que se esparcían veloces como arañitas. La imagen en mi cabeza, el sueño de Renesmee, terminó.

Abrí los ojos y ante mí, en el jardín de la cabaña, las dos chicas se encontraban estiradas en el césped, Renesmee sobre Bengara, con sus brazos aferrándola con fuerza y la cabeza hundida en el surco del cuello de la bruja.

La prueba estaba claramente concluída, solo que esta vez, nadie aplaudió. En las dos esquinas, Amanda y Olivia se habían puesto de pie. El resto de los brujos observaban a las chicas en el centro del círculo con expresión de sorpresa.

"Gracias Nessie", susurró Bengara mientras se incorporaba, "Eres una buena persona, una gran amiga".

Renesmee le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie. Le ofreció la mano a Bengara para ayudarla a levantarse, pero al mirar a su alrededor descubrió que las dos hermanas la miraban atónitas, bajó los brazos.

No sabía por qué estaban así, por qué Lucas sonreía tan complacido ni por qué los brujos susurraban cosas entre ellos. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

Nos miró a Edward y a mí buscando una respuesta, pero nosotros tampoco entendíamos.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?", le preguntó Bengara cariñosamente, adivinando en el rostro de Nessie, la angustia que le provocaba la reacción de los brujos presentes.

"No estoy segura".

Bengara sonrió y le acaricio los brazos. "Ya has pasado dos etapas, eso quiere decir que eres Cazadora e Ilusionista. Pero sabrás que no existe tal cosa. Se puede ser sólo una. Las únicas que pueden manejar todas las etapas, son las sacerdotisas."

Renesmee abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión y yo sentí que me atoraba con saliva. Edward me apretó la mano con fuerza, Jacob dejó caer la mandíbula y el resto de los presentes comenzaron a especular sobre lo que significaban las palabras de Bengara.

Me tomó medio minuto asimilarlo, pero luego la conclusión era obvia. Sacerdotisa… Renesmee sería sacerdotisa.

"¡Renesmee!", gritó Amanda desde el extremo norte del círculo, "Has conquistado dos habilidades en el primer intento. Eso quiere decir que tu naturaleza indica que eres sacerdotisa, pues te compenetras con todas las formas que toma la energía".

Nessie intentó disimular, pero a mi no me podía engañar: estaba suprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Te quedan aún tres etapas por superar, pero no cabe duda que lograras dominarlas. Enfrentarás los retos que Gabriel, Elisa y Xia han preparado para ti, sólo para que Olivia y yo establezcamos el nivel que tienes y desde ahí te enseñemos lo que las sacerdotisas han traspasado de generación en generación. Pase lo que pase, serás iniciada como aprendiz de sacerdotisa".

Los brujos aplaudieron y gritaron felicitando a Renesmee, permitiéndole a los licántropos y a los vampiros que estaban ahí, entender la reciente revelación como un logro, un premio, el máximo honor, pues era el rango más elevado.

En poco tiempo, el ruido de la celebración parecía de estadio.

Las hermanas se reacomodaron en su lugar y Bengara volvió a su puesto. Observé a los tres brujos que aún debían presentar sus duelos y por sus caras entendí que los enfrentamientos ya no serían iguales, pues ahora todo había cambiado.

Las palabras de Amanda fueron tomadas por el resto de los contrincantes de Renesmee como una sentencia. Todos los formalismos que rodeaban el inicio de las pruebas se esfumaron. Los brujos que quedaban, fueron pasando uno a uno sin mayores preguntas y concientes de que serían derrotados.

Incluso Nessie se sentía más segura, tanto que no le fue para nada complicado sobreponerse a sus contrincantes. Parecía que con tan solo entender cuál era su conexión con la energía, había logrado dominarla por completo.

Elisa fue la siguiente y la más breve de todos los oponentes. Se puso de pie, caminó hasta el centro, se detuvo a un metro de Nessie y cruzó los brazos.

Renesmee la observó con simpatía, permitiendo que se le escapara el principio de una carcajada por la nariz. Luego habló imitando la voz de Elisa, "No voy a ponerte a prueba porque esta prueba ya la superaste. Y no intentes ser tan buena como yo, porque soy la mejor adivina –Alice carraspeó ante esa afirmación –_con vida_, que hay en el mundo".

"Bien dicho", replicó Elisa satisfecha, y Renesmee rió con ganas. Las dos chicas se abrazaron brevemente.

"Me parece suficiente", exclamó Olivia dando por terminada la prueba.

"Menos mal", se burló Alice despacio para que la escucháramos solo los del lado este_, _"Hubieran estado adivinándose las palabras por mucho tiempo".

"Y ya sabemos lo desagradable que puede ser eso", replicó Jasper besándola en la mejilla.

La prueba había durado lo que se demoró Renesmee en adivinar lo que Elisa iba a decir. Las conversaciones entre los espectadores empezaron a sonar como un zumbido lento. El aire festivo se estaba levantando entre todos los que estábamos en el jardín, pues sabíamos que no había más riesgos para Nessie, y que todo lo que quedaba por delante, eran dos brujos, una iniciación, una fiesta y un gran banquete.

El siguiente turno fue de Gabriel.

Él joven sanador fue muy caballeroso con Renesmee. Antes de comenzar el duelo le dio un abrazo, le tomó las manos y se disculpó por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Jacob entornó los ojos ante la escena.

Ella le contestó con una reverencia. Y después le tiró un rápido beso a Jacob, que no se relajó hasta que Gabriel le soltó las manos a su novia.

La prueba era tan movida como había sido el duelo contra Bengara. Nuevamente, Edward y yo tuvimos que recurrir a los pensamientos de Renesmee para poder entender lo que sucedía. En un principio, todo lo que sabíamos era que Gabriel le había puesto la mano sobre el hombro derecho a Nessie y ella había hecho lo mismo en el lado izquierdo del brujo.

Se mantuvieron así por más de veinte minutos, incluso más que con Tomás.

En los pensamientos de Renesmee, lo único que podíamos ver era luz. Y eso no nos daba una idea muy clara de la naturaleza del duelo, pues ni siquiera había pensamientos en ella que nos pudieran dilucidar qué estaba haciendo, cómo estaban peleando, qué significaba la luz y cuánto duraría el silencio.

_Edward_, pensé, _voy a destapar a Olivia, ¿crees que sirva?_

_Buenísima idea_, me felicitó, _de verdad no entiendo nada. _

En una fracción de segundo removí el escudo del cuerpo de Olivia y pudimos ver inmediatamente, desde su ángulo, la lucha energética que llevaban a cabo los jóvenes brujos al centro del círculo.

Envarados, sosteniéndose mutuamente, Gabriel y Renesmee intentaban abatirse drenando el aura del otro. Lo que veían los ojos de Olivia eran dos grandes masas de espesa luz blanca rodeando la unión de los brujos. Por momentos se debilitaba el contorno en un flanco, pero luego la energía era reabsorbida y se reestablecía el equilibrio en ambas auras.

La lucha era tan pareja, que no se podían hacer aproximaciones sobre cuánto duraría el enfrentamiento, ni sobre quién saldría victorioso.

Incluso Olivia se aburrió: inclinándose para ver a su hermana entre las piernas de los contrincantes, la miró levantando las cejas y la incitó, _¿Hasta cuándo quieres probar?_

Amanda miró al cielo y la ignoró.

Pero no tuvimos que esperar mucho. De pronto el color blanco que rodeaba a los brujos comenzó a graduar en intensidad, para pasar a distintas gamas de colores muy rápidamente. ¡_Por fin!_, pensó Olivia, y entonces una especie de explosión muda encegueció a la bruja y le obligó a protegerse los ojos.

Edward y yo quedamos sordos de sus pensamientos, por los que tuvimos que confiar en lo que podíamos ver con nuestros propios ojos: Nessie y Gabriel inconscientes sobre el césped.

Tuve un atisbo de desesperación, pero los brujos aplaudieron con tantas ganas el desmayo de sus compañeros, que supuse era normal que los dos hubieran perdido el conocimiento.

Tal vez era un empate…

Diego, el amigo de Amanda sentado más a su izquierda, se levantó sin decir palabra y se acercó a los jóvenes inconcientes. Posó sus manos en ambas cabezas y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos, Renesmee y Gabriel despertaron como si nada hubiera sucedido, se rieron satisfechos y se estrecharon la mano, sentenciando el empate.

_Quiero que termine pronto esta tortura_, gemí en mi interior mientras me acurrucaba sobre el costado de Edward. Él pasó su mano por mis hombros, me besó rápidamente y pensó, _Esto se me está haciendo más largo que tu embarazo, ¿sabes?_ Gruñí bajito en respuesta, pero en realidad estaba de acuerdo con él, las pruebas se me habían hecho eternas; parece que no había respirado en siglos.

_Y todavía nos queda una, la peor_, me advirtió Edward.

_Oh no… ¡Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no_, reclamé pero nadie más que él me podía escuchar. Me senté derecha para escrutar el escenario y vigilar las intenciones de Xia, que se abría paso entre sus compañeros para darle caza a mi hija. Era la última prueba, la más difícil, la peor, la única que podía resultar con la muerte e incineración de Renesmee.

Xia parecía satisfecha con el silencio sepulcral que reinó en el público inmediatamente después de que ingresara al círculo. Miró a los vampiros a su derecha y sonrió con los labios juntos. No se acercó a Renesmee como el resto, en cambio se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de la vasija sur. En el otro extremo, Nessie retrocedía con cautela, concentrada en los ojos de Xia, sin mirar atrás.

En el sector este del círculo, donde estábamos sentados los vampiros, los susurros angustiados comenzaron a crecer lentamente. Todos temían a la pequeña bruja y no se sentían seguros ante ella.

Tal vez Amanda los escuchó, o a lo mejor lo hizo sólo por educación. El caso es que la sacerdotisa se puso de pie y dio una pequeña explicación al público antes de que comenzara la última prueba.

"El enfrentamiento entre Xia y Renesmee es seguro para todos. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes han podido observar lo que mi prima es capaz de hacer. Por lo mismo –sobre todo a los vampiros presentes –quisiera explicarles que hay un velo protegiéndolos. Si alguna chispa sobrepasara el perímetro que hemos delimitado, rebotará hacia dentro, extinguiéndose antes de tocar el piso. Pueden ver la prueba, sin temer por sus vidas ni por la integridad de la casa y el jardín".

Xia sonrió con ganas al percatarse del temor en el rostro de los vampiros. La arrogancia con la que miraba a Renesmee exponía sus intenciones con respecto al duelo: no pensaba perder; parecía dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Al otro lado del círculo, Nessie tampoco pensaba dejarse abatir por la pequeña pelirroja.

Amanda alcanzó a reacomodarse en su lugar, cuando Xia estiró las manos con fuerza, como lanzando una pelota hacia Renesmee, creando desde las palmas de sus manos una llamarada potente y enceguecedora, que atravesó la distancia entre ellas para chocar con otro espiral de fuego, proveniente de las manos de Nessie.

A pesar de que todos teníamos conciencia del muro de aire que nos protegía de las llamas, la mayoría de los vampiros echaron el cuerpo hacia atrás, listos para escapar si las cosas se salían de control.

Ambos vértices de fuego luchaban por sobreponerse el uno sobre el otro y quemar a su adversario. La fuerza de Xia era sorprendente. Tenía los ojos fijos sobre Nessie y no se movía de su posición, a pesar de que por su rostro y por la posición de su cuerpo, se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable.

Renesmee por su parte, le mostraba los dientes amenazantes mientras intentaba incrementar la fuerza del fuego que estaba produciendo; le temblaban los brazos y a ratos daba cortos gruñidos de esfuerzo para aumentar la intensidad del ataque, pero aún así no lograba ganar terreno.

Al cabo de media hora, ninguna de las dos hacía avances. Era un empate por donde se le viera. Pero no querían darse por vencidas. Sobre todo Xia, que aprovechó todas las herramientas del escenario: dio una pequeña mirada a su alrededor e identificó la potencialidad de las velas. Entrecerró los ojos y concentrando todo su poder, generó otra llamarada con la mecha encendida que flotaba sobre la vasija oeste. Renesmee, anticipando la jugada, hizo lo mismo con la del lado este. Inmediatamente después, las cuatro llamas, provenientes de cada vasija, peleaban entre ellas para extinguirse. Eran tan potentes que comenzaron a chocar con la pared de aire que protegía a los espectadores. A medida que los espirales iban chocando con el muro de contención, se iba delimitando más y más la forma que tenía: una burbuja.

A los pocos segundos de que las velas entraran en la pelea, la burbuja se transformó un caos de proporciones: seis espirales de fuego se debatían entre las brujas para ganar terreno. Pasaban rozándose mutuamente sin lograr alcanzar sus objetivos, dificultando cada vez más la visión hacia el interior del perímetro. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el fuego y el humo nos bloquearan todo, y se hiciera imposible, para los que estábamos afuera, identificar las dos figuras humanas que peleaban entre medio de las llamas.

De pronto, todo se volvió silencioso y el fuego se extinguió completamente desde ambos extremos. Cuando el humo disipó el interior de la burbuja, pude reconocer cuatro figuras, dos de pie y dos en el suelo.

Xia y Renesmee yacían inconcientes, cada una resguardada por un sanador: Diego y Gabriel respectivamente.

Entendí, al ver a Amanda y Olivia de pie en cada punta, que ellas habían decidido el resultado del duelo como un empate, y habían mandado a "apagar el incendio", encargándoles a los sanadores que drenaran las energías de las brujas piroquinéticas.

Xia dio una rápida ojeada a Renesmee con el rabillo del ojo, pero no expresó nada con respecto a haber empatado la prueba. Probablemente se consideraba derrotada. Eso no podíamos saberlo con exactitud. Lo importante era que se estaba retirando, volviendo a sentarse junto a sus compañeros, detrás de la vasija del lado sur.

_Gracias a Dios terminó_, rezó Edward, mientras en el círculo, Diego y Gabriel le devolvían la conciencia a las brujas.

_¿Estás seguro que terminó?_, dudé en mi cabeza. Las pruebas habían concluido, eso estaba claro. Pero la iniciación todavía no comenzaba.

Renesmee volvió a sentarse sola en el centro del círculo, y un aire solemne invadió a los brujos que la observaban con admiración.

Levanté la cabeza y me fijé en la luna. Estaba redonda como un plato. Hoy era noche de luna llena.

"Renesmee", habló Amanda poniéndose de pie.

Olivia, al otro lado, la imitó.

"Este es el comienzo de tu camino. Tienes todo lo que se necesita: el resto, lo aprenderás día a día.

"Gracias Amanda, gracias por todo", contestó Renesmee mientras se limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas de las mejillas.

"Serás una sacerdotisa. Aunque un nuevo estilo de sacerdotisa, pues empezarás este viaje con una gran misión y sin compañeros definidos". Jacob bufó sin disimulo al escucharse descartado como parte de la cordada de Nessie.

Amanda sonrió maternalmente hacia los lobos.

"Es cierto, desde ya tienes grandes aliados. Pero ni los lobos, ni los vampiros que nos acompañan ahora serán parte de tu cordada, pues ellos tienen otros caminos que recorrer. El Universo te mandará a los mejores compañeros, pero habrá que tener paciencia.

Mientras tanto –agregó- ¿Quieres la llave? –la mirada de Amanda se había puesto dura, aunque se le veía satisfecha y ansiosa de comenzar con la iniciación.

"Si", contestó segura Renesmee y agachó la mirada.

Entonces Amanda se levantó ligeramente el vestido y caminó hacia ella. Se arrodilló frente a Renesmee y apoyó el báculo en el césped, sosteniéndolo con la mano derecha. Luego le tomó el mentón para levantarle la mirada. Las dos mujeres se miraron con intensidad.

Amanda abrazó con fuerza a Renesmee. Al hacerlo, el báculo iluminó de blanco todo el lugar, obligando al resto de los presentes a protegerse los ojos.

Cuando pude nuevamente enfocar los ojos sobre mi hija, Olivia había avanzado hacia el círculo y completaba la unión abrazando a Nessie desde la espalda. Luego, uno a uno, cada brujo fue entrando y uniéndose al grupo, compartiendo el abrazo. Cada vez que llegaba uno, el báculo cambiaba momentáneamente de color y luego volvía a brillar blanco.

Cuando el grupo estuvo completo, sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Primero una explosión blanca de luz proveniente de la piedra que –en algún lado –Amanda sostenía, dio paso a un fulgor dorado y potente que desde el punto más alto de energía, comenzó lentamente a perder intensidad. En el clímax de la luz dorada, la tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente y una pequeña brisa se levantó entre los que estábamos en el jardín, girando alrededor de la masa de brujos abrazados.

"¿Tú estás haciendo eso?", le preguntó Amun a Benjamin entre dientes.

"Si, pero no sé cómo, no lo puedo controlar, mis poderes no responden a mi voluntad", en vez de angustiado, el pequeño y menudo vampiro egipcio parecía complacido por estar participando de la iniciación.

Lentamente, el temblor disminuyó hasta desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que lo hizo la luz dorada del báculo de Amanda. Luego la brisa se detuvo y todo quedó sumido en el silencio y en la oscuridad.

De pronto, una capa blanca de luz emanó de los brujos: los cubría totalmente y palpitaba como si fuera un corazón. No había luz, las velas se habían apagado, pero no era necesaria ningún tipo de iluminación, pues la energía era potente. No tanto como el báculo, pero lo suficiente para poder distinguirla en la oscuridad.

"Dios mío", susurró Esme con los ojos enfocados en los brujos.

Edward y yo nos desconcentramos de lo que veíamos para analizar a Esme y luego a todos los que nos acompañaban.

"¿Puedes ver la luz?", le preguntó Edward a su madre.

"Es preciosa", le respondió con esa voz que sonaba a llanto. Pero esta vez, sus casi lágrimas eran de emoción.

"Yo también lo puedo ver", dijo Alice.

Analicé la mirada de todos los que estábamos ahí, humanos, vampiros, licántropos, todos podíamos ver como la luz protegía al grupo de brujos al centro del círculo. Podíamos distinguir perfectamente las palpitaciones y luego los cambios de colores, los brillos, las oscilaciones de la luz, todo, tal como si estuviéramos mirando a través de un caleidoscopio.

Lentamente, la luz que rodeaba a los humanos comenzó a extinguirse y los brujos, uno a uno, se fueron separando del grupo para sentarse a pocos pasos del núcleo, aún dentro del círculo que delimitaban las vasijas.

Al final sólo quedaron Amanda y Renesmee, abrazadas y rodeadas del aura blanca del principio. Estaban al medio, eran el centro de un nuevo círculo dentro del círculo.

Se quedaron ahí, quietas, durante algo más de un minuto. Luego Amanda se separó ligeramente de Renesmee, pero no la soltó. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado un porrazo contra el piso, pues estaba completamente inconciente.

La sacerdotisa apoyó ligeramente la cabeza de mi hija sobre el pasto y volvió a sentarse en el círculo de brujos, entre Tomás y Olivia.

Se tomaron todas las manos, mientras Renesmee seguía brillando al medio del círculo. Luego Amanda se volteó y le dio un beso a su hermana en los labios; ella hizo lo mismo con Elisa, que estaba a su lado; a su vez, Elisa besó a Gabriel, y así sucesivamente los brujos intercambiaron un beso hasta que Tomás hizo lo mismo con Amanda.

"Bienvenida, Renesmee", susurró la sacerdotisa. Se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Entonces el cuerpo de Renesmee se elevó despacio del suelo, levitando lentamente hasta quedar a un metro del césped. Se mantuvo estoica un par de segundos en el aire y luego, despacio, recobró el movimiento, apoyando suavemente los pies sobre la tierra.

Cuando estuvo de pie, me miró directamente a los ojos. Luego los cerró, inspiró profundo, se agachó para tocar el césped y desde el suelo volvió a levantar su cabeza hacia su padre y hacia mí.

Nos sonrió contenta.

"Hola", fueron sus primeras palabras.


	20. Chapter 20

**De fiestas y visiones**

La abracé fuerte. La apreté con toda la intensidad que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar antes de sentirse ahogada. Edward también estaba ahí, podía sentir su olor y su calor, pero no le presté demasiada atención. Lo único que me importaba era Renesmee. Mi hija y su felicidad, su sonrisa que irradiaba satisfacción. Sus ojos húmedos, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mis hombros. El hecho de que hubiera superado las pruebas, no sólo viva, sino que también triunfante.

La sostuve en un abrazo eterno, complementado por los besos que Edward repartía sobre el rostro de nuestra hija. A nuestro alrededor, amigos y familiares se desvivían en aplausos, gritos y saltos que aclamaban su desempeño.

Al rato, sentí como el grupo de gente se dispersaba. Tal vez habían decidido compartir con el resto mientras que nosotros nos decidíamos a soltar a Nessie.

Algunos de los brujos tomaron las vasijas y las regresaron a la cabaña. Otros siguieron el llamado a casa de Esme y Sue Clearwater. Entonces regresé al mundo real: había llegado el momento de la celebración, comenzando por el banquete. Besé a Nessie en la frente y corrí hacia la cabaña, entrando directamente hacia la cocina. Ahí, Esme, Sue y Bengara preparaban la comida.

Esme, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –me ofrecí.

La vampira dejó de golpe lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a mí y con un tono de voz que no soltaba la emoción, me dijo.

Bella, cariño, ve a celebrar a tu hija. También deberías sentir que eres parte de la fiesta, pues has sido una muy buena madre. Deja que te mimemos.

Aunque no creía que realmente mereciera algún tipo de regaloneo porque Renesmee se hubiera transformado en bruja, sentía fuertes deseos de estar en la celebración, compartiendo con nuestros amigos.

Le agradecí a Esme con un beso en la mejilla, y regresé al jardín, donde vampiros y licántropos estaban atorados de tantos comentarios y felicitaciones entorno a Renesmee y a los brujos.

Por supuesto, todos querían compartir opiniones y hacerle preguntas, pero era dificultoso, pues además del gentío, existía el obstáculo que la gran espalda de Jacob suponía para todo aquél que quisiera acercarse. Él la sostenía de la mano mientras ella saludaba a sus amigos; le importaba un comino que fuera ella el centro de atención, pues se había pasado demasiado tiempo preocupado, y ahora no tenía intenciones algunas de dejarla escapar, ni aunque fuera para bailar.

Por mi parte me había ausentado en la cocina por menos de tres minutos, suficientes para que el escenario del jardín cambiara completamente. Ahora, por ejemplo, estaba todo completamente iluminado. No sé de donde, ni cómo lo hicieron para conseguirlos, pero habían instalado dos grandes focos en las esquinas de la cabaña, que alumbraban completamente el jardín, de modo que la oscuridad no fuese problema para la fiesta. Habían también instalado un equipo de sonido con un gran parlante.

Primero sonó música ambiental, mientras se repartían copas de vino y vasos de cerveza entre los invitados. Mientras bebían, de todas partes se podían escuchar exclamaciones del tipo, "Y la viste cuando saltó hacia él", "Podrían causar un incendio forestal con esas llamas", o uno de mis favoritos –que se escuchó más de una vez –"te apuesto a que no me derribaría si es que estoy en fase".

En realidad, todos estaban impactados. Habían visto a una adolescente volar por los aires, saltar esquivando cuchillos, desmayar a una persona con sólo tocarla y luego manipular fuego como si fuera un personaje salido de una historieta japonesa.

Si, estábamos todos en shock. Pero ninguno completamente ensimismado como para escapar de la celebración. No era fácil ignorar el ambiente de júbilo que se esparcía entre los brujos, y en la misma Renesmee. Ella misma de hecho, se veía gloriosa. Había tenido el tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, cambiando su vestimenta de "combate", por un hermoso vestido verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño detrás de la nuca y pintado sus labios de un rojo escarlata que la hacía ver realmente alucinante. Ya no parecía la niña de –aproximadamente –dieciséis años que habíamos visto al amanecer. No. Ahora era una sacerdotisa. Y la calma con la que recibía los halagos de todos aquellos que la vieron en acción, era una de las primeras manifestaciones de ello.

Había crecido. Ya no necesitaba nuestra vigilancia constante. Era independiente, valiente, fuerte. La observé durante un rato, mientras charlaba con la gente y bebía un vaso de agua, sin siquiera molestarse en sacudirse a Jacob, cómoda con lo que la rodeaba, absolutamente conciente de que su entorno giraba magnéticamente entorno a ella. Había una chispa de orgullo en sus ojos: se sentía satisfecha de si misma. Yo misma estaba orgullosa de ella. Por más corta que hubiera sido la etapa en que ella me necesitó a su lado para cuidarla, protegerla y enseñarle a vivir en este mundo, me sentía aún tranquila y orgullosa de lo que, junto a Edward, le habíamos enseñado durante los últimos tres años.

Después la cena estuvo servida. No en mesas ni en manteles con puestos predispuestos, nada de eso. La comida estaba expuesta, a la vista de todo el que quisiera comerla, en una larga mesa de madera en el fondo del jardín, casi llegando al bosque. Casi ni se veía, pero el magnífico olor que expelía el pavo, el pollo, las salsas de soya con mostaza, de una extraña y novedosa mezcla entre tomate, ají, cilantro y cebolla (cortada y preparada por Bengara), del puré de papas, el arroz, las papas fritas. Era un menjunje de olores culinarios que cautivaron inmediatamente el apetito de los presentes. O tal vez morían de hambre, pues eran ya pasada la media noche y no habían probado bocado desde que llegaron al lugar a eso de las nueve.

El caso es que todos los grupos que se habían formado después que terminara la ceremonia, se dispersaron veloces hacia la mesa dispuesta para la comida, dejando al grupo de vampiros aislados al otro lado del lugar, sin tener ninguna actividad pendiente, más que la de esperar a que terminaran de satisfacer sus necesidades mortales.

Esta fue una gran experiencia –le oí confesar a Siobbhan –estoy muy contenta de haber visto este evento.

Y menos mal que lo vimos –replicó Amun –ahora ya sabemos con lo que nos podemos encontrar por ahí, si cazamos en el lugar equivocado.

Nadie se atrevió a reír con el comentario del egipcio. En su lugar, un par de sonrisas incómodas se dibujaron en los perfectos labios del resto del clan de Amun, mientras que otros lo fulminaron con miradas de reproche, como diciendo "mira a tu alrededor, idiota, que aún te pueden carbonizar".

Esme se apresuró en cambiar el tema.

¿Cómo fue para ti participar en el asunto? –le preguntó a Benjamin, que de la mano de Tia, no dejaba de mirar hacia los brujos.

Fue extrañamente confortante –contestó, forzándose a tomar atención a sus congéneres –no podía evitarlo, era como si el viento me susurrara que quería participar y la tierra me pidiera que le hiciera cosquillas.

Ahora sí, todos sonrieron.

Bueno, supongo que los brujos tienen razón, sí hay algo en el Universo que quiere que participemos –exclamó Carlisle satisfecho.

Apostaría mi brazo derecho a que es así –la imagen de mi abuela en el bosque era una prueba más que suficiente: había algo, y se quería comunicar con nosotros.

Nuestra conversación se vio truncada por un redoble de tambores que provenía del porche de la casa. Frente a la puerta de entrada a la cabaña, los cuatro brujos adultos, Sebastián, Diego, Matías y Rod, sostenían instrumentos de percusión.

El sonido de la caja había sido como una campanada que llama la atención de los colegiales. Esta vez, la batucada nos cantaba a nosotros, pidiéndonos nuestra atención.

Desde el otro lado, Elisa se atoró con un pedazo de carne. Dejó el plato en el suelo y corrió hacia la casa. A los pocos segundos salió con una pandereta en la mano, de la cuál colgaban largas cintas de distintos colores.

La chica cruzó de un salto los cuatro escalones que la separaban del suelo y corrió hacia el centro del jardín. Pegó un grito agudo mientras golpeaba el instrumento contra su palma izquierda y lo levantaba más arriba de la cabeza. Entonces los brujos respondieron con un compás de los tambores, mientras bajaban las escaleras y se acercaban, caminando al ritmo de la música, hacia el lugar donde la joven bruja los esperaba.

Supongo que era una canción, pero en realidad podrían haber sido varias. La banda desplegó un espectáculo hermoso, parecido al que muestran por televisión en las calles de Río de Janeiro. Los cinco integrantes de la improvisada batucada, hacían sonar los tambores al son de distintos compases que juntos armaban una interminable melodía a base de golpeteos. Elisa los acompañaba con su pandereta y a veces con su voz, lanzando gritos entusiastas a los espectadores.

Era un show nuevo para nosotros. Y no por ser vampiros. Más que nada tenía que ver con un tema de cultura, pues ninguno de mis familiares estaba acostumbrado a tal desplante de alegría, música y baile, porque no era costumbre en los lugares desde donde proveníamos. La mayoría de nosotros estábamos confinados a un clima frío –con menos sol –y por lo tanto no solíamos divertirnos de esa forma. Zafrina y sus hermanas, en cambio, estaban tan acostumbradas a un escenario desinhibido –propio del calor tropical del Amazonas-, que se acercaron al círculo de humanos entorno a los tambores, sin ningún atisbo de timidez, y se unieron al coro de palmas que festejaba a la batucada como si fueran, todos en conjunto, un instrumento más.

La música no había terminado aún cuando Gabriel se separó de la masa y corrió hacia el árbol más cercano. Escaló entre las ramas con la habilidad de un puma, sin dar ni un solo paso en falso, ignorando la altura de al menos diez metros que lo separaba del piso y siempre sonriendo, adivinando que nuestra atención se había desviado hacia él.

El escenario quedó entonces dividido en dos partes. En la planta baja, los cinco brujos tocando tambores. En la planta alta, Gabriel sobre el árbol más alto, de pie con las piernas bien estiradas, aplaudía al compás de la música, incitándonos a acompañarle con las palmas.

Una vez que ya había capturado nuestra atención, desenredó desde una de las ramas una tela blanca larguísima, que llegaba sin problemas al suelo. Por la forma en que había sido amarrada, la tela caía dividida en dos brazos.

El joven brujo espero a que la música cesara y los integrantes de la batucada se voltearan para musicalizar su inminente hazaña, antes de lanzarse abajo del árbol, enredando sus piernas en una de las telas. Los tambores, la caja y la pandereta que tocaba su novia, seguían paso a paso las volteretas que Gabriel comenzó a urdir cada vez que se anudaba y desataba a si mismo de la tela blanca.

Dos o tres minutos después, el chico colgaba cabeza abajo a unos cinco metros del suelo, con los brazos estirados por sobre su cabeza, alargando los dedos hacia el público. Luego Bengara, que contemplaba a su compañero realizar las acrobacias desde el público, corrió hasta él y le ofreció un brazo. Él se aferró con las dos manos, mientras que ella, con la mano libre, tomaba el pedazo de tela libre y comenzaba a girar entorno a él, haciendo que el cuerpo del brujo creara una circunferencia en el aire.

En un movimiento rápido, Constanza saltó y quedo elevada del suelo, afirmándose con una mano de Gabriel y con la otra de la tela, mientras ambos giraban en el aire con la fuerza que ella había creado. Luego enredó una de sus piernas en la tela y se soltó del chico. Ambos quedaron girando lentamente en el aire, mientras la batucada los acompañaba con un compás medio circense, medio de película de acción.

Durante los próximos diez minutos, licántropos y vampiros presentes contuvimos el aliento, impresionados por las acrobacias que los brujos realizaban en el aire, enredándose en la tela y creando hermosas figuras con sus cuerpos. Sus compañeros, presentes en la audiencia, aplaudían entusiasmándolos. Ninguno temía, como nosotros, por su seguridad. El único que parecía disfrutarlo de verdad, era Lucas, que nos anticipaba con codazos en las costillas sobre las contorsiones que estaban por venir y la dificultad que tenían.

Al final, Gabriel y Constanza llegaron hasta la punta del árbol escalando por la tela como si fuera un tubo, aferrándose a él con los brazos y las piernas. Al llegar al lugar más alto que les permitía la tela, se enrollaron completamente hasta parecer una oruga en proceso de metamorfosis hacia mariposa. La batucada entonó un larguísimo redoble de tambores y luego los brujos se dejaron caer, desenrollando la tela rápidamente de sus cuerpos hasta llegar al suelo justo cuando los tambores sonaron por última vez.

Tomados de la mano hicieron una reverencia para recibir la ovación del público. Y luego se acercaron a los músicos y todos se intercambiaron un abrazo grupal.

Quiero aprender a hacer eso. ¿Podemos hacer eso? –preguntó entusiasta Leah con voz coqueta.

Tomás, que la sostenía cariñosamente por la cintura, le contestó con suavidad:

–Se vería extraño un hombre contorsionándose junto a un lobo en una tela, pero si quieres intentarlo…-Leah le profirió un suave codazo en las costillas, pero inmediatamente se sonrieron antes de enredarse en un beso.

La música cambió el ambiente carnavalesco, por uno que involucraba también al resto de los participantes.

No hubo que entusiasmar a nadie para que se atreviese a bailar, pues en un santiamén el centro del jardín –en una improvisada pista de baile –se llenó de parejas que se movían al son de la música.

Las preocupaciones que había dejado olvidadas en un silencioso rincón de mi cabeza, se apresuraron en volver cuando Amanda y Lucas se acercaron a nuestro grupo, conformado exclusivamente por los miembros más cercanos de nuestra familia. Vale decir, Los Cullen, con la excepción de Alice y Jasper que bailaban junto a los brujos, y el clan de Tanya.

La pareja se movía tranquila, tomándose de la mano como si ningún problema existiera entre ellos. A pesar de que su ademán era serio, la comisura de sus labios estaba curvada en una media sonrisa, que parecía tatuada en sus rostros como un gesto involuntario del que no podían escapar.

Bella, Edward –nos saludó la sacerdotisa –felicitaciones por Renesmee, es única en su especie.

Gracias Amanda –contestó él –ya nos habían dicho eso antes.

Todo salió estupendamente. La ceremonia fluyó sin problemas y el camino de Nessie quedó clarísimo ante los ojos de todos.

¿Vieron esas llamas? –exclamó Lucas interrumpiendo a su esposa –No había visto algo así desde… No, no, nunca lo había visto antes.

Eso porque no viste como Matías carbonizó a esa Heidi, mi amor –se burló Amanda sin remordimientos –Digno de año nuevo chino.

Que chistosa.

Amanda hizo un gesto con la boca hacia Lucas y luego volvió a hablarnos.

No tengo muy claro qué es lo que prefieren hacer ahora

A qué te refieres –repuse nuevamente inquieta. Estaba profundamente alterada por algo. No sabía por qué, ni de dónde venía, pero el mal presentimiento me tenía sumergida en el negativismo.

Bueno, me refiero al viaje hacia Italia. ¿Cómo pretenden hacerlo?

Carlisle tomó la palabra, pues se había dedicado a pensarlo bastante.

Supongo que ahora, que tenemos nuestro equipo completo y balanceado, sería buena idea que viajáramos cuanto antes.

¿Ustedes cómo viajan? –preguntó Lucas con honesta curiosidad –Supongo que no se andan paseando bajo la luz del sol ni cruzan océanos a nado. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, además de ser mucho más rápido con esos medios, también es muy divertido.

Es que no somos todos tan rápidos como tú –le contestó Carlisle con paciencia paternal –Para nosotros es más rápido viajar en avión si es que vamos a recorrer esas distancias.

Y en este caso, también viajarán humanos –dijo Edward –por lo que no podemos limitarnos a las posibilidades de nuestra naturaleza.

Lástima –se quejó Lucas –hubiera sido divertido nadar en compañía.

Volviendo a la realidad –Amanda ignoró a su esposo – ¿Será muy complicado encontrar pasajes en avión para un grupo tan grande y en tan pocos días?

¿Cuándo pretendes viajar? –calculé que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. En la pista de baile no había señal alguna de que alguien quisiera irse a dormir pronto.

Mañana será un día perdido –la sacerdotisa frunció el ceño –, pero podemos ocuparlo para hacer los últimos preparativos y partir lo antes posible.

Pasado mañana –calculó Carlisle en voz alta.

¿Es posible? –preguntó Amanda.

Está todo arreglado, es posible cuando queramos.

¿Y viajaremos todos en avión? –Lucas sonaba incrédulo -¿Están seguros que sus amigos podrán soportar un día entero de viaje encerrados con humanos?

Su preocupación era legítima, pero subestimaba la paranoia de Edward y la preparación de Carlisle.

Ya consideramos ese problema –la voz de satisfacción de Edward sonaba ligeramente amenazante –.Por eso hemos arrendado un avión, de esa forma, podremos instalarnos estratégicamente para evitar desgracias. Primero los humanos, luego los licántropos, vegetarianos y al final los vampiros.

Espera –Amanda había abierto sus ojos de par en par – ¿Dices que arrendaron un avión? ¡Eso es mucho dinero! No podemos costearnos un viaje así.

No te preocupes querida –se apresuró Esme en hablar –Es un regalo de nuestra parte, en agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por Nessie y por nosotros.

No tenían por qué molestarse…

Quería seguir escuchando la disculpa de Amanda, pero justo en ese momento la angustia se apoderó de mí, inundándome el pecho, como si dos garras me quisieran arrancar el corazón.

¡Bella! –la voz de Alice retumbó en mis oídos en el momento preciso, justo para confirmar mis temores de que algo estaba por suceder.

La vampiresa venía caminando lo más rápido posible, pues con su mano arrastraba a Elisa desde la chaqueta y eso el impedía moverse a una velocidad más normal. Detrás venían Jasper y Gabriel, asustados por la repentina reacción de Alice.

Olivia, en el fondo del jardín, apagó los parlantes y dio potencia máxima a los focos, para terminar el baile y enfocar la atención en lo que Alice había visto.

Bella –repitió al llegar donde nos encontrábamos todos -¿Dónde está Renesmee?

Revisé rápidamente los rostros que se esparcían a lo largo del jardín, pero no pude encontrar a mi hija.

No me había preocupado por ella, nos encontrábamos en un lugar seguro y estábamos en plena celebración. Tenerla bajo observación hubiera rallado en el exceso. Pero ahora que Alice lo mencionaba, no me había dado cuenta que hace un buen rato no la veía.

Edward –susurré perdiendo lentamente las esperanzas. Mi mal presentimiento tenía justificación; ahora esperaba lo peor.

No te preocupes Bella –me calmó sin mirarme, pues enfocaba los ojos en la cabaña –Viene hacia acá, se encuentra bien.

Inmediatamente después, la puerta principal de nuestra casa se abrió de un golpe y Renesmee salió corriendo a nuestro encuentro. Detrás de ella, Jacob caminaba con aire perdido.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Alice la interrumpió.

¿Qué es Nessie? ¿Cómo lo hacemos? –se estaba refiriendo a algo proveniente de sus visiones, nadie entendió lo que decía.

Renesmee, antes de contestarle a Alice, informó a Amanda lo que sabía.

Me he quedado dormida y tuve un sueño, Amanda.

A sus espaldas, Jacob hacía una mueca de disgusto. Había más en las palabras de Renesmee, especificaciones que estaba pasando por alto y que le molestaban.

- ¿Qué viste? –le preguntó la sacerdotisa dando un paso hacia ella.

- Ya sé qué deben hacer para poder tener la visión que estamos esperando –la respuesta de Nessie se dirigía a Alice y Elisa, que se habían adelantado hacia ellas, dando la espalda al resto de los presentes, agrupados entorno al grupo.

- ¿Qué es Nessie? ¡Dínoslo ya! –exclamó Alice impaciente.

Renesmee tomó respiro antes de hablar.

Para poder pasar sobre los obstáculos, tienen que dejarse inducir por Bengara –no estaba muy segura sobre lo que estaba diciendo, pero continuó –La única forma de que puedan tener una visión sobre lo que están haciendo los Vulturi, es estando en trance.

Eso tiene sentido –murmuró Bengara.

No lo tiene –replicó Alice –Yo no puedo dormir. ¿Cómo diablos voy a entrar en trance?

Lo haces cada vez que tienes una visión –Olivia se abrió paso entre los licántropos para llegar hasta nosotros –Además, se supone que será gracias a la unión entre tú y Elisa lo que dará resultado.

Mmm –Amanda pensativa, dejó escapar un pequeño ruidito sin abrir los labios.

¿Qué? –Olivia se impacientaba.

Alice –preguntó Amanda con el mismo tono de voz que pone Edward antes de llegar a una conclusión -¿Por qué corriste hasta aquí tan asustada?

Tuve una visión donde Renesmee nos enseñaba a tener visiones. Y luego otra, donde Bengara y Bella se sentaban con nosotras en el césped.

¿Ahora? –Olivia agudizó la voz.

Si –Alice, Elisa y Renesmee contestaron al unísono.

El momento había llegado. Estábamos a un paso de saber qué era lo que sucedía en Volterra, y como afectaba nuestros planes. Aunque había una cosa que no me cuadraba en todo esto: ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en lo de las visiones?

Bella –me buscó Amanda –necesito que protejas a las niñas mientras trabajan en la visión. Debes rodearlas con tu escudo para prevenir que cualquier energía de los que estamos aquí, interrumpa el flujo entre ellas.

¿Es ese un problema en todo caso? –preguntó Olivia a su hermana.

No lo sé. Pero si la visión de Alice es así, entonces es la única forma en que puede participar Bella de todo esto.

Olivia no contestó.

El resto de los presentes comenzaron a dispersarse, pues no tenían nada con qué aportar en el asunto. Pero Amanda creía lo contrario.

No se vayan –habló con fuerza pero sin gritar –estamos todos juntos y es por algo. Bella va a ayudarnos para que podamos ver lo que está por suceder. Es buena idea que se queden aquí, así podremos tomar una decisión en conjunto y ustedes sabrán qué sucederá en los próximos días.

Los invitados a la ceremonia de iniciación accedieron a al propuesta de Amanda. Se acercaron al pequeño grupo reunido en el centro y observaron en silencio.

Elisa y Alice se sentaron en el césped, se tomaron de las manos y permitieron que Constanza les tocara las mejillas. Las tres chicas se quedaron inmóviles mientras trabajaban.

Por mi parte, la misión era mucho más fácil, y me permitía ser parte de los dos escenarios. Estaba de pie detrás de Constanza. Con mi escudo, protegía las tres chicas, envolviéndolas en una burbuja.

En un principio pensé que no importaba si yo participaba o no. Pero en cuanto desplegué mi escudo noté como la telepatía de Edward chocaba contra la pared invisible, cómo Jasper involuntariamente intentaba sentir lo que Alice sentía y como Eleazar buscaba un acceso para entender cómo funcionaba la unión entre la vampiresa y la bruja.

Por supuesto que ninguno de los tres lo hacía a propósito, en muchos sentidos era involuntario. Pero más que nada, ninguno de ellos calculaba que su influencia en el flujo de energía podría ser tan determinante con el resultado final.

Alice tenía los ojos cerrados. No dormía, de eso podíamos estar seguros. Pero tampoco estaba realmente ahí. Cada vez que tenía una visión, su mirada parecía perdida, pues observaba una realidad alterna, que existía en su cabeza pero que era tan real como el recuerdo de una película o una fotografía. Cuando entraba en esos estados de vigilia, normalmente era capaz de mantener un cierto contacto con lo que la rodeaba. Gracias a eso, nos podía describir lo que veía justo en el momento en que la visión se le estaba manifestando.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Los mestizos al otro lado del océano Atlántico le impedían poder dilucidar el futuro. No encontraba un camino hacia la verdad, hacia lo que Aro o Cayo estaban tramando en nuestra contra.

Bengara, gracias a su habilidad para poder leer, entender y manejar a voluntad el subconsciente de las personas, sería de gran ayuda para Alice. Le mostraría el camino por el cuál la neblina no pasaba, y junto a Elisa, podrían aventurarse hacia Volterra.

Dentro de la burbuja, pude sentir con mi escudo, como una fuerza electrizante se esparcía entre las tres mujeres. No cabía duda de que, fuera lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, funcionaba.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para saber qué sucedía.

Tres minutos después, Alice se puso de pie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Camino hacia la guerra del Solsticio**

- ¡No! –gruñó Alice levantándose del suelo y rompiendo inmediatamente mi escudo. Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, escapando de una imagen invisible que la perseguía. Tenía los ojos abiertos, como desorbitados, presos del pánico, o de rabia.

Jasper corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda, traspasándole calma. A mi lado, Edward siseó intensamente cuando vio en la mente de su hermana, lo que estaba sucediendo en Volterra. Las otras dos brujas seguían en el suelo, y nosotros, todos los que ahí nos encontrábamos, no supimos hacia dónde reaccionar, hacia dónde mirar, ni qué preguntar. Era como si nos hubiésemos olvidado cómo era que el aire entraba por la nariz y hacia los pulmones.

La unión entre las brujas se rompió con la abrupta salida de Alice. Elisa, al despegarse del contacto con Bengara, cayó hacia atrás inconciente, desmayada. El esfuerzo había sido demasiado, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Gabriel la tomó en brazos y se la llevó hacia la cabaña, mientras Bengara se quedaba en silencio, sentada en el césped, con los dientes apretados de rabia.

- ¿Qué es Bengara? –Amanda se adelantó para acuclillarse frente a la bruja.

Pero Bengara no contestó.

- ¿Alice? –preguntó Carlisle inquieto.

Nunca antes vi a Alice tan atónita. Pero la habilidad de Jasper era fuerte, y esta vez, increíblemente útil. Alice volvía en sí de a poco.

- Ella sabía –murmuró –Ella sabía que iba a morir.

¿Quién? –Jasper hablaba muy bajo para no sobresaltarla, aunque su voz era aún audible para los vampiros, y seguramente también para los licántropos.

- Nunca había sentido tanto dolor –sollozó Bengara mirando a Amanda.

La sacerdotisa acarició la mejilla de la desconsolada bruja. Luego le hizo un gesto a Diego y este se acercó hacia ellas. El mago estiró los brazos hacia Bengara, y ella no se resistió: se colgó del cuello del brujo dejándose tranquilizar. Él la levantó y al igual que a Elisa, se la llevó hacia la cabaña para que descansara.

- Aro ha estado en busca de una clarividente –habló Edward en lugar de Alice –Jane logró encontrar una en Italia.

- La forzaron para que hablara –continuó Alice –Jane la torturó. –Kate siseó ante el nombre de la sádica Vulturi –Pero ella sabía que tenía que ayudarnos. Se negó a hablar hasta que llegó Aro.

- Espera Alice, vas demasiado rápido –interrumpió Carlisle –dices que es una clarividente… ¿humana?

- Imposible. ¿Una humana soportando las torturas de Jane? Ningún mortal podría –Eleazar se veía impactado.

- Es humana… era –la mirada de Alice se perdió hacia el infinito, como recordando la muerte que tuvo que experimentar, la tortura de otra que ella misma sintió en sus recuerdos.

- Por supuesto –contestó Edward, nuevamente leyendo la verdad en los pensamientos de Alice –pero esta era una humana muy poderosa.

Bastaba un solo roce entre el anciano y la pobre italiana para que nuestros planes quedaran al descubierto, si es que ella, clarividente como se suponía, los sabía. Después de que Aro obtuviera de ella lo que quería, seguramente la habría matado.

- Pero no lo logró –contestó Edward a mis pensamientos–Aro no ha podido soportarlo.

- ¿Soportar qué? –Carlisle no sabía a quién mirar, si a Alice o a Edward.

- Antonia no es realmente una clarividente –explicó Alice, refiriéndose a la chica por su nombre, como si fueran amigas o conocidas, como si en el mundo real alguna vez se hubieran presentado –ella es más bien una médium.

- ¿Fantasmas? –no puse en duda la posibilidad de que existieran. Ya recordaba a uno.

- Ellos la aconsejan, le dicen lo que ocurre en otros lugares, le cuentan sobre lo que está por suceder.

- Entonces Aro, al tocarla, pudo verse rodeado de espíritus –el tono de Edward era duro, pero se podía entender satisfactorio ante la imagen del Vulturi acobardado por fantasmas.

- Eso es bueno entonces –dijo Amanda pensando en voz alta –Ella no ha dicho nada y los fantasmas han protegido la información. Aún tenemos tiempo.

- Sólo tres días –aseguró Alice –Aro mordió a Antonia.

- Así le asegura en lugar en la guardia –continuó Edward.

- Además de que la podrá torturar al tenerla confinada y sin posibilidad de alimentarse. Tomando en cuenta la necesidad de los vampiros neófitos, Aro se jugó la carta de la tortura lenta. Si no, siempre puede ocupar a Jane.

La expresión de Amanda se oscureció. Tal vez por la guerra inevitable, tal vez por la humana que sufría lejos por una causa que no le pertenecía directamente.

- ¿Hablará? –preguntó Carlisle sin querer saber la respuesta.

- Si –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cuántos días tenemos?

- Ella hablará el mismo día en que pisemos Italia. No importa lo que hagamos, ellos nos estarán esperando.

Los preparativos comenzaron de inmediato. Al día siguiente ya estábamos en todos el aeropuerto. Casi todos los vampiros viajaban con sus propias familias; éramos quienes teníamos lazos de afecto con humanos los que sufrimos al separarnos.

La mayoría de los licántropos dejaba a sus padres en Forks. Algunos dejaban a sus novias, a sus imprimaciones. Para ellos era menos complicado que para los que viajaban junto a sus parejas, como era el caso de Jacob y Leah. Ellos lucharían junto a Renesmee y a Tomás, los verían poner en riesgo sus vidas, y eso era sin duda mucho más duro que sufrir la separación, pues sabían que existía el riesgo de que murieran. Los otros en cambio, solo tenían que esforzarse por sobrevivir, para volver a los brazos de las personas a las que amaban.

En mi caso solo era difícil despedirme de Charlie y Renée. Aunque ya lo había hecho muchas veces, en esta ocasión era más doloroso. No por el alto porcentaje en contra nuestra, según el cuál ninguno de nosotros volvería, sino que porque por fin sabían la verdad, ya no tenía que esconderme de ellos. Les había revelado mi nueva vida, la naturaleza de mi familia. Ellos lo habían aceptado y ahora, por primera vez en tres años, podía sentarme junto a ellos a compartir sin tener que mentirles.

Aunque no sabía si volvería para vivir el resto de sus vidas junto a ellos, al menos tenía el consuelo de que gracias a la guerra que teníamos por delante, crearía para ellos un mundo más seguro y más justo. Menos peligroso. Pero sobretodo, sin mentiras.

- Te quiero mamá –Renée intentaba sofocar el llanto, sin tener mucho éxito –Si algo nos sucediera, alguien vendrá a avisarles. Quédate aquí a pasar la navidad, llama a Phil, pídele que venga.

- Les irá bien Bella –me tomó la cara y me obligó a hundirme en sus ojos –Estaremos rezando para que Dios los acompañe. Volverán sanos, salvos y victoriosos, estoy segura.

- Y pasaremos navidad juntos –exclamó Charlie a mis espaldas.

- Papá…-me giré para abrazarlo. No habían palabras para despedirse de él.

Hubiera llorado.

- Cariño, no te pongas triste. Tienes que estar concentrada para poder patearles el trasero a esos Vicarios.

- Vulturi –le corregí.

- Lo que sea. No pienses en nosotros, estaremos bien, preparando una buena cena navideña de bienvenida –sus ojos se humedecieron, pero esta vez no intentó reprimir las lágrimas –Además, tendrán que volver para ayudarme cuando sea viejo y no pueda caminar. Con esa fuerza que tienen, y los súper oídos, seguro que me escucharan cada vez que me caiga en el baño.

- Y serás un viejo cargante –me burlé intentando sonreír, pero mi tono de voz sugería otra cosa.

Nos abrazamos una vez más y luego me aparté para que mis padres pudieran despedirse de Renesmee. Busqué a Edward entre los licántropos, los brujos y los vampiros; en uno de los cubículos del aeropuerto, él y Carlisle charlaban con un hombre, el piloto. No me acerqué pues supuse estaban en una conversación de negocios. Miré a mí alrededor: los Clearwather abrazaban a Sue, Jacob hablaba con Sam, los vampiros estaban agrupados en sus respectivos clanes, y los brujos, de la mano y con las cabezas agachadas, murmuraban cosas, como si estuvieran repitiendo una oración. De todas maneras, las despedidas eran menos angustiosas que las que se repartieron entre aquellos que enfrentamos a los Vulturi, ya casi exactamente tres años atrás. Esta vez, la muerte no era segura. Las posibilidades de ganar no eran tan remotas como en aquellos años. Ahora, mientras todos se abrazaban con sus familiares y amigos, había una nueva esperanza en el ambiente. Podíamos ganar, debíamos hacerlo. Esta era una batalla distinta, no era solo para defendernos. Era también para poder crear un mundo mejor.

Poco antes de subirnos al avión, Alice se acercó a nosotros sigilosamente para pasar desapercibida por el resto. Edward se enfocó en los pensamientos que su hermana intentaba comunicarle.

- Alerta a Jasper, que él ayude a controlarla. Nosotros nos enfocaremos en Emmet –indicó Edward después de leer a su hermana.

Alice asintió y desapareció entre la gente. Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando a que Carlisle finiquitara los últimos detalles de nuestro viaje. En la sala de espera, medios aislados del resto de la gente, nuestro compacto ejército se dispersaba para hacer los últimos arreglos: llamadas telefónicas, recados, cartas. Todo lo necesario, si es que alguno no sobrevivía a los próximos días.

- ¿Emmet viene hacia acá? –quise confirmar con Edward.

- Si, han vuelto y se encontraron con la casa vacía. Alice les dejó un recado para que supieran donde encontrarnos. Él y Rosalie vienen en camino.

No los habíamos visto desde aquél día en que Lucas apareció. Las cosas desde su ausencia habían tomado un giro más vertiginoso. Los eventos nos caían encima, ya no había modo de retroceder.

- ¿Y son malas noticias? ¿Rosalie estará descontrolada? –pregunté, pues si Alice avisaba que Jasper debía controlarla, entonces era malas noticias las que venían.

- No es eso. Ellos vienen en camino, pero no supondrán ningún problema. Es otra visita las que nos alcanzará aquí. María viene con ellos.

- ¿María? María… ¡María! –tantos años atrás, tantas historias atrás, Jasper había contado sobre la mujer que lo transformó. Aquella vampiresa con aspiraciones de conquista, que tenía el ejército de neófitos más próspero de América. María… ella venía hacia nosotros. – ¡Lo último que nos faltaba! Una pelea en público. ¿Cómo vamos a evitar un escándalo? ¡Estamos en el aeropuerto por Dios!

- No viene a pelear, Bella. María viene a unirse a nosotros. Se encontró con Emmet y Rosalie en Forks. Vienen juntos. Tiene cuentas pendientes con Volterra.

- ¿Qué? –exclamé.

- No puedo explicarte ahora, tengo asuntos pendientes con el piloto. Espérame un segundo.

Tantas preguntas, tantas cosas inconclusas. Y nosotros caminando hacia la guerra. ¿Qué tenía que hacer María allá? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Alistair le contó? La única que podía tener respuestas para mí, era, como siempre, Alice.

Entre la gente, la hermosa figura de Alice sobresalió ante mis ojos. Caminaba danzante hacia los brujos, buscaba a Elisa. Las clarividentes se tomaron de la mano y cerraron los ojos, invocando una nueva visión.

Me acerqué hacia ellas para obtener las nuevas noticias.

- ¿Cómo va la situación? –pregunté cuando se soltaron.

- No ha cambiado nada, tenemos aún el tiempo necesario para llegar allá, pero nos estarán esperando.

- ¿Sigue transformándose? –los ojos de Alice me miraron nerviosos, como si estuviera sufriendo el mismo dolor que la invadió el día anterior cuando concluyó su visión.

- Bella –exclamó la inconfundible voz de Emmet mientra corría hacia nosotras. A su lado Rosalie se movía tranquila, pero con un aire enojado.

Habían llegado por fin.

- Alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo –sonreí a conciencia, aunque supe que sólo mi boca se había curvado, pero que mi rostro seguía monótono.

- No me hubiera perdido esta batalla por nada en el mundo –Emmet parecía nervioso, aunque fingía muy bien.

Elisa se apartó de nosotros. Con el rabillo del ojos la ví acercarse a Olivia. Ninguna de las dos hizo el ademán de voltearse para mirar a los recién llegados. Con ellos, venía una hermosa mujer: María.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Edward se acercaron.

- ¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Carlisle incómodo, sin saber qué situación resolver primero, si es que la de sus hijos, o la de la nueva vampiresa –No es necesario que vengan si no quieren hacerlo. Lo digo sobre todo por ti, Rosalie.

Ella no se inmutó con el comentario.

- Somos una familia, no los dejaremos solos –contestó sin convencerse del todo de sus propias palabras.

- ¡Rose! –gritó Renesmee al ver a Rosalie. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con cariño. Jacob caminó tras ella, dando una mirada sospechosa a María.

- Hola Nessie –ahora sí Rose había manifestado algo con su rostro. Algo parecido al cariño.

- No pensé que vinieran –confesó Renesmee.

- Estamos involucrados, ¿no lo crees? –le contestó Rosalie.

- No hay problema si te quieres quedar –exclamó Jacob con tono sarcástico.

Entre ellos existía la relación suegra-yerno típica.

- No te rías, perro, todavía te pueden matar por allá.

- Veo que todo sigue igual –Renesmee se cansaba pronto de las conversaciones entre su novio y su tía, pero su comentario iba directamente hacia Emmet.

- Tenemos que partir ya –interrumpió Edward antes de que siguieran haciendo preguntas incómodas.

- ¿No quieren preguntarme algo antes de subirme a un avión lleno de comida? –habló de pronto María. Su voz, bellísima como la de todos los inmortales, era muy grave. Podría haber sido parte de un coro Gospel.

- Según tenemos entendido, quieres unirte en la batalla –contestó Carlisle dando una mirada cómplice a Edward.

- Tengo más que buenas razones. Y suficientes siglos he tenido esperando –el rostro implacable de María expiró amenazas; en sus ojos vi la venganza asesina, esa que macera hasta llegar a su punto de ebullición en silencio –Sobre mi causa no tengo por qué darles explicaciones. Sólo les puedo prometer comportarme entre sus filas.

- Se enteró por Alistair –explicó Alice para romper el hielo –y quiere ayudar a eliminar a los Vulturi. Tal vez no por buenas razones, pero al menos será de ayuda.

- ¿No tienes problemas con eso? –Esme se apresuró a tomar a Jasper por los hombros. Temía por el bienestar de su hijo.

- Estaré bien –sentenció.

- Bella –me habló Edward –sube al avión con la manada y con los brujos. Siéntalos como habíamos dicho antes: primero los humanos, luego la manada. Nosotros subiremos con los vampiros después, cuando hayamos hablado con María.

Asentí con la cabeza y me enfoqué en mi tarea. Reuní a los humanos y los encaminé hacia el avión, que se encontraba en una pista separada de los aviones comerciales. El piloto se encontraba ya sobre su nave. Había puesto la escalera en su lugar y nos esperaba en la puerta del avión.

Una vez sentados, lo único que quedaba era esperar al resto para partir.

Olivia se acercó hacia mi asiento, en la mitad del avión.

- Bella, ¿me puedo sentar aquí un minuto?

- Si, por supuesto.

La bruja se sentó a mi lado y se mordisqueó las uñas.

- Eh…

- ¿Quieres saber de Emmet? –lógico, ¿qué otra razón iba a tener para estar tan nerviosa?

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? –súper nerviosa.

- Lo siento, no han dicho nada sobre nada –aunque a mi parecer, ella sería la despechada en este trío.

Olivia apretó los labios.

- Supongo que es mejor así –intentó obligarse a la resignación –hablaremos al regreso.

- ¿Hablarán?

- Bueno –tartamudeó nerviosa –sé que probablemente él se quede con ella. Pero de todas maneras me gustaría saber qué pasó y por qué tomó esa decisión.

- Olivia –le tomé las manos. Estaban tibias. Ella ya no se protegía de mí. –Ellos llevan décadas juntos. Además, no es bueno para ti que estés con un vampiro y te lo digo por experiencia propia.

- Es un poco cínico, ¿no crees?

- Si, tal vez si. Pero en mi caso era distinto. Primero porque no estaba rompiendo ningún matrimonio. Y segundo porque tú tienes una tarea especial: eres sacerdotisa, y no puedes serlo si es que mueres. Yo era una mujer común y corriente.

- Nadie es común y corriente. Pero tienes razón. Es que bueno, si, lo mejor es que me haga a un lado. Además, no tengo intenciones de transformarme. Tal vez sea sólo un capricho.

- Un mal capricho.

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. No es como que estuviera enamorada de él ni mucho menos.

Por la ventanilla, el grupo de vampiros caminaba hacia la escalera del avión.

- Deberías irte a sentar. Tendremos una compañera peligrosa.

- ¿María? –preguntó Olivia.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- Tengo mi propia clarividente –la bruja rió ante mi cara de contradicción –son dos manos y 32 dientes más. Eso siempre es bueno cuando quieres enfrentarte a un ejército de vampiros. No importa si después tendremos que matarla a ella también.

Me reí.

- Si, supongo que sí.

- No te preocupes de más, Bella. María no será un problema.

- Eso espero.

La chica volvió a su asiento y yo me puse de pie para recibir a los vampiros en la puerta del avión. Los primeros en entrar fueron nuestros primos de Denali. Luego el clan irlandés, seguidos por el egipcio y las amazonas. Detrás de Senna, una vampiresa hermosa, de cabello larguísimo y de un rubio platinado al estilo Marilyn Monroe, entraba silenciosa escoltada por Edward y Jasper.

- Esta es mi cuñada, Bella, esposa de Edward –Jasper nos presentó por fin.

- Un gusto en conocerte Bella.

- Bienvenida María –la saludé con un gesto de la cabeza, un poco nerviosa, pues las historias de las conquistas le antecedían.

La vampiresa caminó hacia su puesto, sin antes darle una larga ojeada a los humanos y licántropos que la observaban desde la cola del avión.

El avión despegó a las 11 de la noche del día 20 de Diciembre. Aterrizaríamos en Milán al día siguiente.


	22. Chapter 22

** Sulspicia y el Ejército de Giove**

- ¿Mamá?

- Dime, amor.

- Quería decirte…

- No, no digas nada. No quiero que…

- Mamá.

¿Qué iba a decir, adiós?

- Solo puedo imaginar lo difícil que es esto para ti -Mejor no decir nada. Mejor sólo respirar, llenarme de su olor .-Pase lo que pase, si es que no nos volvemos a ver…

- No pasará nada. No te sucederá nada, vas muy bien protegida.

- Pero sí es que…

- No. No. Sin peros Renesmee.

- Te quiero mucho mamá, muchísimo.

- Yo también te quiero, con toda mi alma.

- Mamá.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, de ser tu hija.

- Gracias, supongo. Aunque lamento desilusionarte pero, no he hecho nada especial.

- Mamá…

- ¿Qué?

- De no ser por ti, esto no estaría sucediendo.

- Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.

- ¡Mamá! No seas testaruda. Me refiero a que el amor que sentiste primero por papá y luego por mí, ese amor es el que ha reunido a toda esta gente. Tu amor va a causar el cambio del mundo entero.

- ¿Renesmee?

- ¿Qué?

- Intenta no morir, por favor.

- Tú tampoco mueras. Nada de tonteras como cortarse el brazo.

- ¿Están listas? -interrumpió Edward.

_No_.

- ¿Papá?

- Dime Renesmee.

- Dile a Amanda que viajaré con los vampiros.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Puedo viajar contigo, papá?

- Claro que sí, siempre.

-Entonces estoy segura. Viajamos juntos.

Humanos y licántropos subieron a la van que Carlisle había arrendado para el viaje desde el aeropuerto hasta Volterra. El resto de nosotros, los vampiros, viajábamos a pie. Renesmee había preferido recorrer aquella distancia encaramada en la espalda de Edward. Ellos tendrían alguna forma telepática de expresar lo que sentían. Aunque no hay nada, nada en el mundo que te prepare para despedirte así de las personas que amas. _Adiós, espero que no te suceda nada. Espero estar viva para tu regreso. _

No, las palabras estaban de más.

Todo sobraba, menos ella, menos él.

Los Cullen encabezábamos la caravana. Atrás de nosotros, 23 vampiros corrían veloces hacia la batalla de sus vidas. Llovía. Era 21 de diciembre, en Italia debía comenzar el solsticio de invierno. Si todo salía según lo esperado, estaríamos de regreso justo para Nochebuena.

- ¿Nos están esperando? -pregunté.

- Si.

- ¿A todos?

- No Bella, no saben que Renesmee va por los esclavos -contestó nerviosa Alice.

- ¿Saben sobre los humanos?

- Creen que son los licántropos.

- ¿Pero no tenían una vampira como tú?

- ¿Clarividente? No. Ella, Antonia, es médium, se comunica con los muertos.

- ¿Y los muertos le han mentido a la chica?

- No, no le han mentido, ella sabe que vamos acompañados de brujos.

- ¿Antonia puede ocultarle cosas a Aro entonces?

- Que fastidio Bella, ¿no lo puedes deducir sola?

- No.

- Aro le tiene miedo a los muertos. No la toca porque no soporta verlos, entonces ella le dice lo que quiere, le ha mentido.

- ¿Está de nuestra parte?

- Por supuesto que si. Ella es nuestro caballo de Troya.

- ¿Nos ayudará?

- Está esperando a Renesmee para mostrarle el camino hacia los esclavos.

- ¿Alice?

- No, no lo sé.

- ¿O no me quieres decir?

- No lo sé. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Edward.

- ¿Edward?

- No lo sabe.

Corríamos por los senderos escondidos entre las montañas donde se encontraba Volterra. La comitiva humana avanzaba por la carretera. Nos preocupamos de mantenernos al mismo paso que la van.

- ¿Renesmee?

- Dime, Lucas.

- ¿Amanda te dijo algo sobre otros brujos?

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Porque hay una comitiva esperándonos a siete kilómetros.

Lucas, a la cabeza, se adelantó para advertirles a los humanos sobre aquellos que nos esperaban más allá. A pesar de la posibilidad de una amenaza desconocida, nunca retrocedimos ni aminoramos el paso. Amanda lo decidió así.

A las afueras de Volterra, una comitiva conformada por cincuenta brujos nos esperaba en lo que parecía una formación marcial. El líder, un enorme joven que fácilmente llegaba al metro noventa, sostenía un báculo como el de Amanda, y vestía una túnica blanca que hacía un radiante contraste con la oscuridad de su piel. El resto de los brujos vestían de la misma manera, y al igual que su líder, eran todos de raza negra.

Cuando la van se estacionó a pocos metros del ejército humano, los vampiros nos quedamos detrás del vehículo para evitar las problemáticas que podían surgir si ellos nos confundían con los Vulturi o con cualquier otro tipo de vampiro con aspiraciones carnívoras. Los humanos descendieron de la van y flanquearon a Amanda mientras que se dirigía hacia su homólogo; los licántropos se posicionaron frente a nosotros, armando físicamente el bloque intermedio que estaban acostumbrados a interpretar.

Uno frente al otro, los dos sacerdotes se saludaron con una reverencia; luego se dieron las manos y cerraron los ojos, para proceder a un intercambio de información que, nuevamente, nos fue totalmente desconocido. Al cabo de un par de minutos, el joven negro abrió los ojos, repitió el saludo hacia la sacerdotisa, y luego dando un paso hacia el lado, imitó el gesto hacia el resto de los brujos, licántropos y vampiros que lo observábamos a la distancia. Al girarse hacia sus compañeros, el báculo del sacerdote brillo suavemente con una luz lila, y como si se tratase de una señal, los cincuenta brujos se dispersaron rápidamente hacia el bosque, todos tomando direcciones opuestas. El líder, impertérrito, se giró hacia nosotros con gesto sereno. Entonces Amanda nos explicó lo que sucedía.

- Han venido a ayudarnos –sus palabras fluían rápido, sin perder tiempo en entonaciones –Ellos se preocuparan de dormir a la población humana dentro de las murallas. No tendremos que preocuparnos por eso.

- ¿Entonces puedo pelear? –preguntó Bengara.

- Acompañarás a Reneesme. Ahora. La pelea se verá después.

- Amanda, ¿por dónde nos vamos? –preguntó Nessie preparada para marcharse a cumplir su misión.

- Él les mostrará el camino. Han recorrido el perímetro desde que llegaron hace dos días. Saben cuáles son los caminos que llevan hacia los esclavos, en la mitad se encontrarán con Antonia, la médium. Él es un sacerdote africano, tiene los mismos conocimientos que Olivia y yo. Estará preocupado de vuestra seguridad, pero tú seguirás siendo la jefa, la líder en esta misión. Si necesitas darle alguna indicación, no dudes en hacerlo. El resto: ¿Están listos?

Los brujos adultos amigos de Amanda se reagruparon junto a Reneesme. Zafrina hizo lo mismo.

- Vamos -dijo Reneesme.

- ¿Nessie?

- Dime Amanda.

- Para hablarle, creo que es mejor que lo hagas con las manos. No hablan la misma lengua, pero tienen el mismo corazón.

Reneesme sonrió tímidamente al sacerdote y luego se volvió para mirarnos, tal vez por última vez.

- Te amo Jacob.

- Yo también te amo a ti.

- Hazme feliz, y no mueras.

- Tú también.

- Nos vemos en un rato.

Y luego a paso de trote, los cuatro brujos, Zafrina, el sacerdote y Reneesme, fueron a liberar a los esclavos. No se despidió de nostros, ni nos miró. El corazón se me apretó.

"Los amo mucho, muchísimo. Prefiero hacerlo de esta manera… es la única forma de decir lo que de verdad quiero decir –comenzó a susurrar Edward en mi oído, tan bajo que sólo yo podía escucharlo –.Tengo miedo mamá, pero no de morir, no de sufrir. La idea de que a mi regreso, ni tú ni papá ni Jacob estén bien, me aterra. Pero no se preocupen por mí, por ninguno de nosotros. Estaremos bien, confío en que lo lograremos. Y si no, Zafrina nos dará suficiente material para escapar con vida".

Quise contestarle, y de hecho me giré hacia Edward con la intención de hacerlo, casi al mismo tiempo en que me mordía la lengua, recordando que la habilidad de mi marido no era de ida y vuelta. Él me abrazó rápidamente, y se apresuró en acercar su boca a mi oído.

"Desde que nací, he sido la niña más feliz del mundo. Y si logramos lo que queremos, entonces habrá muchas otras personas que podrán tener una vida tan plena como la mía. Por favor, tengan fe. Este era nuestro destino, tal vez desde que ustedes se conocieron, o papá se convirtió, o Carlisle se convirtió, o el padre de Carlisle nació y se dedicó a repudiar nuestra estirpe, poniendo la primera pieza del puzzle que terminaría en este momento. Esto es lo que se nos dio, este es el momento en el que podemos hacer valer el sufrimiento de tantos otros. Estoy orgullosa, estoy feliz de ser parte de esto junto a ustedes. Pero también tengo miedo. Así que desde este momento no pensaré más en ustedes hasta volver a verlos dentro de la ciudad; y ustedes hagan lo mismo, para que cumplamos nuestros roles de la mejor manera, y así todos podamos volver a la calma, sin miedo, para ser felices por los años que siguen después de esta noche."

Edward me apretó entre sus brazos, y yo dejé caer todo el peso de mi cabeza sobre sus hombros. De pronto otro par de brazos se unió a los nuestros, adhiriendo una ráfaga de calor instantáneo. No tuve que abrir los ojos para reconocer a Jacob. Los tres sin decir nada, nos sumergimos en ese instante por una eternidad. Luego otro cuerpo, helado, que por el aroma reconocí como el de Rosalie, dio la pauta para que el resto de nuestra familia se uniera en el gesto de desesperación y cariño que nos estaba poseyendo.

- Te amo –susurré despacio.

- Te amo –contestó Edward, y luego uno a uno, los vampiros y el licántropo repitieron la frase como si fuera un mantra.

- ¿Estamos listos? Tenemos que entrar -Amanda, de la mano de Lucas, dispuso el orden en que nos enfrentaríamos a lo que fuera nos estaba esperando al otro lado.

Primero estaban los vampiros, organizados con Edward, Carlisle y Lucas a la cabeza. Entre todos, armaban una línea de 10, que se cortó a la mitad en una segunda línea de defensa. Se dispuso así para mantener a los guerreros humanos escondidos el mayor tiempo posible. Con la misma intención, los licántropos se dividieron a los lados, flanqueando a los cinco jóvenes brujos que se alineaban al medio del grupo. Así quedaron escondidos, listos para salir a la luz cuando fuera necesario. Eran, claramente, nuestra arma secreta.

Atrás, como intuí desde un principio, nos quedamos Amanda, Benjamin y yo, también a modo de estrategia. La sacerdotisa debía quedarse más atrás que el resto de los brujos, pues ella los protegía, potenciando y nivelando sus energías, desde una posición que le permitiera observar el campo de batalla para dar instrucciones y advertencias de peligro.

Yo, por supuesto, la acompañaría por dos razones: la primera era la más obvia, tenía que ser el escudo que protegiera a todo el grupo de los poderes que los vampiros tenían preparados. Por lo mismo, yo era el blanco principal para la guardia y debía mantenerme lejos del peligro; esa era la segunda razón de mi distancia del resto de los vampiros.

Benjamin por su parte, estaba atrás junto a nosotras para poder desplegar su manejo de la naturaleza desde lejos, ayudando a distraer al enemigo y protegiendo los flancos débiles. También debía de ser el primero en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, si es que alguno de ellos llegaba hasta nosotras.

De esa manera entramos a Volterra al atardecer del día del solsticio.

- El hijo de Aro nos está esperando –advirtió Alice antes de que pasáramos la frontera amurallada –Los Vulturi pretenden lanzar al ejército mestizo primero: saben que no estaremos dispuestos a asesinarlos porque sí. Los van a lanzar de modo que puedan así distraernos antes de que la guardia se lance sobre nosotros.

- ¿Entonces a esos no los matamos? –preguntó Garret sin quitar los ojos del escenario que teníamos enfrente. Habíamos entrado. Mientras Amanda daba la instrucción final, el grupo caminaba en formación hacia la plaza principal, aquella donde se encontraba la torre del reloj.

La ciudad estaba dormida.

- No, a esos no los mataremos. Cuando los mestizos ataquen, no se muevan ni un solo centímetro. Nosotros los desarmaremos. En cuanto los saquemos de enfrente, tendrán que estar atentos pues la guardia atacará de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo pretendes sacarlos de en medio? –preguntó Esme con un tono agresivo. Nunca antes la escuché hablar como una vampiresa. Sorprendentemente infundía más miedo que cualquiera de nosotros. Algunos notaron la diferencia, y la miraron contrariados.

- Primero Olivia, luego Bengara.

Las chicas dieron una rápida mirada a la sacerdotisa y asintieron con la cabeza. Ellas también habían tomado una nueva actitud de guerra.

- ¡Pero así revelarás la presencia de los humanos! –exclamó Emmet con un fuerte murmullo.

- No. Ellos pensarán que es obra de Benjamin.

- Cállense, ya los veo. Tal vez nos puedan escuchar –advirtió rápidamente Lucas.

No tuvimos que avanzar siete kilómetros para ver lo que Lucas veía: alineados con capas café, un grupo de unos 30 mestizos nos recibía con las cabezas bajas. Al costado derecho, un muchacho bellísimo, de largos cabellos rubios y capa negra, nos observaba avanzar entre la penumbra.

Al verlos ahí, me detuve del impacto. Pero Benjamin me arrastró rápido del brazo. El grupo siguió caminando, posicionándose a aproximadamente unos cincuenta metros del ejército mestizo. Amanda, Benjamin y yo, nos replegamos en la escalera más alta del portal del Duomo de Volterra. Desde ahí lo veíamos todo. Detrás de los chicos de capa café, la guardia se escondía convenientemente, mientras que en el balcón de un antiguo edificio que se erguía justo sobre sus cabezas, los tres ancianos observaban con irreverencia cómo los ejércitos enemigos se preparaban para pelear.

Ambos bandos nos observamos por lo que me parecieron largos e interminables minutos... pero fueron pocos segundos. Entonces, la voz del líder interrumpió:

- ¿Sabías Carlisle, que hoy es la noche más larga del año? – dijo Aro poniéndose de pie al borde del balcón. Carlisle no respondió es porque comienza el invierno en nuestro hemisferio. Esta noche los humanos dormirán por más tiempo.

El joven rubio de capa negra, que sabíamos se llamaba Giove, curvó los labios y profirió un gruñido.

- La ciudad está dormida Carlisle –continuó Aro con la mirada perdida –Nuestra ciudad está dormida…

- Las cosas no tienen por qué suceder de esta forma Aro.

- No hay otra forma, mi querido y viejo amigo. Han venido a nuestra ciudad, han secuestrado a nuestros humanos en qué sabe qué sortilegio y ahora quieren matarnos. Pero vamos a dar la pelea, si. No hay otra forma.

- Se han pasado de la ralla esta vez –exclamó Esme en voz alta y compungida –Tendrán que liberar a los esclavos.

Los tres ancianos reaccionaron lentamente a las palabras de Esme. Entornaron los ojos hacia ella, como queriendo castigarla por hablar sin su consentimiento, pero decidieron ignorarla. Pero Cayo impulsivamente se puso de pie y se lanzó desde el balcón, en un acto que hizo agazaparse a la primera línea de combate de nuestro ejército. A todos, menos a Edward.

- ¿Qué sucede Cayo, qué estás esperando para atacar? –le provocó con una sonrisa al anciano.

Cayo hizo sonar los dientes de un golpe.

- ¿Te crees muy superior por poder leer mis pensamientos, no es así?

- Sé que soy mejor que ustedes, pero no por mis habilidades. Aunque por cierto, debe ser pesado ser el único de la familia sin poderes.

Félix y Demitri flanquearon a Cayo, demostrándose dispuestos a defenderle. Marco abandonó el balcón y reingresó al edificio. Aro quedó solo.

- Terminemos esto ya –gruñó Félix.

- Si –siseó Emmet desde la primera fila.

- ¿Qué dices Aro, vas a proseguir con tus delitos, o vas a evitar esta desgracia? –le preguntó Carlisle finiquitando el extraño diálogo.

Un grito agudo interrumpió la escena. Esme, con un escalofriante chillido de desesperación, cayó de pronto al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Atrás Jane sonreía sádica, contenta de que mi escudo no estuviera protegiendo al grupo. Ensimismada por la situación, había olvidado mi obligación defensiva. La tortura sobre Esme era mi responsabilidad. Expandí rápidamente mi poder sobre nosotros, y ella dejó de y Carlisle se apresuraron en ayudarla.

- ¿De qué delitos me hablas, Carlisle? -continuó Aro -nosotros simplemente hacemos lo mejor para preservar nuestra especie en soberanía.

- Estos chicos -respondió él señalando a los mestizos uniformados -son creación tuya. Tus hijos... a quienes estás mandando a morir. ¿Dónde están sus madres?

- Oh, Carlisle, no me vengas con obligaciones morales que no me competen. Ellas, siemplemente, eran el escalón más débil.

- Nosotros queremos vivir -interrumpió Giove -y para crecer, debimos devorarlas al nacer. Es el derecho a la vida, ¿no?

- No permitiremos que sigan con esta barbarie. Terminará esta noche.

- Actúa como si fuera obra tuya –susurró Amanda de pronto. Benjamin entornó los ojos y levantó los brazos hacia adelante.

- Veámos cómo lo intentan -gruñó Giove. Entonces dio una silenciosa orden a su ejército de esclavos, y estos se abalanzaron sobre la primera línea de vampiros.

A pocos metros de que alcanzaran a nuestros amigos, los primeros cinco chicos fueron levantados por una fuerza invisible. Como colgando desde un hilo, los mestizos se balanceaban de cabeza a cinco metros del suelo. Detrás de los vampiros y entre los licántropos, Olivia miraba concentrada hacia delante, con los dedos de las manos abiertos en toda su extensión, concentrada en enviar la fuerza al lugar indicado. Los mestizos que seguían detrás, observaron a sus compañeros con expresión de terror, antes de perder la mirada en el aire.

Bengara tenía los ojos cerrados. Una fuerza brillante y transparente al mismo tiempo, que tal vez sólo yo podía divisar gracias a mi escudo, se esparció rápidamente entre la segunda línea de ataque de los mestizos. Eran diez, pero solo cinco de ellos quedaron paralizados, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

- Un poco más –oí susurrar a Amanda a mi lado, antes de que golpeara el báculo dos veces contra el suelo.

Entonces los otros cinco chicos, de no más de 14 años –dos o tres de vida –entraron en el trance al que Bengara los inducía desde su posición.

Aro abrió los ojos aterrorizado por lo que veía, mientras que la guardia, completamente al descubierto ahora que los mestizos se habían lanzado hacia el territorio que nosotros cubríamos, entornaban los labios en feroces rugidos de ataque.

- ¡No pelearemos con tus esclavos! –gritó Edward hacia el balcón. Carlisle se había retirado hacia atrás para cubrir a Esme, que estaba siendo rápidamente atendida por Gabriel.

Aproveché los pocos segundos de distracción que las brujas nos habían proporcionado para seleccionar mis objetivos. Por descontado, Jane fue la primera en ser bloqueada, seguida por Alec y Demitri. Los uní a todos, encerrándolos en burbujas individuales que se juntaban a través de largos lazos invisibles en uno solo, que a su vez llegaba hacia mis manos. Por su parte, Olivia y Constanza, probablemente con la ayuda de Amanda, habían apartado del campo de batalla a los hipnotizados cuerpos de los 30 mestizos. Ahora éramos sólo nosotros, y ellos.

Cayo, de pie junto a la guardia, frente a frente con nuestra línea defensiva, se quitó la capa en un movimiento seco, que hizo reaccionar a todos los vampiros enemigos.

- Estoy cansado de sus porquerías –dijo el antiguo entre dientes, en un tono de voz que parecía no buscar respuesta –De su moral extenuante, de sus imposiciones absurdas, de la negación y la culpa que han asignado a nuestra especie.

- Nosotros no hemos asignado nada a ninguno de ustedes.

- Pero están aquí para asesinarnos. Me parece más que suficiente.

- Estamos aquí para defender la vida, Cayo –gritó Carlisle desde el centro del grupo, abriéndose paso para acompañar a Edward –Ustedes Vulturi insisten en matar humanos por poder. Ya no podemos seguir haciendo como si no escucháramos. Venimos preparados para detenerlos, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Tienes miedo, hermano Cayo? -Una dulce y armoniosa voz apareció desde la oscuridad, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos líderes. En un pequeño pasaje, creado por dos paredes de antiguos edificios italianos, una sombra comenzó a tomar forma. Crecía paso a paso, a medida que se acercaba hacia la luz para exponer su figura. Al aparecer ante nosotros, la guardia retiró la posición de ataque en un gesto que parecía un saludo de pleitesía ante la vampiresa que se presentaba en el campo de batalla.

Era alta, de un rubio platinado uniforme, que le llegaba liso casi hasta las caderas. Sus facciones, hermosas por su puesto, eran duras. En el balcón, Aro levantó las cejas con gesto molesto, desconcertado por la presencia de la mujer, tal vez enojado.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Amanda.

- No tengo idea -contesté.

- Es Sulspicia, esposa de Aro -nos informó Benjamin.

La mujer caminó hacia el joven mestizo, a sabiendas de que su presencia estaba impactando no sólo a quiénes la veíamos por primera vez, sino que también a su familia, a su guardia y a su ejército.

- Estos vampiros, aunados con esa extraña raza de licántropos –dijo señalando a nuestro grupo, como si estuviera frente a un tribunal –están aquí para aniquilarnos. Y tú, hermano, ¿te sientas a dialogar con ellos?

- Sulspicia… –reclamó Cayo anonadado.

- No, no digas nada. Estoy cansada de escucharte. Estoy cansada de escucharte a ti y a ellos –la vampiresa giró los ojos hacia Carlisle- ¿Vienen aquí a defender una raza? ¿Vienen aquí a una matanza para poder defender "la vida"? ¡Por favor! –su rostro impertérrito se movió lentamente hacia una expresión que no se completó del todo –me dan asco.

Sulspicia flotó hacia nosotros con aire irreverente. Con sus movimientos se demostraba irreverente hacia el conflicto. Se creía una diosa, y actuaba como tal.

- Estos vampiros están motivados por la fe. Los mueve el amor. La esperanza de que serán "perdonados" por los supuestos pecados a los que fueron impulsados por su propia naturaleza. Vienen aquí para eximirse de culpa, para encontrar en nuestra aniquilación, el resultado inequívoco del fin de los males. Nos adjudican a nosotros todo lo malo y absurdo que vive en esta tierra. ¿Los vamos a dejar seguir con esta falacia?

La arenga de la vampira levantó los ánimos de la guardia, que silenciosa contestó preparándose para atacarnos.

Los capas rojas se inclinaron hacia el suelo.

Aro había desaparecido, el balcón se encontraba vacío.

- Estos pobres y deleznables vampiros norteamericanos se han auto convencido de que los sufrimientos que viven diariamente al privarse del alimento que los mantiene vivos, serán recompensados en otra vida, más allá, después de que mueran. ¡Que absurdo! –la vampiresa soltó una larga y forzada carcajada, que fue inmediatamente acompañada por el sonido de una decena de gruñidos proveniente de las bocas ponzoñosas de la guardia –Nosotros no morimos, ¡Somos Inmortales! Y hemos encontrado en estos niños, la forma de perpetuar nuestra perfección.

- ¿De verdad crees que eres madre? –interrumpió de pronto una voz que no reconocí en un principio, pero que después, cuando María caminó hacia la primera fila, me pareció la obvia descripción sonora de la sádica vampiresa sureña.

- María.

- Madre.

- ¿Vas a pelear junto a los inferiores?

- ¿Vas a continuar mintiéndonos?

- No estoy diciendo mentiras, simplemente estoy señalando una verdad. Esta esperanza con la que arman su discurso, no es más que un consuelo de pobres. Del idiota que fue el padre humano de Carlisle, pretendiendo perseguir inmortales, ¡Ja!, y que traspasó por generaciones de vampiros, desde su propio hijo, hasta los humanos que este convirtió y llegando hasta la mestiza que Edward engendró con una humana. El consuelo de ser incapaces de actuar correctamente, según su propia naturaleza, ocupando con autoridad las habilidades que les pertenecen.

- Ese no es el problema Sulspicia.

- ¿Me vas a decir que comulgas con ellos?

- No me interesa lo que ellos quieran o piensen. A mí solo me importa desaparecerte de mi vista.

Sulspicia no pudo esconder del todo la impresión que le causaron las palabras de María. Su propia creación quería destruirla. Y la amenaza directa que le había lanzado, era en si más potente que cualquier gruñido, pues había explicitado sus intenciones ante la guardia, a conciencia de que se transformaría en un blanco inmediato. La valentía del acto de María era una estupidez ante cualquiera.

Las vampiresas se miraron con desdén, y la guardia entera comenzó a rugir, como si fueran un grupo de leones al asecho.

Edward se volteó para mirarme a lo lejos. Sus ojos indicaban peligro, estaba escuchando algo, probablemente reacciones del ejército enemigo que podían significar que la batalla estaba por comenzar.

- Benjamin –llamó Amanda de pronto –Necesitamos neblina. Hay que sembrar miedo antes de que comiencen.

- En treinta segundos –el vampiro cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

Lentamente una bruma comenzó a emerger desde el suelo a nuestro alrededor. Una espesa capa blanquecina que se esparció hacia delante y entre nuestros amigos, para luego cubrir toda la plaza, incluyendo el terreno donde los Vulturi tenían instaladas sus defensas.

- Entonces tu tumba estará en Volterra –respondió Sulspicia, ignorando la aparición de la neblina bajo sus pies, y los murmullos temerosos de su ejército ante el inusual fenómeno.

- Xia –susurró Amanda a mi lado –que sea como la muralla china por favor.

La distancia entre la posición del grupo de humanos y la nuestra, desde donde la sacerdotisa daba indicaciones en suaves susurros prácticamente imperceptibles, era de al menos treinta metros. Por lo que cuando Xia no se movió después de la orden que le impartió Amanda, supuse que no la había escuchado.

Pero de pronto comenzaron a encenderse pequeñas fogatas alrededor de nuestro ejército. Partiendo casi a nuestros pies, los focos de fuego se fueron encendiendo uno a uno, a un metro de distancia entre ellos, dibujando una frontera que encerraba a los dos grupos como en una suerte de cuadrilátero.

La llamarada que lanzaba cada fogata al encenderse era terrorífica. Sulspicia intentó no demostrarse sorprendida, pero dio un paso hacia atrás cuando las dos primeras se prendieron a lo lejos. Y a medida que se iban acercando hacia ellos, la guardia se iba replegando, juntándose cobardemente para escapar del fuego que los buscaba. Algunos escudriñaron entre los vampiros que tenían enfrente para encontrar en ellos alguna brujería o habilidad nueva que estuviera causando el extraño fenómeno. Pero incluso nuestros combatientes no podían disimular el desconcierto que les causaba el poder de Xia. Sus rostros estaban tan asustados como el de los Vulturi.

Cuando los focos de fuego dejaron de aparecer, y el círculo había ya encerrado a ambos grupos, hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral en la plaza de Volterra. El combate estaba por desatarse. Las últimas palabras, intentos diplomáticos, serían prontamente pronunciadas.

- Aro, Sulspicia. Cayo. –intentó Carlisle una vez más –Liberen a los esclavos y terminen con esta barbaridad ahora. No nos obliguen a utilizar todas nuestras fuerzas contra ustedes.

- Brujería querrás decir amigo mío –saltó Aro desde la puerta del edificio –argucias sobrenaturales que no son nada contra nuestra unión.

La guardia lanzó gritos de guerra, vítores de soberanía.

- Aro, sabes que quisiera no hacer esto. Solucionemos este problema de otra forma.

- No hay solución para esto Carlisle. Esta noche, uno de nosotros dejará de existir.

Cayo caminó hacia su hermano y le dio la mano. El gesto fue recibido como una orden por parte de la guardia, que se preparó para luchar.

Edward al frente, dio una orden con el brazo hacia nuestros amigos, y todos nos prestamos para la lucha.

Reafirmé mi bloqueo sobre los objetivos principales. El veneno me lleno de amargura la boca.

- Fuego en los dos luchadores –susurró Amanda una vez más.

Entonces las capas de Felix y Demitri se incendiaron completamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los dos vampiros gritaron, no sé si de dolor o de miedo, y se revolcaron en el piso intentado sofocar el fuego.

Pero esta vez la guardia no se dejó impresionar. Nadie les prestó auxilio a los dos caídos, pocos se dignaron a mirarlos mientras se retorcían en el piso tratando de amainar las llamas que no parecían cesar.

Sulspicia nos dio la espalda y caminó con calma hacia el edificio. Al pasar junto a Félix y Demitri los miró con indiferencia, y luego sin siquiera girar la cabeza hacia su marido, dio por concluido el diálogo.

- Mátenlos a todos –dijo sin entusiasmo.


	23. Chapter 23

**La primera victoria de Jane**

La ciudad estaba dormida. En silencio, ellos y nosotros esperábamos a que la situación estallara.

El fuego que prendió las capuchas de Felix y Demitri se extinguió rápidamente. Por el contrario, a nuestro alrededor las llamas comenzaron a expandirse violentamente. No sabía si es que estaban siendo controladas para moverse de esa forma –tan naturalmente desastrosas –o si es que la pequeña bruja había dejado que el fuego recorriera su propio curso. La neblina cubría uniformemente el terreno a nuestros pies.

Frente a nosotros, el ejército de los inmortales se preparaba para la batalla. Los antiguos reingresaron en el edificio detrás de Sulspicia, ignorando nuestro último intento por evitar el desastre. Tampoco les preocupó que sus mejores guerreros se estuvieran quemando por combustión espontánea. Simplemente se apartaron del campo de batalla, permitiendo que se desatara la masacre.

Las antiguas murallas de la ciudad italiana eran en su mayoría grises. Lo noté porque la crecida del fuego había alcanzado el lado este de la plaza, casi al borde de tocar los primeros edificios residenciales.

Ni un alma se movía en Volterra. Los únicos humanos que estaban a la vista eran los brujos. Podía escuchar sus latidos potentes, asustados, aún cuando se encontraban todos debidamente camuflados entre los vampiros de nuestro frente. Y si yo los podía identificar, probablemente los otros también podían hacerlo, pero estaban tan desconcertados por el fuego consumiendo todo a paso lento, y por la extraña neblina que se había materializado de la nada, que no prestaron atención a los sonidos que se escondían detrás de los graznidos de los licántropos.

Desde mi lugar en las escaleras de la catedral, obtenía una vista completa de la situación. Veintitrés nuestros, contra cincuenta de ellos. Alineados en columnas de ocho, el ejército enemigo cubría casi todo el perímetro del extremo norte. Estaban concentrados en nuestros movimientos, pero chequeaban el espacio a su alrededor cada cierto tiempo por no más de una fracción de segundo. Nosotros en cambio no nos sentíamos sorprendidos por la fuerza de los vampiros que los italianos habían acumulado para la lucha. Cuatro licántropos y cuatro poderosos brujos de nuestra parte, nos brindaban la confianza necesaria para enfrentar al ejército más poderoso del mundo, la guardia de los Vulturi.

Mi mano derecha temblaba, estaba hambrienta. El veneno comenzó a mezclarse con mi saliva, en el mismo instante en que Félix y Demitri se pusieron de pie, reponiéndose inmediatamente de las quemaduras. La matanza estaba a un respiro de distancia. Lo sabíamos, lo deseaban. La sed poseyó mis pensamientos al ver a los dos guerreros alistándose para embestirnos, la necesidad de sangre me quemó la garganta.

Mi esposo se giró para mirarme con un movimiento infinitesimal. Seguía de pie liderando nuestro grupo. Estábamos a casi cincuenta metros de distancia, con un ejército de vampiros, licántropos y brujos entre nosotros, pero aún así sus ojos encontraron los míos sin problemas, para en silencio comunicarme su advertencia: está por comenzar.

Había llegado el momento…

- Terminemos esto de una vez –indicó la pequeña voz del príncipe.

Y luego la piedra del báculo de Amanda brilló intensamente, iluminando todo con una luz blanca.

Con un fuerte gruñido al unísono, la guardia italiana colisionó con nuestras fuerzas, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la batalla comenzó ante mis ojos.

- ¡Armas y atrás! ¡Defiendan, solo preocúpense de defender! –gritó Amanda hacia los brujos que en medio de la masa de vampiros, se escabullían confusos sin saber con exactitud como proceder.

- ¿Qué hago yo ahora? – preguntó Benjamín ansioso.

En la plaza, Maggie se batía contra un vampiro minúsculo cuyo nombre desconocía.

- Necesitamos que distraigas a los vampiros que noten la presencia de los brujos -le ordenó Amanda.

- Entonces bajaré a pelear.

- ¡No!

Dos de los lobos ayudaron a despedazar al vampiro que luchaba contra Maggie. Las extremidades, el torso y la cabeza, se incendiaron inmediatamente por lo que parecía combustión espontánea. Los tres combatientes se giraron de inmediato para buscar al próximo contrincante.

- Lo que tienes que hacer es usar tus poderes desde acá Benjamin.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que les tire viento para que les entre ceniza en los ojos? Eso no va a funcionar Amanda.

- ¿Cuál es tu poder? -le gritó la sacerdotisa sin dejar de mirar el campo de batalla.

Félix y Emmet caminaban en círculos, la danza amenazante que antecedía el duelo.

- Controlo los elementos.

- Entonces puedes controlar la naturaleza.

- Amanda, ve directo al grano por favor, no es el momento para acertijos –reclamé mientras hacía un esfuerzo extra por mantener firme la burbuja contra Jane. La vampiresa, aún quieta en su posición inicial, se esmeraba por romper el escudo que la bloqueaba. Sus ojos estaban atentos contra mí.

- Elisa, un vampiro atacará a Leah por la espalda -susurró Amanda sin contestarme.

Como si estuvieran hablando por un intercomunicador invisible, Elisa corrió de inmediato hacia la dirección que le indicó la sacerdotisa sin siquiera voltearse a mirarla. Leah se encontraba herida en el costado derecho, pero ignoraba su herida pues en frente tenía a una fornida vampiresa. Ambas se miraban con los colmillos expuestos, prontas a lanzarse la una sobre la otra. A espaldas de la loba, un segundo vampiro se aprestaba para lanzarse sobre ella. Justo un segundo antes de que Leah fuera atacada por la retaguardia, Elisa saltó sobre el vampiro y con las navajas circulares que tenía enrolladas en las manos, le cercenó las dos extremidades superiores con dos perfectos cortes a la altura de los hombros.

- Si puedes controlar los elementos, entonces haz aparecer nubes. Y de las nubes, prepara rayos que alcancen rápidamente a cada vampiro que note a mis hermanos –gritó Amanda tras la victoria parcial de Elisa.

- Bien –dijo Benjamin mientras unas oscuras nubes se comenzaban a materializar sobre el cielo de Volterra.

- Edward –susurró la sacerdotisa –cuando veas que un rayo cae sobre un vampiro, tienes que correr a atacarlo, para evitar que de la señal a los otros sobre la presencia de humanos en nuestro bando.

Edward se giró hacia nosotros y asintió con la cabeza, para luego lanzarse sobre Chelsea, la poderosa vampiresa de la guardia que con su poder mantenía los lazos emocionales que ataban a los Vulturi. Al otro lado de la plaza, Elisa y Leah se enfrentaban a la vampiresa que había sobrevivido al ataque de la bruja humana. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, estaban fijos sobre Elisa. Se debatió por un par de segundos, decidiendo entre lanzarse sobre alguna de las dos, o correr a dar aviso al resto de sus compañeros combatientes. Leah en su figura lobuna, dio dos zancadas hacia ella. Pero la vampiresa giró sobre sus talones y corrió rápidamente hacia Jane. Ninguna de las dos la persiguió, pues no dieron importancia a su deserción. A mi lado, Benjamin profirió un callado gruñido entre dientes, y entonces un rayo se materializó desde el cielo, dando justo sobre la cabeza de la vampiresa que se encontraba ahora a unos diez metros de Jane. Edward por su parte, captó inmediatamente la señal y corrió hacia la mujer caída y parcialmente carbonizada que se encontraba a pocos pasos de su posición. La tomó por los hombros y la lanzó sobre Chelsea, que lo había perseguido para continuar peleando.

Alice y Jasper se apresuraron en flanquear a mi marido.

- ¡No soporto estar tan lejos! –reclamé en voz alta.

Ni Amanda ni Benjamin contestaron.

Aunque estaba combatiendo silenciosamente contra la insistencia de Jane al otro lado de la plaza, giré levemente la cabeza para observarlos. La sacerdotisa estaba ensimismada en la batalla; su báculo cambiaba rápidamente de color dependiendo de qué indicación diera ella hacia los brujos. Benjamín vigilaba cada uno de los combates que tenían lugar a lo largo de la plaza mayor de Volterra, volviendo sobre Maggie y Amún que se batían contra Alec y una vampiresa muy cerca del límite de fuego en el sector oeste. Estaba tan concentrado que no notaba la sangre que le salía de las narices.

- Hey, tienes…

- Es por el esfuerzo –me interrumpió Amanda antes de que le avisara a Benjamin.

Los gruñidos y graznidos de los combatientes se escuchaban por todas partes. El fuego parecía descontrolado, pero no subía por las paredes de los edificios que rodeaba.

Faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche.

Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie, luchaban contra cinco vampiros de la guardia. Cada vez que uno de ellos estaba a punto de morderlos, se quedaba inmovilizado en el acto, como paralizado por una fuerza externa a la propia. Bengara, Elisa y Gabriel, se mantenían de bajo perfil, desenfundando sus armas sólo cuando era necesario para salvar sus vidas. El resto del tiempo ayudaban con sus hechizos silenciosos a interceptar los ataques enemigos más peligrosos.

El resto de nuestros amigos se esparcían a lo largo de la plaza en distintas batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Los vampiros enemigos eran eliminados uno a uno, e incinerados en el acto por Xia, que se exponía sin miedo ante todos para proceder con su acto pirotécnico. Por suerte nadie la había notado aún, pero sí había una suerte de miedo entre los vampiros, pues no entendían de donde provenían las llamas.

Jane me seguía observando. Su mirada parecía perdida en mi figura. Sus dientes ya no estaban al descubierto; su boca, lisa y sin expresión, acompañaban la inmovilidad de su cuerpo como un ente en si mismo. Mi atención variaba desde las múltiples luchas hasta la vampiresa. Edward peleando contra Chelsea, luego Jane. Emmet golpeando a Félix contra una pared, luego Jane. Xia incendiando un vampiro inmovilizado ante Bengara, luego Jane. Demetri lanzando a Amún sobre María, luego Jane.

- ¿Cuánto más crees que tardará Reneesmé en llegar hasta aquí? –le pregunté a Amanda mientras Edward le sacaba a Chelsea un pedazo de cuello.

- No mucho más, deben de estar cerca –contestó al sacerdotisa después de consultar hacia el cielo.

- ¿Están muy lejos de aquí… los esclavos?

- Bella, concéntrate en tu tarea. No hay nada que puedas hacer por Reneesmé ni por los esclavos. Lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de proteger.

- Eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

De pronto, el báculo de Amanda brilló con remarcada intensidad: un rojo potente que desvió mi atención hacia la bruja, y que siguió su alerta con destellos amarillos que asaltaban a la luz blanca de fondo.

- No, no lo estás haciendo bien. Algo está fallando….

Las manos volvieron a temblarme. Moví los ojos rápidamente entre la multitud. Al final de la plaza, Edward sostenía un objeto en llamas sobre una pila de cenizas de vampiro. La tensión se disipó momentáneamente.

- ¡Bella! -gritó de pronto Amanda.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Dónde está Jane?

Al fondo, el lugar donde la sádica vampiresa se había establecido para observar la batalla yacía vacío.

La busqué entre mis amigos, entre los enemigos, entre las capuchas oscuras que se movían rápidas en su danza asesina. Mientras escaneaba el escenario ante mí, y el báculo aumentaba su alerta, el veneno tomó total posesión de mis papilas gustativas. Edward, Jasper y Alice estaban detenidos frente a una hoguera, Carlisle y Esme bloqueaban el paso de dos vampiros enemigos, Emmet se batía a golpes contra Félix, los licántropos agrupados en su manada, destrozaban a una vampiresa que no portaba capucha pero que se había alineado junto a los Vulturi. Tras ellos, Xia se encargaba de los restos.

Elisa se encontraba cerca de Edward, pero la divisé corriendo desesperada en mi dirección. Aún así no sentí pánico hasta que escuché el doloroso grito de Alice entre la multitud.

- ¡Bella! –exclamó con desesperación.

No supe qué hacer. No entendía el peligro. No comprendía desde donde Jane podría sorprenderme, por qué Edward se lanzaba en una carrera frenética al compartir telepáticamente la visión de su hermana.

Seguí la mirada de mi marido, y entonces la vi. Salía de las sombras con paso tranquilo. Sus ojos se posaban sobre los míos con soberbia, pues se regocijaba de haber jugado conmigo durante diez fatales segundos. La comisura de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en lo que pensé sería un gruñido o una amenaza, pero terminó siendo una tétrica sonrisa. La muestra de una victoria que yo no veía, pero que ella sabía completamente realizada.

Y luego cuando soltó mis ojos y posó sus miradas sobre su víctima, supe que ya no había nada que hacer.

En una fracción de segundo calculé que Edward no alcanzaría a llegar. Sin pensarlo levanté mi posición y salté desde el alto de los escalones hasta quedar a un metro de Jane, con toda la esperanza de evitar el desastre.

Apoyé mis pies fuertemente sobre el piso, pero para cuando levanté la vista sólo alcancé a observar el momento exacto en que Jane tomaba a Bengara desde la quijada con ambas manos, y le quebraba el cuello en un sólo movimiento.

- ¡No! –grité aterrorizada, antes de que el cuerpo sin vida de la joven bruja cayera desplomado sobre mis brazos.

Apoyé el cuerpo de Bengara sobre el piso con calma y delicadeza, sin ninguna preocupación con respecto a Jane. Sabía que estaba a mi lado, de pie ante mí, y que si quisiera aniquilarme lo haría.

Pero la ilusionista estaba muerta. La joven bruja, la hermosa mujer que Bengara era… y por mi culpa. Por mi descuido, por mi insistente preocupación en otras cosas.

Nada más importaba.

- Pobre Bella, nunca vivirá en paz.


	24. Chapter 24

**La Buena Muerte**

Un hoyo negro me creció en el pecho. Lágrimas que no podía derramar por la chica se agruparon en mi garganta, desesperación e impotencia se apoderaron de mí. Escuché un quejido a lo lejos y deseé poder llorar. Yo no era una vampiresa asesina, no era un depredador. Me había esmerado en mantenerme lejos de los humanos para no atentar jamás contra su existencia, pero esta falencia había sido un asesinato como cualquiera. Por omisión.

Más y más bullicio a mi alrededor, sombras que se movían en círculo entre nosotras, entre Bengara y yo, entre nuestros cadáveres, el de ella aún tibio de sangre y el mío congelado de veneno para toda la eternidad.

Murmullos, voces y nuevamente quejidos y desesperación.

_Bella. _

Lentamente, paso a paso, mis brazos se encadenaron al cuerpo de la bruja. Mi cuerpo se inmovilizó atándome al cemento de Volterra. Sostenía su cabeza levantándole levemente el torso, abrazándola cariñosamente, con mis ojos clavados en su cara dormida. No podía soltarla, no podía dejarla sola. Estaba condenada a observar su muerte para siempre.

_Bella. _

Así nos quedaríamos para siempre y yo podría pagar por mi falta. Esa eterna posición sería mi infierno, hasta el día en quién fuese que viniera por mí, por fin para llevarme a donde sea que van los vampiros cuando dejan de existir. Mientras tanto la observaría de por vida, en la misma posición en que murió, la vería cada día, a cada segundo, muerta entre mis brazos. Muerta por mí culpa.

_Bella despierta, por favor despierta. _

Una voz familiar llegaba hasta mis oídos. Mi nombre solo un recuerdo.

El hoyo negro aún en mi pecho me impedía armar ideas. Sentía una presión a la altura de mis antebrazos. Algo que trataba de moverme, alguien que quería quitarme a Bengara de los brazos. Quise explicarles que no, que no me movería, que la escoltaría hasta que el mundo dejase de ser mundo y ella pudiera de verdad entender y comprender cuánto lo sentía por haberla dejado sola a la intemperie. Por haber sido tan lenta en llegar, tan estúpida para darme cuenta del peligro, tan terca en mis preocupaciones, en intentar obtener respuestas de algo que no me correspondía. Pero alguien insistía en apretarme los brazos, en moverme los hombros, en arrebatármela.

_¡Bella!_

De pronto, un grito de sufrimiento me sacó de mi estado hipnótico. El sonido familiar de la voz de Edward.

Un espasmo de horror logró despertarme de mi letargo. Carlisle acuclillado ante mí, seguía gritando mi nombre y zamarreándome para que despertara. Pero todo lo que yo podía reconocer era la voz de mi marido sufriendo.

Hice un intento.

- Carlisle.

- ¡Bella por fin!

- Carlisle, Bengara…

- Si lo sé cariño, pero necesitamos que te repongas, rápido.

Los gritos de Edward continuaban ofuscando mi comprensión.

- Bella tu escudo.

- ¿Qué?

- Bella, necesitamos que reestablezcas tu escudo. ¡Nos están masacrando!

Comencé a mover mi cabeza buscando entre las sombras para encontrar a Edward y ayudarle, pero solo veía extraños movimientos alrededor de nosotros.

Luego vino el cuerpo de Tia. La vi caer entre el tumulto que se movía incoherente. Su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos perdidos. Cayó a un metro de mí, aún viva, golpeándose la cabeza contra el cemento tal como se desmaya un humano. Figuras negras se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo caído, y luego las llamas la desaparecieron ante mis ojos.

- ¿Tia? ¿Tia dónde estás? ¡No te puedo ver! ¡Dime algo!

- ¡Benjamin no! - la voz de Amún sobrepasó momentáneamente los quejidos de Edward que aún seguían retumbando en el aire. Su desesperación aumentó la mía.

Me puse de pie lentamente y observé la catástrofe. Cinco miembros de la guardia de los Vulturi destrozaron y quemaron a Benjamin ante mis ojos. Amún intentó ayudarle, pero al alcanzarlo se adentró en toda la neblina que Alec había desplegado con éxito. Además de la guardia encapuchada de negro, los mestizos del ejército de Giove se batían contra nosotros. Amún cayó ante la guardia. El clan egipcio había desaparecido.

Nuestros amigos se agruparon en círculo para proteger a los humanos. El cuerpo de Bengara se encontraba al medio, junto a mí. Lucas estaba al frente, justo donde Alec había desplegado su humo negro. Intentaba repeler el ataque de los vampiros que se aprovechaban de nuestra desorientación, pero sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes. No tenía escudo, por lo que la habilidad del gemelo de Jane le estaba afectando; su propio poder físico le ayudaba a resistir, pues no perdió los sentidos del todo, pero no era capaz de frenar todos los frentes que nos atacaban al mismo tiempo.

- Bella por favor reacciona. No puedo más.

Amanda estaba a mi lado. Había descendido de la protección de la catedral y se encontraba ahora dentro del círculo protector. Su báculo brillaba con más intensidad que nunca. Lo sostenía con la derecha, y con la mano izquierda hacía el ademán de empujar una pared, el brazo le tiritaba por el esfuerzo. Alec era muy poderoso y ella sola no podía contra él. Lo único que estaba logrando era mantenerlo fuera de la frontera que ella misma delineaba con el báculo. Todo lo que estuviera antes estaba siendo aniquilado por los Vulturi.

- ¿Trajeron humanos?

Los ancianos italianos habían salido de su escondite para presenciar la victoria de su ejército. Se encontraban los tres de pie justo donde antes Jane me había estado provocando. Giove estaba con ellos.

- Me sorprende la petulancia de Carlisle. ¿No decías que era el vampiro más inteligente que conocías, cariño? –Sulspicia se regocijaba al vernos fracasar. Le vi esbozar una sonrisa.

¡Bella!

Ahí estaba otra vez su voz. El dolor de Edward gritando mi nombre. No podía seguir soportando que lo torturaran, pero tampoco podía encontrarlo para salvarle. Lo busqué con desesperación entre la gente que se movía y contorsionaba por el lugar. No fue hasta que tomé una gran bocanada de aire para llamarlo, que mi mente despertó por completo. El sabor dulce de la neblina anestesiante de Alec aprisionó mi olfato, obligando al resto de mi cuerpo a reaccionar de inmediato. El veneno volvió a fluir en mi boca, y en un instante, en la fracción de un pensamiento, el hoyo negro de angustia en mi pecho explotó, escapando con intensidad más allá de mi cuerpo, como una bomba atómica de desesperanza e ira.

Grité. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, gruñí al mismo tiempo, y estalló así mi escudo entre la multitud, y un silencio se apareció en Volterra en el mismo instante en que mis dientes se cerraron con fuerza y mis labios se curvaron para mostrar mis colmillos.

Ahora todo el grupo se encontraba bajo mi protección. La lámina transparente aprisionaba a mis seres queridos, separándolos de las angustias de Alec y dejándolos momentáneamente a salvo de los Vulturi.

Nadie se movió ante mi manifestación. Las llamaradas seguían torturando la ciudad, pero ahora cuatro pequeñas hogueras se quemaban cerca de nuestro círculo, fuera de nuestro control. Supe de inmediato que en ellas ardían las cenizas de algún vampiro aliado, cuatro bajas.

Sabía que todos habían recobrado sus sentidos, que Amanda ya no estaba luchando para contener el avance de Alec, y que Edward ya no estaba sufriendo por las torturas de Jane, pues el silencio era aún sepulcral entre ambos ejércitos. La guardia se replegó junto a los mestizos, que tras la muerte de Bengara habían despertado, mientras que Giove bajó de su pedestal de príncipe para reunirse con su ejército. Nuestras fuerzas hicieron lo mismo para reorganizar nuestras defensas, y para contener el dolor de las recientes pérdidas en nuestro frente.

Aproveché el espacio, el control que tenía sobre el lugar, para buscar a Edward. Un respiro más tarde lo encontré. Lo divisé a lo lejos intentando ponerse de pie, maltrecho, cansado de las torturas que la vampiresa le había conferido a su mente. Estaba temblando a unos tres metros de distancia, alejado del grupo.

Busqué entre los amigos que tenía a mí alrededor. Amanda estaba mirando al cielo antes de que Lucas viniera hasta ella para abrazarla. Se inclinaron juntos sobre el cuerpo de Bengara y luego la cargaron hasta un lugar apartado, escoltados de cerca por Leah en su forma de lobo. El resto de la manada se mantuvo cerca de los tres brujos que se encontraban protegidos al centro del círculo. Elisa lloraba en los brazos de Gabriel, mientras que Olivia miraba fijamente hacia la guardia replegada a unos 20 metros de distancia. Sus ojos se centraban en Alec, que irreverente no se había movido de su posición y se encontraba aún considerablemente cerca de nuestra frontera. Dos lágrimas caían sobre las mejillas de la bruja, pero sus ojos reflejaban rabia pura, odio. Irradiaba un fuerte calor que quemaba mi escudo suavemente.

Intuí lo que sucedería, y aproveché el momento.

- Gabriel –exclamé con calma, segura de que el sanador me seguiría.

- Vamos rápido –contestó él silencioso, sabiendo lo que le quería pedir. Besó a Elisa sobre la frente y le hizo un gesto a Jacob y Seth para que nos acompañasen.

Corrimos hacia mi esposo. En dos zancadas me encontré de frente con Jane. Me puse un paso delante de Edward para protegerle, esperando a que Gabriel viniese a ayudare a reponerse.

Grité un gruñido poderoso frente a la vampiresa.

- ¿Crees que me asustas con eso pequeña Bella?

- Por supuesto que sí Jane.

- No le faltes el respeto a tus mayores.

- Bella, no… -intentó intervenir Edward para evitar nuestro enfrentamiento.

Respondí con otro bramido. Acercándose, los lobos aullaron a mi favor.

- Hazle caso a tu esposo pequeña Bella, no querrás dejar a tus amigos sin una protección otra vez. Ya vimos lo frágiles que pueden ser los humanos, ¿Quieres más sangre sobre tus manos pequeña Bella, a ver si en vez de matarlos te los comes?

- ¡Oh! Eso no me preocupa Jane, nos vas a matar a nadie más, nunca. Verás, tus poderes no son nada contra mí, y dudo que alguna vez te hayas batido con alguien cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo que las probabilidades están a mi favor.

Gabriel acompañado por los lobos, recogió a Edward y lo llevó de vuelta al círculo. Ambos ejércitos se aprestaban para un nuevo combate.

- No soy la única amenaza aquí, pequeña Bella.

- Lo sé. Pero tampoco serás la primera de tu familia en morir.

¿Qué dices?

Le sonreí con satisfacción a Jane, pues sabía exactamente lo que estaba a segundos de suceder. Ante su incomprensión, di un paso hacia el lado para permitirle observar cómo Olivia aniquilaba a su hermano gemelo.

Tal como lo había calculado, la joven sacerdotisa se había adelantado sobre la línea que protegía Lucas, y lanzándose con la fuerza del dolor y de la rabia, desenvainó sus dagas en el aire y mágicamente apoyándose de cuclillas sobre el pecho de Alec, lo decapitó si mayor esfuerzo en un rápido cruce de sus brazos sobre el cuello del vampiro.

- ¡Alec!

Jane corrió hacia su hermano, justo para verle desaparecer entre las llamas que Xia se apresuró en invocar sobre el cercenado cuerpo del mago Vulturi.


	25. Chapter 25

**La verdad sobre las esposas**

_Nunquam draco sit mihi dux_

_Vade retro Satana!_

_Nunquam suade mihi vana!_

_Sunt mala quae libas._

_Ipse venena bibas!_

** Oración de la Buena Muerte.**

- Edward, ¿estás bien?

Acaricié sus mejillas para cerciorarme de que estaba todo en su lugar. Gabriel ya había terminado su trabajo con él; una nueva vibración se palpaba sobre la piel de mi marido.

- Magia humana supongo. ¿Tú como estás?

- Estaré bien.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Me besó sobre los labios y luego caminó hacia la vanguardia sin soltarme la mano.

Al frente se encontraban Lucas y Carlisle liderando nuestro grupo que aún se mantenía en círculo. Los lobos y los humanos nuevamente estaban al centro, ahora siendo atendidos por Gabriel y Elisa. Las heridas en los lobos ya estaban sanando, y sobre la piel de los humanos no había más que tristeza. Aún así el sanador se dio el trabajo de tocarles las sienes a todos, licántropos y brujos.

Nos dispusimos a la derecha de Carlisle. A los pocos segundos fuimos alcanzados por Olivia, que tras decapitar a Alec escapó raudamente de vuelta al círculo mientras Jane se arrodillaba frente a la pila donde ardían las cenizas de su hermano gemelo.

Además de Amún, Tia y Benjamin, había caído Kebi. Sus hogueras ardían alrededor de nuestro grupo. El resto de los vampiros se concentraba sobre la guardia, que a pesar de las innumerables bajas que habían sufrido en la primera parte de la batalla, nos superaban en número debido al despertar de los mestizos.

Giove estaba al lado de Jane, unos pasos más delante de su ejército. Cayo le había alcanzado tras la ejecución de Alec, y ahora miraba con odio –tal vez asco –a Lucas y a Carlisle.

Menos de un minuto había transcurrido desde que desenvolviera nuevamente mi protección sobre nuestra gente.

- ¿Vas a continuar Carlisle?

- ¿Vas a continuar, Cayo?

- Eres un idiota. Los superamos en número, perdieron al brujo egipcio y a una de las humanas que trajeron. ¿Qué más necesitas?

- Que liberen a los esclavos y desistan de sus macabras prácticas.

Cayo soltó una carcajada.

Entonces Jane se puso lentamente de pie, y el anciano Vulturi quedó relegado en segundo plano. Olivia, a mi lado, desenvainó sus dagas y tensó sus brazos preparándose para arremeter contra la vampiresa.

- No, humana, ni siquiera lo intentes.

Olivia no contestó.

Giove hizo un leve gesto con el mentón, y de inmediato diez mestizos de capas cafés se alinearon entorno a Jane para protegerla. Pero ella no necesitaba protección, y lo sabía. Es más, tenía la certeza de que no atentaríamos contra la vida de ningún esclavo, aún cuando fueran soldados de Giove, por lo que desplegó una tétrica sonrisa hacia nuestra dubitación, segura de que sostenía una carta decidora con la mera presencia de los mestizos a su alrededor.

- No importa Jane, encontraré una forma de decapitarte a ti sin matar a tus esclavos – dijo Olivia con desprecio.

- ¡¿Qué insolencia es esta? ¡Una Humana! ¡Una Humana amenazando a un vampiro! ¿Quién te crees que eres niña? –exclamó Cayo desconcertado por la "blasfemia" de Olivia.

- Soy la carne de la que te alimentas, soy la razón de tu existir, soy tu deseo, la constructora de este mundo, soy la causa de tus delirios. Y este es mi derecho –contestó ella en un monólogo sin vida, sin energía.

- ¿Ahora vienen con reparto a domicilio? –se burló Giove.

- Si, y si no está caliente cuando llegue a su puerta, su entrega será gratis –replicó Xia adelantándose junto a Olivia, creando dos enormes llamaradas en las palmas de sus manos, que sostenía hacia el cielo a la altura de las costillas.

Los mestizos retrocedieron instintivamente ante la amenaza de la bruja colorina. Cayo abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que Giove se replegó hasta la guardia, de la cuál cada miembro observaba atónito la brujería que tenía lugar bajo sus narices. Jane se mantuvo inmóvil.

De pronto sentí una puntada en mi frente, justo a la altura de mis ojos. Un fuerte dolor que me nubló la vista y debilitó levemente mi escudo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas reponerme al dolor, pues no quería que mi protección fallara otra vez. Pero era demasiado fuerte. Me flaquearon las rodillas, me tembló todo el cuerpo y me vi forzada a apoyarme sobre los hombros de Edward.

- Es Jane –me explicó él sin alertarse por mi debilidad –está intentando derribar tu bloqueo.

Comencé a gruñir por lo bajo inconcientemente por el esfuerzo. Luego mi voz salió de mi garganta como un bramido de dolor, al mismo tiempo que Carlisle gritó al ser alcanzado por Jane. Mi visión era una gran nebulosa, como si una bala me hubiera atravesado la cabeza.

Caí arrodillada junto a Edward, aún intentando repeler el poderoso embate de Jane. Escuché la voz de Esme acercándose, seguido por el tibio contacto de las manos de Amanda posándose sobre mi cuello y mi nuca.

- Vamos Bella, recíbeme.

El calor subió por la parte de atrás de mi cuello hasta mis sienes, y llegando al punto donde Jane me infería dolor, eliminando toda la neblina de mi vista.

Abrí los ojos en el momento exacto para ver a Jane ser lanzada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, que la embistió con tanta potencia que cayó en los brazos de Félix, en el frente de la guardia, y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Los dos se azotaron contra el cemento.

- Bien hecho cariño –susurró Garret a Kate, que aún tenía el brazo con el que dirigió su choque eléctrico contra Jane, alzado contra las fuerzas enemigas.

Los soldados esclavos se lanzaron de inmediato sobre nosotros, antes de que lograra levantarme del suelo. Edward me tomó ágilmente en sus brazos y me trasladó a la retaguardia. Pero yo ya no me sentía mal, Amanda me había dado las energías que necesitaba para reponerme, y ahora que nuevamente los vampiros y lo híbridos que luchaban por los Vulturi estaban sobre nosotros, sólo quería pelear y matar a alguien.

- Bella tienes que quedarte atrás, no podemos arriesgarte de nuevo.

- Edward, ya estoy bien. En serio, quiero luchar.

Ladridos, gruñidos y gritos de guerra se alzaron una vez más sobre Volterra.

- Esta es tu lucha amor. Mantennos protegidos.

A mi lado, el cadáver de Bengara yacía inmóvil. Volteé mi rostro al verlo, y decidí quedarme atrás.

- Pero intervendré si lo creo necesario.

- Te amo –murmuró sobre mis labios, y antes de que pudiera contestarle se había lanzado sobre Demitri en la línea de fuego.

Después de que Jane hubo penetrado mi escudo, y por primera vez alguien pudiera superar las barreras de mi mente, hiriendo a alguien por sobre mi voluntad, mis aprensiones habían crecido. Decidí no concentrarme sólo en Edward, sino en todos los flancos que estaba conteniendo. Y debido a que Alec ya no era una amenaza para nosotros, deseché la táctica que había usado al principio, centrandome en proteger en vez de bloquear.

Nuestras bajas habían sido cuatro; las enemigas debían estar alrededor de la decena: ahora me era mucho más sencillo tener bajo control los movimientos de las distintas batallas que se sucedían en medio de la plaza. El fuego había comenzado a decantar, la neblina había desaparecido con Benjamin.

Los humanos ya no se preocupaban de mantenerse lejos de las peleas. Su presencia en la batalla había sido descubierta completamente, por lo que serían flanco seguro, estando escondidos o no. Por lo que, aprovechando de que los esclavos mestizos estaban ahora inmiscuyéndose entre la guardia para atacarnos, los brujos se concentraron en neutralizarlos para que los vampiros de nuestro frente no se vieran forzados a herirlos. Eran escoltados y protegidos de cerca por los cuatro licántropos, que mordían a los soldados de Giove sin reparo en usar sus fuerzas, pero a conciencia de hacerlo en lugares que no fueran mortales, pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para inhabilitarlos.

Yo me mantenía atrás, observando todo lo que sucedía. Mi escudo estaba potente, fuerte, por lo que ya no me preocupaba de él. En algún lugar de mi conciencia estaba asegurado. En cambio, ansiaba por encontrar a Jane. Después de la golpiza eléctrica que le dio Kate, la vampiresa Vulturi había vuelto a desaparecer, por lo que me centré en encontrarla nuevamente para monitorear sus movimientos.

Pero por más que la buscase entre la multitud, aún cuando me desplegase en la retaguardia, moviéndome hacia los lados para encontrarla, Jane había desaparecido completamente.

Desistí de su búsqueda cuando un rápido movimiento a mi derecha me alertó de un nuevo peligro. Sulspicia se había trasladado desde la escalinata del edificio de los Vulturi, hasta el campo de batalla en medio de la plaza. Iba directo hacia Carlisle, que se batía contra Demitri, cuando fue alcanzada por Leah. La loba se había percatado de la Reina Italiana antes de que lo hiciera yo. Se lanzó sobre ella sin dubitaciones, directo hacia su cuello.

Nunca antes había visto a Sulspicia tan de cerca. Años atrás nos habíamos encontrado en el claro, cerca de Forks, cuando junto a los Vulturi acudió para nuestra ejecución. No sabía nada de ella, menos Leah. A ambas nos tomó por sorpresa el poderío y la seguridad con la que recibió el ataque: sin siquiera despeinarse, absolutamente displicente, Sulspicia detuvo las fauces abiertas de la loba lanzándola con fuerza contra una pared lejana.

Mi primer impulso fue el de correr en ayuda de la mayor de los Clearwather. El peligro de morir en un combate contra Sulspicia ni siquiera se cruzó por mi mente. Antes de contraatacar di una rápida ojeada a la loba para que me siguiese, pero esta yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

Me acerqué rápidamente para comprobar que siguiera viva. Le toqué el cuello detrás de las orejas, y a pesar de que un hermoso pelaje le protegía la piel y de que su contextura estuviera preparada para repelerme, logré encontrarle el pulso al primer intento. Leah no se movía, pero respiraba. Estaba viva, pero inconciente. Me hubiera sentido aliviada de inmediato si no hubiera sido por el asqueroso olor que llegó hasta mí. Una náusea irremediable me obligó a taparme las narices: era como sangre avinagrada, coagulada, podrida. La peste venía de la loba caída. El asqueroso hedor iba creciendo cada vez más, y aumentada a medida que más acercaba mi nariz a su cuerpo. Leah estaba sangrando, de eso no cabía duda, pero busqué desesperada alguna herida sobre su lomo ladeado, y no encontré nada.

Me puse de pie para observarla desde lo alto, y fui alcanzada por Seth. El chico dio una rápida ojeada a su hermana caída, y luego se concentró sobre Sulspicia, que nos observaba indiferente a unos diez metros de distancia. Dejé que él se encargara de protegernos a los tres, mientras que yo buscaba la herida sangrante de Leah. Una rápida ojeada sobre su cuerpo desde la altura para divisar la sangre esparciéndose desde debajo de la loba: avanzaba lentamente, creando un abundante pozo escarlata a su alrededor.

A mis espaldas un gruñido me amenazó, pero le ignoré para priorizar a Leah, tenía que voltearla y atender su herida lo antes posible. Su cuerpo era mucho más pesado ahora que en su forma humana. Al girarla sobre su costado, tres costillas sobresaliendo hacia fuera, envueltas entre piel y pelos, me produjeron una náusea inmediata.

Me tapé nuevamente la nariz y la boca.

- Seth –murmuré para persuadirlo de que no peleara contra Sulspicia, pues no conocíamos sus verdaderas capacidades en batalla, y había herido, quizás mortalmente, a Leah sin mayor esfuerzo.

Además, yo no podía acercarme a ella para ayudarla, lo necesitaba.

Pero no me escuchó. Me giré para llamarlo nuevamente, y le vi avanzar dos pasos hacia la vampiresa.

Sulspicia sonrió a Seth y luego miró hacia el cielo.

- Estos niños de hoy en día –exclamó para si misma, antes de avanzar un paso hacia nosotros –no aprenden de sus errores.

No sabía que hacer. Tenía que pelear junto a Seth, pues sin mi ayuda moriría seguramente. Y nadie se había aún percatado de nuestra situación.

Dudé un par de segundos. Observé a Leah una vez más en el suelo, y tomé mi decisión: la Reina tenía que ser eliminada, y si Seth no era rival para ella, yo le ayudaría.

Además, no vi en él intenciones de retirarse.

Me puse de pie al lado del licántropo. Tomé aire, curvé mi espalda y transformé mis manos en dos mortales cuchillas.

Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre Sulspicia cuando alguien se puso en mi camino.

- Madre felicitaciones, eliminaste un licántropo.

María, aunque no me quedaba claro si es estaba a nuestro favor.

- Bella, ve por Carlisle, yo me encargaré de mi madre.

Lo pensé dos veces, pero era lo más razonable. Corrí hacia donde las múltiples batallas tenían lugar, y encontré de inmediato a Carlisle junto a Jasper y Rosalie.

- Carlisle tienes que ayudar a Leah, está muy mal herida.

Los tres Cullen estaban en medio de un combate contra Demetri, que se manejaba contra ellos sin problemas.

- ¿Qué tan mal está? –contestó sin soltarla mirada del Vulturi.

- Muy mal, está inconciente y tiene tres costillas expuestas. Está sangrando mucho y no reacciona, y yo… yo no puedo acercarme a ella.

Carlisle me miró con asombro y duda. Parecía estar sopesando la situación: temía dejar a sus hijos en desventaja contra Demetri, pero observó a Leah desde su posición y exclamó:

- ¡Seth! ¡Oh por Dios ese chico va a morir!

Me giré y entonces lo vi: Seth completamente desnudo acompañando a su hermana, intentando encajarle las tres costillas expuestas.

De pronto Alice se materializó a nuestro lado.

- Yo me quedo, ve a atender a Leah. Y lleva a Gabriel contigo.

Carlisle asintió, y mientras él corría hacia la loba, yo fui a buscar al brujo.

Cuando volvimos, Gabriel y yo, la situación había empeorado. María tenía la mitad de su vestido rasgado, su cabello rubio enmarañado, sangre corriéndole desde el cuello por la clavícula izquierda y ninguna disposición a aceptar nuestra ayuda en la batalla contra su madre.

A sus espaldas, Leah agonizaba sin decir palabra. Seth estaba a su lado, en forma humana, enseñándole a Carlisle sobre la disposición de las costillas en el cuerpo de un lobo, mientras que Gabriel lo asesoraba según la respuesta que el resto del cuerpo tenía a cada movimiento que Carlisle intentara con los huesos de Leah.

Yo me mantenía a un par de pasos de distancia, no soportaba el olor. Mi escudo seguía aún desenvuelto alrededor de la plaza, y del impasse con Jane solo quedaba una pequeña contracción esporádica en mi tercer ojo. Las batallas seguían sucediendo a mí alrededor, Edward asesinaba a un vampiro de capucha negra y Reneesmé aún no aparecía.

Buscaba a Jane una vez más, cuando Leah comenzó a abrir los ojos.

- Leah, cariño, no te muevas –le dijo suavemente Carlisle.

La loba intentó mover la cabeza, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Aún tenía dos costillas fuera del cuerpo.

- Quédate quieta, estás muy mal herida y desangrándote –le ordenó Seth más cortante que confortante.

Ella acató, y en poco segundos Carlisle repuso uno de los huesos en su lugar. El hedor alrededor de Leah aumentó junto con el flujo de su sangre derramada a su alrededor.

Carlisle estaba por arreglar la última de las costillas de Leah, cuando un espantoso chillido arremetió con la aparente tranquilidad de nuestro entorno. El sonido que hace un vampiro antes de morir.

Ante el agonizante grito de María, Leah comenzó a moverse descontroladamente, aullando y ladrando para liberarse de la presión que Seth y Carlisle ejercían sobre su lomo para inmovilizarla. Entendió, como todos nosotros sin necesidad de observar, que Sulspicia había terminado con la vida de su hija.

- ¡Bella ayúdame a sujetarla!

Leah había recobrado las fuerzas mágicamente, a pesar de tener una de sus costillas colgando.

Me apresuré en sujetarla.

- ¡Desmáyala! Gabriel, ¡Haz algo, haz Magia! –le suplicó Seth al brujo mientras intentaba controlar la furia de su hermana mayor.

- ¡No puedo! Si le quito la energía no podrá curarse sola, ¡podría morir!

- Sujétenla, le pondré la última costilla rápidamente.

En un rápido movimiento, más similar al de un vampiro que al de un doctor, Carlisle arregló el lomo de Leah, pero la herida seguía abierta y sangrando.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportar esa peste Carlisle? Si yo la tuviera en las manos no podría alimentarme por una semana - Me giré rápidamente para separar a Carlisle de Sulspicia, que se había acercado a nosotros, abandonando la pila donde había quemado los restos de María.

- Esta sangre no está hecha para ti, Vulturi. La sangre de los licántropos nos ahuyenta. La naturaleza es sabia, ¿no te parece?- Carlisle contestó con suavidad a la reina italiana. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y con cariño me dijo:

- Ayuda a Leah, llévatela de aquí.

- Pero Carlisle….

- Llama a mis hijos.

En sus ojos, la implacable seguridad con la que enfrentaba a Sulspicia me provocó angustias y ansiedades. Pero al mismo tiempo, todo Carlisle me obligaba a hacerle caso.

Separé la capa protectora que cortaba la comunicación de mi cerebro con la de toda magia del mundo, para poder llamar a Edward de la forma más eficiente que existía para contactarse con él.

_Amor, tu padre te necesita. Trae a tus hermanos. Estamos al costado del edificio de Aro._

Edward se materializó a mi lado en pocos segundos. Junto a él venían Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme. Emmet seguía batallando contra Félix.

Antes de que cruzáramos palabras, y de que yo me dispusiera a sacar a Leah del medio de la batalla que estaba por producirse, se me ocurrió por fin llamar a quién debí haber recurrido desde un principio.

Sin saber hacia dónde tenía que dirigir mi grito, puse mis manos en el contorno de mi boca para amplificar mejo mi voz:

- ¡JACOB!

El alarido con el que llamé a mi mejor amigo puso un alto en los combatientes. En todos los lugares de la plaza, vampiros, licántropos y brujos se detuvieron para observar nuestro rincón, donde Leah yacía inconciente y desangrándose, mientras que Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen se preparaban para enfrentar a la reina Vulturi, formando un círculo danzante alrededor de la vampiresa, que al mismo tiempo protegía a aquellos que estábamos ayudando a la loba caída.

Lo vi correr hacia mí mientras entraba en fase. Jacob había captado la gravedad de la situación en un instante: el olor a la sangre de Leah impregnaba todo, sobrepasando incluso la pesadez del humo que producía el descontrolado fuego de Violeta. Se transformó antes de llegar hasta nosotros, y se arrodilló de inmediato sobre su Beta, que aún no se quedaba quieta y seguía bajo el resguardo de Seth y Gabriel.

Di un paso hacia atrás para que Jacob trabajara mejor. Mi escudo se mantenía firme. Las manos seguían temblándome. Una vez más busqué a Jane entre la multitud, pero nada.

A pocos metros de distancia, los Cullen y Sulspicia se miraban a las caras.

- ¿Me vas a matar Carlisle?

- ¿No tienes otra frase Sulspicia? De verdad me cansé de escuchar lo mismo –le contestó Rosalie haciendo un movimiento ínfimo con el cuello hacia delante.

- Los voy a matar a todos, les advierto, así que no me provoquen. ¿Con quién empezaré? –la reina se pasó la lengua suavemente por debajo de los dientes.

- Eres de verdad psicopática, reina –inquirió Jasper antes de dar una rápida ojeada a la pila que se quemaba cerca de Sulspicia –eso explica muy bien la personalidad de tu hija.

- Me halagas soldado. Pero sabes muy bien que María y yo perdimos contacto hace siglos. Puede que yo le haya dado a luz, y que la haya convertido, pero la pobre tenía sus propias ideas, y bueno, ya ves como terminó. Supongo que es el típico drama madre-hija.

- ¿Convertiste a tu propia hija? ¿A tu hija biológica? Eres un asco Sulspicia –exclamó Esme curvando los labios.

- No seas dramática, no era mi única descendencia. Además, era un estorbo.

- ¿Y me dices a mí que dialogo mucho, cuñada?

Cayo apareció de la nada. Caminó lentamente hasta acompañar a Sulspicia. Tras ellos, Aro observaba impasible.

Tras la aparición de los dos ancianos, me giré sobre mis talones para mirar el enfrentamiento directamente, dándole la espalda a los licántropos. Me sorprendí al ver que no había nadie de quién pudiera defenderlos, pues todos los combatientes se habían agrupado entorno a los Vulturi y los Cullen, armando una tregua impaciente, que se levantaría tras el resultado de este nuevo enfrentamiento entre los líderes.

- Jacob, tienes que ayudarla a cambiar de fase. Si sigue en esta forma no la podemos ayudar –los brujos habían llegado a socorrer a Leah, que nuevamente no se movía. Amanda estaba dando instrucciones mientras tenía una mano sobre la frente de la loba.

- Pero está inconciente, no puedo hacer nada.

- Olivia te va a ayudar. Ella actuará como canal, entrarán en su mente y tendrás que guiarla para que cambie de fase.

- ¿No lo puedo hacer yo? –pidió Seth.

- No, estás muy angustiado y necesitamos que alguien fuerte entre en la mente de Leah. En el peor de los casos, si su inconciente se niega a cooperar, Jacob le podrá ordenar que cambie de fase y ella no podrá oponerse a las instrucciones del alfa de su manada.

- ¿Leah puede negarse a cooperar? –preguntó Jacob impactado.

- Claro que sí –le contestó Olivia –en este momento está sufriendo, tiene mucho dolor. La mente nos protege a todos, y en este caso, la inconciencia es consecuencia directa de las heridas.

En nuestro flanco, los vampiros sobrevivientes se agrupaban lo más cerca que el hedor de la sangre de Leah se los permitía. Nuestros números estaban reducidos considerablemente. Kebi y Maggie habían caído. El clan egipcio en su totalidad había desaparecido. Solo quedábamos los Cullen, los irlandeses y Kachiri.

Cuando recién se instalaron a nuestro lado, Kate y Garret quisieron sumarse a los Cullen contra Sulspicia y Cayo, pero les pedí que se abstuvieran y que privilegiaran la protección del grupo de humanos –tanto brujos como licántropos –pues en la situación en que estaban eran un blanco fácil para cualquier ataque, sobre todo considerando que aún nadie había sido capaz de localizar a Jane.

- Es mi familia Kate –argumenté –tengo que acompañarlos, no soporto más quedarme rezagada atrás, pero tampoco puedo dejar a los humanos desprotegidos.

Así entonces, con el compromiso del clan Denali, de Lucas y de Kachiri, y mientras que Olivia conectaba a Jacob con la mente de Leah, caminé hacia Edward dentro del círculo, le acaricié suavemente la mano al pasar a su lado, sobrepasé la posición principal de Carlisle, y con seguridad me dirigí a Sulspicia.

- Hay algo que no entiendo aún, reina de los condenados, si María era tu hija biológica, ¿por qué quisiste tener a Giove?

- Miren quién apareció por fin –se burló Cayo con desdén –la más valiente de los humanos y la más cobarde de los vampiros.

Cayo había tomado una actitud extrañísima. Se le veía nervioso, fingía seguridad a través del sarcasmo, y miraba a todos con prepotencia, pero se notaba que algo le molestaba. Incluso Sulspicia lo miraba con extrañeza y confusión; aunque aburrida es la expresión más apropiada, pues la vampiresa parecía incómoda con la presencia de su cuñado.

- "Cobarde". Que peculiar elección de palabras Cayo –espetó Edward imitando las formas de los Vulturi –siendo que Bella se mantiene alejada del peligro para protegernos a todos, mientras que tú no eres capaz ni siquiera de resguardar la seguridad de tu propia esposa por miedo a tu hermano. "Cobarde", ¿no? ¿Si Bella es cobarde, eso a ti qué te hace, un llorón?

Aro dio un paso adelante tras la intervención de Edward. Cayo le mostró los dientes, enajenado por la mención de su esposa, listo para saltar al ataque. Al mismo tiempo, Alice se cubría el rostro con las manos y susurraba entre dientes palabras inteligibles.

- No le hagas caso hermano –interrumpió Aro –el telépata está jugando con tu mente.

- No había reparado en ese detalle. ¿Qué sucedió con tu esposa Cayo? ¿Dónde está? -continuó Edward.

El anciano contestó con un fuerte gruñido.

- Edward –preguntó Carlisle -¿Qué sucedió con Atenodora?

- Basta ya –habló Sulspicia antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de contestar –distracciones baratas, eso es lo que hacen. Cayo, no te importunes con los débiles, no saben lo que dicen.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es esto mi amor? La esposa de Marco murió hace siglos. Y ahora también la compañera de Cayo. ¿Hay un factor común o es sólo nuestra imaginación?

- Terminemos con esto –indicó Sulspicia.

Demetri y Félix corrieron para lanzarse sobre Edward y Carlisle, pero fueron expulsados y lanzados hacia atrás por unas relámpagos invisibles que se materializaron sólo ante mis ojos, gracias a mi escudo.

Kate avanzó hacia el círculo.

- Manténganse a un lado, ovejitas, que el resto de los inmortales queremos escuchar la verdad.

Emmet pegó una fuerte risotada desde atrás, donde se mantenía protegido mientras Gabriel atendía sus heridas: sangre le brotaba justo donde su ojo derecho debía estar. El resto de su rostro estaba intacto, pero la abundante sustancia escarlata le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

- La verdad. La verdad querida Kate, es algo más grande que nuestra misma existencia. No esperemos descifrarla ahora.

- Acá te va una verdad Vulturi: tu hermano arde en ira y está a punto de estallar. Es una bomba de tiempo. Lo puedo sentir, ¿sabes? –exclamó Jasper –y tú mismo, ahora, sientes miedo. ¿Será porque ya no tienes a esa sirvienta tuya que los mantenía unidos? ¿Chelsea se llamaba?

- Una chica simpática –se burló Rosalie.

- Ahora que ya no está, no tienes como mantener a tus hermanos como aliados. ¡Que problema!

Con voz lisa, monótona, Jasper concluyó su intervención, apretó la mano de Alice y se preparó para el estallido que todos sabíamos estaba por producirse.

- ¿Aro? –gruñó Cayo entre dientes, con las manos empuñadas y el cuerpo tembloroso -¿Qué hiciste?

- Tú sabes lo que hizo –contestó Edward –lo apoyaste en aquél tiempo. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

Giove avanzó al lado de su madre.

- ¿Eso hiciste? ¿Fuiste tú? –habló Cayo en un susurró -¿A mí también? ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Por qué!

- No lo entenderías hermano, lo hice por nuestro bien. Eso lo sabes, siempre actuamos por el bien de nuestra raza.

- Ella quería irse, me lo dijo una vez… ¿Por qué no la dejaste? –el tono del anciano se había transformado en desesperación. Miraba a su hermano con dolor en los ojos. Los años comenzaron a pesar sobre su figura, como si la vejez se hubiera súbitamente manifestado en su inmortalidad.

- Tú no eres como Marco, Cayo –le explicó Edward con cautela –no creas que la muerte de tu esposa es por tu causa –el anciano no contestó. Sus ojos estaban ahora perdidos, mirando hacia donde su cabizbaja postura se lo indicaba –Aro asesinó a su propia hermana, Dídima, porque ella se interponía entre la habilidad de Marco y el hambre de poder de Aro –miles de murmullos se levantaron en Volterra ante la revelación que Edward hacía frente a todos los presentes –Pero tú… nunca has tenido ningún valor para tu hermano. Si los abandonabas, él no hubiera perdido nada. Es más, te hubiera dejado ir.

- El telépata tiene razón Cayo: yo no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de Atenodora. No tenía ninguna razón para deshacerme de ella.

- Se quería ir… -murmuró Cayo para sí mismo - …me lo dijo, me lo advirtió….

- No seas tan duro con tu hermano, Cayo –sugirió Edward con fingida dulzura –no fue su decisión.

Cayo levantó los ojos, redondos y abiertos de par en par, brillantes de pánico e ira. Miró a Edward, temí que se lanzara sobre él por la intensidad de su mirada, pero luego se giró para mirar a Sulspicia, que cruzada de brazos lo esperaba con una ceja levantada y un gesto de impaciencia tan insensible que daba miedo por apatía.

- ¡Tú! –le amenazó Cayo con un grito.

- ¡Yo! –se burló Sulspicia imitándolo –no seas llorón Cayo, Atenodora quería tener miles de hijos y criarlos todos juntos en una cabaña frente al mar: estupideces. Si se marchaba contaría sobre nuestros proyectos con los mestizos y esta pelea hubiera llegado mucho antes, nos hubiera tomado desprevenidos.

El Vulturi no mostraba los colmillos. Tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que dos hilos de sangre le corrían por las comisuras de los labios, debido a las perforaciones que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo con los dientes dentro de la boca.

Estático, solo y sangrante, Cayo inspiraba más compasión que terror.

- Aro mató a Dídima. Sulspicia mató a Atenodora. Era el plan desde un comienzo: eliminarlos a todos y conquistar el mundo con el ejército de mestizos, escondiendo sus intenciones y logrando el apoyo de los inmortales del mundo, con el pretexto de la maternidad que tanto Sulspicia deseaba. Giove es sólo una fachada. El verdadero objetivo es poder. Atenodora lo descubrió por su propio deseo de ser madre. Era un estorbo que fue quitado del medio. Todos están siendo utilizados –reveló Edward a la audiencia de vampiros presentes.

Pero inmediatamente después, en un rápido movimiento que casi me perdí por observar la cara de extrañeza con la que Giove había reaccionado, Cayo se abalanzó sobre Sulspicia, abriendo su boca llena de sangre y veneno para morderle el cuello. Aro se le adelantó, y antes de que este pudiera poner un dedo sobre su esposa, ya había dado la indicación a su guardia para atacar: las capuchas negras desintegraron el cuerpo del traicionado Cayo, en una rápida interpretación de la danza mortal que los caracterizaba.

Un segundo más tarde, el Vulturi ardía a los pies de Sulspicia.


	26. Chapter 26

- Eso sí que es un giro inesperado –se burló la Reina -¿podemos seguir o tienes alguna otra revelación que anunciar, Cullen?

Sulspicia seguía fijada en nosotros. Giove la observaba con dolor, como buscando en alguna de sus facciones la clave para entender lo que realmente pensaba su madre. Aro en cambio, tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez analizando la situación –su próxima jugada –o tal vez sufriendo por la muerte de su hermano. De cualquier forma la reina parecía no tener corazón, a estas alturas nada le afectaba.

- Eres un monstruo Sulspicia –gruñó Esme.

- Si, bueno, eso ya me lo dijiste. Ahora, ¿quién quiere morir primero?

Retrocedí dos pasos mientras que el resto de mis hermanos se acuclillaba lentamente para enfrentar a lo que quedaba a de la guardia. Escaneé el lugar en busca de Jane, pero la sádica vampiresa seguía desaparecida. ¿Habría escapado después de ver a su hermano morir a manos de una humana o sería que al desaparecer Chelsea ella ya no sentía ningún compromiso con los ancianos?

Giove hizo un rápido gesto con la mano derecha para que su ejército de mestizos se reagrupara: lo flanquearon por todos lados, rodeándolo a él y a sus supuestos padres, Aro y Sulspicia. Al mismo tiempo, el único anciano que iba quedando con vida, el sádico telépata Aro, movió ligeramente el mentón y la guardia reaccionó de la misma manera que el ejército. Sus números habían bajado considerablemente. Vampiros muertos habían al menos quince, mientras que de los 30 mestizos, 20 habían sido incapacitados por los brujos y los licántropos: en un intento por mantenerlos fuera del combate sin hacerles mucho daño, nuestros amigos se limitaron a dejarlos inconscientes o levemente heridos, de forma que no pudieran participar más. Me hubiera sentido más contenta si nuestro flanco tampoco hubiera sufrido baja alguna, pero nuestro número había descendido en el mismo porcentaje, de 23 éramos sólo 17.

Me giré para inspeccionar que nada estuviese sucediendo en la retaguardia, donde la mayoría de los humanos se encontraba atendiendo las mortales heridas de Leah. Jacob, desnudo y en su forma humana, estaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida. Olivia presionaba entre sus cejas con el dedo del medio y hacía lo mismo con Leah, que aún inconsciente seguía en forma de lobo. El resto de ellos los observaba en silencio. Amanda estaba de pie y su báculo brillaba suavemente azul. Los vampiros de nuestro bando les daban la espalda a los humanos, rodeándolos para protegerlos de los posibles ataques. Estaban todos alineados, menos Kate que se había adelantado hacia nosotros para alejar con sus choques eléctricos a los que osaran acercarse.

De pronto, un fuerte rugido interrumpió la previa a la batalla. Todos los que nos disponíamos a combatir nos giramos ante el suplicante gemido del animal, y presenciamos consternados el proceso de metamorfosis de Leah, que mientras gritaba de dolor iba tomando su forma humana. Por la fuerza mágica que la ayudó a salir de la inconciencia, tal vez, o por la necesidad de saber qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, la loba –ahora humana- logró sentarse, a pesar de su costado aún abierto y sangrante, para hablarle a Jacob. Lo tomó fuertemente del cuello manchando todo su pecho de sangre y susurró:

- Tomás... ¿dónde está?

- No ha llegado aún –le contestó Jacob consternado. Aún no entendía la realidad.

- Arréglame. Jacob, no me dejes morir, por favor.

Entonces un suave sonido parecido al de un grupo de pequeños tambores, llegó hasta nuestros oídos. Antes de que pudiéramos girarnos para buscar su procedencia, Leah volvió a perder el conocimiento y se desplomó sobre los brazos de Jacob.

Kate se apresuró en moverse hasta la vanguardia donde nos encontrábamos, adelantándose un par de pasos sobre Carlisle.

- Tienes que ir a ayudar a la loba, primo, yo me quedaré aquí reemplazándote.

- ¿Edward? –preguntó Carlisle para saber el estado de la situación.

- Estaremos bien, ve.

- ¿Son ellos? –me adelanté en preguntarle a Edward. El sonido lejano...podía ser.

- Si Bella, son ellos –me contestó él.

El ruido de tambores se había transformado en el susurro de una multitud que se acercaba rápida pero silenciosamente. Sus pasos eran cada vez más fuertes, ningún sonido más allá que el repiqueteo de su avance se escuchaba desde nuestra lejanía. De todas formas sentí que un gran peso se me caía de los hombros. La anticipación de los mestizos que se acercaban en masa para liberarse de la opresión de sus creadores, no sólo significaba para nosotros el fin de la batalla, sino que también el regreso de Renésmee con vida y con la victoria entre las manos.

Pero la voz de Edward estaba seca y no había en su mirada nada parecido al alivio que sentía yo por el inminente reencuentro con nuestra hija.

Su voz, su mirada obsesiva buscando entre la lejanía donde el fuego de Xia aún no consumía las calles, me devolvió una vez más a la realidad de nuestra situación: la batalla no había aún concluido y no había razón para creer que Renesmee había sobrevivido al primer encuentro con su raza.

- Es ella, ¿no es así? Nessie, es ella. ¿Está muerta? –susurré con toda la fuerza que logré sacar de mis pulmones.

- No, está viva. Viene con ellos. Estarán aquí en dos minutos.

- Entonces, ¿qué sucede Edward? ¿A quién buscas, qué te preocupa?

- Jane. Está muy cerca de ellos, me lo está diciendo, se está burlando de nosotros. Me está dejando leer sus pensamientos, se está acercando a Nessie y sabe que la puedo escuchar.

Busqué compulsivamente, entre los vampiros y los mestizos que nos amenazaban, entre las llamas que subían por el edificio que los Vulturi ocupaban como castillo. Yo no podía escucharla como él, y hasta donde tenía entendido, mi escudo tampoco podía sentirla. Me esforcé en hacerlo más duro, más espeso, pero aún así no logré identificar el ácido sabor de su esencia.

- Edward, tenemos que sacar a Leah de aquí –exclamó Carlisle desde atrás.

Junto a él, Jacob sostenía en brazos el cuerpo agonizante de su hermana de manada. Ambos estaban desnudos, cubiertos de la hedionda sangre que florecía del costado herido de Leah.

- Me retiraré con la manada completa. En cuanto ponga a Leah en un lugar seguro, volveremos –me prometió Jacob solemnemente.

- Yo iré con ellos –se adelantó Carlisle –y no volveré, pues necesito atenderla lo antes posible: se está desangrando.

Los pesados pasos del ejército libertador ensordecían nuestro entorno. Los Vulturi se habían reagrupado junto a los mestizos de Giove, mientras que nosotros no lográbamos aún ordenar nuestras fuerzas, pues estábamos perdiendo un buen porcentaje en la partida de los licántropos.

- Vayan –ordenó Edward aún con la mirada fija en el horizonte –las cartas ya están tiradas.

Jacob no esperó a que el vampiro hablase más; corrió ágilmente por el camino que la bruja había delineado con su fuego, y tras él partieron Seth, Quil y Embry, los tres en forma lobuna. Carlisle les seguía el paso de cerca, chequeando los costados y la retaguardia por posibles ataques enemigos.

- ¡Alice! –gritó Edward de pronto.

Su hermana se materializó a nuestro lado, mientras que a sus espaldas nuestra armada se alineaba nuevamente: primero los brujos, luego los vampiros. Al frente nosotros, Edward y yo.

- Alice, háblame.

- Renesmee está bien, Zafrina la acompaña. Los mestizos tuvieron una disputa por incluirse en la batalla: muchos murieron intentando defender a los Vulturi. Sus números no son los que esperábamos, igual a los sobrevivientes de Giove.

- Mejor, más matanza –gruñó Emmet desde atrás.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunté a mi marido.

- Jane está sobre ellos, los viene siguiendo. Tiene a Nessie en la mira.

- Debemos alcanzarlos –interrumpió Amanda –vamos a su encuentro y enfrentemos a los Vulturi por última vez todos juntos.

La pequeña bruja adivina movió suavemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si estuviera recibiendo una señal.

- Tomás no viene –dijo Elisa a su sacerdotisa –se acaba de encontrar con la manada y abandonó la batalla para acompañar a Leah.

- Es lo correcto –aseveró Lucas –es lo que yo habría hecho.

- ¡¿Dónde mierda está Jane? ¡No puedo verla! –grité desesperada.

- No puedo localizarla, se mueve constantemente –explicó Edward con los ojos sobre la parte alta de la ciudad, en las ventanas, los balcones y los edificios de Volterra.

- No ha tomado ninguna decisión aún –interrumpió Alice –tampoco puedo ver qué pretende hacer.

- Está jugando con nosotros –dijo Amanda –debemos ir hacia Renesmee y actuar desde allá. Debemos terminar esto de una vez por todas, pero para eso debemos estar todos juntos.

A diez metros de nosotros, los tres Vulturi que aún sobrevivían, Aro, Sulspicia y Giove, se tomaban de las manos y armaban un triángulo decisivo en el círculo interior que formaba su armada.

- Esto es lo que haremos –ordenó Edward –Renesmee ya entró a la ciudad, los licántropos salieron. Xia –se interrumpió para voltearse hacia la pirómana –ábrenos un túnel hacia el centro de la plaza.

- No hay problema –sonrió la bruja, y me pareció ver una chispa nacer en el fondo de sus pupilas.

- Jasper, quiero que los Vulturi teman por sus vidas. Que estén aterrorizados y crean que Aro y Sulspicia los van a traicionar.

- Considéralo hecho, hermano –contestó Jasper solemnemente.

- Kate.

- Detrás de usted, Edward Cullen –sonrió la vampiresa mientras jugaba con una bola de energía entre las palmas de sus manos.

Un fuerte gruñido comenzó a expandirse desde el centro de la fuerza italiana, mientras que el galope que traería a mi hija junto a nuestra alianza se hacía cada vez más fuerte, a cada segundo estaban más sobre nosotros. Los amplios ventanales de los edificios que nos rodeaban vibraban ante la inminente caída de nuestros refuerzos sobre los vampiros italianos. Había ansia en el ambiente, hambre. Los Vulturi estaban preparados para arremeter por última vez, mientras que nosotros estábamos aún desprovistos de brazos que pelearan en nuestro flanco pues las fauces de los licántropos nos habían abandonado, y Renesmee aún no se reunía con nosotros.

- ¡Estoy lista! –gritó Xia desde atrás.

Una masa de fuego flotaba sobre el aire, como un magma subterráneo que se elevaba sobre la cabeza de la bruja. Ella le sonreía, como si la sustancia tuviera personalidad y estuviera coqueteando con ella, secreteándose bajo nuestras narices en otro lenguaje.

- Kate, llévanos al medio de la plaza –ordenó Edward –.Los Cullen irán al frente, luego los humanos y al final el clan irlandés y los que queden aún con vida. Manténganse unidos hasta que nos encontremos con el resto. Si peleamos solos no lograremos salir de Volterra. ¡Vamos!

Kate y Xia lideraban el grupo, avanzando a lo largo del túnel de lava a medida que la bruja iba dándole órdenes al fuego para que se expandiera. De entre las llamas pude ver al ejército enemigo desconcertarse ante nuestra aparente retirada. Nos observaban inquietos, expectantes, revisando el lugar para adivinar la procedencia de la marcha que se aproximaba. El poder de Jasper debía estar siendo muy efectivo en su función, pues ninguno de los soldados osó acercarse a nuestra barrera de magma, ni tampoco se comunicaron entre ellos para organizar una avanzada. Al contrario, lo único que hicieron fue replegarse milimétricamente hacia el centro, y esperar –con las espaldas hacia sus gobernantes –una orden que les indicara cómo proceder.

- ¡Miren hacia arriba! –gritó Edward de pronto -¡Jane está a punto de caer sobre nosotros! ¡No sé desde dónde, pero esas son sus intenciones! ¡Atentos!

Intenté duplicar la fuerza de mi escudo, pero no logré divisar el sabor de Jane, ni el color de sus energías. Tras de mí, Amanda corría junto a Lucas y a los brujos: Gabriel y Elisa. Tras ellos, lo que quedaba del clan irlandés, Siobbhan y Liam, corrían muy pegados a las amazonas que nos acompañaban. Junto con Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice, éramos los sobrevivientes de la primera parte de la batalla.

- ¡Xia! –Exclamó Amanda – ¡Ahora hacia la izquierda!

La bruja pelirroja siguió la instrucción de su sacerdotisa e hizo que su lava girara inmediatamente su recorrido hacia dónde Amanda le había indicado. Para hacer el giro tuvimos que detenernos momentáneamente, gracias a lo cuál logré obtener una visión más clara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo primero que sentí fue el poder de Jasper entre nosotros. Tal cómo sucedía cuando Alec desplegaba su neblina asesina, la habilidad de mi hermano tenía una perfecta manifestación física bajo mi escudo: era una sustancia parecida al vapor, transparente y blanquecina, que se esparcía por el aire entre nosotros y hacia los enemigos con la delicadeza de una danza, no con el caos propio de los gases. Este era un movimiento dirigido, espeluznante en su rapidez, que en vez de avanzar por el lugar serpenteaba hacia su objetivo y lejos de nosotros, por lo que proteger a nuestros amigos no fue necesario.

Seguimos avanzando, y según mis cálculos ya no debíamos estar muy lejos del centro de la plaza. Los ruidos de cascos ya se habían extinguido, el ejército de Renesmee se había detenido en el lugar convenido, mientras que nosotros, guiados por el fuego de Xia y protegidos por la electricidad de Kate nos movíamos lentamente por el costado de la plaza, a vista y paciencia de Aro y Sulspicia.

- ¡Vulturi! – le oí gritar a Sulspicia. Me fijé entre la muralla de lava que nos protegía y le vi intermitentemente mientras levantaba el brazo derecho -¡Vulturi! ¡Al ataque!

La Reina dejó caer el brazo pero nadie se movió. La serpiente de Jasper los había rodeado, invisible, encerrándolos perfectamente en un círculo que para ellos era imperceptible. Supe, al ver sus caras ante la orden de su reina, que los miembros de la guardia y los vampiros que los ayudaban estaban petrificados, horrificados, empavorecidos ante nuestra potente alianza. Una inseguridad conveniente para nosotros, muy bien lograda gracias a la intervención de Jasper, puesto que nadie se movió.

- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Cobardes! –gruñó la Reina enfurecida hacia sus soldados -¡Pelead! ¡Ahora!

Aro, en vista de que ninguno de sus hombres se movía ante la orden de Sulspicia, dio dos pasos hacia uno de los encapuchados de rojo que se encontraba en la primera línea y le puso una mano sobre la mejilla. El vampiro agachó la cabeza ante el Vulturi y luego gruñó con fuerza. Aro volvió hacia atrás y observó con gesto impertérrito el movimiento de su soldado, el cuál vigorizado por algún pensamiento invisible para nosotros se lanzó contra la muralla de lava que nos protegía.

Por la velocidad con la que se acercó a nuestro frente saltó la protección de Xia y arrastró un pedazo de la serpiente de Jasper con él. Con la fuerza de su movimiento su capa no prendió fuego, y la precisión de su vuelo había sido tan perfectamente calculada en esa milésima de segundo en la que se despegó del piso, que de no ser por el golpe eléctrico que le profirió Kate desde la vanguardia de nuestra fila, habría aniquilado a Elisa de un solo zarpazo mecánico. El resultado había sido nulo para el Vulturi, pues ahora se encontraba en el mismo lugar desde dónde había partido, derrotado y desmayado en el piso, electrocutado y humillado frente a sus reyes.

Seguimos moviéndonos hacia Renesmee y alejándonos de las cercanías de la guardia, por lo que el ejército enemigo no tuvo otro remedio que seguirnos los pasos.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieren hacer? ¿Así terminará la batalla de vuestras vidas? –Gritó Sulspicia para arengar a sus aterrados soldados -¿Dejarán que los traidores se escapen con brujerías? ¡Atacad Hermanos, Atacad!

Los únicos que reaccionaron ante las palabras de la Reina fueron Félix y Demetri que se abalanzaron sobre nosotros de un solo golpe. Kate se movió ágilmente desde lejos y electrocutó a uno pero falló en detener al otro, el cuál cayó de lleno sobre la cabeza de Emmet y juntos rodaron entre las llamas hacia fuera de la muralla protectora.

- ¡Emmet! – gritaron Olivia y Rosalie al unísono, y juntas saltaron la pared de lava y desaparecieron entre el humo y las llamas.

- ¡Olivia, no! –intentó Amanda y su primer impulso tras ver desaparecer a su hermana fue el de acompañarla, pero Lucas la detuvo en el acto –No puedes dejarnos ahora, esa es _su_ elección Amanda. Nosotros debemos llegar hasta Renesmee y terminar esto. Después volveremos a ayudarle.

- ¡Maldita niña! –exclamó la sacerdotisa.

- Edward –dijo Jasper –Iré con Emmet, no puede quedarse solo contra todos esos soldados.

- Iremos contigo –contestó Alice dirigiéndose también en nombre de Esme.

- Emmet es un hombre grande –sugerí yo con un fallido tono de sarcasmo –se las arreglará solo.

- Bella, necesito estar con mis hijos, tú ve por la tuya –me interrumpió Esme y sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte ni de Edward, corrió hacia las llamas y fue seguida por Jasper y Alice.

- Estamos cerca, esto va a terminar pronto –me confortó Edward.

- ¿Y Jane?

- No lo sé Bella. Atenta –señaló el camino que nos quedaba por recorrer, unos veinte metros en el túnel de lava ante nosotros y al final una abertura desde dónde pude ver a la pequeña Xia abrazar a alguien.

- Renesmee –susurré y me olvidé de Emmet y sus enemigos, de los Vulturi, del humo, del fuego y de la guerra.

Corrí los últimos pasos del túnel sabiendo que Edward corría a mi lado. A medida que avanzaba el humo se iba disipando y cada vez el aire estaba más lleno de oxígeno, y luego, casi al final, el viento se llenó de ese aroma tan inconfundible, tan familiar, tan mío y tan ajeno que era el olor de Nessie, inundando mis narices y haciéndome sentir, por un breve momento, que la suerte estaba echada y el destino estaba de nuestra parte.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó ella apenas me vio –Mamá, mamá, mamá –susurró y sollozó cuando la abracé con fuerza a la salida del túnel.

- Estás bien –dije tomándole la cara para mirarla mejor –.Estás entera –le besé la frente – ¿Mataste algún bandido, hija?

Ella se rió aún con dulzura, y tras de mí escuché al resto de nuestro ejército saliendo del túnel, y luego sentí cómo el calor que provocaba la lava de Xia se extinguía a mis espaldas. Supe que estábamos desprotegidos una vez más, pero ahora contábamos con un suplemente extra de mestizos de nuestro lado.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Nessie –dijo Edward mientras abrazaba a nuestra hija –y cualquier cosa que hayas hecho u omitido, te será debidamente castigado o premiado en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Nessie se desprendió del abrazo de Edward y le observó con el ceño fruncido y un gesto descompuesto por el comentario.

- Pero primero tenemos que matar un buen par de Vulturi –se rió él y le guiñó un ojo.

Nuestro ejército se reunió y se reorganizó rápidamente. Amanda estaba completamente desconcentrada, observando cómo a lo lejos Olivia y el resto de los Cullen se batían contra Félix y Demetri ante los ojos atentos de la guardia que los rodeaba, como si fueran personas cualesquiera en una pelea callejera.

- Necesitamos avanzar –pidió Amanda con voz de súplica –tenemos que ayudarles pronto.

- ¿Los mestizos van a venir con nosotros? –preguntó Edward a Nessie.

- Tal y cómo se los prometí –se giró entonces Renesmee hacia los mestizos, quienes vestidos con harapos grises, todos delgados y malolientes, se protegían unos a otros en un gran grupo compacto a pocos metros de nosotros –ahora son por fin libres de buscar su propio camino. Afuera de las murallas de la ciudad hay un grupo de humanos que los está esperando. Ellos los acogerán, les darán abrigo y comida. Pero si desean pelear junto a nosotros también son libres de hacerlo, y serán bienvenidos en nuestras filas, pues necesitamos sus fuerzas para terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas.

- Viene de familia –le oí susurrar a Garret –esto de ser los líderes del mañana.

- Nosotros avanzaremos hacia los italianos, la ciudad está dormida -continuó Reneesme - Avanzaremos todos, y los que deseen caminar junto a nosotros pueden hacerlo, y los que no quieran más batallas pueden retirarse sin problemas, pues no les juzgaremos de ningún modo –concluyó Renesmee, y sin esperar respuesta de parte del grupo de mestizos, se giró hacia donde Emmet, Olivia y los demás luchaban solos.

El resto de nosotros le imitó. Era un gesto de respeto por aquellos que desertaran de la batalla, para no mirarles partir, para que no se fueran con una sensación de culpa sobre los hombros, y fueran realmente libres y sin ataduras al momento de decidir cómo querían iniciar su nueva vida, o si es que querían morir en el intento por derrocar las injusticias de la anterior. No esperamos respuestas.

- Marchemos –sentenció Amanda, y tomó a Renesmee de la mano.

Las dos se sonrieron con cariño, miraron hacia el frente y sin indicarnos nada, avanzaron hacia la fuerza enemiga.

- ¡Hey hermana! –Gritó una voz masculina desde atrás de nosotros -¿No vas a esperar a tu hermano favorito antes de morir?

- Y ciertamente eres mi hermano favorito –contestó Amanda sin voltearse a saludar a Tomás –puesto que tu melliza hace lo que quiere y está por allá arriesgando su vida por amar a un vampiro.

- ¿Quién ama a un vampiro? –preguntó Jacob que venía trotando atrás de Tomás -¿Otra vez? Estas mujeres no aprenden con el ejemplo.

- Somos una raza irresistible –se burló Lucas.

- Jacob te amo –exclamó Renesmee de pronto –Mucho, siempre, pero no tenemos más tiempo para esto, debemos pelear, ya.

- ¿Cómo está Leah? –le pregunté a mi mejor amigo.

- Está bien, Carlisle y los brujos de "Timbuktu" la están ayudando.

- No estaría aquí si es que no fuera porque está bien.

- Estás aquí porque sabes que te daría con mil palos si es que se entera que abandonaste la pelea por diez minutos completos.

- Jacob –interrumpió Renesmee.

- Si, si –contestó él y se transformó silenciosamente, tomando la forma de lobo con una asombrosa rapidez, silenciosa y pulcramente, con la habilidad que le habían otorgado los años de práctica entre fase humana y fase lobuna.

Entonces marchamos, con calma y unidos, uno al lado del otro sin saber si es que los mestizos nos seguían o no. Caminamos hacia las llamas, caminamos hacia nuestros amigos, avanzamos seguros de nuestros pasos y directo hacia nuestro destino. Una vez más.

- Yo lo tomaré desde aquí –dijo la profunda voz de Zafrina -¿Qué podría ser? –pregunto burlesca -¿A qué le tenemos miedo los vampiros?

- A la muerte –contestó Edward sin detener el paso –queremos proteger nuestra inmortalidad.

- Está decidido entonces: La muerte los juzga, Vulturi –conjuró Zafrina en un susurro y luego se detuvo a mitad de camino, sonriendo ligeramente con los ojos cerrados e inclinando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

- ¿No viene con nosotros? –preguntó Siobbhan perpleja ante el comportamiento de la Amazona.

- Déjala, tía –contestó Renesmee –está arreglando nuestra entrada victoriosa, nos alcanzará más tarde.

Otros tres encapuchados se habían unido a la batalla de nuestros hermanos. Pero a pesar de que eran un número parejo, cinco contra cinco, las fuerzas no estaban equilibradas puesto que los cuatro vampiros de nuestro frente se veían con la necesidad de proteger a Olivia, incluso Rosalie. A lo lejos se notaba que la presencia de la humana entre los contrincantes limitaba los movimientos de los Cullen.

Antes de que pudiéramos alcanzarlos, los cinco Vulturi se replegaron hacia atrás de improvisto. Miraron con pavor a su alrededor, y en un rápido esfuerzo por ponerse a salvo de una amenaza que no pude identificar se tropezaron unos con otros para volver al refugio del resto de los soldados. Sea lo que fuere que estaban viendo, también lo podían ver nuestros amigos y hermanos, pues también se reagruparon hacia atrás y mirando hacia los lados con temor. Incluso nuestra fila tendió a aminorar el paso. Susurros y exclamaciones crecieron entre nosotros, y yo seguía sin entender.

- ¡Sigan avanzando! –ordenó Edward –es una ilusión de la Amazona.

Confundidos y atemorizados, nuestros amigos siguieron las instrucciones de mi marido y continuaron avanzando hacia las líneas enemigas.

- Vaya habilidad –exclamó Lucas sorprendido –No los puedo ver con claridad, pero distingo un par de figuras.

- ¿Qué están viendo? –pregunté a Edward.

- Mejor mira por ti misma –me aconsejó.

Levanté rápidamente mi escudo y observé a mí alrededor. El infierno mismo no debía ser tan bestial: centenares de cadáveres nos rodeaban, algunos cercenados, otros con el cuello roto o sin brazos, todos sangrantes y putrefactos. Gritaban y gruñían palabras inteligibles hacia nosotros, hacia los vampiros. Estaban por todos lados, por cada rincón de la ciudad, en cada ventanal, en cada callejón. No se acercaban, pero estaban de pie y nos hablaban.

- Es la muerte –explicó Zafrina con satisfacción alcanzando nuestro paso –Es cada hombre y cada vampiro, es cada ser vivo que ha muerto por nuestra culpa, o por nuestra falta de acción. Son Zombies en realidad, son la muerte ficticia. Lo que creemos en nuestro inconcientes, lo que creemos que hemos hecho alo largo de nuestra existencia.

- ¡Son mentiras! Insuficientes, insignificantes parásitos de soldados –vociferó Sulspicia acercándose hacia Olivia y nuestros hermanos – ¡Vengan a pelear como inmorales! ¡Cobardes! –y entonces en un rápido movimiento tomó a Olivia de uno de sus brazos, giró sobre su propio eje y la lanzó por los aires en dirección a nuestras fuerzas.

- ¡Olivia! –gritó Amanda y luego salió corriendo para intentar alcanzar a su hermana mientras volaba.

Por supuesto, el impulso que dio Sulspicia al lanzar a Olivia no estaba al alcance de la sacerdotisa, ella nunca podría haber salvado a su hermana de estrellarse contra quién sabe qué obstáculo rocoso de Volterra. Sí lo hizo Lucas, que se materializó en el lugar preciso en el momento preciso e interceptó el golpe de Olivia antes de que fuera mortal.

Cuando Olivia pisó tierra y estaba finalmente a salvo de las garras de los vampiros de la guardia, a salvo bajo el brazo protector del invencible Lucas, Emmet se desenmascaró de su faceta más humana y se permitió a si mismo soltar toda la monstruosidad de su especie, toda su sed de matanza; su ojo seguía sangrando una sustancia escarlata que le recorría el rostro, y desde el pómulo infectó sus colmillos de sangre y más veneno del que era capaz de soportar.

Entonces se lanzó sobre Sulspicia.

Estábamos tan cerca, tan casi tocando a nuestros hermanos, que la reacción de Emmet la experimentamos a flor de piel. Olivia volando por los aires y la feroz facción alegre de Sulspicia mientras esperaba que el cuerpo de la bruja se reventara contra las paredes de su ciudad, alimentaron también en nosotros la ferocidad reprimida, y tras el golpe que Emmet le profirió a la reina en pleno rostro antes de lanzarse sobre ella, corrimos todos –vampiros, brujos, licántropos y mestizos –todos nos agazapamos y desenvolvimos nuestros colmillos, nuestras garras y nuestro veneno: Jacob en fase lobuna, Renesmee con sus tridentes en mano, Amanda con su báculo y Lucas con su fiereza, Tomás con dos grandes espadas de plata y el torso desnudo y el resto de los humanos, Xia con dos grandes bolas de fuego sobre la palma de sus manos, Elisa con puñales redondos en cada mano y Gabriel con un delgado sable, liderando a los mestizos, unos 10 o 15 seres mal nutridos, delgados y sucios, pero feroces por defender la injusticia cometida sobre su existencia, todos, ¡todos! nos abrazamos juntos en un grito de guerra y nos lanzamos sobre la guardia de los Vulturi, que alertados por los feroces bramidos de Aro tras la golpiza que estaba recibiendo su esposa, habían decidido tomar la palabra de la reina y fingir que la existencia de los cadáveres a su alrededor no eran más que una ilusión mágica de los humanos, y se habían lanzado sobre Emmet para liberar a Sulspicia de sus colmillos enloquecidos.

Todo sucedió terriblemente rápido. Hay cosas que creo no haber alcanzado a ver, como por ejemplo la enorme reducción de los números enemigos. No supe cómo, ni cuándo, los mestizos eliminaron a sus pares, a aquellos esclavos que habían sido entrenados para la guerra y se habían enfrentado contra nuestra alianza en defensa de las creencias de sus amos. Ellos fueron los primeros en morir. Tiempo después, un par de días tal vez, cuando las cosas se calmaron y comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a la nueva realidad y a los planes del inevitable futuro al que nos habíamos catapultado irrevocablemente, Rossella, una hermosa morena que se levantó como la líder de los mestizos que pelearon en nuestro flanco –y sobrevivieron, me explicó que los soldados mestizos, el Ejército de Giove, eran los encargados de someterlos, sodomizarlos y castigarlos en nombre de la voluntad de los hermanos inmortales. De ahí el odio con el que se enfrentaron ambas aristas de esta misma raza, y de ahí que de los 10 soldados y los 15 esclavos liderados, sólo sobrevivieran 7.

Félix y Demetri, de esto estoy segura porque casi pude intervenir, tomaron a Emmet, cada uno de un hombro, y lo separaron del cuello de la Reina. Imitando el movimiento de su señora, los guerreros lanzaron al fornido vampiro por los aires, y por obra del destino, este rodó a través del cielo de Volterra para caer de lleno contra el asfalto, pero fue salvado justamente por Olivia, quién con sus poderes levitatorios lo hizo flotar a metros del suelo, y luego delicadamente lo posó, con los pies sobre la tierra, cerca de ella para el contra ataque.

- Por favor Olivia –le oí decir a Emmet –mantente al margen, no quiero verte en riesgo vital de nuevo, ¿OK?

- ¿Emmet? –le miró la bruja con una divertida mueca de burla –Yo no soy Bella. A mí no me puedes detener.

Él esbozó una tímida sonrisa de aprobación y deleite, sorpresa coqueta.

- ¿Estás listo para matar algo? –le dijo entonces Olivia antes de hacer sonar sus dagas para afilarlas entre sí.

- Vamos –gruñó el mientras sonreía.

Yo quise interrumpir, puse ya había esbozado el rostro de Rosalie entre la multitud en guerra, mirándolos atónita mientras se coqueteaban, la bruja y el vampiro, pero mi reacción no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente rápida para poder adelantarme a un imprevisto de tal magnitud. Puesto que en ningún Universo me hubiera imaginado que antes de que Olivia se lanzara a la batalla, Emmet la detendría tomándola del brazo, girándola de improvisto para darle un beso. Un beso largo, precioso si me preguntan, pues él la tenía tomada desde la cintura y con su fuerza sobrenatural la levantaba del piso con toda naturalidad, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos cuidadosamente, consciente de que en cada mano, sus dagas podían hacerle daño si no se preocupaba de los filosos cuchillos que habían en cada una de ellas. Se besaron, Olivia y Emmet, una vez más por varios segundos, segundos mortales para Rosalie, pues se había quedado mirándolos con la estupidez de una mujer celosa en medio de una batalla, y debido a tal evidente descuido no vio venir a Sulspicia, que se acercó a ella lentamente, con el cuello brotando sangre como cordero degollado –por los dientes de Emmet, he de decir -, y sin mayor esfuerzo, con la presión que le tomaría a un niño abrir un paquete de papas fritas, y demorándose los dos segundos que me tomó a mí abalanzarme sobre la Reina a 10 metros desde donde estaba para intentar evitar lo que sabía estaba por suceder, decapitó a Rosalie definitivamente, con un seco e impiadoso movimiento de brazos, deshaciéndose de la cercenada extremidad de mi cuñada, y nuevamente, lanzándola por los aires.

- Mujeres débiles, un asco –le oí murmurar a Sulspicia mientras yo cambiaba de objetivo y me lanzaba sobre el asfalto para detener el rodar de la cabeza de Rosalie.

Alcancé a presionar los rubios rulos de mi hermana antes de que su cabeza se azotara contra el pavimento. El cuello estaba completamente rasgado y brotaba desde su abertura un torrente de sangre animal, con olor a puma y ciervo forestal, y desde sus ojos la misma sustancia escarlata que resbalaba como agua entre mis manos, pero ahí mezclada con un líquido blanquecino que nunca antes había visto.

- Me decapitó, ¿no es así? –me dijo la cabeza de Rosalie.

No pude contener mi asombro y dejé caer la cabeza de mi cuñada.

- ¡Bella! –me gritó desde el piso -¡No seas idiota!

- OH, si, si, Rose, disculpa –susurré mientras la recogía.

- Mi cuerpo Bells, ¿dónde está? –movió sus ojos hacia los lados, intentando encontrar el pedazo que el habían quitado –Por favor recupéralo intacto para poder rearmarme.

- Aquí está tía –la voz de Renesmee estaba agotada, respiraba con dificultad por el peso del cuerpo de su tía vampiresa y ahora estaba cubierta de la sangre que saltaba desde el cuello sin cabeza de Rosalie.

- ¿Estás bien Rosalie? –le pregunté nerviosa y tal vez un poco divertida.

- OH, cállate Bella…

- ¿Rose? ¡Rose! –la quebrada voz de Esme surgió de improviso cerca de nosotras -¿Qué hiciste pedazo de mierda inmortal? –le gritó nuestra madre a la Reina Vulturi que se acercaba a Emmet y Olivia para recuperar el pedazo de cuello que él le había arrancado.

- ¿Qué crees que hice, eh? Le hice un favor a tu hija: verás, estaba mirando al fortachón ese mientras besaba a la humana, y por su cara de asombro supuse que no quería seguir viviendo si su amor ya no la quería. ¿No es así como actúan tus hijos? Al decapitarla le hice un favor, nada más.

- ¿Hiciste qué? –le oí gritar a Emmet sorprendido.

- Genial, ahora se da cuenta –gruñó la cabeza de Rosalie entre mis manos.

- Ok, ¿Rose? Te voy a dejar aquí. Estarás bien, al final alguien vendrá a buscarte y…. bueno, después buscamos el pedazo de cuello que falta para unirte, y… bueno, supongo que Carlisle sabrá como hacer eso –le dije nerviosa. No me gustaba la idea de chorrearme las manos con la sangre de la cabeza decapitada de mi cuñada.

Además, Esme…

- Ya me aburriste, bruja –gruñó Esme entre dientes –esto se acabó.

- Pequeña y dulce Esme –sonrió Sulspicia con un vaivén de su cabeza -¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

Nuestra madre levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y luego fulminó a Sulspicia mostrándole los colmillos.

- No tienes ejército Sulspicia –gruñó Esme –mira a tú alrededor: tus mestizos están siendo eliminados uno por uno, y tu guardia… tu guardia prácticamente ya no existe.

Sulspicia movió los ojos rápidamente hacia los lados, sin soltar la posición de ataque frente a Esme. Efectivamente, a su alrededor todos sus aliados estaban cayendo. Los mestizos del ejército de Giove estaban dispersos, cada uno corriendo para salvarse de sus pares esclavos, que sedientos de venganza y a la vez desnutridos por el hambre que los habían obligado a pasar desde el día en que forzaron su nacimiento, no sólo mataban a los soldados de la guardia, sino que también bebían su sangre hasta dejarlos secos, y luego los descuartizaban para tirarlos a una pila de cenizas de vampiros que Xia se preocupaba de mantener bien alimentada cada vez que un pedazo de inmortal caía entre sus redes.

Los únicos que aún peleaban eran Aro, Giove, Félix y Demetri, además de unos cuatro soldados de la guardia que, aterrorizados aún por las visiones que Zafrina les imponía ante sus ojos, intentaban mantenerse vivos para encontrar una vía de escape, pues estaban rodeados de cadáveres por todos lados, y frente a aquellos enemigos poderosos con rayos, fuego y miles de supersticiones y habilidades físicas se anteponían entre ellos y la salida de la ciudad, la salvación.

- Bueno –susurró Sulspicia –tal vez perdamos, es cierto. ¿Quiere decir eso que me voy a rendir?

A lo lejos, el báculo de Amanda brilló de rojo una vez más.

- Mm... -gimió la Reina –por supuesto que no.

Sulspicia y Esme corrieron la una hacia la otra, con el frenesí y la rabia de la guerra, mostrándose mutuamente los colmillos y colisionando en medio de la plaza principal de Volterra con un fuerte ruido ensordecedor, parecido al que hacían mis familiares cuando jugaban béisbol.

Mientras ellas golpeaban contra las paredes infestadas de cadáveres, y mientras el resto de nosotras las observábamos rasguñarse y sacarse pedazos, a nuestro alrededor la batalla estaba por terminar.

- Aro –dijo Edward con voz tranquila –Ríndete por favor. Ya no hay nada más que hacer, han perdido.

Un mestizo de la guardia se tiró sobre Amanda, pero fue lanzado lejos por una de las corrientes eléctricas de Kate.

- _Vade Retro Me_, imbécil –gruñó Amanda.

Agrupados todos los sobrevivientes de nuestro ejército estaban en un círculo cerrado al medio de la plaza. Lo que quedaba de la guardia estaba dispersa a lo largo de Volterra, todos corriendo por sus vidas, escapando de los enfurecidos colmillos de los mestizos. Renesmee y yo, después de esconder apropiadamente el cadáver vivo de Rosalie, caminamos hasta donde Esme y Sulspicia seguían batallando, quedando a pocos metros desde donde Edward y Aro conversaban lo que sería su último diálogo.

- Mantente alerta, Nessie –susurré a mi hija –Esme podría necesitar de nuestra ayuda.

- No la necesitará, madre –me contestó desenvainando sus tridentes –es una mujer muy ruda.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? –preguntó Olivia alcanzando nuestra posición. A su lado, Emmet chequeaba desde lejos el lugar donde yacía Rosalie.

Nada. Estemos atentos por si Jane aparece, pero al resto de los Vulturi no les doy ni diez minutos. Sólo mira a Garret y Kate, parece que estuvieran salivando veneno de tantas ganas que tienen de matar a Aro.

A pocos metros de nuestra posición, Kate lanzaba rayos a los vampiros que divisaba a lo lejos, mientras que Garret caminaba amenazante de un lado a otro, Edward y Aro seguían en su inútil conversación.

- ¿Por qué no lo mata y ya? –murmuró Emmet.

- Probablemente esté intentando dilucidar la posible ubicación de Jane.

- Yo creo que ya se fue –dijo Jasper mientras caminaba hacia nosotros para resguardar la pelea entre Esme y Sulspicia –debe estar fuera de las murallas de la ciudad. Probablemente los brujos que están afuera ya la mataron.

Las dos vampiresas se habían rasgado la cara, ambas sangraban en la comisura de la boca y ninguna parecía ganar terreno sobre la otra.

- No Jaz, Jane sigue aquí –contestó Alice desde mi espalda –la veo morir. No sé por qué puedo verla, pero ha decidido dar un golpe más, aún cuando le cueste la vida.

De pronto, un rugido ensordecedor detuvo nuestra conversación. Un grito familiar, el recuerdo horroroso de los ojos de Bree antes de que muriera años atrás en el campo donde nos enfrentamos con los neófitos, el dolor de María al ser decapitada por su madre, el olor a la sangre de Rosalie chorreando desde mis dedos: era la muerte, el sonido del morir de una mujer vampiro.

El cuerpo de Sulspicia osciló antes de desparramarse envuelto en sangre sobre el suelo. Su cabeza volaba sobre los aires cuando Olivia la tomó, gritando de dolor y de odio en un idioma que no reconocí. La bruja, con lo que quedaba de Sulspicia entre las manos, dejó escapar una risa sofocada entre los labios, le dijo "Adiós, bruja", y luego incineró la rubia cabellera de la Reina Vulturi hasta el cráneo, reduciendo el cerebro de la vampiresa a una pila de ceniza a sus pies. En cuanto la cabeza desapareció, Elisa y Gabriel se apresuraron a desmembrar el cuerpo, y a medida que le iban lanzando los pedazos a Xia, esta los iba incinerando en el aire antes de que llegaran a hasta ella.

- Ese es un trabajo bien hecho –se burló Emmet.

- ¡Sulspicia! –gritó Aro desesperado -¡No! No… -susurró y cayó de rodillas, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Cuando el único Vulturi que sobrevivía se dio por derrotado, Félix y Demetri, los dos únicos miembros de la guardia que permanecían con vida, salieron corriendo hacia las puertas de Volterra.

- ¡Jasper que no se escapen! –gritó Emmet, y ambos salieron a la carrera detrás de los desertores.

Lentamente, todos los sobrevivientes rodearon a Aro. Él seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sin hacer comentarios. Sin llorar, ni respirar, tan solo escondido entre sus manos. A su alrededor, Edward y Esme, Lucas, Kate, Garret, Tanya, Alice.

Estaba decidiendo qué hacer con él, cuando inerrumpió el momento un grave grito, el último que escuchamos esa noche.

Nunca lo olvidaré.

Rosalie alcanzó a gritar, "¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!", hacia Amanda que se había acercado a ella para ayudarla, sin darse cuenta que Jane venía detrás. La vampiresa la tomó por el cuello, y hundió sus dientes sobre su yugular.

Bebió de ella todo lo que pudo antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, y escapó.

Amanda cayó primero de rodillas. Temblando se tomó la herida sangrante del cuello: miró lentamente sus manos, con los ojos fijos más allá del rojo que sostenía. Lucas corrió hacia ella y se hincó para auxiliarla. Pero era demasiado tarde.

- Lo siento tanto, amor…

- No, Amanda…. Amanda….

Con un feroz grito de dolor la sacerdotisa se desplomó sobre los brazos de su marido. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, antes de que, un par de segundos después, su cuerpo entero comenzara a sufrir convulsiones y su vos se transformara en gemidos y alaridos de dolor.

Frente a Amanda, me encontraba absolutamente paralizada. La sacerdotisa, agonizante en el suelo se convertiría en neófita o moriría en el intento, y de alguna manera, a pesar de tener a mi hija y a mi marido con vida y victoriosos a mi lado, sentía que la inminente muerte de Amanda era para mí, para todos, un fracaso de último minuto.

- ¡Agárrenlo! –gritó de pronto Edward a mis espaldas.

Aro había escapado, aprovechando la ventana que Jane le estaba otorgando. Corría ahora a toda velocidad para salir por las puertas laterales de la ciudad. Me volteé para verle escapar, mientras era perseguido por Emmet, Jasper y Edward.

- ¡Bella! –me gritó de pronto Alice.

Me giré y vi a Jane corriendo en sentido contrario a su rey. Inmediatamente me lancé a perseguirla dejando atrás las voces agonizantes de Amanda y Lucas. Ella se movía rápidamente, sorteando en zigzag los distintos pilares antiguos de la ciudad. Corría sin mirar atrás a sus perseguidores. Yo misma tampoco sabía quién estaba conmigo tras Jane, pues no podía darme el lujo de distraerme de mi objetivo. Pero de pronto y a una velocidad que nunca le había visto alcanzar, Reneesme apareció corriendo a mi lado con sus tridentes empuñados hacia delante. Profirió un grito feroz, desde el fondo de su garganta, y con él estiró el brazo y lanzóuno de sus tridentes hacia el frente: preciso en su objetivo, el arma de tres puntas perforó la nuca de Jane en tres lugares y la hizo caer al suelo.

Me apresuré hacia la caída vampiresa y me lancé sobre su cuerpo en el suelo. Saqué el tridente de su cuello, lo arrojé lejos y luego, mientras ella gritaba de dolor, me acuclillé sobre su espalda y le arranqué la cabeza de los hombros. Una vez que la tuve en mis manos, la cara de Jane se incendió espontáneamente y no tuve que preocuparme de ella. Ante de que pudiera ponerme de pie para continuar mi tarea de descuartizar lo que quedaba de la vampiresa, alguien la arrastró por debajo de mi cuerpo. Me giré para ver cómo Renesmee, con la ágil ayuda del tridente que aún poseía, cercenaba cada extremidad del cuerpo de Jane, y a medida que la iba separando en pedazos los restos se prendían fuego por arte de la magia de mi hija. En pocos segundos, la gemela bruja había pasado a la historia.

Me acerqué a Renesmee, que tras terminar la tarea se había quedado hincada sobre el cemento. Estiré mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- No digas nada mamá. No digas ninguna sola broma, nada –desde sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, unas tras otras, descontroladas –No digas nada aún…

- Nessie… -susurré suavemente y le apreté una mano –volvamos donde Amanda.


	27. Chapter 27

**PAX**

_Are you my family?  
Can I stay with you a while?  
Can I stop off in your bed tonight?  
__I could make you smile._

**_Siren Song, _Bat for Lashes.**

Cuando volvimos, los sobrevivientes estaban de pie rodeando a la agonizante sacerdotisa. No se le veía entre las decenas de cuerpos que la protegían: cada vampiro, licántropo, brujo y mestizo que había sobrevivido, la observaba con congoja mientras pequeños espasmos invadían su cuerpo caído, intentando mover –como por obra de pequeños choques eléctricos- cada célula que era tomada a la fuerza por el veneno. Amanda no gritaba, no gemía; sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte intentaban sostenerse en la mirada de Lucas, pero ni un solo instante fue suficiente para reotorgarle el control de sí misma, pues la vida se le escapaba de las manos inevitablemente, en un doloroso proceso que la llevaba –todos lo sabíamos –desde la vida hasta la inevitable inmortalidad.

-¿Dónde está Aro? –pregunté silenciosa al llegar junto a Edward.

- Acabado. Me ocupé de él. Félix y Demetri salieron de la ciudad perseguidos por Emmet y Jasper. No llegarán muy lejos: los brujos africanos los detendrán si es necesario. ¿Jane?

- Acabada también.

- ¿Papá? –preguntó Renesmee alcanzando la cabeza de Amanda en el suelo -¿Puedes succionarle el veneno como lo hiciste con mamá?

- Podríamos hacerlo –interrumpió Lucas sin despegar los ojos de su esposa –pero moriría de todas formas. El golpe le rompió las costillas, y éstas le perforaron un pulmón. Tiene graves hemorragias internas, apenas respira.

- ¿Dónde está Carlisle? –dije arrodillándome al otro costado de Amanda. Le tomé la mano izquierda y ella la apretó en el acto.

- Esme fue por él.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión –murmuró Lucas –¿Permitiremos que…?

- No –interrumpió Olivia en seco. La bruja se mantuvo de pie frente a su hermana. En su semblante había una sombra: sus ojos estaban cubiertos de una lámina terrible, vacía, sus cabellos parecían haberse oscurecido, su piel era más pálida y dos profundas ojeras decoraban la cadencia de sus ojos –.Aún no decidiremos –sentenció.

- Se nos acaba el tiempo –replicó Edward suavemente –.Pronto el veneno se habrá esparcido por todo su cuerpo y será imposible sacarlo.

- ¿Lucas? –preguntó la voz de Carlisle aproximándose al grupo.

La gente se abrió ante la presencia del vampiro doctor, permitiéndole el paso hacia la moribunda.

- ¿Hace cuánto sucedió? –preguntó Carlisle.

- Hace menos de seis minutos.

- ¿Por qué no succionaste el veneno?

Lucas contestó levantando la blusa de su mujer: la piel estaba moreteada, la hemorragia se le traslucía en la piel como un mapa de venas rojas, secciones moradas, púrpuras y burdéo, el busto estaba completamente desfigurado por las fracturas de sus costillas y por el costado derecho una herida abierta purgaba sangre constantemente hasta crear una poza sobre el suelo.

Extrañamente no sentí el olor como un gatillador. La vista era el único sentido que me advertía de la presencia de sangre humana en las proximidades; la falta de aroma en ella le restaba gravedad al frenesí que cualquiera de nosotros vampiros hubiera sentido si se tratara de una humana cualquiera. Tal como era Amanda de silenciosa en su agonía, lo era también en sustancia.

- Creo que ya no se puede hacer nada por ella –dijo suavemente Carlisle levantando la vista hacia Olivia, que ahora se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su hermano Tomás.

Ambos observaron a Carlisle con desesperación: se notaba que esperaban en él la sobrevivencia de su hermana mayor.

- El veneno ya está impregnado en su sangre, es imposible sacarlo sin que se desangre en el intento.

- ¿Y una transfusión? –preguntó Gabriel.

- No es posible en este estado. Ahora no tenemos las herramientas, y aún si es que las improvisáramos sería una muy mala idea para combatir las fracturas y el daño que tiene en sus órganos debido al golpe que le dio Jane..

- Entonces, ¿morirá? –susurró Tomás. Sus palabras eran más una aseveración para sí mismo, para convencerse de la muerte de su hermana, que una pregunta al doctor.

La respuesta era obvia.

- Si, está muriendo.

Renesmee se puso de pie abandonando el costado de la sacerdotisa. Avanzó dos pasos hasta llegar frente a los gemelos y los miró con compasión.

- ¿Es tan repugnante para ustedes la idea de que se transforme en inmortal?

Los chicos no contestaron. Tomás agachó la mirada hacia el suelo para esconder las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos. Olivia en cambio, se mantuvo firme en su nueva posición de primera al mando, y apretando la mandíbula dio su veto ante la posibilidad que le proponía Nessie.

- No, no permitiré que se convierta en vampiro.

- Si no lo hacemos morirá, hermana –intentó replicar Tomás tragándose los sollozos.

- No importa. Ella no quería transformarse. Ni siquiera la inmortalidad de Lucas la convenció de dar ese paso. No era lo que ella quería.

- ¿Qué propones entonces, Olivia? –se movió Xia entre la multitud para enfrentar a su prima -¿Quieres que decapitemos a tu hermana, nuestra sacerdotisa, mi prima, nuestra amiga? Yo no lo haré. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

- Eso tal vez no sea necesario –interrumpió Lucas –La cantidad de veneno que le inyectó Jane tal vez no sea suficiente para soportar la gravedad de sus heridas. Si queremos que sobreviva para despertar como vampiro, necesitamos morderla una vez más, para asegurarnos de que soporte el proceso.

La familia de brujos se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de ellos quería tener sobre sus manos la sangre de su hermana. Ninguno quería verla morir, pero la transformación era la única posibilidad en estas circunstancias. Sopesé por un segundo la posibilidad de matar a Amanda. Le estaría haciendo un favor a ella y a su familia, pues era claramente el único atisbo claro que había: si ella hubiera dejado un testamento, hubiera escrito que deseaba morir como humano, en vez de renacer inmortal. Y dado toda la ayuda que nos habían prestado en los últimos meses, lo que habían hecho por mi hija y por nuestra familia, los sacrificios a los que se habían expuesto voluntariamente para salvar a humanos y vampiros de una suerte que no recaía necesariamente sobre sus hombros, entonces consideré –en ese mínimo instante –que tal vez podría ahorrarles la agonía de asesinar a su sacerdotisa y hermana, tomando yo el puesto del verdugo.

Pero aún… yo nunca había tomado una vida humana.

- Carlisle –dijo Esme en voz baja –dejémoslos decidir, necesitan privacidad. Mientras tanto, acompáñame a ver a Rosalie, que está escondida y muy mal herida: Sulspicia la decapitó. Tenemos que reincorporarla.

Miré a Edward y ambos asentimos. Nos pusimos de pie para acompañar a nuestra hermana en su proceso de…recuperación. El resto de los vampiros se apartaron un par de metros para permitirle privacidad a la familia de brujos, mientras que los mestizos siguieron junto a ellos, cabizbajos para no interrumpir con su presencia en el debate.

Comenzamos todos a retirarnos hacia el edificio donde Rosalie yacía decapitada. Avanzamos en silencio siguiendo a Esme. Caminé un par de pasos alejándome del cuerpo de Amanda, y luego me volteé para asegurarme de que estuviésemos tomando la decisión correcta al abandonarlos. Entonces vi que Renesmee aún estaba con ellos, junto a los gemelos.

- Nessie –dije devolviéndome hasta ella, tomándole la mano –Vamos a ayudar a Rose, déjalos decidir solos.

- No es tan malo –contestó ella ignorándome, hablándole a Tomás y Olivia –Seguirán siendo una familia. Ella podrá ayudarlos a entender aspectos de los inmortales que aún no son capaces de comprender. Estará siempre acompañada por Lucas, y todos juntos pueden recrear los lazos que los hicieron poderosos desde el principio.

- Pero este no era su deseo Nessie –replicó Olivia con tristeza –Tú misma la escuchaste allá en Forks. Dijo que no quería ser inmortal, este no es su destino.

- Estos son los nuevos sucesos, este es el nuevo camino.

- ¿Y las reglas?

- ¿Cuáles reglas? ¿Las que Amanda quebró para salvar la vida de Lucas? Hemos destruido a los Vulturi, una raza que ha dominado con sus propias leyes durante milenios, y ahora me vienes a hablar de reglas. No existen reglas esta noche, desde el despuntar del alba deberemos crear nuevas instancias, y ahora, justo este momento ante nosotras, es el más importante de todos. ¿Está permitido asesinar a tus hermanos por el bien común? Está será nuestra decisión.

- Nessie, hija…

- No mamá. Tengo que decir esto. Yo no puedo influir en esta decisión, pero Amanda me entrenó muy bien, me mostró las posibilidades de la vida y de la energía, de la voluntad y del amor, no puedo ahora hacer vista gorda de todas sus enseñanzas y permitir como si nada que su familia la decapite para evitar convertirla en algo que para ellos puede ser horrendo, pero que está más que comprobado que no necesariamente lo es. Los vampiros pueden hacer una diferencia, si se lo proponen. Y Amanda, cuando vivía y era la líder de la familia, demostró tener la entereza suficiente para liderar con éxito a sus hermanos y amigos, por lo que como vampira sé, tengo la seguridad, de que será una hermosa inmortal capaz de amar y recibir amor, tal como tú lo eres, como papá lo es, como Emmet lo ha demostrado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Olivia sorprendida.

- Ya sabes lo que quise decir Olivia.

- ¿Amanda? ¡Amanda! ¡No! ¡No! –interrumpió el grito de una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me giré rápidamente y divisé a la cordada de Amanda corriendo hacia nosotros. Los cuatro hombres venían desesperados al ver a su amiga en el suelo. Tras ellos, Emmet y Jasper se habían detenido a mirar el escenario: a un costado de la plaza los Cullen se agrupaban entorno a Rosalie, mientras que en el centro el resto de los sobrevivientes se mantenían a pocos metros de Amanda sobre el suelo, y su confundida familia. Los cuatro brujos se arrodillaron entorno al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Diego y Rod le tomaron las manos, mientras que Matías rompió a llorar y Sebastián tomó a Lucas por el hombro.

Caminando lentamente venían nuestros hermanos. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una cabeza en la mano, de la cuál colgaba la columna vertebral de un cadáver que, desprendido de su centro, arrastraban en la otra mano. Eran los cuerpos decapitados de Félix y Demetri. Vinieron hacia nosotros lentamente, caminando y analizando la situación, claramente ahogando los ánimos de victoria que se les escapaban de la mirada y que querían esconder por respeto a quiénes lloraban por Amanda. Emmet, miró fijamente a Olivia y luego bajó la mirada. Llevaba puestea una de las capuchas de los Vulturi sobre la cabeza, sin dejar que le cubriera el cuerpo, tal como un hip hoperollevaría un polerón.

- Yo me ocuparé de eso –sonrió Xia al estirar su mano derecha hacia Emmet, pidiéndole la cabeza de Félix.

Tomó el cráneo decapitado por el pelo, lo levantó a la altura de su cabeza, juntó saliva y luego escupió sobre el rostro del vampiro, quien con un inacabado gemido dejó de existir entre las llamas de la bruja. Su cuerpo y los restos de Demetri combustionaron instantáneamente al unísono en las manos de mis hermanos, y aquél fue el fin del reinado Volturi.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, hermano? –sollozó Sebastián a Lucas, aún tomándolo por los hombros.

- No puedo decidir hermano, no puedo. Quisiera poder tenerla para siempre, cuidarla para siempre, amarla para siempre, pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor para ella. Quiero que sea feliz, y si es que eso implica que ella vuelva hacia La Madre y yo permanezca entre los frutos de Su Seno, tendré que dejarla partir.

- ¿Es tan cruel dejarla vivir como inmortal? –preguntó Rod a Olivia.

- Ese no será su destino Rod –contestó la sacerdotisa levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

Dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

- Yo no lo haré, Olivia –dijo Lucas acercándose a la mejilla de su esposa –yo no terminaré con su vida.

- Yo lo hago –las palabras se me escaparon de la boca al mismo tiempo que ahogaba el súbito arrepentimiento por la tajante decisión que estaba tomando por sobre mis deseos.

Asesinaría a Amanda, cumpliría sus deseos y le quitaría a su familia el peso de su sangre.

Edward se materializó a mi lado.

- Bella, no lo hagas, por favor. Sé que la querías mucho, no podrás reponerte de su muerte –sus manos afirmaron mis mejillas con fuerza –Por favor.

- Tengo que hacerlo Edward –apreté sus dedos sobre mi rostro y luego me escabullí de su tacto para arrodillarme sobre Amanda.

Los brujos se apartaron de mí, se pusieron de pie y protestaron ante la decisión de Olivia.

- Es un error, niña –argumentó Diego –.Es un gravísimo error que pesará sobre las hijas de tus hijas, para siempre manchando el nombre de tu descendencia.

- Estoy sólo cumpliendo sus deseos, no seas duro conmigo –lloró Olivia.

Emmet se puso a su lado.

- ¿No harás nada Lucas? –Gritó Matías -¿Dejarás que Olivia sentencie a Amanda? ¿A tú Amanda? ¿A nuestra Amanda? ¡Por favor! Sólo llévatela de aquí, sácala de aquí, ninguno de estos inmortales podrá ni querrá perseguirte. Ya no tienes por qué seguir nuestras reglas. Sálvale la vida, termina de transformarla. Por favor…

Lucas miró a su esposa taciturna sobre el suelo. Sus ojos aún no reaccionaban, su cuerpo parecía muerto de no ser por un leve latido que se extinguía con el pasar de los minutos. Y aún teniéndola ahí, moribunda y a punto de ser ejecutada por mis manos, Lucas no fue capaz de levantarla y escaparse de las reglas humanas.

Tiempo después, ya de vuelta sobre suelo norteamericano, nos contaría que sentía que no podía llevársela, que una fuerza más poderosa que su propio deseo de salvarle la vida, atornilló sus rodillas al suelo, a la espera de un milagro. Un milagro que no tardó en llegar.

Olivia se volteó, nos dio la espalda. Asimismo los cuatro brujos que la acompañaban se giraron para no presenciar la muerte de su sacerdotisa. Juntos se abrazaron –Tomás, Elisa, Gabriel y Xia –y todos lloraron en los brazos de Olivia, la decisión de abandonarla.

Desde el costado derecho desde donde me arrodillé para asesinarla, posé mis dedos alrededor de su cuello. Una de mis manos tapaba completamente la herida que Jane le marcó con sus dientes. La sangre que manaba de los dos hoyuelos que los colmillos le tatuaron en la yugular aún caía tibia, pero era sólo un hilo ahora, cuando antes había sido una posa. Tomé su cuello y con delicadeza intenté apretarla para desgarrarla, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo se curvó levemente hacia arriba y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire en un último gemido suplicante. Dudé por un instante, y entonces ella –o La Madre o la Magia o Dios –tuvo la fuerza suficiente para reaccionar: con una de sus manos sobre una de mis manos frenó mi asesinato de golpe.

- No –ordenó Amanda al tocarme, sus ojos se abrieron y encontraron los míos al instante

- No...

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Los brujos se apilaron hacia mí y me la quitaron de los brazos. Lucas le sostuvo la cabeza mientras que el resto intentó comunicarse con ella una vez más. Los jóvenes se agruparon entorno a nosotros y yo no supe qué hacer.

Me levanté de mi lugar y encontré a Edward: lo abracé y me hundí en su pecho para sentir el alivio de su aroma.

- El báculo –susurró Renesmee –.Está cambiando –repitió señalando el bastón de madera que yacía a pocos centímetros de Amanda, también caído en batalla. La piedra que tenía en su extremidad más alta se había transformado al escarlata, el mismo color que pululaba la sangre de la sacerdotisa.

Entonces Alice llegó hasta nosotros y Edward a su llegada me apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Tenemos que dejarla cambiar –ordenó Elisa de pronto, acercándose a su par vampiro.

- Será vampiro –explicó Alice –será inmortal.

- Es el designio –completó Elisa –lo veo. La vemos.

Todos los brujos presentes se arrodillaron entorno a la sacerdotisa.

- ¿La ven siendo vampiro? ¿Cómo es, puedes verla? –le pregunté a Edward en silencio, esperando a que me traspasara lo que podía ver en la cabeza de su hermana.

- Es hermosa, es una reina. Será…

- Tenemos que ayudarla –se apuró Elisa –será esta noche.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, bruja? –le preguntó Lucas -¿Hoy será vampiro?

- Deben ayudarla –explicó Alice –lo puedo ver, los veo a todos ayudándola a encontrar la inmortalidad.

Amanda, dio un fuerte espasmo y llamó nuestra atención con un desgarrador grito de dolor que llegó hasta el corazón mismo de Volterra.

- Deben apurarse –volvió a indicar Alice –esta no será como nosotros. Esta es la primera, es la nueva generación, y necesita que sean ustedes parte de ella cuando sea inmortal.

De un momento a otro la vampiresa calló, abriendo paso en su mente a una nueva visión de nuestro futuro. Su expresión esta vez no fue de lástima, sino más bien de sosiego: una tímida sonrisa se asomó en los atisbos de intranquilidad que sobraban en su rostro. No volvió a pronunciar palabra.

Desde las sombras de uno de los callejones de la ciudad, una figura caminó lentamente hacia nosotros. Era una mujer en la veintena, de cabello negro y tez morena, tan mal vestida como los mestizos, pero que a lo lejos se le notaba la inmortalidad del vampiro. Nunca antes la había visto, pero me pareció inofensiva en el acto. Cuando apareció ante nosotros, Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, como si se hubiera espantado de su presencia.

- Dios mío…-susurró.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ves? –le pregunté, y Amanda gritó una vez más.

- Mi nombre es Antonia –dijo la vampiresa harapienta.

Todos se voltearon a su llamado.

- Tú eres…-dijo Elisa frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tú eres Antonia! –exclamó Alice contenta -¡Sobreviviste!

- Vengo con un mensaje –contestó ella haciendo caso omiso del entusiasmo de Alice.

- Con un mensaje, en efecto –volvió a susurrar Edward, esta vez avanzando un paso hacia Antonia para observarla con detención, como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Los espíritus me dicen que vivirá –explicó la vampiresa señalando a Amanda en el suelo –ella vivirá para reinar en este mundo que ha quedado desvalido. Deben ayudarla, los vivos y los inmortales, pues desde ella surgirá el nuevo mundo; desde ella las criaturas podrán convivir en paz. Ellos dicen –repitió Antonia cerrando los ojos como si escuchara un mensaje –Ellos dicen que este será el último Equinoccio sanguinario, y que desde mañana la Era del Sol llegará a este mundo.

- ¿Quién te lo dice? –preguntó Xia acercándose a la vampiresa.

- Los espíritus que me acompañan.

- Es cierto –corroboró Edward de inmediato –están por todos lados y ella los puede ver. Le hablan, yo los puedo escuchar también.

Amanda gritó de dolor una vez más.

- No la dejen sufrir más. Me dice la tierra que le remuevan su dolor, que los brujos pueden canalizar su sufrimiento, y que antes de que el Equinoccio se complete en esta parte del mundo, el Nuevo Amanecer habrá llegado por fin.

- ¿Qué le quitemos el dolor de la transformación? ¿Cómo lo hacemos? –preguntó Gabriel.

- Yo sé cómo.

Renesmee guió al grupo. Los brujos rodearon a la sacerdotisa, arrodillándose ante su cuerpo. Lucas, siguiendo sus indicaciones, la mordió sobre la herida de Jane para asegurar la transformación inyectándole más de su veneno, luego se apartó para permitirles a los humanos que hicieran su trabajo.

- No –dijo Renesmee al verlo alejarse –no te vayas Lucas. Esto lo haremos todos juntos.

Entonces los vampiros también nos arrodillamos detrás de los brujos, según la instrucción de mi hija. Y tras nosotros, los mestizos que habían sido liberados recibieron su libertad y rezaron por Amanda junto a nosotros. En pocos segundos, un centenar de personas lloraba los sufrimientos de la sacerdotisa, y la acompañaban con un cántico gutural a medida que se iba transformando a la nueva vida. Desde el fondo de nuestros pulmones surgieron los sonidos, no las palabras, mas el quejido del Universo, el llanto de La Madre sobre su hija, el llanto feliz de que le otorgaba a todas las criaturas el equilibrio que tan erróneamente se había buscado entre guerras y pestilencias.

Entonces cantamos, todos unidos en el mismo son, y la tierra tembló ante nuestros pies. Y mientras lo hacíamos el báculo cambió de forma, e incluso me pareció sentir que Amanda se elevaba del suelo suavemente. Pero no levanté los ojos para mirarla, pues no podía sino cantar, no podía sino rezar, no podía nada más que sentir el profundo amor que me llenaba de alegría, pues en mi mano derecha sostenía la de Renesmee, y en la izquierda la de Edward.

Y creo que una luz bajó desde el cielo, pero tampoco estoy segura, pues mantuve mis ojos cerrados y mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, y mi canto alegre y doloroso al mismo tiempo no se calló. Sólo sentí que sobre mi cabeza bajaba la luz, tibia de esperanza y virtuosa de vida; me entró por la comisura de los ojos que las pestañas no me protegían, e iluminaron mis pupilas apagadas con el brillo del nacimiento. Encandilada así, por la luz de la vida, mi cantó se ahogó en mi lengua, así como todos silenciaron sus voces al unísono, para recibir a la nueva existencia que habíamos bendecido con nuestra fe.


End file.
